Twilight CHANBAEK VERSION
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [END] [COMPLETE] Baekhyun Byun seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir bernama Chanyeol Park" [REMAKE] [CHANBAEK] [GS]
1. Chapter 0 PROLOG

**A** ybaekxing

 **Present**

 **~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

"Baekhyun Byun seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir bernama Chanyeol Park"

 **Main Cast :**

 **B** yun Baekhyun As **B** aekhyun Marie Byun **(Baekhyun Byun)**

 **P** ark Chanyeol As **C** hanyeol Anthony Masen Park **(Chanyeol Park)**

 **Supporting Cast :**

 **C** ast akan bertambah sesuai dengan berjalannya cerita ini

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** **R** omance / **F** rienship / **F** amily / **A** ction / **F** antasy

 **Warning :** **G** enderSwitch / **M** iss Typo

 **Disclaimer :**

Semua alur dan cerita dalam FF ini murni karya Stephenie Meyer, author hanya merubah nama pemeran saja. Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca cerita ini cukup kembali kepada kesadaran diri kalian sendiri apakah kalian layak atau tidak membaca cerita bergenre dewasa ini. Terima Kasih.

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

PROLOG

 **#Baekhyun Pov**

Aku tak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati, meskipun aku punya cukup alasan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tapi kalaupun memiliki alasan, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini.

Aku menatap ruangan panjang itu tanpa bernapas, ke dalam mata gelap sang pemburu, dan ia balas menatapku senang.

Tentunya ini cara yang bagus untuk mati, menggantikan orang lain, orang yang kucintai.

Bahkan mulia. Mestinya itu berarti sesuatu.

Aku tahu jika aku tak pernah pergi ke Forks, aku takkan berhadapan dengan kematian sekarang.

Tapi seperti yang kutakutkan, aku tak menyesali keputusan itu. Ketika hidup menawarkan mimpi yang jauh melebihi harapanmu, tidak masuk akal untuk menyesalinya bila impian itu berakhir.

Sang pemburu tersenyum bersahabat saat ia melangkah untuk membunuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Byun (Nama Lahir : Baekhyun Marie Byun).** seorang gadis remaja yang biasa-biasa saja dan mudah tertimpa sial, Baekhyun lahir di Forks 06 Mei 1992. Ia adalah puteri tunggal dari pasangan Yunho Byun dan Jaejoong. Ia baru saja pindah dari kota ke dan tinggal bersama ayahnya, Yunho yang merupakan Kepala Polisi Forks. Meski banyak laki-laki seperti, Chen, Kris, and Yongguk tertarik pada dirinya, Baekhyun malah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol Park, seorang lelaki misterius nan tampan yang kemudian diketahuinya sebagai vampir.

 **Chanyeol Park** (Nama lahir: **Chanyeol Anthony Masen Park** ) lahir tanggal 27 November, 1901, di kota Chicago, Illinois. Ia terperangkap dalam tubuh remajanya yang abadi berusia 17 tahunan. Ketika sedang sekarat akibat wabah Flu Spanyol pada tahun 1918, ia diubah menjadi vampir oleh Dr. Junmyeon Park setelah ibu Chanyeol, memohon padanya untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, terkecuali untuk Baekhyun. Selain itu, ia juga menyandang status sebagai vampir yang tercepat di antara semua anggota keluarganya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun pindah ke Forks.

 **Changmin Shim** adalah teman baik dari Baekhyun, dia lahir tahun 1993. Ia berasal dari suku Quileute dan juga merupakan shape-shifter-orang yang mampu mengubah diri menjadi Serigala ( _Werewolf)_. Changmin adalah teman masa kecilnya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut**?

Spesial request teteh Miss_Agnes yang pingin ff twilight versi chanbaek tanpa ada yang diubah alur sama sekali.

Jadi ini cuma dirubah pemeran saja, alur dan ceritanya sesuai dengan yang ada di novel ya bukan yang di film. Karena ini novel kemungkinan bakal panjang sampai berchapter-chapter. Harap sabar menunggu ini di update.

Terima kasih untuk teh katsumi99 dan Miss_Agnes yang sudah membantu mencarikan nama pemeran sampai riweh banget wkwkwkk

Dan buat teh nryuki dan teh veraparkhyun tim kompor dan spam wkwkkwk

Semoga suka.. tunggu kelanjutannya.


	2. Chapter 1 FIRST SIGHT

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 ** _BGM Paramore - Decode_**

 ** _#Baekhyun pov_**

Ibu mengantarku ke bandara, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu kota Phoenix 23°C langit cerah, biru tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaus favoritku tanpa lengan, berenda putih, aku mengenakannya sebagai lambang perpisahan. Benda yang kubawa-bawa adalah sepotong _parka_.

Di Semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington, sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks berdiri di bawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutup awan. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan tempat lainnya di Amerika Serikat. Dari kota inilah, dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan.

Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku mengasingkan diri, keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Aku benci Forks.

Aku mencintai Phoenix. Aku mencintai matahari dan panasnya yang menyengat. Aku mencintai kotanya yang dahsyat dan megah.

"Baekhyun," ibuku berkata untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya sebelum aku naik pesawat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ibuku mirip aku, kecuali rambut pendek dan garis usia di sekeliling bibir dan matanya. Aku merasa sedikit panik saat menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini sendirian?.

Tentu saja sekarang ia bersama Leeteuk, jadi ada yang membayar tagihan-tagihannya, akan ada makanan di kulkas, mobilnya takkan kehabisan bahan bakar, dan ada orang yang bisa diteleponnya bila ia tersesat, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku _ingin_ pergi," aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong tapi aku telah mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ibuku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau—aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku." Tapi di matanya bisa kulihat pengorbanan di balik janji itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," pintaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, _Mom_." Ibuku memelukku erat-erat beberapa menit, kemudian aku naik ke pesawat, dan ia pun pergi.

Memakan waktu empat jam untuk terbang dari Phoenix ke Seattle, satu jam lagi menumpang pesawat kecil menuju Port Angeles, lalu satu jam perjalanan darat menuju Forks. Perjalanan udara tidak mengusikku, tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama Yunho-lah yang agak ku khawatirkan.

Secara keseluruhan Yunho lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama. Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke salah satu SMA disana dan akan membantuku mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi.

Tapi tentu saja saat-saat bersama Yunho terasa canggung. Kami sama-sama bukan tipe yang suka bicara, dan aku juga tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku tahu ia agak bingung karena keputusanku—sebab seperti ibuku, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku pada Forks.

Ketika aku mendarat di Port Angeles, hujan turun. Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai pertanda—hanya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Lagi pula aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari.

Yunho menungguku di mobil patrolinya. Yang ini pun sudah kuduga. Yunho adalah Kepala Polisi Byun bagi orang-orang baik di Forks. Tujuan utamaku di balik membeli mobil, meskipun tabunganku kurang, adalah karena aku menolak diantar berkeliling kota dengan mobil yang ada lampu merah-biru di atasnya. Tak ada yang membuat laju mobil berkurang selain polisi.

Yunho memelukku canggung dengan satu lengan ketika aku menuruni pesawat.

"Senang bisa ketemu denganmu, Baek," katanya, tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku. "Kau tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana Jaejoong?"

" _Mom_ baik -baik saja. Aku juga senang bertemu kau, _Dad_." Aku tidak diizinkan memanggilnya Yunho bila bertemu muka.

Aku hanya membawa beberapa tas. Kebanyakan pakaian Arizona-ku tidak cocok untuk dipakai di Washington. Ibuku dan aku telah mengumpulkan apa saja yang kami miliki untuk melengkapi pakaian musim dinginku, tapi tetap saja ke-lewat sedikit. Barang bawaanku muat begitu saja di bagasi mobil patroli Dad.

"Aku menemukan mobil yang bagus buatmu, benar-benar murah," ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Mobil jenis apa?" Aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan 'mobil bagus buatmu', seolah itu tidak sekadar 'mobil bagus'.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya truk, sebuah Chevy."

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau ingat Donghae di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai.

"Tidak."

"Dulu dia suka pergi memancing bersama kita di musim panas," Yunho menambahkan.

Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda," Yunho melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja, "Jadi dia tak bisa mengemudi lagi dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" Dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu ia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

" _Well_ , Donghae sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik, umurnya baru beberapa tahun kok, sungguh." Kuharap Dad tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku memercayai kata-katanya dengan mudah.

"Kapan dia membelinya?"

"Rasanya tahun 90-an."

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

" _Well_ , tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal '60-an— atau setidaknya akhir '50-an," Dad mengakui malu-malu.

"Yu— _Dad_ , aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak sanggup membayar montir..."

"Sungguh, Baekhyun, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi sekarang." _Benda itu_ , pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai—paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan.

"Seberapa murah yang _Dad_ maksud?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

" _Well_ , Sayang aku sebenarnya sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Yunho melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Wow. Gratis.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, _Dad_. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang di sini." Ia memandang lurus ke jalan saat mengatakannya. Yunho merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya. Jadi aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika menjawab.

"Thanks _Dad_. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu kutambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Dad tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku. Dan aku tak pernah meminta truk gratis—atau mesin.

" _Well_. sama-sama kalau begitu," gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terima kasihku.

Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab, dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam.

Tentu saja pemandangannya indah, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Semua hijau, pepohonan dengan batangbatang tertutup lumut, kanopi di antara cabang-cabangnya, tanahnya tertutup daun yang berguguran. Bahkan udaranya tersaring di antara dedaunannya yang hijau.

Terlalu hijau—sebuah planet yang asing.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Yunho. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama ibuku pada awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki—masa-masa awal. Di sana, terparkir di jalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah, tampak truk baruku— _Well_ , baru buatku.

Truk itu berwarna merah kusam, dengan bemper dan kap yang melekuk dan besar. Yang membuatku amat terkejut, aku menyukainya. Aku tak tahu apakah benda itu bisa jalan, tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku berada di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi, kendaraan itu jenis sangat kokoh yang tidak bakal rusak, jenis yang bakal kautemukan di lokasi kecelakaan dengan cat tak tergores dan dikelilingi serpihan mobil yang telah dihantamnya.

"Wow, _Dad_ , aku suka! Thanks!" Sekarang hari-hari menakutkan yang akan menjelang takkan menakutkan lagi. Aku takkan dihadapkan pada pilihan berjalan dua mil ke sekolah hujan-hujan ataukah menumpang mobil patroli polisi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Yunho parau, sekali lagi merasa malu.

Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku ke atas. Aku mendapat kamar tidur di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familiar, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan. Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, langit-langit lancip, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela—semua ini bagian masa kecilku.

Satu-satunya penambahan yang dibuat Yunho adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja seiring pertumbuhanku. Di meja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas, dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telepon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat. Ini permintaan ibuku, supaya kami gampang berkomunikasi. Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut.

Hanya ada satu kamar mandi kecil di lantai atas, dan aku harus memakainya dengan Yunho. Aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan itu.

Salah satu hal terbaik tentang Yunho adalah, ia tidak pernah membuntutiku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tak mungkin kudapatkan dari ibuku. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendirian, tidak harus tersenyum dan tampak gembira, lega bisa memandang murung ke luar jendela, memandangi hujan lebat dan membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir. Aku tidak sedang mood untuk menangis habis-habisan. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai saat tidur nanti, ketika aku harus memikirkan esok pagi.

Total SMA Forks hanya memiliki sangat sedikit murid yaitu 357—sekarang 358, sementara murid SMP di tempat asalku dulu ada lebih dari tujuh ratus orang. Semua murid di sini tumbuh bersama-sama—kakek-nenek mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Aku akan jadi anak perempuan baru dari kota besar, mengundang penasaran, orang aneh.

Barangkali takkan begitu jadinya bila aku berpenampilan seperti layaknya anak perempuan dari Phoenix. Tapi secara fisik aku tak pernah cocok berada di mana pun. Aku harus berkulit cokelat, _sporty_ , pirang—pemain voli, atau pemandu sorak mungkin—segala sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan di lembah matahari.

Sebaliknya aku malah berkulit kekuningan, bahkan tanpa mata biru atau rambut merah, meskipun sering terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhku selalu langsing tapi lembek, jelas bukan atlet, aku tak memiliki kemampuan koordinasi antara tangan dan mata untuk berolahraga tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri dan melukai diriku serta siapa pun di dekatku.

Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan sehari. Aku memandang wajahku di cermin sambil menyisir rambutku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tipuan cahaya, tapi aku terlihat pucat, tidak sehat. Kulitku bisa saja cantik bening nyaris transparan tapi semua itu tergantung warna. Di sini aku tidak memiliki warna.

Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin, aku terpaksa mengakui sedang membohongi diri sendiri. Bukan secara fisik saja aku tak pernah cocok. Dan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan tempat di sekolah berpopulasi tiga ratus orang kesempatan apa yang kupunya di sini?

Hubunganku dengan orang-orang sebayaku tidak bagus. Barangkali sebenarnya hubunganku dengan orang-orang tak pernah bagus, titik. Bahkan ibuku, orang terdekat denganku dibandingkan siapa pun di dunia ini, tak pernah selaras denganku, tak pernah benar-benar sepaham. Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini. Mungkin ada masalah dengan otakku.

Tapi penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan esok baru permulaannya.

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis. Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-antal.

Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah jadi gerimis.

Paginya hanya kabut tebal yang bisa kulihat dari jendela kamarku, dan bisa kurasakan _klaustrofobia_ merayapi tubuhku. Di sini kau tak pernah bisa melihat langit, seperti di kandang.

Sarapan bersama Yunho berlangsung hening. Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah. Aku berterima kasih padanya, meski tahu doanya sia -sia. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku.

Yunho berangkat duluan, menuju kantor polisi yang menjadi istri dan keluarganya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih.

Tak ada yang berubah. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu ibuku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerahan di rumah. Di atas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak berderet foto-foto. Yang pertama foto pernikahan Yunho dan ibuku di Las Vegas, kemudian foto kami di rumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat, diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Aku malu melihatnya— aku harus mencari cara supaya Yunho mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain. setidaknya selama aku tinggal di sini.

Rasanya mustahil berada di rumah ini, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho belum bisa melupakan ibuku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku tak mau terburu-buru ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lebih lama lagi. Aku mengenakan jaketku yang rasanya seperti pakaian anti radiasi dan menerobos hujan.

Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu, dan menguncinya. Suara decitan sepatu bot anti airku yang baru membuatku takut. Aku merindukan bunyi keretakan kerikil saat aku berjalan.

Aku tak bisa berhenti dan mengagumi trukku lagi seperti yang kuinginkan, aku sedang terburu-buru keluar dari kabut lembab yang menyelubungi kepalaku dan hinggap di rambutku di balik tudung jaket.

Di dalam truk nyaman dan kering. Entah Donghae atau Yunho pasti telah membersihkannya, tapi dari jok berlapis kulit cokelat itu samar-samar masih tercium bau tembakau, bensin, dan peppermint. Mesinnya langsung menyala, dan aku lega dibuatnya, tapi derunya keras sekali. Yah, truk setua ini pasti memiliki kekurangan. Radio antiknya masih berfungsi, nilai tambah yang tak terduga.

Menemukan letak sekolah tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah ke sana. Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan itu sekolah sih; hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai SMA Forks, yang membuatku berhenti. Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya. Di mana aura institusinya? Aku membayangkan sambil bernostalgia. Di mana pagar-pagar berantai dan pendeteksi logamnya?

Aku parkir di depan bangunan pertama yang memiliki papan tanda kecil di atas pintu, bunyinya TATA USAHA. Tak ada yang parkir di sana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah parkir khusus. Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya di dalam, daripada berputar-putar di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap. Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Di dalam keadaan cukup terang dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat Jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras. Tanaman ada di mana-mana dalam pot plastik besar, seolah-olah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di luar masih belum cukup. Ruangan itu dibagi dua oleh konter panjang berantakan karena keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas.

Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya. Ada tiga meja di balik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan T-shirt ungu, yang membuatku merasa pakaianku berlebihan.

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak.

"Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Baekhyun Byun," kataku. Kulihat matanya berkilat terkejut. Tak diragukan lagi, aku akan segera menjadi topik gosip. Putri mantan istri Kepala Polisi yang bertingkah akhirnya pulang.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya hingga menemukan yang dicarinya. "Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar ke meja konter dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, menerangkan rute terbaik menuju masing- masing kelas pada peta, dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru.

Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berharap, seperti Yunho, aku senang berada di sini di Forks. Aku balas tersenyum meyakinkan sebisaku. Ketika aku keluar lagi menuju truk, murid-murid lain berdatangan. Aku mengemudi mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti barisan mobil-mobil lain. Aku senang mobil-mobil lainnya juga sama tuanya seperti trukku, tak ada yang bagus.

Di tempat asalku, aku tinggal di permukiman kelas bawah di distrik Paradise Valley. Melihat Mercedes baru atau Porsche di parkiran murid sudah biasa bagiku. Di sini, mobil terbagus adalah Volvo yang bersih mengilap, dan jelas mencolok. Tetap saja aku mematikan mesin begitu mendapatkan tempat parkir, sehingga suaranya yang keras tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku mempelajari petanya di dalam truk, berusaha mengingatnya, berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil terus memeganginya seharian. Aku memasukkan semua ke tas, dan menyandangkan talinya di bahu, dan menarik napas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang bakal menggigitku. Akhirnya aku mengembuskan napas dan melangkah keluar truk.

Kubiarkan wajahku tersamarkan tudung jaket ketika berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dipenuhi remaja. Jaket hitam polosku tidak mencolok, aku menyadarinya dengan perasaan lega.

Begitu sampai di kafetaria, gedung tiga dengan mudah kutemukan. Angka "3" hitam besar dicat di kotak persegi putih di pojok sebelah timur. Aku mendapati napasku pelan-pelan berubah terengah-engah begitu mendekati pintunya. Aku berusaha menahan napas ketika mengikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jas hujan uniseks melewati pintu.

Kelasnya kecil. Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat di muka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka di tiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka. Mereka dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya cokelat muda. Setidaknya warna kulitku tidak bakal mencolok di sini.

Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Mr. Mason. Ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku-bukan respons yang membangun dan tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong di belakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas.

Sulit bagi teman -teman baruku untuk menatapku di belakang tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya. Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya. Menyenangkan... dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah ibuku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurut dia itu sama dengan menyontek.

Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus bicara. Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman sengau seorang cowok ceking dengan kulit bermasalah dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong dan berbicara padaku.

"Kau Baekhyun Byun, kan?" Ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kelewat suka menolong, tipe anggota klub catur.

"Baekhyun." aku meralatnya. Semua orang dalam jarak tiga kursi berbalik menghadapku.

"Habis ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku.

"Mmm, Pemerintahan, dengan Jefferson, di gedung enam."

Aku tak bisa melihat ke mana pun tanpa beradu pandang dengan mata-mata penasaran.

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu..." Jelas tipe kelewat suka menolong. "Aku Chen," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "Terima kasih."

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan, yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang di belakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid.

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan Phoenix heh?" tanyanya.

"Sangat".

"Di sana tidak sering hujan, kan?"

"Tiga atau empat kali setahun."

"Wow, seperti apa rasanya?" Ia membayangkan.

"Cerah," ujarku.

"Kulitmu tidak terlalu cokelat."

"Ibuku setengah albino."

Ia mengamati wajahku dengan waswas, dan aku mendesah. Kelihatannya awan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras. Beberapa bulan saja di tempat ini, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap sinis.

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gimnasium. Chen mengantarku sampai ke pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas.

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu. "Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu di kelas lain." Ia terdengar berharap.

Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk.

Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang-lebih sama. Guru Trigonometriku, Mr. Varner, yang toh bakal kubenci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, adalah satu-satunya yang menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tergagap, wajahku merah padam, dan tersandung sepatu botku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku.

Setelah dua pelajaran, aku mulai mengenali beberapa wajah di masing-masing kelas. Selalu ada yang lebih berani dari yang lain, yang memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Forks. Aku mencoba berdiplomasi, tapi secara keseluruhan aku hanya berbohong. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan peta.

Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan bahasa Spanyol, dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat makan siang. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek daripada aku yang 160 senti, tapi rambut gelapnya yang sangat ikal berhasil menyamarkan perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha memerhatikannya.

Kami duduk di ujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku. laki-laki dari kelas bahasa Inggris, Chen, melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan.

Di sanalah, duduk di ruang makan siang berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuh orang asing yang penasaran, ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka. Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh.

Mereka tidak terpana menatapku, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, jadi rasanya aman memandangi mereka tanpa takut bakal beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang kelewat penasaran.

Tapi bukan ini yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Dari tiga lelaki yang satu bertubuh besar berotot seperti atlet angkat besi profesional berkulit tan, rambutnya gelap ikal. Yang lain lebih tinggi, lebih langsing tapi juga berotot dan rambutnya pirang keemasan. Yang terakhir kurus dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang berantakan. Ia lebih kekanakan daripada yang dua lagi, yang kelihatannya sudah kuliah, atau bahkan bisa jadi guru di sini dan bukannya murid.

Yang gadis-gadis kebalikannya. Yang satu setinggi diriku tatapannya dingin, matanya bulat seperti burung hantu. Tubuhnya indah, seperti yang kalian lihat di sampul _Sports Illustrated_ edisi pakaian renang, sosok yang membuat setiap cewek di dekatnya tidak percaya diri hanya dengan berada di ruangan yang sama. Rambutnya keemasan, tergerai lembut di punggung. Gadis yang bertubuh pendek seperti peri. sangat kurus, perawakannya mungil. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dipotong pendek sebahu.

Namun mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Lebih pucat daripada aku.

Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut mereka. Mereka juga memiliki kantong mata—keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah -olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa bisa tidur, atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung. Terlepas dari hidung mereka, semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, kaku.

Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Aku memandangi mereka karena wajah mereka begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman. Mereka wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kauharapkan bakal kaulihat kecuali di halaman majalah _fashion_. Atau dilukis seorang pelukis ahli sebagai wajah malaikat. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah—mungkin gadis berambut pirang yang sempurna itu, atau si lelaki berambut hitam.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan—dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat. Ketika aku memerhatikan, si cewek mungil bangkit membawa nampan kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah.

Gerakan yang bisa dilakukan di landas pacu. Aku terus mengawasinya, mengagumi langkah luwesnya yang bagai penari, sampai ia menaruh nampannya di tempat nampan kotor dan melayang lewat pintu belakang lebih cepat dari yang kupikir mungkin dilakukannya. Mataku tertuju kembali ke yang lain, yang sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Siapa _mereka_?" aku bertanya pada gadis dari kelas bahasa Spanyol-ku, yang aku lupa namanya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kumaksud meskipun dari nada suaraku barangkali ia sudah tahu tiba-tiba salah satu lelaki dari kelompok itu memandang ke arahnya, lelaki yang bertubuh kurus dan berwajah kekanakan, mungkin yang paling muda. Ia melihat ke gadis di sebelahku hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap ke arahku.

Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan, meskipun karena malu aku langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan seolah temanku telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, telah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

Gadis di sebelahku tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti aku.

"Itu Chanyeol Park dan Jongin Park, serta Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Yang baru saja pergi namanya Luhan Park mereka tinggal bersama dr. Park dan istrinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Aku melirik lelaki tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit-cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang tiga lagi masih membuang muka, namun aku merasa ia berbicara diam-diam pada mereka.

Nama-nama aneh yang tidak populer, pikirku. Nama-nama yang dimiliki generasi kakek-nenek. Tapi barangkali di sini nama-nama itu populer khas nama-nama kota kecil?

Aku akhirnya ingat cewek di sebelahku bernama Jessica, nama yang sangat umum. Di kelas Sejarah di sekolah tempat asalku, ada dua cewek bernama Jessica.

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan cantik." Dengan susah payah aku menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu.

"Benar!" Jessica setuju seraya terkekeh lagi. "Dan mereka selalu bersama-sama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan Sehun dan Luhan, maksudku mereka tinggal bersama-sama." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidaksetujuan kota kecil ini, pikirku kritis. Tapi kalau mencoba jujur, harus kuakui bahkan di Phoenix pun hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan gunjingan.

"Yang mana di antara mereka yang bermarga Park?" tanyaku. "Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga..."

"Oh, memang tidak. Dr. Park masih sangat muda, kira-kira dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Mereka semua anak adopsi. Yang bernama Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah sepasang kembaran laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka semua anak angkat."

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat."

"Sekarang memang. Sehun dan Kyungsoo umurnya delapan belas, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama-sama Mrs. Park sejak masih delapan tahun. Mrs. Park bibi mereka atau seperti itulah."

"Mereka baik sekali mau mengadopsi semua anak-anak itu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya."

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Jessica enggan, dan aku mendapat kesan ia tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu. Dari caranya memandang anak -anak adopsi itu, aku menduga alasannya adalah iri.

"Kurasa Mrs. Park tidak bisa punya anak," Jessica menambahkan, seolah-olah komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mataku mengerjap lagi dan lagi ke meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan.

"Apa mereka sejak dulu tinggal di Forks?" tanyaku. Aku yakin pernah melihat mereka di salah satu kunjungan musim panasku di sini.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa itu seharusnya sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti aku. "Mereka baru saja pindah ke sini dua tahun yang lalu dari Alaska."

Aku merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena betapapun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena aku bukan satu-satunya pendatang baru di sini, dan sudah pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apa pun.

Saat aku mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, salah satu yang bermarga Park, mendongak dan beradu pandang denganku, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika aku pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehku bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya lewat sudut mata, dan ia masih menatapku, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid-murid lain seharian ini ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Itu Chanyeol. Dia tampan tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satu pun gadis di sini cukup cantik baginya." Jessica mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit. Aku membayangkan kapan Chanyeol menampiknya.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Lalu aku kembali memandang Chanyeol. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah ia juga tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun bahkan yang bertubuh besar dan berotot. Aku kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Yang bernama Chanyeol tidak menoleh ke arahku lagi.

Aku duduk di meja bersama Jessica dan teman- temannya lebih lama daripada kalau aku duduk sendirian. Aku tak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamaku di sekolah. Salah satu kenalan baruku, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Xiumin, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersamaku pada jam berikutnya. Kami berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Ia juga pemalu.

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, Xiumin duduk di meja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering kutempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku. Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong.

Di sisi tengah, aku mengenali Chanyeol Park dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong.

Saat aku menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasku, aku diam-diam memerhatikan Chanyeol. Ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba duduknya jadi kaku. Ia menatapku lagi, mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling aneh, tidak bersahabat, gusar.

Bergegas aku memalingkan wajah, terkejut, wajahku merah padam. Aku tersandung buku dan nyaris terjerembab hingga tanganku meraih ujung meja. Gadis yang duduk di situ terkekeh. Saat itulah aku memerhatikan bahwa matanya berwarna hitam—hitam legam.

Mr. Banner menandatangani kertasku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan. Bisa kukatakan kami bakal cocok. Tentu saja dia tak punya pilihan kecuali menyuruhku menempati kursi yang kosong di tengah kelas. Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diriku di sisinya, bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkannya padaku.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, kuatur bukuku di meja lalu duduk, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kulihat posturnya berubah. Ia menjauh dariku, duduk di ujung kursi, memalingkan wajah seolah-olah mencium aroma yang tidak enak.

Diam-diam aku mengendus rambutku. Aromanya seperti stroberi, aroma sampo kesukaanku. Sepertinya baunya cukup enak. Kubiarkan rambutku tergerai di bahu kanan, sebagai penghalang di antara kami, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Tapi sialnya pelajaran saat itu mengenai anatomi seluler, sesuatu yang sudah pernah kupelajari. Meski begitu aku tetap mencatat dengan teliti, dan selalu menunduk.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip lewat celah rambutku ke cowok aneh di sebelahku. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai di ujung kursinya, sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyembul di balik kulit pucatnya. Untuk yang satu ini, ia juga tak pernah santai. Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku, dan mengejutkan karena lengannya kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tidak kelihatan sekurus itu ketika berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang berperawakan gagah dan besar.

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatannya lebih lama daripada yang lain. Apa itu karena sekolah sudah hampir usai, atau karena aku sedang menunggu kepalan tangannya mengendur?

Tangannya terus terkepal, ia duduk bergeming sampai-sampai ia seolah-olah tidak bernapas. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ini perilaku normalnya?

Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Jessica yang ketus saat makan siang tadi. Barangkali cewek itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir. Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ia sama sekali tak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mengintip, dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku, matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandang, menciut di kursiku, tiba-tiba frase bila rupa bisa membunuh melintas di benakku.

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat. Chanyeol Park bangkit dari duduk. Dengan luwes ia berdiri, ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira—memunggungiku, dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tak berkedip. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menyelimutiku, sebab khawatir air mataku bakal menggenang. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Kalau marah aku biasanya menangis, kebiasaan memalukan.

"Apa kau Baekhyun Byun?" terdengar suara lelaki bertanya.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang lelaki bertampang imut dan tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di-gel membentuk spike yang teratur. Ia tersenyum ramah. Ia jelas tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Baekhyun," ralatku tersenyum.

"Aku Kris."

"Hai. Kris."

"Kau butuh bantuan mencari kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke gimnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya."

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya." Ia tampak senang meskipun itu bukan kebetulan yang luar biasa di sekolah sekecil ini.

Kami berjalan bareng ke gimnasium, ternyata ia lelaki yang senang mengobrol dan kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya buatku. Ia tinggal di California sampai umur sepuluh tahun, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang matahari. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu ia juga sekelas denganku di bahasa Inggris. Ia orang paling ramah yang kutemui hari ini.

Tapi ketika kami memasuki gimnasium, ia bertanya,

"Jadi, kau menusuk Chanyeol Park dengan pensil atau apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu."

Aku menciut Jadi, aku bukan satu-satunya yang memerhatikan hal ini. Dan rupanya itu bukan perilaku Chanyeol yang biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku di kelas Biologi?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya," katanya. "Dia kelihatan kesakitan atau apa."

"Aku tidak tahu," timpalku. "Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya."

"Dia aneh." Bukannya menuju kamar ganti, Kris malah terus bersamaku. "Kalau aku cukup beruntung bisa duduk denganmu, aku bakal mengobrol denganmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar ganti perempuan. Ia cukup bersahabat dan memesona. Tapi itu tak cukup mengobati sakit hatiku.

Guru senam kami. Pelatih Clapp, memberikan seragam buatku. Ia tidak menyuruhku mengganti pakaian dengan seragamku untuk kelas hari ini. Di tempat asalku, pelajaran olahraga hanya selama dua tahun. Di sini pelajaran olahraga wajib selama empat tahun. Secara harfiah, Forks bagiku adalah neraka di bumi. Berturut-turut aku menyaksikan empat pertandingan voli. Mengingat jumlah cedera yang telah menimpaku dan yang kutimbulkan ketika bermain voli aku merasa agak mual.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi. Aku berjalan pelan ke kantor Tata Usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika melangkah ke ruang Tata Usaha yang hangat, aku nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri.

Chanyeol Park berdiri di meja di depanku. Aku mengenali rambut berwarna cokelat yang berantakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memerhatikan kedatanganku. Aku berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang menunggu petugas resepsionis selesai.

Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat aku menangkap inti perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Biologi dari jam keenam ke jam lain—jam mana saja. Aku sama sekali tak percaya keinginannya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya ada hubungannya denganku. Pasti sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena ia sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba-tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku.

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berembus ke dalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup rambutku hingga menutupi wajah. Wanita yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan di keranjang kawat, lalu keluar lagi. Tapi punggung Chanyeol Park menegang dan perlahan ia berbalik menatapku, wajahnya luar biasa tampan tatapannya menghunjam dan sarat kebencian.

Seketika aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tanganku meremang. Tatapannya hanya sedetik, tapi membuatku membeku lebih dari angin yang dingin. Ia berbalik lagi ke resepsionis.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," katanya terburu-buru dengan nada selembut beledu. "Aku mengerti ini tidak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandangku lagi, lalu lenyap di balik pintu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke meja, wajahku pucat dan bukannya memerah. Kuserahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya resepsionis lembut.

"Baik," aku berbohong, suaraku lemah. Ia kelihatan tidak percaya.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil di sana. Truk itu rasanya seperti tempat perlindungan, nyaris mirip rumah yang kumiliki di lubang hijau yang lembab ini. Aku duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang ke luar kaca depan. Tapi ketika aku kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, kuselipkan kuncinya dan mesin pun menyala.

Aku pulang ke rumah Yunho sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan ke sana.

.

.  
.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf jika ada typo, kalau kalian menemukan typo komentari aja ya biar nanti aku koreksi.**

 **Semua yang ada disini murni dari novel bukan karya aku, karena aku hanya merubah nama pemerannya saja hehheee..**

 **Find me on instagram - Aybaekxing (buat yang mau aja)**


	3. Chapter 2 OPEN BOOK

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**_

Keesokan harinya lebih baik... tapi juga lebih buruk. Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena aku jadi tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Kris duduk bersamaku di kelas bahasa Inggris, dan mengantarku ke kelas berikutnya. Chen memelototinya sepanjang waktu; membuatku tersanjung. Orang-orang tidak memandangiku seperti kemarin. Aku duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang bersama Kris, Chen, Jessica, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa kuingat sekarang. Aku mulai merasa seperti air yang mengalir tenang, bukan tenggelam.

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Aku masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Lebih buruk karena Mr. Varner memanggilku di pelajaran Trigono padahal aku tidak mengacungkan tangan dan jawabanku salah.

Menyedihkan karena aku harus main voli, dan sekalinya tidak terhantam bola, aku malah melemparkannya ke teman sereguku.

Dan lebih buruk karena Chanyeol Park sama sekali tak terlihat di sekolah. Bila pagi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya namun saat makan siang akun akan waswas terhadap tatapan anehnya. Sebagian diriku ingin mengonfrontasinya dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya. Ketika terbaring nyalang di ranjang aku bahkan membayangkan apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi aku mengenal diriku terlalu baik, tak mungkin aku punya nyali melakukannya. Aku membuat singa Pengecut terlihat seperti sang pemusnah.

Tapi ketika aku berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Jessica mencoba menjaga mataku agar tidak mencari sosok Chanyeol namun gagal total, aku melihat keempat saudaranya duduk bersama di meja yang sama, tapi ia sendiri tak ada.

Kris menghadang dan mengajak kami ke mejanya. Jessica sepertinya senang dengan perhatian Kris, dan teman-teman Jessica langsung bergabung dengan kami. Sementara aku berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, tapi aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, gelisah menantikan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Aku berharap ia akan mengabaikan aku kalau ia muncul nanti, dan membuktikan kecurigaanku keliru. Tapi ia tidak datang, dan dengan berlalunya waktu, aku pun semakin tegang dan hawatir.

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Chanyeol masih belum muncul juga. Kris yang mirip Golden Retriever, melangkah setia di sisiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya di pintu aku menahan napas, tapi Chanyeol Park juga tidak ada di sana.

Aku mengembuskan napas dan pergi ke kursi. Kris mengikuti sambil terus membicarakan rencana jalan jalan ke pantai. Ia tetap di mejaku sampai bel berbunyi.

Lalu ia tersenyum sedih dan beranjak duduk dengan gadis berkawat gigi yang rambutnya keriting dan jelek. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang lelaki itu, dan ini takkan mudah.

Di kota seperti ini, orang-orang selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi atas orang lain, interaksi sangatlah penting. Aku tak pernah pandai berinteraksi sosial; aku tak pernah berpengalaman menghadapi teman lelaki yang kelewat ramah.

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Chanyeol tidak masuk. Aku terus-menerus mengingatkan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidakhadirannya. Betapa konyol dan narsisnya aku; mengira diriku bisa memengaruhi orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan bahwa itu benar.

Ketika sekolah akhirnya usai, dan rona di pipiku akibat kecelakaan waktu main voli mulai memudar, aku terburu-buru mengenakan kembali jins dan sweter biru tentaraku. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamar ganti gadis, senang karena untuk sementara berhasil melepaskan diri dari temanku yang suka mengekor. Aku berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang berlalu-lalang. Aku masuk ke truk dan mengaduk-aduk tas, memastikan semua ada di situ.

Semalam aku mengetahui Yunho tak bisa memasak kecuali membuat telur goreng dan _bacon_. Jadi aku meminta untuk diberi tugas memasak selama tinggal bersamanya. Yunho dengan senang hari menyerahkan urusan itu kepadaku. Aku juga mendapati Yunho tidak menyimpan makanan apa pun di rumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan, lalu mengambil uang dari stoples bertuliskan UANG MAKANAN yang disimpan di lemari, dan sekarang akan menuju Thrifrway.

Aku menyalakan mesin truk yang menggelegar, mengabaikan kepala-kepala yang menengok, dan mundur pelan menuju barisan mobil yang mengantre keluar dari parkiran. Ketika aku menunggu, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa deru yang memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari mobil orang lain, aku melihat Park bersaudara, dan si kembar Oh masuk ke mobil mereka.

Volvo baru yang mengilap. Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak memerhatikan pakaian mereka, aku terlalu terpesona dengan rupa mereka. Karena sekarang aku memerhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus, simpel, namun bermerek. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, gaya mereka, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan agar tetap kelihatan keren.

Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya. wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kenyataan itu tak lantas membuat mereka diterima di sini.

Tidak, aku tak percaya sepenuhnya. Mereka memang suka menyendiri; tak bisa kubayangkan tak ada yang tidak mau menyambut ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti itu. Mereka memandang trukku yang berisik ketika aku melewati mereka, sama seperti yang lain. Pandanganku tetap terarah ke depan dan aku merasa lega ketika akhirnya keluar dari lahan sekolah.

The Thriftway tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan, selepas jalan raya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di dalam supermarket; rasanya normal. Di tempat asalku akulah yang berbelanja, dan aku menyukainya. Supermarket itu cukup luas sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan di atap yang mengingatkan keberadaanku sekarang.

Sesampai di rumah aku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan, lalu menyimpannya di mana-mana. Kuharap Yunho tidak keberatan. Kubungkus kentang dengan aluminium dan kumasukkan ke oven lalu memanggangnya, melapisi steak dengan saus marinade, dan meletakkannya di atas sekarton telur di kulkas.

Selesai melakukannya, aku membawa tas sekolahku ke atas. Sebelum mengerjakan PR, aku mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering mengikat rambutku yang lembab jadi kucir kuda, dan memeriksa e-mail-ku untuk pertama kali.

Aku mendapat tiga pesan.

"Baekhyun," tulis ibuku...

 _Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana penerbanganmu. Apakah hujan? Aku sudah merindukanmu._

 _Aku_ _hampir selesai mengepak untuk ke Florida, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan blus pinkku. Kau tahu di mana aku meletakkannya?_

 _Lee Teuk kirim salam._

 _Mom._

Aku mendengus dan membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim delapan jam setelah pesan pertama.

"Baekhyun," tulisnya...

 _Kenapa kau belum kirim e-mail? Apa sih yang kau tunggu?_

 _Mom._

Yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini.

 _Baekhyun Byun,_

 _Kalau sampai jam setengah enam sore ini aku belum juga mendengar kabar darimu, aku akan menelepon Yunho._

Aku melihat jam. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam, ibuku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

 _Mom,_

 _Tenang saja. Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Jangan konyol._

 _Baekhyun._

Aku mengirimnya dan memulai lagi.

 _Mom,_

 _Semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja di sini hujan. Aku menunggu_ _sampai punya cerita yang bisa kubagikan._

 _Sekolahku tidak jelek,_ _hanya sedikit mengulang pelajaran. Aku bertemu beberapa anak_ _yang baik yang makan siang bersamaku._

 _Blus pinkmu ada di dry clean-kau harus mengambilnya hari Jumat._ _Yunho membelikan aku truk, kau percaya? Aku menyukainya._

 _Mobil tua, tapi benar-benar "bandel", yang berarti bagus, kau_ _tahu kan, buatku._

 _Aku juga rindu padamu. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku_ _takkan mengecek e-mail-ku setiap lima menit sekali._ _Tenang, tarik_ _napas._

 _Aku sayang Mom._

 _Baekhyun._

Kuputuskan untuk membaca Wuthering Heights - novel yang sedang kami pelajari di kelas bahasa Inggris-demi kesenangan, dan itulah yang kulakukan ketika Yunho pulang, bergegas turun mengeluarkan kentang dari oven serta memanggang steiknya.

"Baekhyun?," panggil ayahku ketika mendengar aku menuruni tangga. Memangnya ada orang lain? pikirku.

"Hei, _Dad_ , sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Ia menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan botnya sementara aku sibuk di dapur.

Setahuku, ia tak pernah menembakkan senjatanya selama bertugas. Tapi senjatanya itu selalu siaga. Waktu aku datang ke sini, ketika masih kanak-kanak, Yunho selalu mengosongkan pelurunya begitu ia masuk ke rumah.

Kurasa sekarang ia sudah menganggapku cukup dewasa sehingga tidak akan dengan sengaja menembak diriku sendiri, dan tidak depresi sehingga mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kita makan malam apa?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Ibuku juru masak imajinatif, dan percobaannya tak selalu aman untuk dimakan.

"Steak dan kentang" jawabku, dan Yunho tampak lega.

Sepertinya ia merasa salah tingkah berada di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa; jadi ia pergi ke ruang tamu dengan langkah diseret lalu menonton TV sementara aku bekerja di dapur. Ini lebih nyaman untuk kami berdua. Aku membuat salad sementara steakknya sedang dipanggang kemudian menyiapkan meja makan.

Aku memanggil Yunho ketika makan malam sudah siap, dan ia mengendus nikmat sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Aromanya lezat, Baek."

"Terima kasih."

Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satu pun dari kami terusik keheningan itu. Dalam beberapa hal, kami sangat cocok hidup bersama.

"Jadi. bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah dapat teman baru?" Yunho berkata setelah mengulur waktu.

" _Well_ , aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama gadis bernama Jessica. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki, Kris, yang sangat bersahabat. Semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik." Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok.

"Itu pasti Kris Wu. Anaknya baik, keluarganya juga baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak backpaeker yang datang ke sini, dia cukup berhasil."

"Apa Dad mengenal keluarga Park?" tanyaku raguragu.

"Keluarga dr. Park Jumnyeon? Tentu. Dr. Park orang hebat."

"Mereka ... anak-anaknya... agak berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah." Yunho mengejutkanku karena ekspresinya tampak marah.

"Orang-orang di kota ini menyukainya," gumamnya. "Dr. Park ahli bedah genius dan dia bisa saja memilih bekerja di rumah sakit mana pun di dunia ini, dengan gaji sepuluh kali lipat daripada yang didapatnya di sini," lanjutnya, suaranya makin keras. "Kita beruntung memilikinya-beruntung istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil. Dia aset bagi komunitas kita, dan perilaku anak-anak mereka baik dan sopan. Aku memang pernah ragu ketika mereka pertama pindah ke sini, dengan anak-anak remaja adopsi itu. Kupikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi mereka sangat dewasa-aku belum mendapat satu masalah pun dari mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan anak-anak yang orangtuanya telah tinggal di sini selama beberapa generasi. Dan keluarga itu hidup seperti keluarga biasanya-pergi kemping setiap dua akhir pekan sekali... Tapi hanya karena mereka pendatang baru, lalu orang-orang menggunjingkan mereka." Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari Yunho. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Aku mundur sedikit.

"Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya menyendiri. Mereka sangat menarik," tambahku.

"Kau harus bertemu dr. Park," kata Yunho tertawa. "Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat di rumah sakit sulit berkonsentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka."

Kami kembali terdiam ketika selesai makan. Yunho membersihkan meja sementara aku mencuci piring. Ia kembali menonton TV, dan setelah selesai mencuci piring dengan enggan aku naik untuk mengerjakan PR matematika-ku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tradisi ketika mengerjakannya. Malam itu suasana tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat, kelelahan.

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Aku terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku. Pada hari Jumat aku sudah bisa mengenali wajah, kalaupun bukan nama, hampir semua murid di sekolah. Di gimnasium anak-anak di timku sudah paham untuk tidak mengoper bola padaku dan tidak buru-buru melangkah di depanku kalau tim lain mencoba memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Dengan senang hati aku menyingkir dari mereka.

Chanyeol Park tidak kembali ke sekolah.

Setiap hari, dengan perasaan hawatir aku memerhatikan sampai seluruh keluarga Park memasuki kafetaria tanpanya. Setelah itu baru aku bisa santai dan ikut berkumpul dalam pembicaraan makan siang. Sering kali obrolan kami adalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu mendatang yang dibiayai Kris. Aku diajak, dan telah setuju untuk ikut. Bukan karena ingin, tapi lebih karena tidak enak menolaknya. Pantai seharusnya panas dan kering.

Hari Jumat dengan nyaman aku memasuki kelas Biologiku, tak lagi mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

Yang kutahu, ia telah meninggalkan sekolah. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar menekan kekhawatiran bahwa akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas absennya Chanyeol. Memang konyol sih.

Akhir pekan pertamaku di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Yunho, yang tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang biasanya kosong memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan.

Aku membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menulis e-mail yang lebih ceria untuk ibuku. Hari Sabtu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi berhubung koleksinya sangat sedikit, aku tidak jadi membuat kartu anggota; aku harus membuat jadwal untuk segera mengunjungi Olympia atau Seattle dan menemukan toko buku yang bagus di sana. Iseng aku membayangkan seberapa jauh jarak tempuh truk ini... dan bergidik memikirkannya.

Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis, tenang sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Hari Senin orang-orang menyapaku di parkiran. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka masing-masing tapi aku balas melambai dan tersenyum pada semuanya. Pagi ini cuaca lebih dingin, tapi untungnya tidak hujan. Di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa Kris duduk di sebelahku. Ada ulangan tapi sejujurnya, ulangan itu sangat mudah.

Secara keseluruhan aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada yang kusangka akan kurasakan pada titik ini. Lebih nyaman dari yang pernah kuperkirakan.

Ketika kami berjalan keluar kelas, udara dipenuhi butiran putih yang berputar-putar. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak senang. Angin menerpa pipi dan hidungku.

"Wow," kata Kris. "Salju."

Aku memandang butiran kapas kecil yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan setapak dan berputar-putar di wajahku.

"Uuuh." Salju.

Hilang sudah hari baikku.

Kris tampak terkejut.

"Tidakkah kau suka salju?"

"Tidak. Itu berarti terlalu dingin untuk hujan." Jelas. "Selain itu, kupikir seharusnya salju turun dalam kepingan-tahu kan, masing-masing bentuknya unik dan sebagainya. Ini sih hanya kelihatan seperti ujung _cotton bud_ "

"Kau pernah melihat salju tidak sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku terdiam "Di TV."

Kris tertawa. Lalu bola salju besar dan lembut menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kami berbalik untuk melihat dari mana asalnya.

Aku curiga itu perbuatan Chen, yang berjalan menjauh memunggungi kami bukannya menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya Kris memiliki dugaan yang sama. Ia membungkuk dan mulai membentuk bola putih.

"Kita ketemu lagi saat makan siang oke?" aku berkata sambil terus berjalan. Begitu orang-orang mulai melemparkan bola-bola basah itu, aku langsung masuk. Kris hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok Chen yang semakin menjauh.

Pagi itu semua orang membicarakan salju dengan perasaan senang; Ini salju pertama di tahun baru. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja lebih kering daripada hujan-sampai saljunya mencair di kaus kakimu. Aku berjalan waspada menuju kafetaria bersama Jessica setelah kelas bahasa Spanyol. Bola-bola salju melesat di mana-mana. Aku memegang binder di tanganku, siap menggunakannya sebagai pelindung bila diperlukan. Jessica menganggapku konyol, tapi sesuatu pada ekspresiku menahannya untuk tidak melemparkan bola salju ke arahku.

Kris menghampiri ketika kami sampai ke pintu. Ia tertawa, gumpalan es meleleh di rambutnya. Ia dan Jessica bicara penuh semangat tentang perang salju ketika kami antre membeli makanan. Di luar kebiasaan aku memandang sekilas ke meja di pojok. Lalu aku berdiri mematung. Ada lima orang di meja itu. Jessica menarik lenganku.

"Halo? Baekhyun? Kau mau apa?"

Aku menunduk; telingaku panas. Aku tak punya alasan untuk merasa malu, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Baekhyun kenapa sih?" Kris bertanya pada Jessica.

"Tidak apa -apa," jawabku. "Hari ini aku minum soda saja." Aku berjalan pelan ke ujung antrean.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jessica.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," kataku, mataku masih tertuju ke lantai.

Aku menunggu Kris dan Jessica mengambil makanan mereka, lalu mengikuti mereka ke meja, mataku menatap ke bawah.

Aku menghirup sodaku pelan-pelan, perutku keroncongan. Dua kali Kris menanyakan keadaanku, dengan kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi dalam hati berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku bersandiwara saja dan menyembunyikan diri di UKS selama satu jam ke depan. Konyol. Aku seharusnya tak perlu melarikan diri.

Aku memutuskan untuk melirik sekali lagi ke meja tempat keluarga Park berada. Kalau ia menatapku, aku akan bolos kelas Biologi, seperti pengecut.

Aku terus menunduk dan mengintip sekilas dari balik bulu mataku. Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Mereka sedang tertawa. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin, rambut mereka berlumur salju yang meleleh. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri ketika Jongin mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah ke arah mereka. Mereka menikmati hari bersalju, seperti anak-anak lainnya, hanya saja mereka lebih mirip adegan film ketimbang kami.

Tapi terlepas dari tawa dan keceriaan itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan aku tak dapat mengatakan dengan pasti apa itu.

Aku mengamati Chanyeol dengan sangat saksama. Warna kulitnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat-mungkin memerah akibat perang-perangan salju, lingkaran di bawah matanya juga sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi ada sesuatu. Aku memikirkannya lagi sambil memandangi mereka, berusaha menemukan perubahan itu.

"Kau sedang menatap apa, Baekhyun?" Jessica membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Pada saat bersamaan mata Chanyeol bersirobok dengan mataku.

Aku menunduk, kubiarkan rambutku terurai menutupi wajah. Meski begitu aku yakin, sekilas mata kami beradu pandang, ia tidak terlihat kasar atau tak bersahabat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya kelihatan penasaran, seperti tidak puas.

"Chanyeol Park menatapmu," Jessica berbisik di telingaku sambil cekikikan.

"Dia tidak kelihatan marah, ya kan?" Aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Apakah seharusnya dia marah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku," kataku jujur. Aku masih gelisah. Kutelungkupkan kepalaku di tangan.

"Keluarga Park tidak menyukai siapa pun... _Well_ , mereka memang tidak memedulikan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia masih memandangimu."

"Sudah, jangan dilihat lagi," desisku.

Jessica mendengus, tapi ia mengalihkan pandangan. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk memastikan, dan bermaksud mengancamnya kalau ia menolak. Lalu Kris menyela kami, ia merencanakan perang salju di lapangan parkir seusai jam sekolah selesai dan ingin kami bergabung. Dengan penuh semangat Jessica menyetujuinya.

Dari cara Jessica menatap Kris, aku ragu ia akan menolak apa pun yang disarankan lelaki itu. Aku diam saja. Aku harus bersembunyi di gimnasium sampai lapangan parkir sepi.

Selama sisa waktu makan siang dengan sangat hati-hati kuarahkan pandanganku ke mejaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk melaksanakan ideku tadi. Berhubung ia tidak kelihatan marah, aku akan ikut pelajaran Biologi. Perutku sedikit mulas ketika membayangkan akan duduk bersebelahan lagi dengannya.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin berjalan ke kelas bersama Kris seperti biasa, sepertinya ia sasaran empuk para pelempar bola salju, tapi ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas, semua orang kecuali aku serempak mengeluh. Hujan turun, membuat salju di sepanjang jalan setapak mencair. Aku menaikkan tudung jaket, menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. Artinya aku bebas, bisa langsung pulang setelah kelas Olahraga.

Kris terus mencerocos, dan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung empat.

Begitu tiba di kelas, aku lega karena mejaku masih kosong. Mr. Banner sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas, membagikan mikroskop dan sekotak slide untuk masingmasing meja.

Selama beberapa menit pelajaran belum juga dimulai, dan ruangan langsung bergema dengan anak-anak yang mengobrol. Aku terus menjauhkan pandangan dari pintu, iseng-iseng menggambari sampul buku catatanku. Aku mendengar sangat jelas ketika kursi di sebelahku bergeser, tapi mataku tetap terarah pada gambarku.

"Halo," kudengar suara merdu dan tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena Chanyeol-lah yang sedang berbicara padaku. Ia duduk sejauh mungkin hingga ke ujung meja, tapi kursinya diarahkan padaku. Air menetes dari rambutnya, berantakan-meski begitu ia terlihat seperti baru saja selesai syuting iklan gel rambut. Wajahnya yang mempesona tampak bersahabat, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya yang sempurna. Tapi matanya tampak hati-hati.

"Namaku Chanyeol Park," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Kau pasti Baekhyun." Saking bingungnya, kepalaku sampai pusing.

Apakah aku selama ini berkhayal? Sekarang ia sangat sopan. Aku harus bicara; ia menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun yang wajar.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Ia tertawa lembut, tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, kurasa semua orang tahu namamu. Seluruh kota telah menanti-nantikan kedatanganmu." Aku nyengir. Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti ini.

"Tidak" bantahku bodoh. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memanggilku Baekhyun?"

Ia tampak bingung. "Kau mau dipanggil Baekhyun Byun?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Baekhyun," kataku. "Tapi kupikir Yunho-maksudku ayahku-pasti memanggilku Baekhyun Byun di belakangku-pasti itulah yang diketahui orang-orang di sini," aku mencoba menjelaskan, benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh." Ia tidak meneruskan. Aku memalingkan wajah malu-malu.

Untungnya Mr. Banner memulai pelajaran saat itu juga. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan saat ia menjelaskan tentang percobaan yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. Slide di kotak tak dapat digunakan. Bersama partner masing-masing, kami harus memisahkan slide akar bawang merah menjadi tahapan mitosis yang mereka representasikan dan memberi label sesuai identitas mereka.

Kami tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku. Dalam dua puluh menit ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dengan benar.

"Mulai," perintahnya.

"Kau duluan, partner?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat kepala dan kulihat ia tersenyum lebar begitu menawannya sampai-sampai aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang idiot.

"Atau aku bisa memulainya kalau kau mau." Senyum itu memudar; jelas ia mengira aku tidak kompeten melakukannya.

"Tidak," kataku, wajahku merah padam. "Aku akan memulainya."

Aku memamerkan kemampuanku, hanya sedikit. Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, dan tahu apa yang kucari. Seharusnya mudah. Aku menaruh slide pertama di bawah mikroskop dan langsung menyesuaikan pembesarannya menjadi 40X. Kupelajari slide-nya sebentar.

Aku yakin dengan pengamatanku. "Profase."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya ketika aku mulai memindahkan slide-nya.

Chanyeol mencoba menghentikannya dengan memegang tanganku. Jari-jarinya dingin bagai es, seolah ia baru saja menggenggam tumpukan salju sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku buru-buru menarik tangan. Ketika ia menyentuhku, jarinya menyengatku bagai aliran listrik.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan, langsung menarik tangannya.

Bagaimanapun, ia tetap meraih mikroskop. Meski masih kaget, aku memerhatikannya mengamati slide lebih cepat daripada yang kulakukan tadi.

"Profase," ia setuju, dan menuliskannya dengan rapi pada halaman pertama lembar kerja kami. Ia langsung mengganti slide pertama dengan yang kedua, lalu melihatnya sepintas lalu.

"Anafase," gumamnya, sambil menulis. Aku berusaha terdengar tak peduli.

"Boleh kulihat?" Ia tertawa mengejek, dan mendorong mikroskop ke arahku.

Aku mengamati lewat lubang mikroskop dengan penasaran, dan merasa kecewa karena dugaanku salah. Sial, ia benar.

"Slide tiga?" Kuulurkan tanganku tanpa memandangnya. Ia menyerahkannya padaku; sepertinya berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuhku lagi.

Aku berusaha mengenalinya secepat aku bisa.

"Interfase." Aku mengoper mikroskop sebelum ia memintanya. Ia mengintip sebentar, lalu menuliskannya.

Aku bisa saja menuliskannya ketika ia sedang mengamati, tapi tulisannya yang jelas lebih rapi membuatku minder. Aku tak ingin merusak lembar kerja kami dengan tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kami selesai duluan. Aku bisa melihat Kris dan partnernya membandingkan dua slide lagi dan lagi, dan kelompok lain membuka buku di bawah meja. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memandangnya. Aku mendongak, dan ia sedang menatapku, pandangan frustrasi dan misterius yang sama. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan perbedaan yang tak terkatakan selama ini di wajahnya.

"Kau memakai lensa kontak, ya?" kataku tanpa berpikir. Ia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tak terduga itu.

"Tidak."

"Oh," gumamku. "Kupikir ada yang berbeda dengan matamu."

Ia mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah. Sebenarnya aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingat jelas warna hitam kelam matanya ketika terakhir kali melihatnya-warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Hari ini warna matanya benar-benar berbeda: cokelat kekuningan yang aneh, lebih gelap dari mentega, tapi dengan nuansa keemasan yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, kecuali ia berbohong tentang lensa kontaknya. Atau mungkin Forks membuatku sinting dalam artian sebenarnya.

Aku menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lagi.

Lalu Mr. Banner menghampiri meja kami, untuk melihat mengapa kami tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat dari balik bahu, menatap percobaan yang sudah selesai, lalu melihat lebih serius untuk memeriksa jawaban kami.

"Jadi, Chanyeol, tidakkah kau pikir Baekhyun Byun perlu diberi kesempatan menggunakan mikroskop?" tanya Mr. Banner.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol meralat ucapan Mr. Banner "Sebenarnya dia mengidentifikasi tiga dari lima slide itu." Sekarang Mr. Banner menatapku; ekspresinya skeptis.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak dengan akar bawang merah."

" _Whitefish blastula?_ "

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner mengangguk.

"Apa kau masuk kelas khusus di Phoenix?"

"Ya."

" _Well_ " katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi partner." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu lagi sambil berlalu. Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai mencoret-coret buku catatanku.

"Sayang sekali turun salju, ya kan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Aku punya perasaan ia terpaksa bercakap-cakap denganku. Ketakutan kembali menyelimutiku. Seolah-olah ia telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Jessica saat makan siang tadi dan berusaha membuktikan aku salah.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur, dan bukannya berpura-pura normal seperti yang lain. Aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan kecurigaan yang tolol ini, dan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau tidak suka dingin." Itu bukan pertanyaan "Atau basah."

"Forks pasti bukan tempat menyenangkan bagimu," ujarnya melamun.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya." gumamku dingin. Ia tampak terpesona oleh perkataanku, entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa hingga aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya melebihi batas kesopanan seharusnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Tak seorang pun menanyakan itu padaku-tidak blak blakan seperti dirinya, begitu menuntut jawaban.

"Jawabannya- rumit."

"Rasanya aku bisa mengerti," desaknya.

Lama aku diam, lalu membuat kesalahan dengan beradu pandang dengannya. Mata keemasannya yang gelap membuatku bingung dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Ibuku menikah lagi," kataku.

"Itu tidak terdengar terlalu rumit," bantahnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia terlihat bersimpati. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"September lalu." Suaraku terdengar sedih, bahkan untukku sendiri.

"Dan kau tak menyukainya," Chanyeol mencoba menebak, suaranya masih ramah.

"Tidak, Lee Teuk baik. Terlalu muda mungkin, tapi cukup baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

Aku tak bisa mengerti rasa ketertarikannya, tapi ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah kisah hidupku yang membosankan entah mengapa sangat penting.

"Lee Teuk sering bepergian. Dia pemain bola." Aku setengah tersenyum.

"Apakah dia terkenal?" tanyanya, balas tersenyum.

"Mungkin tidak. Dia bukan pemain andal. Benar-benar liga kecil. Dia sering berpindah-pindah."

"Dan ibumu mengirimmu ke sini supaya dia bisa bepergian dengannya." Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan dugaan, bukan pertanyaan. Dahiku mengerut.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengirimku ke sini. Aku sendiri yang mau." Alisnya bertaut.

"Aku tak mengerti," katanya, dan ia tampak bingung tanpa sebab mendengar kenyataan ini. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya? Ia terus menatapku penasaran.

"Awalnya ibuku tinggal denganku, tapi dia merindukan Lee Teuk. Ini membuatnya tidak bahagia... jadi kuputuskan sudah waktunya menghabiskan waktu yang lebih berkualitas bersama ayahku," Suaraku terdengar muram ketika selesai bercerita.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak bahagia," ujarnya.

"Terus?" tantangku.

"Itu tidak adil." Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih tajam.

Aku tertawa sinis.

"Tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu? Hidup tidak adil."

"Aku yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelum ini," timpalnya datar.

"Ya sudah, itu saja," kataku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih memandangiku seperti itu.

Tatapannya berubah menilai.

"Kau pandai berpura-pura," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih menderita daripada yang kau perlihatkan pada orang lain." Aku nyengir, menahan keinginan untuk menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak lima tahun, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Apa aku salah?"

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa tidak." gumamnya puas.

"Kenapa ini penting buatmu?" tanyaku jengkel. Aku terus menghindari pandangannya, mengawasi Mr. Banner yang sedang berkeliling.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," ujarnya, teramat pelan hingga kupikir ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun setelah hening sebentar aku memutuskan itu satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kudapat.

Aku menghela napas, memandang marah ke papan tulis.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia terdengar senang.

Aku memandangnya tanpa berpikir dan sekali lagi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ekspresiku sangat mudah ditebak- ibuku selalu menyebutku buku yang terbuka." Wajahku merengut.

"Kebalikannya, aku malah sulit menebakmu." Terlepas dari semua yang kukatakan dan diduganya, ia terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang," balasku.

"Biasanya." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang sempurna.

Mr. Banner menyuruh murid-murid tenang, dan aku berbalik lega untuk mendengarkan. Aku tak percaya telah menceritakan kehidupanku yang membosankan pada lelaki aneh namun tampan ini, yang mungkin membenciku atau tidak. Ia tampak menikmati percakapan kami, tapi sekarang bisa kulihat, dari sudut mataku, bahwa ia menjauh lagi dariku, tangannya dengan tegang mencengkeram ujung meja.

Aku berusaha terlihat menyimak ketika Mr. Banner menjelaskan dengan menggunakan transparasi OHP, tentang apa yang telah kulihat tanpa kesulitan lewat mikroskop. Tapi aku tak bisa mengumpulkan pikiranku. Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Chanyeol langsung meninggal kan kelas dengan gerakan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya Senin lalu. Dan seperti Senin lalu, aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Kris dengan cepat melompat ke sisiku dan merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku membayangkannya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

"Itu buruk sekali," erangnya. "Semua isi slide itu mirip. Kau beruntung berpasangan dengan Chanyeol."

"Gampang saja buatku," kataku, terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Aku langsung menyesal. "Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, itu saja," lanjutku sebelum perasaannya terluka.

"Chanyeol tampak cukup ramah hari ini," ia berkomentar ketika kami mengenakan jas hujan. Kris tidak tampak senang.

Aku berusaha terdengar kasual.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya Senin lalu."

Aku tak sanggup menyimak celotehan Kris sepanjang perjalanan menuju gimnasium, dan pelajaran Olahraga tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku. Kris satu tim denganku hari ini. Ia mau berbaik hati menggantikan posisiku sekaligus menjalankan posisinya, sehingga lamunanku hanya terusik ketika aku mendapat giliran melakukan _serve_. Anggota timku dengan hati-hati menghindar setiap kali giliranku tiba.

Hanya gerimis yang turun ketika aku berjalan ke lapangan parkir, tapi aku merasa lebih gembira setelah berada di trukku yang kering. Kunyalakan mesin penghangat, sekali lagi aku tak memedulikan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Aku membuka jaket, melepas tudungnya, dan menggeraikan rambut lembabku agar mengering dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku memandang sekelilingku memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa. Saat itulah aku menangkap sosok pucat yang diam tak bergerak.

Chanyeol Park sedang bersandar di pintu depan Volvo, yang jaraknya tiga mobil dariku, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan memundurkan truk, begitu terburu-buru hingga nyaris menabrak sebuah Toyota Corolla berkarat. Toyota itu beruntung, aku menginjak rem tepat pada waktunya. Trukku jenis penghancur.

Aku menarik napas panjang, masih melihat ke sisi lain mobil, dan berhati-hati mundur lagi, kali ini lebih baik. Aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika melewati Volvo itu, namun sekilas aku bersumpah melihat Chanyeol tertawa.

 **TBC**

 **Cast :**

Bella Swan - **Baekhyun Byun** (Manusia)

Edward Cullen - **Chanyeol Park** (Vampir)

Jacob Black - **Changmin Lee** (Werewolf)

Alice Cullen - **Luhan Park** (Vampir)

Jasper Hale - **Sehun Oh** (Vampir)

Rosalie Hale - **Kyungsoo Oh** (Vampir)

Emmett Cullen - **Jongin Park** (Vampir)

Dr. Carlisle Cullen - **Junmyeon Park** (Vampir)

Esme Cullen - **Yixing Park** (Vampir)

Charlie Swan - **Yunho Byun** (Manusia)

Jessica Stanley - **Jessica Jung** (Manusia)

Angela Weber - **Xiumin** (Manusia)

Mike Newton - **Kris Wu** (Manusia)

Eric Yorkie - **Chen** (Manusia)

James - **Junsu** (Vampir)

Victoria - **Krystal** (Vampir)

Billy Black - **Donghae** **Lee** (Werewolf)

Renée Dwyer - **Jaejoong Kim** (Manusia)

Phil Dwyer - **Lee Teuk** (Manusia)

Laurent - **Hangeng** (Vampir)

 **Komen aja kalau ada typo oke.**


	4. Chapter 3 PHENOMENON

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**_

Paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada cahaya. Masih cahaya hijau kelabu khas hari mendung di hutan, tapi bagaimanapun juga lebih cerah. Aku menyadari tak ada kabut menyelubungi jendelaku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat ke luar, lalu mengerang ngeri.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna menutupi halaman, melapisi atap trukku, dan membuat jalanan jadi putih. Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku—melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola sangat indah, dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin dan berbahaya. Aku sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering; jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Yunho sudah berangkat sebelum aku turun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama Yunho bagaikan hidup sendiri dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri bersorak-sorai dan bukan nya kesepian.

Aku sarapan semangkuk sereal dan jus jeruk. Aku merasa bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan ini membuatku takut. Aku tahu bukan lingkungan yang membuatku untuk belajar dan bersemangat, ataupun bertemu teman-teman baruku. Kalau mau jujur, semangatku pergi ke sekolah lebih karena akan bertemu Chanyeol Park. Dan itu sangat, sangat bodoh.

Aku seharusnya menghindari lelaki itu setelah perkataanku yang tidak cerdas dan memalukan kemarin. Dan aku curiga padanya; kenapa ia harus berbohong tentang matanya?

Aku masih takut dengan sifat permusuhan yang kadang-kadang terpancar dalam dirinya, dan aku masih tak sanggup bicara setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku sangat sadar kelompokku dan kelompoknya sama sekali tidak cocok. Jadi tak seharusnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat ke truk. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika akhirnya sampai di truk, tapi aku berhasil berpegangan di kaca spion dan menyelamatkan diriku. Jelas hari ini bakal jadi mimpi buruk jika terjatuh dan berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan tentang Chanyeol Park, betapa berbedanya sikap antar laki-laki terhadapku di sini.

Aku yakin aku tampak sama persis seperti ketika di Phoenix, mungkin laki-laki di tempat asalku telah menyaksikan aku perlahan-lahan melewati semua tahap kedewasaan yang membuat canggung dan masih memandangku dengan cara itu. Mungkin karena aku masih baru di sini, tempat baru yang jarang-jarang ada. Mungkin kecanggunganku dianggap menarik dan bukan menyedihkan, membuatku kelihatan seperti gadis yang sedang kesusahan. Apa pun alasannya, sikap Kris yang seperti anak anjing dan sikap Chen yang bersaing dengannya sangat mengganggu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku tidak akan memilih diabaikan saja.

Trukku sepertinya tidak masalah dengan es yang melapisi jalanan. Meski begitu, aku mengemudi sangat pelan, tak ingin tergelincir.

Ketika turun dari truk sesampainya di sekolah, aku tahu kenapa aku nyaris tidak mendapat masalah. Aku melihat sesuatu berubah, dan aku berjalan ke bagian belakang truk—dengan hati-hati berpegangan pada sisi truk untuk menjaga keseimbangan—dan memeriksa banku. Yunho sudah mengganti ban nya dengan yang baru.

Yunho telah bangun entah sepagi apa untuk mengganti ban mobil trukku. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku tak terbiasa diurus, dan perhatian Yunho yang diam-diam ini mengejutkanku.

Aku sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk, berjuang melawan gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan ban baru itu, ketika mendengar suara aneh. Itu suara lengkingan tinggi, yang segera berubah sangat keras hingga menyakitkan telinga. Aku mendongak benar-benar terkejut.

Aku melihat beberapa hal bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film. Sebaliknya semburan adrenalin sepertinya membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat, dan dengan jelas aku menyerap detail beberapa hal, Chanyeol Park berdiri empat mobil dariku, memandangku ngeri.

Wajahnya tampak mencolok di antara lautan wajah di sana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah _van_ biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar-putar tak terkendali di lapangan parkir yang tertutup es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang trukku, dan aku berdiri di antara keduanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata.

Persis sebelum aku mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras _van_ di badan truk, sesuatu menerjangku, tapi bukan dari arah yang semula kuduga. Kepalaku membentur aspal yang tertutup es, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihku ke tanah. Aku terbaring di trotoar di belakang mobil cokelat yang terparkir di sebelah truk. Tapi aku tak sempat memerhatikan yang lainnya, karena _van_ itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar-putar mengerikan di dekat belakang truk, masih berputar dan meluncur, nyaris menabrakku lagi.

"Oh shit."

Suara mengumpat pelan membuatku sadar ada seseorang bersamaku, dan tak mungkin aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Sepasang tangan putih yang panjang terulur melindungiku, dan _van_ itu bergetar hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahku, tangan-tangan besar itu untungnya pas dengan rongga badan _van_.

Lalu tangan-tangannya bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar. Yang satu tiba-tiba mencengkeram bagian bawah _van_ , dan sesuatu menarikku, mengayun-ayunkan kakiku seakan- akan aku boneka mainan, sampai kakiku menabrak ban mobil cokelat itu. Suara gemuruh besi beradu memekakkan telinga, dan _van_ itu berhenti, lalu terdengar suara gelas pecah, berhamburan ke jalanan—tepat di tempat kakiku berada satu detik sebelumnya.

Benar-benar hening untuk waktu yang lama sebelum terdengar jeritan. Dalam kekacauan yang tiba -tiba, aku bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang meneriakkan namaku. Tapi lebih jelas lagi daripada semua teriakan itu, aku bisa mendengar suara pelan dan hawatir Chanyeol di telingaku.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyadari ia memegangiku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati," ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku. "Kurasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras." Aku menyadari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di atas telinga kiriku.

"Aaahh," kataku, terkejut.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan." Anehnya suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini secepat itu?"

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu. Baekhyun," katanya, nada suaranya kembali serius.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini ia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang terlihat hawatir dan polos, dan sekali lagi aku merasa bingung karena kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi?

Lalu mereka menemukan kami, kerumunan orang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak, berteriak pada kami.

"Jangan bergerak," seseorang memerintah. "Keluarkan Yongguk dari bawah _van_!" terdengar teriakan teman-temanku. Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menahan bahuku.

"Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu."

"Tapi dingin," aku mengeluh. Aku terkejut ketika ia tertawa kecil. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Kau ada di sebelah sana," tiba-tiba aku ingat, dan tawa kecilnya langsung terhenti. "Kau ada di sebelah mobilmu." Ekspresinya berubah kaku.

"Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu." Sekeliling kami kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras mendekat. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras mendebatnya; aku benar, dan ia akan mengakuinya.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang berdiri disampingmu bersama denganmu, dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah berusaha memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak." Rahangku mengeras. Warna emas di matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kumohon, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Percayalah padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut menggodaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara sirene sekarang.

"Maukah kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?"

"Ya," tukasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar putus asa.

"Oke," aku mengulanginya dengan nada marah.

Butuh enam petugas paramedis dan dua guru—Mr. Varner dan Pelatih Clapp–untuk memindahkan _van_ itu cukup jauh dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat.

Chanyeol dengan kasar menolak, dan aku berusaha melakukan yang sama, tapi Chanyeol si pengkhianat memberitahu mereka kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak. Aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasang penyangga di leherku. Sepertinya seluruh sekolah ada di sana, menyaksikan ketika mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans. Chanyeol naik di depan.

Menjengkelkan.

Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah, Kepala Polisi Byun tiba sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Baekhyun!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku ditandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yun— _Dad_ ," keluhku. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia beralih ke petugas paramedis di dekatnya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan karena kepalaku sudah penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ketika mereka mengangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku melihat lekukan dalam di bemper mobil cokelat itu—lekukan sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kontur bahu Chanyeol... seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan tenaga yang bisa merusak bingkai baja itu.

Keluarganya tampak di kejauhan, ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah tapi tak ada sedikit pun kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka. Aku berusaha mencari solusi masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulihat—solusi yang menghilangkan asumsi bahwa aku gila.

Tentu saja polisi mengawal ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit wilayah. Aku merasa konyol ketika mereka menurunkan aku. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, Chanyeol bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit tanpa bantuan sama sekali. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Mereka membawaku ke UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpola warna pastel. Seorang juru rawat meletakkan alat pemeriksa tekanan darah di lenganku dan termometer di bawah lidah. Karena tak ada yang bersedia menarik tirai agar aku mendapatkan privasi, kuputuskan aku tak perlu lagi mengenakan penyangga leher bodoh itu. Ketika juru rawat pergi, aku cepat- cepat melepaskan Velcro itu dan melemparnya ke kolong tempat tidur.

Lalu datang pasien lain, sebuah tandu diangkut ke tempat tidur di sebelahku. Aku mengenali Yongguk Bang, temanku di kelas Pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat membungkus kepalanya. Yongguk kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada yang kurasakan. Ia menatapku hawatir.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yongguk—kau tampak buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika kami bicara, para juru rawat mulai melepaskan perban di kepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

Ia mengabaikanku.

"Kupikir aku bakal membunuhmu! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat, dan mobilku selip..." Ia meringis ketika salah seorang juru rawat mengelap wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, kau tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu? Kau ada di sana, lalu kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Chanyeol menarikku."

Ia terlihat bingung. "Siapa?"

"Chanyeol Park—dia berdiri di sebelahku." Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong; aku sama sekali tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Park? Aku tidak melihatnya... wow, kurasa semuanya berlangsung cepat sekali. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada di sini entah di mana, tapi mereka tidak mengangkutnya dengan tandu."

Aku tahu aku tidak sinting. Apa yang terjadi?

Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah kusaksikan. Lalu mereka mendorongku pergi dengan kursi roda untuk merontgen kepalaku. Kukatakan pada mereka aku baik-baik saja, dan aku benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami gegar otak. Aku bertanya apa aku bisa pergi, tapi juru rawat bilang aku harus bicara dulu dengan dokter.

Jadi, aku terperangkap di UGD, menunggu, terganggu dengan Yongguk yang terus- menerus meminta maaf dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mengabaikannya. Ia terus menggumamkan penyesalan.

"Apa dia tidur?" aku mendengar suara yang merdu bertanya. Mataku langsung terbuka.

Chanyeol berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku, tersenyum. Aku memandangnya. Tidak mudah...akan lebih wajar jika aku mengerling padanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol, aku sangat menyesal—" Yongguk memulai. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada darah, tidak seru," katanya, memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Ia beranjak dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Yongguk, namun menghadap ke arahku. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, apa kata mereka?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkanku Pergi," aku mengeluh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ditandu seperti kami?"

"Itu cuma soal siapa yang kau kenal," jawabnya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri, dan mulutku menganga melihatnya. Ia masih muda, pirang... dan lebih tampan daripada bintang film mana pun yang pernah kulihat. ia begitu pucat, tampak lelah, dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya. Dari apa yang dideskripsikan Yunho, ini pasti ayah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Miss Byun," dr. Park berkata dengan suara sangat merdu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mudah-mudahan untuk terakhir kali.

Ia berjalan ke papan pembaca foto rontgen di dinding di atas kepalaku, dan menyalakannya.

"Hasil rontgenmu bagus," katanya. "Apa kepalamu sakit? Kata Chanyeol, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Tidak apa- apa," aku mengulangi sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Chanyeol geram.

Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba ringan tulang tengkorakku. Ia memerhatikan ketika aku meringis. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa, dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. Mataku menyipit.

" _Well_ , ayahmu ada di ruang tunggu—kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apa pun dengan penglihatanmu"

"Bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanyaku, membayangkan Yunho bakal kelewat perhatian padaku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat hari ini."

Aku menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat," kata Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya," dr. Park meralat, "Sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Oh tidak," erangku, menutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Alis dr. Park terangkat.

"Kau mau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak!" aku berkeras, menurunkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur dan langsung melompat. Terlalu cepat—aku terpeleset, dan dr. Park menangkapku. Ia tampak hawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya lagi. Tak perlu memberitahunya bahwa keseimbanganku tak ada hubungannya dengan kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Minum _Tyfenol_ untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya," ia memberiku saran sambil memegangiku.

"Sakitnya tidak separah itu kok," aku berkeras.

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung" kata dr. Park, tersenyum sambil menandatangani statusku dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"Aku beruntung karena Chanyeol kebetulan ada di sebelahku," aku menekankan ucapanku dengan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Oh, _Well_ , ya," ujar dr. Park, tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dengan kertas di depannya. Lalu ia berpaling memandang Yongguk, dan menghampiri tempat tidur sebelah. Intuisiku tepat, sang dokter sedang memikirkannya.

"Aku khawatir kau harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama," ia berkata kepada Yongguk, dan mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya.

Begitu dokter memunggungiku. aku bergeser ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" aku berbisik. Ia mundur selangkah, rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggumu," katanya sepelan mungkin

Aku memandang dr. Park dan Yongguk.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan," desakku.

Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu. Aku nyaris berlari agar bisa mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanyanya jengkel. Tatapannya dingin.

Sikapnya yang tak bersahabat mengintimidasiku. Kata-kataku mengalir tak seketus yang kuinginkan.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu—aku tidak berutang apa-apa padamu."

Aku tersentak mendengar amarah dalam suaranya.

"Kau sudah janji."

"Baekhyun, kepalamu terbentur, kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam. Emosiku meluap-luap sekarang, kutatap dia tajam-tajam.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Ia balas menantang

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, Baekhyun?"

"Aku mau tahu yang sebenarnya," kataku. "Aku mau tahu kenapa aku berbohong untukmu."

"Apa menurutmu yang terjadi?" sergah Chanyeol.

Lalu semua terlontar begitu saja.

"Yang kutahu kau tak ada di dekatku, Yongguk juga tidak melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang aku mengarang semuanya. _Van_ itu mestinya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua tapi nyatanya tidak, dan tanganmu meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu, juga di mobil yang lain, dan kau sama sekali tak terluka dan _van_ itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi kau menahannya..." Aku bisa mendengar betapa itu terdengar sinting dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya.

Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku; aku berusaha menahannya dengan menggertakkan gigiku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya tegang tampak bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku mengangkat mobil _van_ dari atas tubuhmu?" nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasanku, tapi itu justru membuatku semakin curiga. Itu seperti kalimat yang dibawakan dengan baik sekali oleh aktor berbakat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, rahangku mengeras.

"Tak ada orang yang akan memercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang

"Aku takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa." Aku mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, hati-hati mengendalikan amarahku.

Wajahnya tampak kaget.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ini penting buatku," desakku. "Aku tak suka berbohong— jadi sebaiknya ada alasan yang baik mengapa aku melakukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berterima kasih saja dan melupakannya?"

"Terima kasih." Aku menunggu, marah dan berharap.

"Kau takkan menyerah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu."

Kami saling menatap marah dalam hening. Akulah yang pertama bicara, mencoba tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan. Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur.

"Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?" tanyaku dingin.

Ia berhenti, dan sesaat wajahnya yang indah tak di sangka-sangka berubah rapuh.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya. Lalu ia berbalik dan menjauh.

Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong.

Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang kukhawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada di sana, menatapku. Yunho bergegas ke sisiku; aku mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kuyakinkan dirinya dengan nada jengkel. Aku masih kesal, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dr. Park memeriksaku, dan katanya aku baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang." Aku menghela napas. Kris, Jessica, dan Chen ada di sana, mulai bergabung dengan kami.

"Ayo," pintaku.

Yunho meletakkan lengannya di punggungku, tidak benar- benar menyentuhku, lalu membimbingku ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku melambai malu -malu ke arah teman-temanku, berharap bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak perlu khawatir lagi. Rasanya sangat lega—itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakannya—berada di mobil patroli.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdiam diri. Aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho di dekatku. Aku yakin sikap defensif Chanyeol di lorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang kusaksikan, yang masih tak bisa kupercayai.

Ketika kami tiba di rumah, Yunho akhirnya bicara.

"Mm... kau harus menelepon Jaejoong." Ia menunduk bersalah. Aku terkejut.

" _Dad_ memberitahu _Mom_!"

"Maaf."

Aku membanting pintu mobil patroli sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya ketika keluar.

Tentu saja ibuku histeris. Aku harus memberitahunya sedikitnya tiga puluh kali bahwa aku baik-baik saja sebelum ia bisa tenang. Ia memohon supaya aku mau pulang melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat itu rumah kosong, tapi permohonan ibuku lebih mudah kutolak daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku terlalu penasadan dengan misteri yang disimpan Chanyeol. Dan agak lebih kepada bahwa aku terobsesi kepada Chanyeol.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Aku tidak terlalu ingin meninggalkan Forks sebagaimana seharusnya, sebagaimana yang seharusnya diinginkan orang normal dan waras. Kuputuskan akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini. Yunho terus memerhatikanku dengan hawatir, dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku mengambil tiga _Tyfenol_. Obat ini lumayan membantu, dan begitu rasa sakitnya mereda, aku tertidur pulas.

Dan...

Itu adalah malam pertama aku memimpikan Chanyeol Park.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Cast yang lain nanti akan di umumkan di beberapa chapter ya..**

 **Find on instagram – Id Aybaekxing**


	5. Chapter 4 INVITATIONS

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire**_

Dalam mimpiku sangat gelap, dan cahaya samar-samar di sana sepertinya terpancar dari kulit Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya punggungnya ketika ia menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan. Tak peduli betapa cepat aku berlari, aku tak bisa mengejarnya; tak peduli betapa keras aku memanggil, ia tak pernah berbalik.

Karena ketakutan, aku terbangun di tengah malam dan tak bisa tidur lagi untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Setelah itu ia nyaris selalu ada dalam mimpiku setiap malam, tapi selalu bayangan yang tak pernah bisa kujangkau. Selama sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu segalanya terasa tidak nyaman, menegangkan, dan pada awalnya memalukan.

Yang membuatku cemas, aku mendapati diriku menjadi pusat perhatian selama sisa minggu itu. Yongguk Bang selalu mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi, terobsesi ingin memperbaiki segalanya, entah dengan cara apa.

Aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa yang kuinginkan melebihi segalanya adalah agar ia melupakan kejadian itu, terutama karena aku baik-baik saja tapi ia tetap berkeras. Ia mengikuti dan duduk bersamaku di meja makan siang yang sekarang penuh orang.

Kris dan Chen bahkan tak kalah sebal padanya ketimbang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Dan aku jadi khawatir telah mengundang penggemar yang tidak kuinginkan.

Tak seorang pun sepertinya peduli tentang Chanyeol, meskipun aku terus-menerus menceritakan bahwa dialah sang pahlawan, bagaimana ia menarikku dan nyaris saja ikut terlindas. Aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Jessica, Kris, Chen, dan orang-orang lain selalu berkomentar bahwa mereka bahkan tidak melihatnya sampai _van_ itu ditarik.

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tak seorang pun melihatnya berdiri jauh dariku, sebelum ia tiba-tiba, dengan tidak mungkinnya, menyelamatkan hidupku. Merasa kecewa, aku menyadari alasan yang masuk akal—tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol seperti aku.

Tak seorang pun memerhatikannya seperti aku. Betapa menyedihkan.

Chanyeol tak pernah dikelilingi orang-orang yang penasaran ingin mendengar cerita itu dari sudut pandangnya. Orang- orang menghindarinya seperti biasa. Keluarga Park di meja yang sama seperti biasa, tidak makan, hanya mengobrol sendiri. Tak satu pun dari mereka, terutama Chanyeol, memandang ke arahku lagi.

Ketika ia duduk di sebelahku di kelas sejauh mungkin, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku. Hanya kadang-kadang ketika tangannya tahu-tahu mengepal, kulitnya menegang bahkan lebih putih dari tulangnya, aku berpikir ia tidak secuek penampilannya.

Ia berharap tak pernah menarikku dari depan mobil Yongguk, ada kesimpulan lain yang bisa kutarik selain itu. Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya, dan aku sudah berusaha melakukannya sehari setelah kecelakaan. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, di luar ruang UGD, kami berdua begitu marah. Aku masih marah karena ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku, meskipun aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Tapi nyatanya ia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku entah bagaimana caranya. Dan dalam sekejap kemarahanku berganti jadi rasa syukur yang mengagumkan.

Ia sudah duduk ketika aku sampai di kelas Biologi, tanpa melirik kanan -kiri. Aku duduk, berharap ia akan berpaling ke arahku. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari aku ada di sana.

"Halo, Chanyeol," sapaku ramah, mencoba terlihat sopan. Ia menoleh sedikit tanpa memandang mataku, mengangguk sekali, lalu berpaling lagi.

Dan itulah kontak terakhirku dengannya, meskipun ia ada di sana, sejengkal dariku, setiap hari. Kadang-kadang aku memerhatikannya, tak sanggup menahan diriku meskipun hanya dari jauh, di kafetaria atau parkiran. Kuperhatikan matanya yang keemasan semakin hari semakin gelap. Tapi di kelas aku seolah tak memedulikannya, seperti ia juga tak memedulikanku. Aku benar-benar merana.

Dan mimpi-mimpiku berlanjut. Meskipun aku berlagak tak peduli, emosi yang terpancar dalam e-mail-e-mailku membuat Jaejoong menyadari keadaanku yang tertekan. Ia menelepon beberapa kali, mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya, bahwa cuacalah yang membuatku sedih.

Setidaknya Kris senang melihat kebisuan antara aku dan pasangan lab-ku. Bisa kulihat ia khawatir aksi penyelamatan Chanyeol yang gagah berani bisa saja membuatku terkesan, dan Kris lega menyadari yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Ia makin percaya diri, duduk di ujung mejaku sebelum pelajaran Biologi dimulai, mengabaikan Chanyeol, seperti ia mengabaikan kami semua.

Salju benar-benar lenyap setelah hari bersalju yang berbahaya itu. Kris kecewa tak bisa main perang-perangan salju lagi, tapi senang perjalanan ke pantai akan segera terwujud. Meski begitu hujan terus-menerus turun dan minggu demi minggu pun berlalu.

Jessica membuatku menyadari satu masalah lagi—ia menelepon hari Selasa pertama bulan Maret untuk meminta izin mengajak Kris ke pesta dansa musim semi dua minggu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan... kau tak ingin mengajaknya?" ia mendesak terus ketika aku mengatakan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tidak, Jess, aku tak akan pergi," aku meyakinkannya.

Berdansa sudah jelas di luar kemampuanku.

"Sepertinya akan seru kau yakin tidak akan ikut?." Usahanya membujukku benar-benar setengah hati. Aku curiga Jessica lebih menikmati popularitasku yang tidak biasa dan bukannya kehadiranku yang sesungguhnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Kris," aku mendukungnya.

Keesokan harinya aku terkejut Jessica tidak cerewet seperti biasa di kelas Trigono dan Spanyol. Ia diam saja ketika berjalan di sebelahku menuju kelas, dan aku takut menanyakan alasannya. Kalau Kris menolak ajakannya, pasti akulah orang terakhir yang ingin diberitahunya.

Kekhawatiranku semakin menguat saat makan siang ketika Jessica duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kris, berbincang sangat akrab dengan Chen. Kris juga diam, tidak seperti biasa.

Kris masih diam ketika mengantarku ke kelas, wajahnya yang suram pertanda buruk. Tapi ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu hingga aku duduk di kursi dan ia bertengger dimejaku. Seperti biasa, aku sadar Chanyeol duduk cukup dekat hingga aku bisa menyentuhnya, namun begitu jauh seolah ia hanyalah bayangan imajinasiku.

"Jadi," kata Kris, menatap lantai, "Jessica memintaku pergi dengannya ke pesta dansa musim semi."

"Bagus." Aku berusaha terdengar ceria dan bersemangat. "Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Jessica."

" _Well_ ..." ia berkata ragu sambil mengamati senyumku, jelas tidak menyukai reaksiku. "Aku bilang padanya akan memikirkannya."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kubiarkan kekecewaan memancar dari nada suaraku, meskipun aku lega Kris tidak langsung bilang tidak.

Wajahnya memerah ketika menunduk lagi. Aku merasa iba.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kalau-kalau... _Well_ , kalau kau berencana mengajakku."

Aku berhenti sesaat, membenci perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutiku. Tapi dari sudut mata kulihat kepala Chanyeol tanpa sadar miring ke arahku.

"Kris, kurasa kau harus bilang 'ya' padanya," kataku.

"Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang?" Apakah Chanyeol sadar Kris menatap nanar ke arahnya?

"Tidak," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa."

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Kris.

Aku tak ingin mengatakan bahaya yang bakal muncul bila aku berdansa, jadi aku langsung menyusun rencana baru.

"Hari Sabtu itu aku akan pergi ke Seattle," tuturku. Lagi pula aku memang perlu ke luar kota, san kebetulab saja itu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau pergi lain kali?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa," kataku. "Jadi seharusnya kau tidak membuat Jessisca menunggu lebih lama itu tidak baik."

"Yeah, kau benar," gumamnya, lalu berbalik, dengan muram berjalan ke mejanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menekan jari-jariku ke kening, mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalah dan simpati dari benakku. Mr. Banner mulai bicara. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mata.

Dan Chanyeol sedang menatapku penasaran, raut frustrasi yang sama dan tak asing bahkan lebih jelas terpancar di matanya yang hitam. Aku balas menatap, terkejut, berharap ia akan langsung membuang muka. Tapi ia malah terus menatap tajam mataku. Tak diragukan lagi aku langsung berpaling. Tanganku mulai gemetaran.

"Mr. Park?" panggil Mr. Banner, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak sempat kudengar.

"Siklus Krebs," jawab Chanyeol, tampak enggan memalingkan wajah dan menatap Mr. Banner.

Aku menunduk memandang bukuku begitu ia tak lagi menatapku, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pengecut seperti biasa, aku menggerai rambutku ke samping bahu kananku untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Aku tak memercayai aliran emosi yang bergetar dalam diriku—hanya karena ia kebetulan menatapku untuk pertama kali setelah enam minggu lamanya.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memengaruhiku seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Lebih dari menyedihkan, ini tidak sehat.

Aku berusaha sangat keras agar tidak memedulikannya selama sisa pelajaran, dan berhubung ini tidak mungkin, setidaknya agar ia tidak tahu bahwa aku peduli. Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, aku berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku, berharap ia langsung pergi seperti biasa.

"Baek?" Suaranya seharusnya tidak sefamilier itu, seolah-olah aku telah mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku dan bukannya baru beberapa minggu yang singkat.

Perlahan aku berbalik, enggan. Aku tak ingin merasakan apa yang kutahu akan kurasakan ketika aku memandang wajahnya yang kelewat sempurna. Ekspresiku hati-hati ketika akhirnya menghadapnya; ekspresinya tak bisa kutebak. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa? Apa kau berbicara denganku lagi?" akhirnya aku bertanya, nada kesal yang tak disengaja menyelinap dalam suaraku.

Bibirnya mengejang berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak juga," akunya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas pelan lewat hidung sadar aku menggertakkan gigi. Ia menunggu.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?" aku bertanya, mataku tetap terpejam; lebih mudah berbicara rasional padanya dengan cara ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Ia terdengar tulus. "Aku tahu sikapku sangat kasar. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu, sungguh."

Aku membuka mata. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku, hati-hati.

"Lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman," ia menjelaskan. "Percayalah."

Mataku menyipit. Aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," desisku tertahan. "Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyesal begini."

"Menyesal?" Perkataan itu dan nada suaraku, jelas membuatnya kaget. "Menyesal kenapa?"

"Karena tidak membiarkan _van_ bodoh itu menimpaku."

Ia terpana. Ia memandangku keheranan. Ketika akhirnya bicara, ia nyaris terdengar marah.

"Kau pikir aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku tahu kau merasa begitu," tukasku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ia jelas sangat marah.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menelan semua tuduhan liar yang ingin ku lontarkan padanya. Ku kumpulkan buku-bukuku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku bermaksud meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya dramatis, tapi tentu saja ujung sepatu botku tersangkut sudut pintu sehingga buku-bukuku jatuh berantakan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sempat berpikir untuk pergi saja. Lalu aku menghela napas dan membungkuk untuk memungutinya. Tapi ia ada di sana; Chanyeol sudah menyusun semuanya kembali. Ia menyerahkan buku-buku itu padaku, wajahnya tegang.

"Terima kasih," kataku dingin. Matanya menyipit.

"Sama-sama" balasnya geram.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, berpaling darinya, dan melangkah ke gimnasium tanpa menoleh.

Keadaan di gimnasium kacau. Kami belajar basket. Anggota timku tak pernah mengoper bola padaku, dan itu bagus, tapi aku sering sekali terjatuh. Kadang- kadang aku menyeret orang lain jatuh bersamaku. Hari ini aku lebih kacau daripada biasanya karena kepalaku penuh dengan Chanyeol. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kakiku, tapi pikiran itu terus muncul persis ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkan keseimbangan.

Seperti biasa, rasanya lega ketika sekolah usai. Aku nyaris berlari ke truk; banyak orang yang ingin kuhindari. Kecelakaan itu hanya meninggalkan sedikit kerusakan pada trukku. Aku harus mengganti lampu belakangnya, dan kalau mahir mengecat, aku akan mengecat ulang trukku. Orangtua Yongguk, terpaksa menjual _van_ mereka.

Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat berbelok dan melihat sosok yang tinggi dan gelap bersandar di sisi trukku Lalu aku sadar itu hanya Chen. Aku mulai melangkah lagi.

"Hei, Chen." sapaku.

"Hai, Baek."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Aku tidak memerhatikan nada suaranya yang kaku, jadi kata-katanya berikutnya mengagetkanku.

"Ehh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya... maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa musim semi denganku?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Kupikir gadislah yang mengajak," kataku, terlalu bingung untuk berinteraksi.

" _Well_ , ya," ia mengakuinya malu-malu.

Aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan berusaha tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, tapi aku akan pergi ke Seattle hari itu."

"Oh," katanya.

" _Well_ , mungkin lain kali."

"Tentu," aku menyetujuinya, lalu menggigit bibir. Aku tak ingin ia kelewat serius menanggapinya. Dengan malas-malasan ia kembali ke dalam sekolah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa samar-samar.

Chanyeol sedang melangkah melewati depan trukku, menatap lurus ke depan, bibirnya terkatup. Aku membuka pintu, melompat masuk, dan membantingnya keras-keras. Kupacu trukku hingga mengeluarkan suara memekakkan dan mundur ke jalanan. Chanyeol sudah berada di mobilnya, hanya selang dua kendaraan, meluncur mulus di hadapanku, memotong jalanku. Ia berhenti di sana menunggu keluarganya; aku bisa melihat mereka berempat berjalan kemari, tapi masih di sekitar kafetaria. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menyenggol bemper Volvo mengilap itu, tapi ada kelewat banyak saksi.

Aku memandang spionku. Mobil-mobil lain sudah mulai antre. Tepat di belakangku, Yongguk Bang dengan Sentra bekas yang baru dibelinya melambai padaku. Aku terlalu jengkel untuk menyapanya. Ketika duduk di sana, memandang ke mana saja kecuali mobil di depanku, aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela truk. Aku memandang; ternyata Yongguk . Aku melirik spionku, bingung. Mobilnya masih menyala, pintunya terbuka. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke sisi truk untuk membuka jendela. Keras sekali. Aku berhasil membukanya separuh, lalu menyerah.

"Maaf, Yongguk, Chanyeol Park menghalangiku." Aku kesal—jelas kemacetan ini bukan salahku.

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu selagi kita terjebak di sini." Ia nyengir. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Maukah kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa musim semi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota, Yongguk." Suaraku agak ketus. Aku harus mengingat-ingat bukan salahnya kalau Kris dan Chen telah menguras kesabaranku hari ini.

"Yeah, Kris sudah bilang," akunya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau hanya ingin menolaknya secara halus." Oke, ini benar-benar salahnya.

"Maaf. Yongguk" kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke luar kota."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada pesta prom." Dan sebelum aku menyahut, ia sudah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Aku merasa sangat terkejut.

Aku tak sabar lagi menunggu Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin. dan Sehun masuk ke Volvo.

Di kaca spionnya, mata Chanyeol tertuju padaku. Tak diragukan lagi ia gemetar karena tawa, seolah-olah ia mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Yongguk. Kakiku gatal ingin menginjak pedal gas... satu tabrakan kecil takkan melukai mereka, paling-paling cuma lecet. Kuinjak pedal gasnya.

Tapi mereka semua sudah masuk di dalam, dan Chanyeol memacu kencang Volvo-nya. Perlahan aku mengemudikan trukku menuju ke rumah, hati-hati, sambil menggerutu sendiri sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di rumah kuputuskan untuk membuat _enchiladas_ ayam untuk makan malam. Masaknya lama, danitu bisa membuatku tetap sibuk. Ketika aku sedang menumis bawang dan cabe, telepon berbunyi. Aku nyaris takut mengangkatnya, tapi itu bisa saja Jaejoong atau Yunho.

Ternyata Jessica, dan ia sangat ceria; Kris menemuinya sepulang sekolah dan menerima ajakannya. Aku mengatakan ikut senang sambil mengaduk tumisanku. Ia harus pergi, ia ingin menelepon dan memberitahu Xiumin dan Nancy. Aku memberinya saran—dengan nada kasual—bahwa Xiumin, si pemalu yang satu kelas Biologi denganku, bisa mengajak Chen.

Dan Nancy si jutek yang selalu mengabaikanku saat makan siang bisa mengajak Yongguk; kudengar belum ada yang mengajaknya. Jessica pikir itu ide bagus. Berhubung sekarang ia yakin dengan Kris, ia terdengar tulus ketika mengharapkan kehadiranku di pesta dansa. Lagi-lagi aku menceritakan rencanaku tentang Seattle.

Setelah menutup telepon aku berusaha berkonsentrasi membuat makan malam—terutama mengiris daging ayamnya tipis- tipis; aku tak mau masuk ruang UGD lagi. Tapi kepalaku berputar-putar, mencoba menganalisis setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol hari ini.

Apa maksudnya, lebih baik kami tidak berteman!

Perutku bergejolak begitu aku menyadari maksudnya. Ia pasti tahu betapa aku sangat terpesona olehnya; ia pasti tidak ingin itu berlanjut... karena itu kami tidak bisa berteman... karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku.

Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik padaku, pikirku marah, mataku perih—jelas bukan karena irisan bawang. Aku tidak menarik. Sementara Chanyeol benar-benar, menarik, pintar, misterius, sempurna dan tampan. Dan mungkin juga bisa mengangkat _van_ berukuran besar dengan satu tangan.

 _Well_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melupakannya akan meninggalkannya. Aku akan selamat melewati semua pikiran ini, kemudian berharap ada sekolah di barat daya, atau mungkin Hawai, yang akan menawariku beasiswa. Aku memikirkan pantai- pantai dengan sinar matahari dan pohon palem ketika encbiladas-ku selesai dan aku memasukkannya ke oven.

Yunho tampak curiga ketika ia pulang dan mencium aroma cabe hijau. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, makanan Meksiko yang layak dimakan dan dekat dengan Forks mungkin di selatan California. Tapi dia polisi, bahkan meskipun Polisi kota kecil, jadi ia cukup berani mencicipinya. Sepertinya ia suka. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat ia perlahan-lahan mulai mempercayakan urusan dapur padaku.

" _Dad_?" aku bertanya ketika ia hampir selesai makan.

"Yeah, Baek?"

"Mmm, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, akhir pekan aku akan ke Searttle... kalau boleh?" Aku tidak ingin minta izin tapi itu akan memberi kesan buruk—tapi aku merasa sikapku kasar, jadi aku menyelipkannya di bagian akhir.

"Kenapa?" Ia terkejut, seolah ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ditawarkan Forks.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku koleksi perpustakaan di sini sedikit sekali dan mungkin membeli beberapa pakaian juga." Uangku lebih banyak dari biasanya, berkat Yunho, mengingat aku tak perlu membeli mobil.

Bukan berarti truk itu tidak menghabiskan banyak biaya. Bahan bakarnya boros sekali.

"Sistem pembakaran truk itu bermasalah," katanya, menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berhenti di Montesano dan Olympia—dan di Tacoma kalau terpaksa."

"Apa kau pergi sendirian?" tanyanya, dan aku tak bisa menebak apakah ia curiga aku punya pacar atau hanya mengkhawatirkan trukku.

"Ya."

"Seattle kota besar—kau bisa tersesat," ujarnya waswas.

" _Dad_ , Phoenix lima kali lebih besar daripada Seattle dan aku bisa membaca peta, jangan khawatir."

"Kau mau aku ikut bersamamu?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ngeriku mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Dad_ , aku akan seharian menjajal pakaian, itu akan sangat membosankan."

"Oh, oke." Membayangkan akan duduk di toko pakaian wanita ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan kembali saat pesta dansa?"

Grrr. Hanya di kota sekecil ini seorang ayah mengetahui kapan pesta dansa sekolah diadakan.

"Tidak—aku tidak berdansa, _Dad_." Dari semua orang di dunia ini, harusnya ia mengetahuinya—mengingat aku tidak mewarisi masalah keseimbanganku dari ibuku.

Ia ternyata mengerti.

"Oh, ya benar," katanya.

Keesokan paginya, ketika akan memarkir truk, aku sengaja parkir sejauh mungkin dari Volvo silver itu. Kalau berada di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tergoda untuk merusaknya. Saat keluar dari truk, kunciku terjatuh dari genggaman tanganku dan mendarat di kaki. Ketika aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, sebuah tangan putih bergerak cepat dan mendahului aku. Aku langsung menegakkan yubuhku.

Chanyeol Park tampak tepat di sebelahku, bersandar santai di trukku.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus sebal.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kunci trukku. Ketika aku meraihnya, ia menjatuhkannya di telapak tanganku.

"Muncul tiba-tiba."

"Baek, bukan salahku kalau kau tak pernah memerhatikan sekelilingmu." Seperti biasa suaranya tenang—lembut, merdu.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sempurna. Warna matanya berubah terang lagi hari ini, warna madu keemasan yang kental. Lalu aku menunduk, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau membuat kemacetan kemarin?" tanyaku sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangan. "Kupikir kau seharusnya berpura-pura aku tidak ada, bukannya membuatku kesal setengah mati."

"Itu demi kebaikan Yongguk, bukan aku. Aku harus memberinya kesempatan," oloknya.

"Kau...," ujarku geram. Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup jahat. Seharusnya amarahku ini bisa membakarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malah semakin terhibur.

"Dan aku tidak berpura-pura kau tidak ada," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau sedang berusaha membuatku kesal sampai mau mati? Mengingat _van_ Yongguk gagal membunuhku?"

Amarah berkilat-kilat di matanya yang kekuningan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seluruh humornya lenyap.

"Baek, kau benar-benar sinting," katanya, suaranya dingin.

Telapak tanganku memanas—ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul sesuatu. Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri. Aku biasanya tidak menyukai kekerasan. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Aku terus berjalan marah, menerobos hujan. Tapi ia menyusulku dengan mudah.

"Maafkan aku, sikapku tadi itu kasar," katanya sambil berjalan. Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak bilang itu tidak benar," lanjutnya, "tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kasar."

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian?" gerutuku.

"Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, tapi kau menghalangiku," ia tertawa. Sepertinya selera humor Chanyeol sudah kembali.

"Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Aku menghela napas.

"Baik kalau begitu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, seminggu setelah Sabtu depan kau tahu, pesta dansa musim semi—"

"Kau sedang melucu ya?" aku menyelanya, mengitarinya. Wajahku basah kuyup saat menengadah memandangnya. Matanya bersinar jail.

"Izinkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Aku menggigit bibir, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan serta mengaitkan jemariku, sehingga aku tak dapat melakukan hal-hal berbahaya.

"Aku dengar kau mau pergi ke Seattle hari itu, dan aku ingin bertanya mungkin kau memerlukan tumpangan." Benar-benar tak terduga.

"Apa?" Aku tak yakin maksud perkataannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan ke Seattle?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku terkesima.

"Tentu saja aku." Ia mengucapkan setiap suku kata perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah bicara dengan orang cacat mental.

Aku masih tertegun.

"Kenapa?"

" _Well_ , aku berencana pergi ke Seattle beberapa minggu lagi, dan sejujurnya, aku tak yakin trukmu bisa sampai ke sana.

"Trukku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak untuk kepedulianmu." Aku mulai berjalan lagi, tapi terlalu terkejut hingga tidak semarah tadi.

"Tapi apakah trukmu bisa sampai dengan sekali mengisi bensin?" Ia berhasil menyusulku.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu." Dasar pemilik Volvo silver tolol.

"Menyia-nyiaan sumber daya yang tak dapat diperbaharui adalah urusan semua orang."

"Jujur saja, Chanyeol." Aku merasakan kebahagiaan merasukiku ketika menyebut namanya, dan aku membencinya "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kupikir kau tak mau berteman denganku."

"Aku bilang akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman bukannya aku tak mau jadi temanmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, sekarang semuanya, jelas." Sindiran tajam. Aku sadar ternyata aku sudah berhenti melangkah.

Kami berada di bawah atap kafetaria, jadi aku bisa lebih mudah melihat wajahnya. Yang jelas itu tidak membantuku berpikir lebih jelas.

"Akan lebih ... bijaksana bagimu untuk tidak berteman denganku," ia menjelaskan. "Tapi aku lelah berusaha menjauh darimu, Baek."

Tatapannya begitu lekat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, suaranya berapi-api. Aku sampai tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Seattle bersamaku?" tanyanya, masih menatapku tajam.

Aku masih belum bisa bicara, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjauh dariku," ia mengingatkan. "Sampai ketemu di kelas."

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kami datang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5 BLOOD TYPE

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas bahasa Inggris dengan setengah melamun. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika aku sampai, pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Miss Byun," sindir Mr. Mason. Wajahku merah padam dan aku bergegas ke tempat dudukku.

Ketika pelajaran berakhir, barulah aku menyadari Kris tidak duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa. Aku merasakan cubitan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia dan Chen menungguku di pintu seperti biasa, jadi aku menyimpulkan mereka sudah sedikit memaafkanku.

Kris sudah lebih cerewet ketika kami berjalan, dan semakin bersemangat ketika membicarakan prakiraan cuaca untuk akhir pekan ini. Hujan diperkirakan akan berhenti sebentar, dan itu berarti berita baik untuk rencananya jalan-jalan ke pantai. Aku berusaha terdengar bersemangat, sebagai ganti karena telah membuatnya kecewa kemarin. Tetap saja hujan atau tidak hujan, suhunya paling-paling sekitar 4ºC kalau kami beruntung.

Sisa pagi itu berlangsung samar-samar. Sulit dipercaya bahwa aku tidak hanya mengkhayalkan perkataan Chanyeol, dan sorot matanya. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi yang sangat nyata hingga sulit membedakannya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Kelihatannya itu lebih mungkin.

Jadi aku merasa tidak sabar dan sekaligus ngeri ketika Jessica dan aku memasuki kafetaria.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, aku ingin tahu apakah ia telah berubah dingin dan tidak peduli lagi, seperti yang kulihat beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Atau mungkin berkat sebuah keajaiban, aku benar-benar mendengar yang kudengar tadi pagi. Jessica terus berceloteh tentang rencananya di pesta dansa, Nancy dan Xiumin sudah mengajak Chen dan Yongguk dan mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari sikapku yang tak menyimak.

Kekecewaan menyergapku ketika pandanganku tertuju ke mejanya. Keempat saudaranya ada di sana, tapi ia tidak ada. Apakah ia pulang? Aku antre di belakang Jessica yang masih terus mencerocos. Hatiku hancur. Selera makan siangku lenyap—aku hanya membeli sebotol limun. Aku cuma ingin duduk dan mengasihani diriku.

"Chanyeol Park sedang memandangimu lagi," kata Jessica, akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa dia duduk sendirian hari ini."

Kuangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat. Aku mengikuti tatapan Jessica dan menemukan Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar, menatapku dari meja kosong di seberang kafetaria tepat dari tempat ia biasanya duduk. Begitu kami beradu pandang, ia mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan telunjuknya padaku, mengajaku bergabung dengannya.

Ketika aku menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengedipkan mata.

"Apakah maksudnya _kau_?" Jessica bertanya, suaranya terkejut.

"Mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi." gumamku menenangkannya. "Mmm, sebaiknya aku cari tahu apa yang diinginkannya."

Aku merasakan tatapan Jessica ketika pergi menghampiri Chanyeol

Setibanya di meja lelaki itu, aku berdiri di belakang kursi di seberangnya, ragu-ragu.

"Duduklah bersamaku hari ini," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku duduk, hati-hati mengawasinya. Ia masih tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya seseorang setampan ini begitu nyata. Aku khawatir ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba di balik asap, lalu aku terbangun dari mimpi.

Ia sepertinya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya," akhirnya aku berkata.

" _Well_." ia berhenti, lalu sisanya terurai begitu saja. "Kuputuskan mengingat kau, nanti juga aku bakal pergi ke neraka, lebih baik kulakukan saja semuanya sekalian."

Aku menunggu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal. Waktu pun berlalu.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," akhirnya aku mengaku.

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum lagi. lalu mengubah topik. "Kurasa teman-temanmu marah padaku karena telah menculikmu."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Bisa kurasakan mereka mulai bosan menatapku.

"Aku mungkin saja takkan mengembalikanmu," katanya sambil mengedip jail.

Aku menelan ludah. Ia tertawa.

"Kau tampak khawatir."

"Tidak," kataku, tapi konyolnya suaraku gemetar. "Sebenarnya aku terkejut... apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?"

"Sudah kubilang aku cape berusaha menjauh darimu. Jadi aku menyerah." Ia masih tersenyum, tapi matanya yang kekuningan tampak serius.

"Menyerah?" ulangku bingung.

"Ya menyerah berusaha bersikap baik. Sekarang aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi sebagaimana mestinya."

Senyumnya memudar ketika ia menjelaskan, dan suaranya terdengar serius.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bingung."

Senyum menawan itu muncul lagi.

"Aku selalu berkata terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganmu—itu salah satu masalahnya."

"Jangan khawatir—aku tak mengerti satu pun ucapanmu," sindirku.

"Aku mengandalkan itu."

"Jadi, terus terang, apakah sekarang kita berteman?"

"Teman...," sahutnya menerawang, ragu-ragu.

"Atau tidak," gumamku. Ia nyengir.

" _Well_ , kurasa kita bisa mencobanya. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu." Di balik senyumnya peringatan itu tampak sangat nyata.

"Kau sering bilang begitu," aku mengingatkannya, berusaha mengabaikan perutku yang tiba-tiba bergejolak, dan menjaga suaraku tetap tenang.

"Ya, karena kau tidak mendengarkan. Aku masih menunggu memercayainya. Kalau pintar, kau akan menghindariku."

"Kurasa penilaianmu atas intelektualitasku cukup jelas." Mataku menyipit.

Ia tersenyum menyesal.

"Jadi, selama aku adalah... orang yang tidak pintar, kita akan mencoba berteman?" aku berjuang menyimpulkan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ini. "Kedengarannya masuk akal."

Aku menunduk memandang tanganku yang memegangi botol limun, tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku memandang matanya yang keemasan, bingung dan seperti biasa mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku mencoba menebak siapa sebenarnya kau ini." Rahangnya menegang, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kau berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak acuh.

"Tidak terlalu," akuku.

Ia tertawa.

"Apa teorimu?"

Wajahku merona. Selama sebulan terakhir ini, aku sendiri bimbang antara Bruce Wayne dan Peter Parker. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengungkapkannya.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku?" pintanya, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan senyuman menggoda yang tak disangka-sangka.

Aku menggeleng.

"Terlalu memalukan."

"Itu sangat memusingkan, kau tahu," keluhnya.

"Tidak," aku langsung membantah, mataku menyipit. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa itu harus memusingkan hanya karena seseorang menolak menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan, meskipun mereka terus-menerus melontarkan komentar misterius untuk membuatmu terjaga semalaman dan memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksudnya... nah, kenapa itu memusingkan?" Ia nyengir. Semua pikiran mengganggu yang terpendam selama ini akhirnya bisa kukeluarkan dengan bebas,

"Katakan saja orang itu juga melakukan hal-hal aneh, mulai dari menyelamatkan nyawamu dari keadaan mustahil pada suatu hari, sampai memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing keesokan harinya, dan ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa, bahkan setelah berjanji akan melakukannya. Itu, juga, akan sangat memusingkan."

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Kami bertatapan, tanpa tersenyum. Ia memandang lewat bahuku, lalu tanpa diduga mencemooh.

"Apa?"

"Pacarmu sepertinya mengira aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu, dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kita atau tidak." Ia mencemooh lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku dingin. "Lagi pula, aku yakin kau salah."

"Tidak. Aku pernah bilang kebanyakan orang mudah ditebak."

"Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

"Ya, kecuali kau." Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah; tatapannya muram. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu."

Aku harus berpaling dari tatapannya. Aku berkonsentrasi untuk membuka tutup botol limunku. Aku meneguknya sekali, sambil menatap meja tanpa benar-benar melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya, pikirannya teralih.

"Tidak." Rasanya aku tak ingin memberitahunya perutku sudah kenyang—dengan ketegangan. "Kau?" Kutatap meja yang kosong di depannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Aku tak mengerti raut wajahnya sepertinya ia merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Boleh minta tolong?" pintaku setelah beberapa saat merasa ragu.

"Tergantung apa yang kauinginkan."

"Tidak susah kok," aku meyakinkannya.

Ia menunggu, waswas namun penasaran.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku, jika lain kali kau mau mengingatkanku sebelum memutuskan mengabaikanku, demi kebaikanku sendiri. Jadi aku bisa siap-siap." Aku memandangi botol limunku ketika mengatakannya, mengitari lingkaran tutupnya dengan kelingkingku.

"Kedengarannya adil." Ia merapatkan bibirnya supaya tidak tertawa ketika aku memandangnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa aku juga boleh minta satu jawaban sebagai gantinya?" pintanya.

"Satu."

"Ceritakan padaku satu teori." Uuppss.

"Jangan yang itu."

"Kau tidak memberi syarat, kau hanya bilang satu jawaban," ia mengingatkan aku.

"Kau sendiri selalu ingkar janji." aku balas mengingatkan. Hanya satu teori—aku takkan tertawa. "Pasti kau bakal tertawa." Aku yakin mengenai yang saru ini.

Ia menunduk, lalu memandangku dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, matanya yang kekuningan tampak membara.

" _Pleas_ e?" ia menghela napas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku mengerjap, pikiranku kosong. Sialan, bagaimana ia _melakukannya_?

"Mmm, apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ceritakan satu teori, sedikit saja." Matanya yang berkilat-kilat masih menatapku.

"Ehh, _Well_ , digigit laba-laba yang mengandung radioaktif?" Apakah ia bisa menghipnotis juga? Atau aku hanya penurut yang tak berdaya?

"Itu tidak kreatif?" ejeknya.

"Maaf, cuma itu yang kupunya," tukasku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar jauh dari kebenaran," godanya.

"Tidak ada laba-laba?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dan tidak ada radioaktif?"

"Tidak."

"Sial," keluhku.

"Aku juga tidak terkena batu kryptonite" sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau kan tidak boleh tertawa, ingat?"

Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Nanti juga aku tahu," kataku mengingatkan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencobanya." Ia berubah serius lagi.

"Karena...?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bukan superhero? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?" Ia tersenyum menggodaku, tapi aku tak mengerti maksud di balik tatapannya.

"Oh." kataku, ketika beberapa potongan ucapannya yang misterius tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal. "Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya langsung menegang seolah-olah ia khawatir telah tidak sengaja bicara terlalu banyak.

"Kau berbahaya?" aku menebak, denyut nadiku lebih cepat ketika dengan sendirinya aku menyadari kebenaran kata-kataku sendiri. Ia memang berbahaya. Ia telah mencoba memberitahuku selama ini.

Ia hanya memandangku, tatapannya sarat emosi. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tapi tidak jahat," bisikku, sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak percaya kau jahat."

"Kau salah." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menunduk, lalu mengambil tutup botol, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jemarinya. Aku menatapnya, membayangkan kenapa aku tidak merasa takut.

Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya itu jelas. Tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir, tidak nyaman dan, lebih dari segalanya, terpesona. Perasaan sama yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. Keheningan berlanjut hingga aku tersadar kafetaria sudah hampir kosong.

Aku melompat kaget.

"Kita akan terlambat."

"Aku tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini," katanya, memutar tutup botol begitu cepat hingga tampak kabur.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Membolos itu menyehatkan." Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi matanya masih tegang.

" _Well_ , aku masuk," kataku. Aku kelewat pengecut mengenai risiko ketahuan guru.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke tutup botol bekasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi." Aku ragu-ragu, bingung, tapi kemudian bunyi bell pertama membuatku bergegas menuju pintu keluar sambil menatap untuk terakhir kali, memastikan ia tak bergeser dari posisinya.

Ketika aku setengah berlari menuju kelas, kepalaku berputar lebih kencang daripada tutup botol tadi. Hanya sedikit sekali pertanyaan yang telah terjawab, mengingat banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul. Setidaknya hujan telah reda.

Aku beruntung; Mr. Banner belum tiba di kelas ketika aku sampai. Aku bergegas duduk di kursiku, sadar Kris dan Xiumin menatapku. Kris tampak kesal; Xiumin kelihatan terkejut, dan sedikit kagum.

Lalu Mr. Banner masuk, dan mengabsen kami satu per satu. Ia memain-mainkan beberapa kotak kecil di tangannya. Diletakkannya kotak-kotak itu di meja Kris, menyuruhnya membagikannya ke yang lain.

"Oke, guys, aku mau kalian mengambil satu potongan dari masing-masing kotak," kata Mr. Banner seraya mengambil sepasang sarung tangan karet dari saku jas labnya, lalu mengenakannya.

Suara keras yang terdengar ketika sarung tangan itu masuk hingga ke pergelangan tangannya, terdengar tidak menyenangkan bagiku.

"Yang pertama kalian ambil seharusnya kartu indikator," ia melanjutkan, meraih kartu putih dengan empat persegi di atasnya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada kami. "Yang kedua aplikator segi empat" ia mengangkat sesuatu mirip sisir yang nyaris tak bergerigi "—dan yang ketiga jarum suntik kecil steril." Ia mengangkat benda kecil yang terbuat dari plastik biru dan membukanya. Dari jauh ujung jarumnya tidak kelihatan, tapi perutku langsung mulas.

"Aku akan berkeliling dengan air tetes untuk mempersiapkan kartu kalian, jadi tolong jangan mulai sebelum aku datang" Ia mulai dari meja Kris, berhati-hati meneteskan setetes air pada masing-masing keempat kotak itu. "Lalu aku mau kalian dengan hati-hati menusuk jari kalian dengan jarum." Ia meraih tangan Kris dan menusukkan jarum itu ke ujung jari tengah Kris.

Oh, tidak. Cairan lengket mengalir keluar di hadapanku.

"Taruh setetes darah, sedikit saja, pada masing-masing kotak." Ia memeragakannya, meremas jari Kris hingga darahnya mengalir. Aku menelan liurku karena tegang perutku rasanya mau meledak.

"Kemudian oleskan ke kartu," ia selesai dengan peragaannya, memperlihatkan kartu yang sudah ditetesi darah kepada kami. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengar penjelasannya dengan telingaku yang berdenging.

"Palang Merah menggelar acara donor darah di Port Angeles akhir pekan yang akan datang jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu golongan darah kalian." Ia terdengar bangga. "Kalian yang belum genap delapan belas tahun perlu izin dari orangtua—aku punya formulir izinnya di mejaku."

Ia berkeliling kelas dengan air tetesnya. Kutempelkan pipiku ke permukaan meja yang hitam, mencari kesejukan dan berusaha tetap sadar. Di sekelilingku aku bisa mendengar jeritan, suara anak-anak mengeluh, dan suara tawa ketika teman-teman sekelas menusuk jari mereka. Aku menghirup napas pelan lewat mulutku.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Banner. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mengagetkanku.

"Aku sudah tahu golongan darahku, Mr. Banner," kataku lemah. Aku takut mengangkat kepala.

"Apa kau mau pingsan?"

"Ya, Sir," gumamku, diam-diam menendang diriku sendiri karena tidak membolos.

"Ada yang mau menolong bawa Baekhyun ke UKS?" seru Mr. Banner.

Aku tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Kris-lah yang mengajukan diri.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Mr. Banner.

"Ya," bisikku. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini, pikirku.

Kalau perlu, aku akan merangkak.

Kris sepertinya bersemangat sekali ketika memeluk pinggangku dan menarik lenganku ke bahunya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sepenuhnya padanya ketika kami berjalan keluar dari kelas. Kris menarikku pelan menyeberangi sekolah. Ketika kami tiba di sekitar kafetaria, tak terlihat dari gedung empat, takut jika Mr. Banner memerhatikan, aku berhenti.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu sebentar," aku memohon padanya.

Ia membantuku duduk di ujung jalan setapak.

"Dan apa pun yang kau lakukan, jaga tanganmu," kataku mengingatkan. Aku masih sangat pusing. Aku merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring menempelkan pipi ke lapisan semen yang dingin dan lembab, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini agak membantu.

"Wow, kau pucat, Baekhyun," kata Kris khawatir.

"Baekhyun?" suara yang berbeda memanggil dari jauh. Tidak! Tolong biarkan suara yang sangat kukenal itu hanya imajinasi. "Apa yang terjadi, apakah dia sakit?" Suaranya lebih dekat sekarang dan ia terdengar muram.

Aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku terus memejamkan mata, berharap diriku mati. Atau setidaknya tidak muntah. Kris tampak sangat khawatir.

"Kurasa dia pingsan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak menusuk jarinya."

"Baek." Chanyeol sudah di sebelahku sekarang lega. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tidak" erangku. "Pergilah."

Ia tertawa.

"Aku sedang membawanya ke UKS," Kris menjelaskan dengan nada defensif, "Tapi dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarnya," kata Kris. Aku masih bisa mendengar senyuman dalam kata-katanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak," protes Kris. "Aku yang seharusnya melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba jalan setapak seolah lenyap dari bawahku. Kubuka mataku karena terkejut. Chanyeol telah menggendongku, begitu mudahnya seolah beratku hanya lima kilo, bukannya 55.

"Turunkan aku!" Kumohon, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku muntah di tubuhnya. Ia sudah berjalan sebelum aku selesai bicara.

"Hei!" seru Kris, yang tertinggal jauh di belakang kami. Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Kau tampak kacau," katanya padaku, nyengir.

"Turunkan aku," keluhku. Ayunan langkahnya tidak membuatku lebih baik. Ia membopongku dengan lembut, menaruh seluruh berat tubuhku pada lengannya dan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau pingsan karena melihat darah?" ia bertanya.

Sepertinya ini menghiburnya.

Aku tidak menyahut. Kupejamkan mataku lagi dan dengan segenap tenaga melawan mualku. Kukatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat.

"Bahkan dengan darahmu sendiri," lanjutnya, menikmati, perkataannya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia membuka pintu sambil menggendongku, tapi tiba- tiba suasananya hangat, jadi aku tahu kami berada di dalam ruangan.

"Ya ampun," aku mendengar suara perempuan terkesiap.

"Dia pingsan di kelas Biologi," Chanyeol menjelaskan. Kubuka mataku. Aku berada di kantor TU, dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan melewati konter menuju ruang perawatan.

Miss Cope, petugas TU yang berambut merah, berlari mendahului Chanyeol dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Juru rawat keibuan itu seperti di novel-novel, terkagum-kagum ketika Chanyeol membawaku ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkanku hati-hati di atas kertas berkeresak yang menutupi kasur tipis dari vinil cokelat. Lalu ia pindah, berdiri rapat di dinding sejauh mungkin di ujung ruangan yang sempit itu. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan.

"Dia hanya sedikit lemah," Chanyeol meyakinkan si perawat yang kebingungan. "Mereka sedang menggolongkan darah di kelas Biologi."

Juru rawat itu mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Pasti ada saja yang pingsan." Chanyeol melontarkan ejekan pelan.

"Berbaring saja sebentar, ya. Sayang; nanti juga sembuh"

"Aku tahu," desahku. Mualnya sudah hilang.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?" perawat bertanya.

"Kadang-kadang" aku mengakuinya. Chanyeol terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya lagi.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang," ia memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Aku disuruh menemaninya." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada sangat meyakinkan—sehingga meskipun perawat mengerucutkan bibir ia tidak membantah.

"Aku akan mengambil kompres untukmu, Sayang," perawat berkata padaku, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar," erangku, membiarkan mataku terpejam.

"Biasanya memang begitu—tapi kali ini dalam hal apa, ya?"

"Membolos adalah sesuatu yang menyehatkan." Aku mencoba bernapas teratur.

"Tadi kau sempat membuatku takut," akunya setelah beberapa saat. Nada suaranya membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang mengakui kelemahan yang memalukan. "Kupikir Kris Wu sedang menyeret mayatmu untuk dikubur di hutan."

"Ha ha." Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku merasa semakin pulih.

"Sejujurnya aku pernah melihat mayat dengan warna lebih baik. Aku khawatir aku mungkin harus membalas pembunuhmu."

"Kasihan Kris. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti marah."

"Dia sangat membenciku," kata Chanyeol senang.

"Kau tak mungkin tahu pasti hal itu." bantahku, tapi tibatiba aku membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Aku lihat wajahnya aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Kupikir kau membolos." Aku nyaris pulih sekarang, meski rasa mual ini barangkali bakal hilang lebih cepat kalau aku makan sesuatu waktu makan siang. Tapi kalau dipikir- pikir, barangkali ada untungnya perutku kosong.

"Aku sedang di mobil, mendengarkan CD." Jawaban yang masuk akal tapi mengejutkanku.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu membuka mata Perawat datang membawa kompres dingin.

"Ini dia, Sayang." Ia meletakkannya di dahiku. "Kau ke lihatan lebih baik." tambahnya.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," kataku sambil bangkit duduk Telingaku masih berdenging sedikit, tapi aku tak lagi pusing dinding berwarna hijau mint di sekelilingku tidak berputar. putar lagi.

Aku tahu ia akan menyuruhku berbaring lagi, tapi kemudian pintunya terbuka, dan Miss Cope menjulurkan kepala ke dalam.

"Kita punya korban lagi," katanya.

Aku melompat turun supaya pasien berikutnya bisa menempati tempat tidur itu. Kuserahkan kompresnya kepada perawat.

"Ini, aku tidak memerlukannya."

Lalu Kris berjalan terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, ia memapah temanku dari kelas Biologi, yang tampak pucat. Chanyeol dan aku merapat ke dinding supaya mereka bisa lewat.

"Oh tidak," gumam Chanyeol. "Keluar dari sini. Baekhyun." Aku menatapnya, keheranan.

"Percayalah—ayo keluar."

Aku berputar dan menangkap pintu sebelum tertutup lagi. bergegas keluar dari ruang perawatan. Bisa kurasakan Chanyeol tepat di belakangku.

"Kau benar-benar menuruti perkataanku." Ia terperangah.

"Aku mencium bau darah," kataku, mengerutkan hidung..

"Manusia tidak bisa mencium darah," bantahnya.

" _Well_ aku bisa—itulah yang membuatku sakit. Baunya seperti karat... dan garam." Chanyeol menatapku dalam-dalam. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Lalu Kris melangkah terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, menatapku dan Chanyeol bergantian. Tatapan yang dilontarkannya pada Chanyeol memastikan kebenciannya. Kris ganti menatapku, matanya kelam.

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik," tuduhnya.

"Jangan ikut campur," aku mengingatkannya.

"Sudah tidak ada darah lagi," gumamnya. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku pasti harus diangkut kemari lagi."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu... Jadi kau ikut akhir pekan ini? Ke pantai?" Sambil bicara Kris melirik Chanyeol yang bersandar di konter yang berantakan, tak bergerak bagai patung tatapannya kosong. Aku berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin.

"Tentu saja, kan sudah kubilang aku akan ikut."

"Kita berkumpul di toko ayahku jam sepuluh." Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak. Bahasa tubuhnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa undangan itu tak berlaku untuk Chanyeol

"Aku akan datang" aku berjanji.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di gimnasium," kata Kris berjalan gontai ke pintu.

"Bye," balasku. Ia menatapku sekali lagi, wajahnya yang bulat cemberut sedikit, kemudian ketika ia berjalan melewati lewati pintu, bahunya merosot. Perasaan simpati menyeruak dalam diriku. Aku membayangkan melihat wajahnya yang kecewa lagi... di gimnasium.

"Gimnasium." erangku.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Aku tidak memerhatikan Chanyeol pindah ke sisiku, tapi suaranya terdengar jelas sekarang. "Duduklah dan perlihatkan wajah pucatmu," gumamnya.

Itu sama sekali bukan tantangan, wajahku memang selalu pucat, dan pingsan yang baru saja kualami menyisakan selapis keringat di wajahku. Aku duduk di kursi lipat yang berderik dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding mata terpejam. Mantra pingsan selalu membuatku lemas. Aku mendengar Chanyeol berbicara pelan pada seseorang di konter.

"Miss Cope?"

"Ya?" Aku tak mendengar ia sudah kembali ke mejanya. "Setelah ini Baekhyun ada pelajaran Olahraga, dan kurasa dia belum pulih benar. Sebenarnya aku berpikir akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Apakah Anda bisa memintakan izin untuknya?" Suaranya semanis madu dan memabukkan. Bisa kubayangkan betapa memukau matanya.

"Apa kau juga perlu izin, Chanyeol?" tanya Miss Cope agak memprotes. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan itu?

"Tidak, Mrs. Goff takkan keberatan."

"Oke, kalau begitu semuanya beres. Kau merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun?" serunya. Aku mengangguk lemah, mencoba tampak selemah mungkin.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, atau kau perlu kugendong lagi?" Karena sekarang ia memunggungi Miss Cope, ekspresinya kembali mengejek.

"Aku jalan saja."

Aku berdiri hati-hati, dan aku baik-baik saja. Ia membukakan pintu untukku, senyumnya ramah tapi matanya mengejek. Aku berjalan menembus udara dingin dan kabut tebal yang baru saja mulai turun. Rasanya menyenangkan pertama kalinya aku menikmati tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit aku bisa membersihkan wajahku dari keringat yang lengket.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika ia mengikutiku keluar "Asyik juga bisa membolos Olahraga."

"Sama-sama." Ia menatap lurus ke depan, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan.

"Jadi, kau pergi tidak? Maksudku, Sabtu ini?" Aku berharap jawabannya ya, meskipun tampaknya mustahil. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia berdesak-desakan di mobil bersama anak-anak lain; ia bukan tipe seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya berharap ia mungkin saja memberiku semangat yang mestinya kurasakan kalau pergi berpiknik.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ke mana?" Ia masih menatap ke depan, tanpa ekspresi.

"La Push, ke First Beach." Kuamati wajahnya, mencoba membacanya. Sepertinya mata Chanyeol nyaris terpejam. Ia menunduk dan melirikku, tersenyum ironis.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak diundang."

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku baru saja mengundangmu."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau dan aku tidak mendesak Kris lagi minggu ini. Kita tidak ingin dia marah, kan?" Sorot matanya menari-nari; ia menikmati gagasan ini lebih daripada seharusnya.

"Kris," gumamku, terpesona dengan caranya mengucapkan 'kau dan aku'. Aku sangat menyukainya dari seharusnya.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dekat parkiran. Aku berbelok ke kiri menuju trukku. Sesuatu menarik jaketku hingga aku tertahan.

"Pikirmu kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya, marah. Dicengkeramnya jaketku hanya dengan satu tangan. Aku bingung.

"Pulang."

"Apa tadi kau tidak dengar aku berjanji mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat? Apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Suaranya masih marah.

"Kondisi apa? Lalu trukku bagaimana?" keluhku.

"Akan kusuruh Luhan mengantarnya sepulang sekolah nanti." Sekarang ia menarikku ke mobilnya, lebih tepatnya menarik jaketku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang. Kalaupun aku jatuh, barangkali ia akan tetap menyeretku.

"Lepaskan!" desakku. Ia mengabaikanku. Aku berjalan terseret-seret sepanjang jalan yang basah hingga kami sampai di tempat Volvo Chanyeol diparkir. Lalu akhirnya ia melepaskanku, aku terhuyung ke pintu penumpang.

"Kau kasar sekali!" gerutuku.

"Sudah terbuka," cuma itu reaksinya. Lalu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aku sangat mampu menyetir sendiri sampai rumah!"

Aku berdiri di sisi mobil, marah. Hujan turun makin deras dan aku tidak mengenakan tudung jaketku, jadi air menetes-netes ke punggungku.

"Masuk, Baekhyun."

Aku tak menjawab. Dalam pikiranku aku menghitung-hitung kesempatanku untuk mencapai trukku sebelum ia bisa menangkapku. Harus kuakui, tidak mungkin.

"Aku tinggal menyeretmu lagi," ancamnya, seolah bisa menebak apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga diriku seraya naik ke mobilnya. Usahaku tidak terlalu berhasil, aku tampak seperti kucing setengah kuyup dan sepatu botku berdecit-decit.

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu," kataku.

Ia tak menyahut. Ia menekan tombol kontrol, menyalakan pemanas dan menyetel musik. Ketika mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran, aku bersiap-siap menerornya dengan berdiam diri. Wajahku sudah cemberutsepenuhnya—tapi lalu aku mengenali musik yang mengalun itu, dan rasa penasaranku mengalahkan niatku semula.

"Clair de Lune?" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu Debussy?" Ia juga terdengar terkejut.

"Tidak terlalu," aku mengakui.

"Ibuku suka menyetel musik klasik di rumah kami, aku hanya tahu yang kusuka."

"Ini juga salah satu favoritku." Ia memandang menembus hujan, termenung.

Aku mendengarkan musiknya, bersantai di jok kulit abu-abu muda yang kududuki. Mustahil aku tak bereaksi terhadap melodi yang amat kukenal dan menenangkan ini. Hujan membuyarkan semua yang ada di luar jendela hingga menjadi hijau dan kelabu. Aku mulai menyadari mobil melaju cepat sekali; meski stabil dan tenang sehingga aku tidak merasakan kecepatannya. Hanya kelebatan kota di sisi kami yang menunjukkan betapa cepatnya kami.

"Ibumu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Aku memandangnya, mengamannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi lebih cantik," kataku. Alisnya terangkat, heran. "Terlalu banyak Yunho dalam diriku Ibuku punya sifat lebih terbuka, dan lebih berani. Ia tak bertanggung jawab dan sedikit nyentrik, dan juru masak yang sangat payah. Dia teman baikku." Aku berhenti bicara. Membicarakan ibuku membuatku sedih.

"Berapa umurmu. Baekhyun?" Suaranya terdengar frustrasi karena alasan yang tak bisa kubayangkan. Ia menghentikan mobil, dan aku tersadar kami sudah tiba di rumah Yunho. Hujan turun sangat deras hingga aku nyaris tak bisa melihat rumah itu sama sekali. Seolah mobil Chanyeol tenggelam di dalam sungai.

"Delapan belas," jawabku, sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur Delapan belas." Nada suaranya mencela, membuatku tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, penasaran lagi.

"Ibuku selalu bilang aku berusia 35 tahun ketika dilahirkan dan umurku semakin mendekati paruh baya setiap tahun." Aku tertawa, lalu menghela napas. " _Well_ , harus ada yang menjadi orang dewasanya." Aku berhenti sebentar. "Kau sendiri tidak kelihatan seperti murid SMA yang masih baru," kataku.

Raut wajahnya berubah dan ia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kenapa ibumu menikah dengan Leeteuk?" Aku terkejut ia mengingat nama itu; aku baru menyebutnya sekali, itu pun hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ibuku... sangat muda bagi umurnya. Kupikir Leeteuk membuatnya merasa lebih muda lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tergila-gila pada Leeteuk." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketertarikan Mom pada Leeteuk merupakan misteri bagiku.

"Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu penting?" tantangku. "Aku ingin dia bahagia... Leeteuk laki-laki yang diinginkannya."

"Kau baik sekali... aku jadi berpikir," ujarnya kagum.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Siapa pun pilihanmu?" Tiba-tiba ia berubah serius, matanya mencari-cari jawaban di mataku.

"Ku-kurasa," ujarku terbata-bata. "Tapi bagaimanapun, dia orang tuaku. Jadi agak berbeda."

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang terlalu menyeramkan," godanya. Aku nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu menyeramkan? Semacam tindikan di wajah dan tato-tato?"

"Kurasa itu salah satunya. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tapi ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku bisa menyeramkan?" Satu alisnya terangkat dan secercah senyum membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit cerah.

Sesaat aku berpikir mana yang sebaiknya kukatakan, kebenaran atau kebohongan. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Hmmm... kupikir kau bisa, kalau mau."

"Apakah sekarang kau takut padaku?" Senyumnya lenyap dan wajahnya yang indah berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak." Tapi aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau mau menceritakan tentang keluargamu?" aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Pasti ceritamu lebih bagus daripada aku." Ia langsung berhati-hati.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui"

"Keluarga Park mengadopsimu?.'" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Beberapa saat aku jadi ragu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang, tuamu?"

"Mereka meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Suaranya datar.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku.

"Aku tak begitu ingat mereka. Sekarang Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah cukup lama menjadi orangtua bagiku."

"Dan kau menyayangi mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Perasaan itu tampak jelas dari caranya membicarakan mereka.

"Ya" Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan dua orang lain yang lebih baik."

"Kau sangat beruntung."

"Aku tahu."

"Kakak dan adikmu?" Ia melirik jam di dasbor.

"Saudara-saudaraku, Sehun dan Kyungsoo, akan sangat kecewa kalau mereka harus kehujanan menungguku."

"Oh, maaf, kurasa kau harus pergi." Aku tak ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Dan itu juga kalau kau ingin trukmu kembali ke rumah sebelum Kepala Polisi Byun pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahunya tentang insiden di kelas Biologi." Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku yakin dia sudah mendengarnya. Tidak ada rahasia di Forks." Aku mendesah. Ia tertawa, ada kekhawatiran dalam tawanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di pantai... cuacanya bagus untuk berjemur." Ia memandangi hujan yang masih turun.

"Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu besok?"

"Tidak. Jongin dan aku memulai akhir pekan lebih awal."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Seorang teman boleh menanyakan itu, kan? Kuharap suaraku tidak terdengar terlalu kecewa.

"Kami akan mendaki Goat Rocks Wilderness, di selatan Rainier."

Aku ingat Yunho pernah bilang keluarga Park sering pergi kemping.

"Oh, selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar antusias. Kurasa aku tak berhasil membodohinya. Senyum tipis merekah di ujung bibirnya.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku akhir pekan ini?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat, matanya yang keemasan menyala-nyala.

Aku mengangguk putus asa.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau sepertinya tipe orang yang dengan mudah menarik bahaya seperti magnet. Jadi... cobalah tidak jatuh ke lautan, tertabrak atau semacamnya, oke?" Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Keputus-asaan memudar ketika ia bicara. Aku memandangnya.

"Akan ku usahakan," ujarku marah ketika melompat menerobos hujan. Aku membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga. Ia masih tersenyum ketika berlalu dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kalem aja remake ini bakal dituntasin sampai akhir, bahkan sampai Breaking Dawn kalau memang tidak ada masalah dari reader-reader nakal. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6 SCARY STORIES

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Aku duduk di kamarku, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bagian ketiga Macbeth, aku menunggu-nunggu suara trukku. Kupikir, meskipun di tengah guyutan hujan, aku pasti akan mendengar deru mesinnya. Tapi ketika aku mengintip dari balik tirai lagi, truk itu tiba-tiba sudah di sana.

Aku sama sekali tak menanti-nantikan hari Jumat, dan ini melebihi sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan. Tentu saja ada komentar-komentar tentang insiden aku pingsan. Terutama Jessica, sepertinya ia sudah mendengar semuanya. Untungnya Kris tidak bilang apa-apa, dan sepertinya tak seorang pun tahu Chanyeol terlibat. Meski begitu, Jessica punya banyak sekali pertanyaan mengenai kejadian saat makan siang.

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol Park kemarin?" Jessica bertanya di kelas Trigono.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur. "Dia tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau sepertinya agak marah," pancing Jessica.

"Oh ya?" sahutku, wajahku tetap datar.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melihatnya duduk dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Itu aneh."

"Memang aneh," ujarku setuju.

Jessica tampak jengkel; ia mengibaskan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna gelap dengan tidak sabar, kurasa ia mengharapkan jawaban yang bisa digosipkannya pada orang lain. Itulah bagian terburuk dari hari Jumat, dan meskipun aku tahu Chanyeol takkan muncul, tapi aku masih berharap.

Ketika aku memasuki kafetaria bersama Jessica dan Kris, aku tak bisa menahan diri memandang meja tempat ia biasa duduk. Hari ini hanya Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun yang duduk mengobrol di sana. Dan aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kesedihan yang menyelimutiku ketika menyadari berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Di mejaku yang biasa, semua sibuk membicarakan rencana besok. Kris sudah ceria lagi, ia menaruh harapan besar pada ramalan cuaca bahwa besok bakal cerah. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri sebelum memercayainya. Tapi hari ini udara lebih hangat hampir 15°C. Mungkin rencana jalan-jalan kami tidak bakal kelewat menyedihkan.

Selama makan siang salah satu teman Kris, Nancy menatapku dengan kurang bersahabat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, sampai ketika kami bersama-sama meninggalkan kafetaria. Aku tepat di belakangnya, hanya sejengkal di belakang rambut pirang keemasannya yang tebal, dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun.."—ia mencibir ketika menyebut namaku— "Tidak duduk saja dengan keluarga Park mulai sekarang," aku mendengarnya bergumam pada Kris.

Aku tak pernah memerhatikan betapa tidak ramah suaranya, dan aku terkejut dengan kebencian yang terdengar di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya dengan baik selama ini, jelas tak cukup baik baginya untuk tidak menyukaiku—atau begitulah menurutku.

"Dia temanku; dia duduk bersama kita," Kris berbisik padanya, menunjukkan kesetiaannya padaku, tapi juga sedikit posesif. Aku berhenti untuk membiarkan Jessica dan Xiumin melewatiku. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Malam itu, saat makan malam, Yunho sepertinya bersemangat mengenai jalan-jalanku ke La Push esok pagi. Kurasa ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah pada akhir pekan, tapi sudah terlalu lama ia hidup dengan kebiasaan itu, sehingga sulit untuk mengubahnya. Tentu saja ia tahu semua nama anak-anak yang akan pergi, dan orangtua mereka, dan mungkin kakek buyut mereka juga Yunho kenal. Kelihatannya ia tidak keberatan. Aku membayangkan apakah ia akan menyetujui rencanaku pergi ke Seattle bersama Chanyeol Park.

" _Dad_ , kau tahu tempat bernama Goat Rocks atau semacamnya? Kurasa di selatan Gunung Rainier," tanyaku santai.

"Yeah, kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa teman berencana akan kemping di sana."

"Itu bukan tempat yang terlalu bagus buat kemping." Ia terdengar terkejut. "Terlalu banyak beruang. Kebanyakan orang pergi ke sana pada musim berburu."

"Oh," gumamku. "Mungkin aku salah mengingat namanya."

Aku bermaksud pergi tidur, tapi cahaya terang yang tidak biasa membangunkanku. Kubuka mataku dan melihat cahaya kuning terang memancar lewat jendela. Aku tak percaya. Aku bergegas ke jendela untuk memeriksanya, dan bisa dipastikan, matahari bersinar. Bukan di tempat semestinya, terlalu rendah, dan tidak kelihatan terlalu dekat seperti seharusnya, tapi jelas itu matahari. Awan-awan menggantung di langit, tapi potongan langit biru cerah menyeruak di tengahnya. Aku berdiri di jendela selama mungkin, khawatir kalau kutinggalkan, langit biru itu akan lenyap lagi.

Toko Olympic Outfitters milik keluarga Wu terletak di utara kota. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, tapi belum pernah singgah di sana, sudah lama aku tidak membutuhkan perlengkapan kemping. Di lapangan parkir aku mengenali mobil Suburban Kris dan Sentra Yongguk. Ketika aku memarkir trukku di sebelah mobil mereka, aku bisa melihat anak-anak lain berkumpul di depan Suburban.

Chen ada di sana, bersama dua lelaki lain yang juga sekelas denganku. Jessica ada di sana, diikuti Xiumin. Tiga gadis lagi berdiri bersama mereka, yang satu aku ingat jatuh di gimnasium Jumat lalu. Gadis itu menatapku jijik ketika aku keluar dari truk, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nancy. Nancy mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang halus dan memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek.

Jadi sekarang dimulailah hari-hariku yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya ada Kris yang senang ketika melihatku.

"Kau datang!" serunya, gembira. "Lihat, sudah kubilang hari akan cerah, kan?"

"Dan sudah kukatakan aku akan datang," aku mengingatkan.

"Kami sedang menunggu Mina dan Sana... kecuali kau mengundang seseorang," Mike menambahkan.

"Tidak," ujarku berbohong, berharap tidak ketahuan. Tapi aku juga berharap ada mukjizat dan Chanyeol muncul. Kris tampak puas.

"Maukah kau ikut mobilku? Pilihannya itu atau mini van Mina."

"Oke." Ia tersenyum bahagia. Betapa mudahnya membuat Kris senang.

"Kau boleh membawa senjata," ujarnya. Aku mengulum senyum. Tidak mudah membuat Kris dan Jessica senang sekaligus. Bisa kulihat Jessica menatap marah kepada kami. Meski begitu, jumlah anak yang ikut ternyata membantuku. Mina mengajak dua orang lagi, sehingga semua mobil penuh. Aku berhasil menyelipkan Jessica di antara Kris dan aku, duduk di kursi depan Suburban Kris.

Kris tampak kecewa, tapi setidaknya Jessica kelihatan puas. Jarak antara La Push dan Forks hanya lima belas mil. Sepanjang jalan ke sana dipenuhi hutan hijau lebat yang indah sekali, dan Sungai Quillayute yang lebat. Aku senang bisa duduk dekat jendela. Kami membuka jendelanya, keadaan di dalam Suburban agak sesak dengan sembilan penumpang dan aku berusaha menyerap sinar matahari sebanyak mungkin.

Aku sudah sering mengunjungi pantai-pantai di sekitar La Push selama kunjunganku ke Forks pada musim panas bersama Yunho, sehingga jalan panjang melingkar menuju First Beach sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi tetap saja memesona. Airnya kelabu gelap, bahkan di bawah sinar matahari sekalipun, tampak pucat menjorok ke pantai berbatu yang berwarna keabu-abuan.

Pulau-pulau bermunculan dari perairan pelabuhan dengan tebing-tebing curam di sisinya, naik ke puncak yang tak beraturan, dan dimahkotai pepohonan cemara yang menjulang. Pantainya hanya dilapisi sehamparan pasir, yang setelah itu berubah menjadi bebatuan besar halus yang jumlahnya ribuan, yang dari kejauhan tampak abu-abu, namun dari dekat warnanya seperti segala macam bebatuan: merah bata, hijau laut, lavender, biru, abu-abu, keemasan yang kusam. Garis pantai penuh dengan driftwood raksasa yang memutih karena terpaan air laut yang asin, beberapa berimpitan di bibir hutan, beberapa sendirian, jauh dari jangkauan ombak.

Angin kencang bertiup bersama ombak, sejuk dan asin. Burung-burung pelikan melayang di atas buih ombak sementara camar dan elang terbang di atas mereka. Awan-awan masih mengelilingi langit, seolah mengancam akan menutupinya sewaktu-waktu, tapi untuk sementara matahari bersinar cerah di langit yang biru.

Kami berjalan menuju pantai, Kris memimpin di depan menuju lingkaran driftwood yang sepertinya telah digunakan orang-orang yang juga berpesta seperti kami. Ada api unggun di sana, penuh abu hitam. Chen dan lelaki yang kukira bernama Jackson, mengumpulkan patahan ranting driftwood dari sisi yang kering di dekat hutan, dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah tumpukan ranting di atas sisa-sisa abu.

"Kau pernah melihat api unggun driftwood?" Kris bertanya. Aku duduk di kursi pantai yang terbuat dari tulang diwarnai; gadis-gadis lain berkumpul, bergosip ceria di sebelahku. Kris berlutut di depan api unggun, menyalakan ranting terpendek dengan korek api.

"Belum," kataku ketika dengan hati -hati ia meletakkan ranting yang menyala di tumpukan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyukai ini, perhatikan warna-warnanya." Ia membakar satu ranting kecil lagi dan menaruhnya di sebelah ranting pertama. Apinya dengan cepat mulai menjilati kayu yang kering.

"Warnanya biru," kataku kagum.

"Itu karena garam. Cantik, ya?" Ia menyalakan sebatang ranting kecil lagi, dan menaruhnya di tempat yang belum terjilat api, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Untung Jessica ada di sisinya yang lain. Ia berbalik menghadap Kris dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Aku memerhatikan api hijau dan biru aneh itu menyeruak ke angkasa.

Setelah setengah jam mengobrol, beberapa laki-laki ingin mendaki ke kolam pasang-surut terdekat. Ini benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi aku menyukai kolam pasang-surut. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil; kolam-kolam inilah yang ku-nanti-nantikan setiap kali aku datang ke Forks. Di sisi lain aku juga sering tenggelam di sana. Bukan masalah besar ketika kau berumur tujuh tahun dan sedang bersama ayahmu. Ini mengingatkanku pada permintaan Chanyeol agar tidak jatuh ke lautan.

Nancy-lah yang menyuarakan keputusanku. Ia tidak ingin mendaki, dan jelas ia mengenakan sepatu yang tidak cocok untuk mendaki. Kebanyakan gadis lain kecuali Xiumin dan Jessica memutuskan tetap di pantai. Aku menunggu sampai Yongguk dan Chen memutuskan untuk tetap bersama mereka. Lalu aku bangkit diam-diam untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang ingin mendaki. Kris tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku bergabung.

Pendakiannya tidak terlalu panjang, meski aku benci kehilangan langit di tengah hutan. Cahaya hijau yang dipancarkan hutan terasa aneh ditingkahi suara tawa para remaja, terlalu kelam dan berbahaya untuk diselingi senda gurau di sekitarku. Aku harus berhati-hati melangkah, menghindari akar-akar yang menyembul di bawah, dan ranting-ranting di atas kepalaku, dan aku pun langsung tertinggal dari yang lain.

Akhirnya aku berhasil melewati kungkungan hutan yang hijau dan menemukan pantai berbatu lagi. Ombaknya rendah, dan sungai tampak mengalir melewati kami menuju lautan. Sepanjang tepiannya yang berbaru-baru, kolam-kolam dangkal yang tak pernah benar-benar kering tampak hidup.

Aku sangat berhati-hati agar tidak mencondongkan tubuhku terlalu jauh ke atas kolam. Yang lain sepertinya tak kenal takut, melompat-lompat di antara bebatuan, bertengger di ujung tebing berbahaya. Aku menemukan batu yang sepertinya cukup mantap di ujung salah satu kolam terbesar, lalu duduk hati-hati di sana, terpesona pada pemandangan akuarium di bawahku. Rangkaian anemon yang indah bergoyang tanpa henti di karang-karang yang sekarang tampak jelas.

Samar-samar kepiting merangkak di antaranya, bintang laut tersangkut tak bergerak di bebatuan yang bersisian, sementara belut kecil hitam bergaris putih menggeliat melewati rumput laut yang hijau, menunggu ombak menyeretnya kembali ke laut. Aku begitu terlena, kecuali satu bagian kecil pikiranku yang membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang, dan berusaha membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya bila ia berada di sini bersamaku.

Akhirnya para lelaki kelaparan, dan aku pun bangkit dengan tubuh kaku dan mengikuti mereka. Kali ini aku mencoba lebih keras untuk mengikuti kecepatan mereka melintasi hutan, hingga beberapa kali aku terjatuh. Telapak tanganku beberapa kali tergores, dan bagian lutut jinsku bernoda hijau, tapi bisa saja lebih parah.

Ketika kami kembali ke First Beach. jumlah orang di sana sudah bertambah. Ketika makin dekat, kami bisa melihat para pendatang baru itu berambut hitam panjang berkilauan, kulit mereka berwarna tembaga. Rupanya para remaja dari reservasi datang untuk bersosialisasi. Makanan sudah diedarkan dan para lelaki buru-buru meminta jatah mereka sementara Chen memperkenalkan kami satu per satu sambil memasuki lingkaran.

Xiumin dan aku tiba terakhir, dan ketika Chen memperkenalkan nama kami, aku memerhatikan laki-laki lebih muda yang duduk di batu dekat perapian menatapku tertarik. Aku duduk di sebelah Xiumin, dan Kris membawakan kami sandwich dan beberapa minuman bersoda, sementara seorang lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua menyebutkan tujuh nama lain yang ikut bersamanya. Yang bisa kutangkap adalah salah satunya juga bernama Jessica, dan anak laki-laki yang memerhatikanku bernama Changmin.

Duduk bersama Xiumin sangat menenangkan; ia memang tipe yang membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman, ia merasa tak perlu mengisi keheningan dengan percakapan. Ia membiarkanku makan dengan tenang sambil berpikir. Aku berpikir betapa waktu di Forks berlalu dengan tidak teratur, sering kali samar-samar, dengan satu bayangan tampak lebih jelas dari yang lain. Lalu pada saat lain setiap detik begitu penting, dan melekat dalam pikiranku. Aku tahu benar apa yang menyebabkan perbedaan ini, dan hal itu menggangguku.

Selama makan siang awan mulai berkumpul, perlahanlahan menutupi langit biru, kadang-kadang menghalangi matahari, menciptakan bayangan panjang sepanjang pantai, dan membuat ombak berubah gelap. Selesai makan orang-orang mulai berpencar dalam kelompok lebih kecil, berdua atau bertiga. Beberapa menghampiri gelombang yang menyapu bibir pantai, mencoba melompati bebatuan yang permukaannya kasar. Yang lain bersama-sama mengadakan ekspedisi menuju pinggir laut.

Kris bersama Jessica yang selalu mengekorinya beranjak ke toko di pedesaan. Beberapa anak setempat ikut bersama mereka; yang lain ikut mendaki. Ketika mereka sudah berpencar dengan urusan masing-masing, aku duduk sendirian di seonggok kayu, bersama Nancy dan Yongguk yang sibuk mendengarkan CD yang dibawa satu dari kami. Tiga remaja dari reservasi mengitari api, termasuk lelaki bernama Changmin dan lelaki lebih tua yang sepertinya berperan sebagai juru bicara.

Beberapa menit setelah Xiumin pergi bersama para pendaki, Changmin pindah duduk di sebelahku, menggantikan Xiumin. Sepertinya dia berumur lima belas, mungkin tujuh belas, rambutnya yang hitam panjang mengilap diikat di tengkuk. Kulitnya menawan, halus dan kecokelatan; matanya gelap, sangat cekung karena tulang pipinya tinggi. Ia masih tampak kekanak-kanakan karena dagunya yang agak gemuk. Secara keseluruhan wajahnya sangat tampan. Bagaimanapun juga penilaian positifku mengenai rupanya langsung berubah akibat kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau Baekhyun Byun, kan?"

Rasanya seolah pengalaman hari pertama sekolah terulang kembali.

"Baekhyun," keluhku.

"Aku Changmin Lee." Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. "Kau membeli truk ayahku."

"Oh," sahutku lega, sambil menjabat tangannya yang ramping. "Kau putra Donghae. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengingatmu."

"Bukan, aku yang bungsu—kau pasti ingat kakak-kakak ku." tiba-tiba aku teringat.

Yunho dan Donghae sering menyuruh kami bermain bersama setiap kali aku berkunjung ke Forks, agar mereka bisa pergi memancing Kami semua pemalu sehingga sulit untuk bisa berteman. Tentu saja ketika umurku sebelas tahun, aku selalu membuat ayahku marah sehingga acara memancing pun terhenti.

"Apakah mereka ada di sini?" Aku memerhatikan para cewek di ujung pantai, membayangkan apakah sekarang aku bisa mengingat mereka.

"Tidak." Changmin menggeleng. "Boa mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Washington, dan Sooyoung sudah menikah dengan peselancar Samoa—sekarang dia tinggal di Hawaii."

"Menikah. Wow." Aku terpana mengingat usia mereka tak beda jauh dariku. Mereka hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Jadi, kau menyukai truknya?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukainya. Truknya hebat."

"Yeah, tapi jalannya pelan sekali," ia tertawa. "Aku lega sekali waktu Yunho membelinya. Ayahku takkan mengizinkanku membuat yang baru kalau kami masih memiliki kendaraan yang menurutnya sempurna."

"Tidak sepelan itu kok," sergahku.

"Kau pernah mencoba lebih dari enam puluh kilometer per jam?"

"Belum," jawabku.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu jangan." Ia nyengir.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum.

"Tapi truk itu hebat untuk urusan tabrak-menabrak," kataku membanggakan truk yang sekarang milikku itu.

"Kurasa tank pun tak bisa mengalahkannya," Chang,in menimpali sambil tertawa.

"Jadi kau bisa merakit mobil?" tanyaku, terkagumkagum.

"Ya, kalau aku punya waktu dan semua perlengkapannya. Kau tidak tahu dari mana aku memperoleh kemampuan mengotak-atik silinder mesin Volkswagen Rabbit tahun 1986, kan?" candanya. Suaranya serak, namun enak didengar.

"Maaf," aku tertawa, "aku belum tahu, tapi aku berjanji akan mencari tahu." Seolah-olah aku tahu saja apa maksudnya tadi. Ia sangat mudah diajak bicara.

Ia tersenyum menawan, memandangku bersahabat, sorot matanya masih coba kupahami. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memerhatikan.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun, Changmin?" tanya Nancy dengan nada yang kupikir kasar

"Boleh dibilang kami sudah saling kenal sejak aku lahir," ia tertawa, tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Bagus sekali." Nancy sama sekali tak terdengar sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dan mata pucatnya yang curiga menyipit.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya lagi, sambil memerhatikan wajahku.

"Aku baru saja bilang pada Yongguk, sayang sekali tak satu pun anak-anak Park ikut hari ini. Tak adakah yang terpikir untuk mengajak mereka?" Ekspresi kepeduliannya tidak meyakinkan.

"Maksudmu anak-anak dr. Junmyeon?" lelaki lebih tua yang bertubuh jangkung bertanya sebelum aku menjawab Nancy, dan tentu saja ini membuat Nancy jengkel. Lelaki itu lebih mirip pria dewasa daripada remaja, dan suaranya sangat berat.

"Ya, kau kenal mereka?" Nancy terdengar mengejek, dan setengah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Anak-anak Park tidak datang ke sini," jawabnya dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Nancy.

Yongguk, yang mencoba menarik kembali perhatian Xiumin meminta pendapat tentang CD yang dipegangnya. Perhatian Xiumin pun teralihkan.

Aku menatap lelaki bersuara berat itu, terkejut, tapi ia menatap lurus jauh ke hutan gelap di belakang kami. Katanya anak-anak Park tidak datang ke sini, tapi nada suaranya seperti mengatakan hal lain bahwa mereka tidak diizinkan; mereka dilarang datang. Sikapnya meninggalkan kesan janggal bagiku, kucoba mengabaikannya tapi tidak berhasil.

Changmin mengusik ketenanganku. "Jadi, apakah Forks sudah membuatmu sinting?"

"Oh, bagiku itu sesuatu yang ironis." Aku nyengir. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Aku masih memikirkan komentar tentang anak-anak keluarga Park, dan tiba -tiba saja mendapat inspirasi. Rencana bodoh, tapi aku tak punya ide yang lebih bagus. Kuharap Changmin yang masih muda itu belum begitu berpengalaman dengan gadis, sehingga ia tak menyadari usaha menyedihkanku untuk merayunya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan di pantai bersamaku?" tanyaku, mencoba meniru cara Chanyeol memandang dari balik bulu matanya. Hasilnya tentu saja tidak sama, aku yakin, tapi buktinya Changmin langsung bangkit mendengar ajakanku. Ketika kami berjalan ke utara melewati bebatuan aneka warna, menuju garis batas yang penuh driftwood, awan akhirnya menutupi langit, membuat laut gelap dan suhu turun. Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket.

"Jadi berapa umurmu? Tujuh belas?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika mengerjapngerjapkan mata seperti yang dilakukan wanita-wanita di televisi.

"Aku baru saja berumur enam belas," ia mengaku malumalu.

"Sungguh?" Keterkejutanku benar-benar palsu. "Kupikir kau lebih tua."

"Untuk anak seusiaku, tubuhku cukup tinggi," jelasnya.

"Kau sering ke Forks?" aku sengaja bertanya, berharap jawabannya ya. Benar-benar konyol. Aku khawatir ia akhirnya merasa jijik dan menuduhku bersandiwara, tapi kelihatannya ia masih merasa tersanjung.

"Tidak terlalu," ia mengaku keheranan. "Tapi setelah mobilku selesai, aku bisa pergi sesering yang kumau setelah aku dapat SIM," lanjutnya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Nancy? Dia kelihatan agak tua untuk bergaul dengan kita." Aku sengaja meletakkan diriku di kelompok yang lebih muda, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih memilih Changmin.

"Itu Siwon—umurnya sembilan belas," ia memberitahuku.

"Apa maksudnya soal keluarga dokter itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Keluarga Park? Oh, mereka tak seharusnya datang ke reservasi." Ia memalingkan wajah, memandang Pulau, ketika ia membenarkan apa yang kutangkap dari perkataan Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ia menatapku sambil menggigit bibir.

"Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu."

"Oh, aku takkan bilang siapa-siapa, aku hanya penasaran." Aku berusaha tersenyum semenawan mungkin, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah terlalu berlebihan.

Ia balas tersenyum menawan. Lalu satu alisnya terangkat dan suaranya lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

"Kau suka cerita-cerita seram?" tanyanya, suara tak menyenangkan.

"Aku suka," kataku bersemangat, mencoba memancingnya.

Changmin beralih ke batang kayu terdekat yang akarakarnya menjulur seperti kaki laba-laba besar yang pucat. Ia duduk di salah saru akar sementara aku duduk di bawahnya. Ia memandang bebatuan, senyum merekah di ujung bibirnya yang lebar. Aku tahu ia sedang mencoba membuatku jatuh hati. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kau mengetahui satu saja legenda kami, tentang asal-muasal kami maksudku suku Quileute?" ia memulai ceritanya.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur.

" _Well_ , ada banyak legenda, beberapa dipercaya terjadi pada masa Banjir—konon katanya, para leluhur Quileute mengikat kano mereka di ujung pohon tertinggi di pegunungan untuk bisa selamat, seperti Nuh dan bahteranya." Ia tersenyum, untuk menunjukkan padaku ia tidak terlalu memercayai sejarah. "Legenda lainnya mengatakan kami keturunan serigala, dan serigala-serigala masih bersaudara dengan kami. Membunuh mereka berarti melanggar hukum suku."

"Lalu ada cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin," Suaranya semakin rendah.

"Yang berdarah dingin?" tanyaku kaget, tak lagi berpurapura.

"Ya, ada cerita-cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin, cerita-cerita itu sama tuanya dengan legenda serigala, dan beberapa yang lain belum terlalu tua. Menurut legenda itu, kakek buyutku sendiri mengenal beberapa dan mereka. Dialah yang membuat kesepakatan yang mengharuskan mereka menjauhi tanah kami." Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Kakek buyutmu?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dia tetua suku, seperti ayahku. Kau tahu, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh alami serigala. _Well_ , bukan serigala sesungguhnya, tapi serigala yang menjelma menjadi manusia, seperti leluhur kami. Kau bisa menyebutnya werewolf, serigala jadi-jadian."

"Werewolf punya musuh?"

"Hanya satu." Aku menatapnya serius, berharap bisa menyamarkan kejengkelanku menjadi kekaguman.

"Jadi kau tahu, kan," lanjut Changmin, "secara tradisional, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh kami. Tapi kawanan yang datang ke wilayah kami pada masa kakek buyutku berbeda. Mereka tidak memburu seperti yang dilakukan jenis mereka—mereka seharusnya tidak berbahaya bagi suku kami. Jadi kakek buyutku membuat kesepakatan damai dengan mereka. Kalau mereka mau berjanji untuk tidak menginjak tanah kami, kami tidak akan memberitahu kawanan mereka lainnya yang bermuka pucat mengenai mereka." Ia mengedip.

"Kalau mereka tidak berbahaya, lalu kenapa..." Aku mencoba mengerti, berusaha supaya ia tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya aku menanggapi cerita seramnya.

"Selalu berbahaya bagi manusia untuk berada dekat dengan yang berdarah dingin, meskipun mereka beradab seperti halnya klan ini. Kau takkan pernah tahu kapan mereka benar-benar lapar hingga tak bisa menahan diri." Ia sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata-katanya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'beradab'?'

"Mereka menyatakan tidak memburu manusia. Konon, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka memburu binatang sebagai ganti manusia." Aku berusaha terdengar tetap tenang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Park? Apakah mereka termasuk yang berdarah dingin yang ditemui kakek buyutmu?"

"Mmmmm" Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia pasti berpikir raut wajahku yang ketakutan disebabkan ceritanya. Ia tersenyum senang, dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Sekarang jumlah mereka bertambah, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki baru, tapi sisanya sama saja. Pada masa kakek buyutku, mereka sudah mengenal pemimpinnya, Junmyeon. Dia sudah sering datang dan pergi bahkan sebelum bangsa kalian datang ke sini." Changmin berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Lalu mereka itu apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya. "Apakah yang berdarah dingin?"

Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Peminum darah," jawabnya, suaranya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Bangsa kalian menyebutnya vampir." Aku memandang ombak besar setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku.

"Kau merinding," ia tertawa gembira.

"Kau pencerita yang baik," aku memujinya, sambil masih menatap ombak.

"Cerita yang cukup sinting, ya? Tak heran ayahku tak ingin kami membicarakannya dengan orang lain." Aku belum dapat menahan emosiku, jadi aku tidak berpaling menatapnya.

"Kurasa aku baru saja melanggar kesepakatan kami," Changmin tertawa.

"Aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat," kataku berjanji, kemudian bergidik.

"Tapi sungguh, jangan bilang apa-apa pada Yunho. Dia agak marah pada ayahku ketika mendengar beberapa anggota suku kami tak lagi pergi ke rumah sakit begitu tahu dr. Park mulai bekerja di sana."

"Tentu, aku takkan bilang."

"Jadi, apakah menurutmu kami ini penduduk yang percaya takhayul atau apa?" tanyanya bercanda, namun sedikit hawatir. Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari lautan.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau sangat mahir menceritakan kisah-kisah seram. Bulu kudukku masih berdiri, lihat, kan?" Aku mengulurkan lengan.

"Keren." Ia tersenyum.

Lalu suara batu-batu beradu menyadarkan kami seseorang sedang mendekat. Kami serentak mendongak dan melihat Kris dan Jessica lima puluh meter dari kami.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Baekhyun," Kris terdengar lega, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu pacarmu?" tanya Changmin, menyadari nada cemburu yang terpancar dari suara Kris. Aku terkejut rasa cemburu itu begitu nyata.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan," bisikku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Changmin, dan ingin sekali membuatnya sesenang mungkin. Aku mengedip padanya, tentunya berhati-hati supaya Kris tidak melihat. Changmin tersenyum, senang karena rayuanku yang payah.

"Jadi, kalau aku mendapat SIM-ku..." ia memulai lagi.

"Kau harus mengunjungiku di Forks. Kita harus pergi jalan-jalan bersama sesekali." Aku merasa bersalah saat mengatakannya, mengingat aku telah memanfaatkannya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Changmin. Ia sangat mudah diajak berteman.

Kris sudah di dekat kami sekarang, bersama Jessica yang masih tertinggal beberapa langkah. Bisa kulihat Kris menatap Changmin dengan pandangan menilai, dan tampak puas melihat penampilannya yang jelas lebih muda dari kami.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kris, meski jawabannya sudah jelas di hadapannya.

"Changmin baru saja menceritakan beberapa legenda daerah ini" jawabku. "Sangat menarik."

Aku tersenyum hangat kepada Changmin, dan ia balas tersenyum.

" _Well_ " Kris berhenti, sambil berhati-hati mengamati keakrabanku dengan Changmin. "Kita akan berkemas sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

Kami memandang langit yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya memang akan hujan.

"Oke." Aku melompat berdiri. "Aku datang."

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu," kata Changmin, dan aku berani bertaruh ia sedang menggoda Kris.

"Aku juga. Kalau nanti Yunho datang untuk bertemu Donghae, aku akan ikut," aku berjanji padanya. Changmin tersenyum.

"Akan kutunggu."

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

Kukenakan tudung kepalaku ketika kami berjalan menyeberangi bebatuan menuju tempat parkir. Beberapa tetes hujan mulai berjatuhan, meninggalkan noda hitam pada bagian yang ditetesinya. Ketika kami sampai di Suburban, anak-anak lain sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi. Aku merangkak ke jok belakang di sebelah Xiumin dan Yongguk.

Aku beralasan sudah cukup melihat pemandangan selama perjalanan tadi. Xiumin hanya memandang ke luar jendela, memandangi badai yang semakin dahsyat, dan Nancy beringsut ke jok tengah mendekati Yongguk, sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menyandarkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan berusaha santai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks buat yang udah REVIEW.. Love kalian semua**


	8. Chapter 7 NIGHTMARE

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Alan Walker - Faded**_

Aku memberitahu Yunho tentang tugas sekolah-ku yang banyak, dan tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Ada pertandingan basket yang amat dinantikannya, dan tentu saja aku berlagak tidak tahu apa istimewanya pertandingan itu. Karenanya, ia tidak mencurigai ekspresi maupun nada suaraku.

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku mengunci pintu. Aku mencari-cari di mejaku sampai menemukan headphone tuaku, dan memasangkannya ke CD player kecilku. Kuambil CD hadiah Natal dari Leeteuk. Isinya lagu-lagu dari salah satu band favoritnya, tapi bas dan suara teriakannya kelewat berlebihan. Aku memasukkan CD itu, menekan tombol Play, dan membesarkan volumenya sampai telingaku sakit. Aku memejamkan mata, tapi cahaya lampu masih menyilaukan, jadi kututup setengah wajahku dengan bantal.

Aku mendengarkan musiknya dengan saksama, mencoba memahami liriknya, menguraikan pola dentuman drumnya yang rumit. Setelah tiga kali memutar CD itu, setidaknya aku sudah hafal chorus-nya. Begitu aku bisa menikmati suara-suara yang hingar-bingar ku, aku terkejut menyadari ternyata aku menyukai band ini.

Berhasil. Dentuman bising itu membuatku tak mungkin berpikir—tujuan utama kegiatan yang kulakukan ini. CD-nya kuputar berulang-ulang, sampai aku bisa ikut menyanyikannya, hingga akhirnya, aku tertidur.

Aku membuka mata dan menyaksikan tempat yang tak asing lagi. Setengah menyadari diriku sedang bermimpi, aku mengenali cahaya kehijauan hutan. Aku bisa mendengar suara ombak menghantam karang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dan aku tahu, kalau aku menemukan lautan, aku bisa melihat matahari. Aku mencoba mengikuti suara itu, tapi Changmin Lee ada di sana, menarik-narik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bagian hutan yang paling kelam.

"Changmin, ada apa?" aku bertanya. Wajahnya ketakutan dan ia menarikku sekuat tenaga sementara aku menolak; tak ingin pergi ke tengah kegelapan.

"Lari Baekhyun, kau harus lari!" bisiknya ketakutan. "Lewat sini, Baekhyun!" Aku mengenali suara Kris memanggil-manggil dari antara pepohonan yang gelap, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Changmin, merasa putus asa menginginkan matahari.

Tapi Changmin melepaskan tanganku dan menggeram. Kemudian ia jatuh ke tanah hutan yang gelap, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menggeliat-geliat di tanah sementara aku menyaksikannya dengan ngeri.

"Changmin!" jeritku. Tapi ia sudah lenyap.

Dari tempatnya tadi berada muncul serigala besar berwarna merah kecokelatan dengan sepasang mata hitam. Serigala itu memalingkan wajah ke pantai, bulu-bulu tengkuknya meremang. Terdengar geraman pelan di antara taring-taringnya yang keluar.

"Lari Baekhyun !" seru Kris lagi dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak berpaling. Aku sedang memandang cahaya yang menyinariku dari pantai.

Lalu Chanyeol muncul dari balik pepohonan, kulitnya bercahaya samar, matanya gelap dan berbahaya. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan dan menyuruhku datang padanya. Serigala itu menggeram-geram di kakiku. Aku maju selangkah, menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, dan giginya tajam serta runcing.

"Percayalah padaku," ujarnya, suaranya terdengar serak. Aku melangkah sekali lagi.

Serigala itu melompat ke antara diriku dan Chanyeol, taringnya siap menerkam leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" teriakku, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Gerakanku yang tiba-tiba membuat headpbone- ku terlepas dan CD player yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian jatuh di lantai kayu.

Lampu kamar masih menyala, aku duduk di tempat tidur masih berpakaian lengkap dan mengenakan sepatu. Aku memandang jam di lemari pakaian, bingung.

Sudah pukul 05.30.

Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan diri lagi ke tempat tidur dengan wajah menelungkup sambil melepaskan sepatu bot. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Aku menggulingkan tubuh dan berbaring telentang, membuka kancing jinsku, melepaskannya dengan susah payah sambil berusaha agar rubuhku tetap lurus. Bisa kurasakan rambutku yang diikat menusuk-nusuk tengkuk. Aku berbaring menyamping dan melepaskan ikatan rambutku, lalu cepat-cepat menyisirnya dengan jemari. Aku menutup mataku lagi dengan bantal. Percuma, tentu saja. Alam bawah sadarku telah menemukan bayangan yang dengan putus asa kucoba hindari. Aku harus menghadapinya sekarang.

Aku duduk, kepalaku berputar-putar sebentar ketika darah mengalir turun. Lebih baik mandi dulu, batinku. Kuambil tas perlengkapan mandiku.

Acara mandinya tidak berlangsung selama yang kuharapkan. Bahkan meski sudah berlama-lama mengeringkan rambut, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di kamar mandi. Hanya dengan berbungkus handuk, aku berjalan ke kamar. Aku tidak tahu apakah Yunho masih tidur, atau sudah pergi. Kuintip dari jendela, mobil patrolinya sudah tidak ada. Ia pergi memancing lagi.

Perlahan-lahan aku berpakaian, mengenakan sweterku yang paling nyaman, lalu membereskan tempat tidur—sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan. Aku tak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku menghampiri meja belajar dan menyalakan komputer tuaku.

Aku benci menggunakan Internet di sini. Modemku sudah ketinggalan zaman, layanan servis gratisnya buruk; untuk men-dial-up saja butuh waktu lama hingga kuputuskan membuat semangkuk sereal sambil menunggu. Aku makan pelan-pelan, mengunyah setiap suapan dengan sempurna. Setelah selesai kucuci mangkuk dan sendoknya, lalu menyimpannya. Kakiku kram ketika menaiki tangga. Ku ambil CD player-ku dulu, memungutnya dari lantai dan meletakkannya tepat di tengah-tengah meja. Kulepaskan headphone-nya, dan menyimpannya di laci lemari. Lalu aku menyetel CD yang sama, langsung ke bagian yang berisik.

Sambil menghela napas aku berbalik menghadap komputer Layarnya sudah dipenuhi iklan pop-up. Aku duduk di kursi lipatku yang keras dan menutup jendela-jendela kecil itu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengakses _search engine_ favoritku. Kututup beberapa iklan pop-up yang masih bermunculan, lalu mengetik satu kata.

Vampir.

Tentu saja perlu waktu yang sangat lama. Ketika hasil pencariannya muncul, ada banyak pilihan yang harus dibaca— semuanya mulai dari film dan acara televisi hingga permainan sandiwara, grup metal underground, dan perusahaan kosmetik.

Lalu aku menemukan situs yang tepat, Vampir A-Z.

Aku tak sabar menunggu situs itu hingga ter-download sempurna, sambil cepat-cepat menutup iklan-iklan yang bermunculan di layar. Akhirnya selesai—latar belakang putih sederhana dengan tulisan hitam, kelihatannya seperti situs pendidikan. Dua kutipan di halaman depan situs itu menyambutku.

 _Di dunia hantu dan setan yang luas dan gelap, tak ada figur yang begitu mengerikan, tak ada figur yang begitu dibenci dan menyeramkan, namun memiliki daya tarik yang begitu mencengangkan, seperti sang vampir, yang bukan hantu ataupun setan, namun memilih kekuatan gelap dan kualitas yang_

 _mengerikan serta misterius.—Pdt. Montague Summers Jika di dunia ini ada keterangan yang benar-benar telah terbukti, keterangan itu adalah mengenai vampir. Semuanya_ _lengkap: laporan resmi, surat tersumpah dari orang-orang terkenal,_ _ahli bedah, para imam, hakim; pembuktian hukum adalah yang_ _paling lengkap. Dan dengan semua itu, siapakah di luar sana yang percaya vampir?—Rousseau_

Selain itu situs tersebut berisi daftar seluruh mitos vampir yang ada di seluruh dunia, tersusun secara alfabetik. Pertama-tama aku memilih Danag, vampir Filipina yang menanam sejenis tumbuhan berbuah kentang—di kepulauan itu dahulu kala. Menurut mitos itu, Danag bekerja sama dengan manusia selama bertahun-tahun, tapi pada suatu hari kerja sama itu berakhir ketika jari seorang wanita terluka dan satu Danag mengisap habis darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

Aku membaca uraiannya dengan saksama, mencari apa saja yang tidak asing bagiku, apalagi masuk akal. Sepertinya seluruh mitos tentang vampir ini berpusat pada wanita cantik sebagai yang jahat dan anak- anak sebagai korban; mereka juga sepertinya merupakan gagasan yang diciptakan untuk menjelaskan mortalitas tingkat tinggi kepada anakanak, dan memberi alasan bagi para pria untuk berselingkuh. Kebanyakan cerita itu melibatkan roh-roh tanpa raga dan peringatan tentang pemakaman yang tidak layak. Tak banyak yang kedengarannya seperti film-film yang kutonton, dan hanya sedikit sekali, seperti Estrie dari Yahudi dan Upier dari Polandia, yang bahkan terobsesi soal meminum darah.

Hanya tiga catatan yang menarik perhatianku: Varacolaci dari Rumania, sosok tak bisa mati sangat kuat yang bisa tampil sebagai manusia rupawan berkulit pucat, Nelapsi dari Slovakia, makhluk ekstrakuat dan cepat hingga bisa membantai seluruh desa hanya sejam setelah tengah malam, dan satunya lagi Stregom benefici.

Mengenai yang terakhir ini, hanya ada satu kalimat pendek.

 _Stregmi benefici: vampir Italia, konon memihak kebaikan, dan_ _musuh abadi semua vampir jahat._

Rasanya lega ada satu catatan kecil, satu-satunya mitos di antara ratusan lainnya yang mengungkapkan keberadaan vampir yang baik.

Meski begitu, secara keseluruhan hanya sedikit yang mirip dengan cerita Changmin atau pengamatanku sendiri. Aku telah membuat katalog kecil dalam benakku ketika membaca dan membandingkannya dengan masing-masing mitos. Kecepatan, kekuatan, keindahan, kulit pucat, warna mata yang berganti-ganti; lalu kriteria yang diberikan Changmin, peminum darah, musuh werewolf, berkulit dingin, dan abadi. Sedikit sekali mitos yang cocok bahkan dengan salah satu kriteria.

Lalu masalah lainnya, satu yang kuingat dari sedikit film horor yang pernah kutonton dan didukung apa yang baru saja kubaca—vampir tidak bisa keluar di siang hari, matahari menjadikan mereka abu. Mereka tidur di dalam peti seharian, dan hanya keluar di malam hari.

Merasa jengkel, kumatikan komputer langsung dari tombol utama, tanpa melalui tahapan semestinya. Di balik kekesalanku, aku merasa malu. Semua ini benar-benar konyol. Aku duduk di kamar, mencari keterangan tentang vampir.

Ada apa denganku?

Kuputuskan sebagian besar kesalahannya ada pada Forks—dan seluruh Semenanjung Olympic yang selalu hujan.

Aku harus keluar dan rumah, tapi semua tempat yang ingin kukunjungi berjarak tempuh tiga hari perjalanan. Meski begitu aku tetap mengenakan sepatu botku, tak tahu akan ke mana, lalu turun. Kukenakan mantel hujanku tanpa memeriksa cuaca lebih dulu dan menghambur ke luar. Langit mendung, tapi belum hujan. Kutinggalkan trukku dan berjalan kaki ke timur, menyeberangi pekarangan Yunho menuju hutan terlarang. Dalam waktu singkat rumah dan jalanan di belakangku sudah tidak tampak. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi cipratan air yang diciptakan langkah-langkah kakiku dan jeritan burung gagak yang tiba-tiba.

Ada jalan kecil yang membimbingku melintasi hutan ini, kalau tidak, aku takkan mengambil risiko berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Aku paling payah kalau soal arah; di lingkungan yang lebih bersahabat saja aku bisa tersesat. Jalan setapak itu semakin dalam memasuki hutan, menurut dugaanku menuju ke timur. Jalan ini mengitari pepohonan cemara, mapel, dan yew.

Aku hanya tahu samar-samar nama pepohonan di sekitarku, itu pun karena dulu Yunho pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobil patrolinya sambil menunjukkan pepohonan itu dan memberitahu namanya padaku. Banyak yang tidak kuketahui, dan yang lainnya aku tidak yakin karena tertutup pohon-pohon parasit hijau.

Aku terus mengikuti jalan setapak itu sejauh kemarahanku kepada diri sendiri mendorongku maju. Ketika amarahku memudar, aku memperlambat langkah. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari dedaunan di atasku, tapi aku tak yakin apakah hujan mulai turun, atau itu hanya tetesan hujan kemarin yang tersisa di ranting-ranting pohon yang menjulang tinggi di atasku, dan perlahan -lahan menetes jatuh jauh ke pangkuan bumi.

Pohon yang baru tumbang itu— aku tahu masih baru karena seluruhnya tertutup lumut— bersandar di batang pohon lainnya, membentuk kursi kecil dengan pelindung di atasnya, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari jalan setapak. Aku melangkahi belukar dan duduk hati-hati. menjadikan jaketku alas antara kayu yang lembab dengan pakaianku, dan menyandarkan kepala ke pohon satunya.

Ini tempat yang buruk untuk didatangi. Seharusnya aku tahu, tapi mau ke mana lagi?

Hutan ini berwarna hijau pekat dan sangat mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku semalam, membuatku gelisah. Kini setelah decak langkah kakiku tak terdengar lagi, keheningan terasa mencekam. Burung-burung membisu, suara tetesan air semakin sering terdengar, jadi di atas sana pasti sudah turun hujan. Kini setelah aku duduk, belukar itu lebih tinggi dari kepalaku, dan aku tahu seseorang bisa saja berjalan di jalan setapak yang hanya satu meter jauhnya, tanpa melihatku.

Di sini, di antara pepohonan, lebih mudah untuk memercayai kegilaan yang membuatku resah di rumah tadi. Tak ada yang berubah di hutan ini selama ribuan tahun, dan semua mitos serta legenda dari tempat berbeda-beda itu sepertinya lebih mungkin di hutan hijau berkabut ini, daripada di kamar tidurku.

Kupaksa diriku berkonsentrasi pada dua pertanyaan paling penting yang harus kujawab, tapi aku melakukannya dengan sangat enggan.

Pertama, aku harus memutuskan apakah perkataan Changmin tentang keluarga Park benar adanya. Reaksi yang langsung muncul adalah menentangnya. Rasanya konyol dan tidak wajar memercayai kegilaan itu.

Tapi, lalu apa? batinku.

Tak ada penjelasan rasional mengenai bagaimana aku masih hidup saat ini. Aku membuat daftar lagi dalam pikiranku mengenai hal-hal yang kuamati sendiri: kecepatan dan kekuatan yang mustahil, perubahan warna mata dan hitam menjadi emas dan hitam lagi, ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi, kulit yang pucat dan dingin. Terlebih lagi—hal-hal kecil yang muncul perlahan-lahan—bagaimana mereka tak pernah tampak makan, keanggunan mengagumkan dalam gerak mereka. Dan cara mereka kadang-kadang bicara, dengan frase dan irama tidak biasa yang lebih tepat digunakan dalam novel kuno daripada percakapan di kelas pada abad ke-21.

Chanyeol Park.

Ia membolos ketika kami sedang menggolongkan darah. Ia tidak menolak ajakan jalan- jalan ke pantai sampai ketika ia mendengar ke mana tujuan kami. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya... kecuali aku. Ia telah memberitahuku bahwa ia jahat, berbahaya...

Mungkinkah keluarga Park adalah vampir? _Well_ , mereka memang _sesuatu_.

Sesuatu di luarpembenaran rasional telah terjadi di depan mataku yang tidak percaya. Entah itu makhluk dingin versi Changmin ataukah teori superhero-ku sendiri bahwa Chanyeol Park bukanlah... manusia. Ia lebih dari itu. Jadi—mungkin Inilah jawabanku sekarang.

Lalu pertanyaan paling penting dari semuanya. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dugaanku benar?

Jika Chanyeol benar vampir—aku nyaris tak bisa memaksa diriku memikirkan kata itu—apa yang harus kulakukan? Melibatkan orang lain jelas tak mungkin. Aku bahkan tak memercayai diriku sendiri; siapa pun pasti menganggapku bergurau.

Sepertinya hanya ada dua pilihan.

Pertama mengikuti nasihatnya: bersikap pintar, menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Membatalkan rencana kami, mengabaikannya sebisaku. Berpura-pura ada kaca tebal tak bisa tembus di antara kami. Memintanya menjauhiku—dan kali ini benarbenar serius.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat putus asa memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Pikiranku menolak rasa sakit itu, dan bergegas beralih ke pilihan lain.

Aku tak bisa melakukan yang lain. Lagi pula, seandainya ia... jahat, sejauh ini ia belum melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitiku. Sebaliknya aku bisa habis digilas mobil Yongguk kalau saja ia tidak langsung bertindak cepat.

Amat sangat cepat, sergahku dalam hati,

Hingga itu mungkin saja murni tindakan spontan. Tapi kalau menyelamatkan nyawa adalah tindakan spontan baginya, seberapa jahatkah ia? tukasku marah. Kepalaku berputar dalam lingkaran jawaban yang tak berujung.

Satu hal yang aku yakin, kalau memang yakin. Gambaran gelap Chanyeol dalam mimpiku semalam hanyalah cerminan ketakutanku terhadap cerita Changmin, bukannya karena Chanyeol sendiri.

Tetap saja ketika aku menjerit ketakutan karena serangan serigala itu, bukanlah rasa takut akan serigala itu yang membuatku meneriakkan kata "tidak". Itu adalah ketakutanku bahwa ia bisa terluka— bahkan ketika ia memanggilku dengan taringnya yang panjang dan runcing. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Dari situlah aku mendapatkan jawabanku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya juga ada pilihan. Aku sudah terlibat terlalu jauh. Sekarang setelah tahu— seandainya aku benar-benar tahu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang rahasiaku yang menakutkan itu.

Karena ketika aku memikirkan Chanyeol, suaranya, matanya yang menyihir, daya tarik kepribadiannya, aku tak menginginkan yang lain kecuali berada di dekatnya saat ini.

Meskipun... tapi aku tak bisa memikirkannya. Tidak di sini, kala aku sendirian di hutan yang mulai gelap ini. Tidak ketika hujan membuat suasana teramat temaram bagai langit di bibir malam di bawah payung dedaunan, berderai-derai bagaikan langkah-langkah kaki melintasi lantai bumi. Aku bergidik ngeri dan langsung bangkit dari tempat persembunyian, was-was jalan setapak itu telah lenyap tersapu hujan.

Tapi jalan kecil itu masih di sana, aman dan jelas, berkelok di antara labirin hijau yang menetes-netes. Aku bergegas mengikutinya, tudung jaketku menutup rapat kepalaku. Ketika aku nyaris berlari di antara pepohonan, aku terkejut menyadari betapa dalamnya aku telah memasuki hutan itu. Aku mulai bertanya -tanya apakah arahku benar, atau aku malah mengikuti jalan setapak ini semakin dalam ke hutan yang rapat. Sebelum kelewat panik, aku mulai melihat ruang terbuka di antara ranting-ranting pepohonan yang bertautan.

Lalu aku bisa mendengar suara mobil melintasi jalanan, dan aku pun terbebas, pekarangan Yunho membentang di hadapanku, rumahnya memberi isyarat padaku, menjanjikan kehangatan dan pakaian kering.

Hari sudah siang ketika aku masuk ke rumah. Aku naik ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku dengan jins dan T-shirt, berhubung aku tidak ke mana-mana. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR-ku hari itu, makalah tentang Macbeck yang harus dikumpulkan hari Rabu. Aku menguraikan versi singkatnya dengan senang hati, lebih tenang daripada yang kurasakan sejak... _Well_ , Kamis sore sejujurnya.

Aku memang selalu seperti itu. Membuat keputusan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagiku, bagian yang paling membuatku menderita. Tapi begitu keputusan diambil, aku tinggal menjalaninya, biasanya dengan perasaan lega karena pilihan sudah dibuat. Terkadang perasaan lega itu bercampur dengan penderitaan, seperti keputusanku datang ke Forks. Tapi tetap masih lebih baik daripada bergulat dengan pilihan-pilihan lainnya. Anehnya keputusan ini mudah dijalani. Mudah sekaligus berbahaya.

Akhirnya hari itu berlalu dengan tenang, paku menyelesaikan makalahku sebelum jam delapan. Yunho pulang membawa tangkapan besar, dan aku langsung mencatat dalam ingatanku untuk membeli buku resep masakan ikan ketika pergi ke Seattle minggu depan. Perasaan was-was yang merambati punggungku setiap kali memikirkan perjalanan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kurasakan sebelum aku berjalan-jalan dengan Changmin Lee.

Keduanya seharusnya berbeda, pikirku.

Aku seharusnya takut, aku tahu aku mestinya merasa takut, tapi aku tak bisa merasakan rasa takut yang seharusnya. Malam itu aku tidur tanpa mimpi, kelelahan karena telah memulai hari itu sangat awal, padahal malamnya aku kurang tidur. Untuk kedua kali sejak tiba di Forks, aku terbangun karena cahaya kuning terang, pertanda hari bakal cerah. Aku melompat ke jendela, tercenung melihat nyaris tak ada awan di langit, hanya ada guratan putih kecil seperti kapas yang tak mungkin membawa air hujan. Kubuka jendela—terkejut karena tak ada bunyi deritan, mulus, padahal entah sudah berapa lama jendela itu tak pernah dibuka—dan menghirup udara yang kering. Udara nyaris hangat dan sama sekali tak berangin. Darahku bagai meledak-ledak dalam nadiku.

Yunho telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika aku turun, dan sambutannya sama riangnya dengan suasana hatiku.

"Hari yang bagus untuk berada di luar," komentarnya.

"Ya," aku menimpalinya sambil tersenyum.

Ia balas tersenyum, mata cokelatnya berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Ketika Yunho tersenyum, sangat mudah memahami kenapa ia dan ibuku cepat- cepat memutuskan menikah.

Hampir seluruh sisi romantis masa mudanya telah memudar sebelum aku mengenalnya. Rambut cokelat ikalnya–jika bukan teksturnya, warnanya sama dengan rambutku–celah menipis, perlahan memperlihatkan dahinya yang mengilat. Tapi ketika ia tersenyum, aku bisa melihat sedikit bagian dari pria yang telah kawin lari dengan Jaejoong ketika umurnya masih dua tahun lebih tua dari umurku sekarang.

Aku menyantap sarapanku dengan ceria, memerhatikan debu-debu beterbangan di antara sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk lewat jendela belakang. Yunho meneriakkan ucapan perpisahan, dan aku mendengar mobil patrolinya menjauh. Ketika melewati ambang pintu aku ragu sejenak, tanganku memegang jas hujan. Sambil menghela napas kutaruh jas hujan itu di lipatan tanganku dan melangkah ke dalam terangnya cahaya yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak pernah kulihat.

Dengan menuangkan banyak pelumas, aku bisa membuat kedua jendela trukku membuka sampai ke bawah. Aku menjadi salah satu murid yang tiba pertama di sekolah; aku bahkan tak sempat melihat jam ketika terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah tadi. Kuparkir trukku dan menuju bangku piknik yang jarang digunakan di sisi selatan kafetaria.

Bangku -bangku itu masih sedikit lembab, jadi aku duduk beralaskan jas hujan, senang bisa menggunakannya. PR-ku sudah selesai, hasil kehidupan sosial yang menyedihkan—tapi ada beberapa soal Trigono yang jawabannya masih meragukan.

Kukeluarkan bukuku dengan penuh semangat, tapi di tengah soal pertama aku mulai melamun, memerhatikan sinar matahari bermain-main dengan pepohonan red- barked. Aku mencorat-coret pinggiran kertas PR-ku. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba aku menyadari telah menggambar lima pasang mata berwarna gelap. Kuhapus gambar-gambar itu dengan penghapus.

"Baekhyun!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, kedengarannya seperti Kris.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan menyadari sekolah sudah penuh. Semua anak mengenakan T-shirt, bahkan beberapa mengenakan celana pendek meskipun suhunya tak mungkin lebih dari 15ºC. Kris menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan celana pendek khaki dan T-shirt rugby bergaris, dan sedang melambai ke arahku.

"Hei, Kris," sapaku sambil balas melambai, tak mampu untuk tidak bersemangat di pagi secerah ini.

Ia duduk di sebelahku, rambut spike-nya bersinar keemasan, senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia sangat senang bertemu denganku, hingga mau tak mau aku senang juga.

"Baru sekarang kuperhatikan—rambutmu ada warna merahnya," katanya seraya meraih sejumput rambutku yang berkibaran dengan jemarinya.

"Hanya di bawah sinar matahari." Aku merasa agak jengah ketika ia menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku.

"Hari yang indah, bukan?"

"Hari yang kusuka," sahutku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kemarin?" Nada suaranya sedikit terdengar seolah-olah aku pacarnya.

"Seharian mengerjakan esai." Aku tidak bilang sudah menyelesaikannya—tak perlulah menyombongkan diri. Ia menepuk dahi dengan punggung tangan.

"Oh iya... dikumpulkan Kamis, kan?"

"Mmm, kurasa Rabu."

"Rabu?" sahutnya, dahinya berkerut. "Gawat... esaimu tentang apa?"

"Apakah perlakuan Shakespeare terhadap karakterkarakter wanita meremehkan atau tidak." Ia menatapku seolah-olah aku baru saja bicara dalam bahasa Latin

"Kurasa aku harus mengerjakannya malam ini," katanya, kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Oh" Aku tersadar. Kenapa aku tak bisa lagi bercakap-cakap dengan. Kris tanpa merasa canggung seperti ini?

" _Well_ , kita bisa pergi makan malam atau apa... dan aku bisa mengerjakan esaiku nanti." Ia tersenyum penuh harap.

"Kris..." aku jengkel didesak seperti ini. "Kupikir itu bukan ide bagus."

Wajahnya kecewa.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya, matanya siaga.

Pikiranku tertuju pada Chanyeol, membayangkan apakah Kris juga memikirkan yang sama.

"Kupikir... dan kalau kau beritahukan apa yang kukatakan ini kepada orang lain, dengan senang hati aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati," ancamku, "tapi kurasa itu akan membuat Jessica patah hati."

Ia keheranan, jelas itu sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya.

"Jessica?"

"Sungguh, Kris, kau ini buta ya?"

"Oh," ia menarik napas—jelas bingung. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari situ.

"Waktunya masuk kelas, dan aku tak boleh terlambat lagi." Kukumpulkan buku-bukuku dan menjejalkannya ke tas.

Kami berjalan tanpa bicara ke gedung tiga. Dan raut wajahnya gelisah. Kuharap apa pun yang dipikirkannya akan membawanya ke arah yang benar.

Ketika aku melihat Jessica di kelas Trigono, ia kelihatan sangat antusias. Ia, Xiumin, dan Nancy akan berbelanja ke Port Angeles malam ini. Mereka ingin membeli gaun yang akan dikenakan di pesta dansa, dan Jessica ingin aku ikut bersama mereka, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membeli gaun. Aku tak bisa memutuskan. Pasti menyenangkan bisa jalan-jalan ke luar kota dengan sahabat-sahabatku, tapi Nancy juga bakal ikut.

Dan siapa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan malam nanti... Tapi aku tak boleh membiarkan pikiranku berkelana ke sana. Tentu saja aku gembira karena matahari bersinar hari ini. Tapi sinar matahari tak sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas suasana gembira yang kurasakan saat ini, tidak sama sekali.

Jadi kubilang akan memikirkannya, kubilang akan minta izinYunho dulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Spanyol, yang dibicarakan Jessica hanya pesta dansa. Ia kembali membicarakannya lagi setelah kelas selesai lima menit lebih lama, dan kami pun menuju kafetaria untuk makan siang.

Aku sendiri terlalu larut dalam penantian yang sarat emosi sehingga tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku bukan hanya ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, melainkan juga semua keluarga Park, untuk membandingkan mereka dengan kecurigaan yang menggayuti pikiranku.

Ketika melintasi pintu kafetaria, kurasakan rasa takut pertama yang sesungguhnya menuruni punggungku, lalu menetap di perut. Apakah mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan? Lalu perasaan yang lain menyapuku— apakah Chanyeol menunggu untuk duduk bersamaku lagi?

Seperti biasa mula-mula aku memandang meja keluarga Park. Gelombang panik bergejolak dalam perutku ketika menyadari tempat itu kosong. Dengan harapan yang semakin menipis pandanganku menyapu sekeliling kafetaria, berharap menemukannya duduk sendirian, menungguku.

Kafeteria sudah nyaris penuh tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol atau saudara-saudaranya. Kesepian menghantamku dengan kekuatan menghancurkan

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakang Jessica, sama sekali tak repot-repot berpura-pura mendengarkan. Sepertinya kami sangat terlambat karena yang lain sudah duduk di meja kami. Aku menghindari kursi kosong di sebelah Kris, dan memilih duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

Samar-samar kuperhatikan Kris mempersilakan Jessica duduk dengan sopan, dan tentu saja wajah Jessica berseriseri karenanya.

Xiumin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang makalah Macbeth-ku. Sebisa mungkin kujawab sewajarnya, meskipun hatiku sedih. Xiumin juga mengajakku ikut malam ini, dan sekarang aku mengatakan ya, menggapai apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

Aku tersadar aku ternyata masih berharap ketika memasuki kelas Biologi dan melihat kursinya kosong. Gelombang kekecewaan melanda diriku lagi.

Sisa hari itu berjalan sangat pelan, muram. Di pelajaran Olahraga kami membahas tentang peraturan bulu tangkis, siksaan berikut yang sudah mereka siapkan untukku. Tapi setidaknya itu artinya aku hanya perlu duduk mendengarkan, bukannya terpeleset di lapangan. Bagian terbaiknya adalah, pelatih tidak selesai menjelaskan, jadi besok aku terbebas lagi dari penyiksaan. Lupakan saja kenyataan bahwa lusa mereka akan memberiku raket sebelum melepaskanku untuk menjadi santapan seluruh kelas.

Aku senang bisa meninggalkan sekolah akhirnya. Itu artinya aku bisa bebas menekuk wajahku dan mengasihani diriku sebelum nanti malam pergi bersama Jessica dan kawan-kawan. Tapi tepat setelah aku masuk ke rumah, Jessica menelepon membatalkan rencana kami. Aku mencoba terdengar ceria ketika ia bercerita bahwa Kris mengajaknya makan malam, aku benar-benar lega karena akhirnya Kris mengerti, tapi semangatku terdengar tidak tulus di telingaku sendiri. Jessica menunda rencana belanja kami jadi besok malam.

Yang berarti hanya tinggal sedikit hal untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Aku membumbui ikan untuk makan malam, dan menyiapkan salad dan roti sisa semalam, jadi tak ada apaapa lagi yang bisa kukerjakan. Aku menghabiskan setengah jam mengerjakan PR, lalu berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Kuperiksa e-mail-ku. membaca tumpukan surat dari ibuku, yang semakin lama semakin sinis. Aku menghela napas dan mengetik jawaban singkat.

 _Maaf. Aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku pergi ke pantai dengan beberapa teman. Dan aku harus membuat makalah._ Alasanku terdengar menyedihkan, jadi aku menyerah saja.

 _Hari ini cuaca cerah aku tahu, aku juga terkejut–jadi aku akan_ _keluar dan menyerap vitamin D sebanyak yang kubisa. Aku_ _menyayangimu mom._

 _Baekhyun._

Kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu satu jam membaca sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah. Aku membawa beberapa buku ke Forks, dan yang paling tebal merupakan kumpulan karya Jane Austen. Aku memilihnya dan pergi ke Halaman belakang. Dalam perjalanan turun aku menyambar selembar selimut tua usang dari lemari di tangga teratas.

Di luar, di halaman kecil Yunho yang berbentuk persegi, selimutnya kulipat dua lalu kuhamparkan di bawah pepohonan, di atas rumput tebal yang selalu agak basah, tak peduli seberapa lama matahari menyinarinya. Aku berbaring menelungkup, mengangkat dan menyilangkan pergelangan kaki membalik-balik halaman novel itu, mencoba memutuskan cerita manakah yang paling menarik.

Favoritku adalah Pride and Prejudice dan Sense and Sensibility.

Baru- baru ini aku telah membaca yang pertama, jadi kupilih Sense and Sensibility. Setelah sampai bab tiga aku pun teringat bahwa tokoh pahlawan di cerita itu kebetulan bernama Chanyeol. Dengan marah kuganti bacaanku dengan Mansfield Park, tapi pahlawan di buku itu bernama Chanhyun, hampir mirip. Memangnya tak ada nama lain pada akhir abad kedelapan belas ya?

Kubanting buku itu hingga menutup, merasa jengkel, lalu berguling hingga telentang. Kutarik lengan bajuku setinggi mungkin dan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali kehangatan yang kurasakan pada kulitku.

Angin masih sepoi-sepoi, tapi mampu meniup bulu-bulu halus di wajahku, dan rasanya agak geli. Kutarik rambutku ke atas, membiarkannya mengering di selimut di atas kepalaku, dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada kehangatan yang menyentuh kelopak mata, tulang pipi, hidung, bibir, lengan bawah, leher, menembus kausku yang tipis...

Hal berikut yang kusadari adalah suara mobil patroli Yunho memasuki halaman. Aku langsung terbangun, duduk, menyadari sinar matahari sudah lenyap di balik pohon. Rupanya aku tertidur. Aku mengedarkan pandangan bingung karena perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba bahwa aku tak lagi sendirian.

"Yunho?" panggilku. Tapi aku mendengar pintunya terbanting menutup.

Aku melompat, merasa gugup dan konyol, mengumpulkan selimut yang sekarang lembab dan buku-bukuku. Aku berlari masuk untuk memanaskan minyak, sadar waktu malam sudah tiba. Yunho sedang menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan sepatu bot ketika aku masuk.

"Maaf, Dad, makan malam belum siap—aku ketiduran di luar sana. Aku mengatakannya sambil menguap.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin cepatcepat nonton pertandingan kok."

Setelah makan malam aku nonton TV bersama Yunho sekedar mengisi waktu. Tak ada yang ingin kutonton, tapi ia tahu aku tidak suka bisbol, jadi ia menggantinya ke sitkom membosankan. Tak satu pun dari kami menikmatinya. Meski begitu ia kelihatan senang karena bisa melakukan sesuatu bersamaku. Dan meskipun aku sedang sedih, rasanya menyenangkan bisa membuatnya senang.

"Dad," karaku saat jeda iklan, "besok malam Jessica dan Xiumin ingin ke Port Angeles mencari gaun pesta dansa, dan mereka ingin aku membantu memilih... apakah aku boleh ikut bersama mereka?"

"Jessica Jung?" tanyanya.

"Dan Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)." Aku menghela napas ketika memberi keterangan tambahan padanya.

Ia bingung. "Tapi kau tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa, kan?"

"Tidak, Dad, tapi aku membantu mereka memilih pakaian – kau tahu, memberi kritik yang membangun." Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini.

" _Well_ , baiklah." Ia sepertinya menyadari dirinya sama saja tidak mengerti urusan anak gadis.

"Itu masih malam sekolah, kan?"

"Kami langsung pergi sepulang sekolah, jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam sendiri, kan?"

"Baek, aku memasak makananku sendiri selama tujuh belas tahun sebelum kau datang," ia mengingatkanku.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama itu," gumamku, lalu menambahkan sesuatu yang lebih jelas, "aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan sandwich di kulkas, oke? Persis di sebelah atas."

Paginya matahari bersinar cerah lagi. Aku terbangun dengan harapan baru yang susah payah coba kutekan. Aku mengenakan pakaian yang cocok untuk udara hangat seperti sekarang, blus berpotongan V biru tua—sesuatu yang kukenakan pada musim dingin yang parah di Phoenix.

Aku telah mengatur kedatanganku di sekolah agar tidak terlalu pagi, sampai-sampai nyaris tak punya waktu untuk bergegas ke kelas. Dengan hati mencelos aku mengitari parkiran yang penuh, mencari tempat yang masih kosong, sambil mencari Volvo silver yang jelas-jelas tak ada di situ. Aku memarkir truk di baris terakhir dan bergegas ke kelas bahasa Inggris. Aku tiba terengah-engah, tapi berhasil sampai sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi.

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin—aku tak bisa menahan secercah harapan tumbuh dalam benakku, hanya untuk menyaksikannya hancur berantakan saat dengan hati hancur aku mencari-cari mereka di ruang makan siang, dan duduk sendirian di kelas Biologi.

Perjalanan ke Port Angeles akhirnya akan terwujud malam ini. Rencana itu jadi semakin menarik karena Nancy mendadak ada urusan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar lagi ingin meninggalkan kota supaya bisa berhenti menoleh ke belakang, berharap melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Aku berjanji akan bersikap ceria malam ini dan tidak merusak kesenangan Xiumin dan Jessica berburu pakaian. Mungkin aku juga bisa membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Ku enyahkan pikiran bahwa aku mungkin akan berbelanja sendirian di Seattle akhir pekan ini, tak lagi tertarik dengan kesepakatan tempo hari. Tak mungkin ia membatalkannya tanpa setidaknya memberitahuku.

Usai sekolah Jessica ikut ke rumahku dengan Mercury tuanya yang putih, jadi aku bisa meninggalkan buku-buku dan trukku. Kusisir rambutku cepat-cepat selagi di dalam, merasa sedikit senang membayangkan meninggalkan Forks. Aku meninggalkan pesan di meja untuk Yunho, kujelaskan lagi di mana kusimpan makan malamnya. Lalu aku memindahkan dompet lipatku dari tas sekolah ke tas kecil yang jarang kugunakan, lalu lari keluar dan bergabung dengan Jessica. Selanjutnya kami pergi ke rumah Xiumin, ia sudah menunggu kami. Kegembiraanku meningkat cepat ketika kami akhirnya mengemudi meninggalkan batas kota.

Rasanya benar-benar bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada typo ya...**


	9. Chapter 8 PORT ANGELES

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Muse - Supermassive Black Hole**_

Jessica mengemudi lebih cepat daripada Yunho, jadi kami bisa tiba di Port Angeles pukul 14.00. Sudah lama aku tidak kumpul-kumpul dan jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku, hingga aliran senang membuatku bersemangat.

Kami mendengarkan lagu-lagu rock berisik sementara Jessica berceloteh tentang lelaki yang sering berkumpul bersama kami. Makan malamnya bersama Kris berlangsung sangat baik, dan ia berharap malam minggu nanti mereka bakal berciuman.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, merasa senang. Secara tidak kentara Xiumin juga senang akan pergi ke pesta dansa, tapi ia tidak benar-benar naksir Chen. Jessica mencoba membuat Xiumin mengaku tipe pria seperti apa yang disukainya, tapi aku menyela dengan menanyakan soal pakaian, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Xiumin memandangku dengan ekspresi terima kasih.

Port Angeles adalah daya tarik yang indah bagi wisatawan. Meskipun hanya kota kecil, tempat itu lebih tertata dan menarik dibanding Forks. Tapi Jessica dan Xiumin sudah sangat mengenalnya, jadi mereka tidak berencana menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan mengagumi keindahan kota. Jessica langsung menuju department store terbesar di sana yang jaraknya hanya beberapa ruas jalan dari pusat kota yang sangat menarik bagi pengunjung.

Pesta dansa nanti sifatnya setengah formal, dan kami tidak terlalu yakin apa maksudnya. Jessica dan Xiumin kelihatannya terkejut dan nyaris tak percaya ketika kubilang aku tak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa ketika masih di Phoenix.

"Apa kau tak pernah berkencan atau apa?" Jessica bertanya ragu-ragu ketika kami memasuki toko.

"Sungguh," aku berusaha meyakinkannya, tanpa harus menceritakan masalah yang kualami bila berdansa. "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar, atau teman dekat. Aku jarang keluar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jessica.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku," jawabku jujur. Ia tampak ragu.

"Di sini orang-orang mengajakmu berkencan," ia mengingatkanku, "dan kau menolaknya." Kami sekarang berada di bagian remaja, melihat-lihat rak di sekitar kami, mencari gaun.

" _Well_ , kecuali Yongguk," ralat Xiumin.

"Maaf?" aku menahan napas. "Apa katamu?"

"Yongguk bilang ke semua orang dia akan mengajakmu ke pesta prom," Jessica memberitahuku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Dia bilang apa?" aku kedengaran seperti tersedak.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar, kan," Xiumin bergumam kepada Jessica.

Aku terdiam, masih syok yang dengan cepat berganti jadi sebal. Tapi kami sudah menemukan pakaian yang kami cari, dan sekarang ada pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan.

"Itu sebabnya Nancy tidak menyukaimu," Jessica cekikikan sementara kami memilih-milih.

Dengan geram aku berkata, "Apa kalian pikir kalau aku menabraknya dengan trukku, dia bakal berhenti merasa bersalah mengenai kecelakaan itu? Apakah dia akan berhenti berusaha membayar semuanya dan menganggapnya impas?"

"Mungkin," Jessica nyengir. "Kalau memang itulah alasannya mengajakmu."

Pilihan pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi mereka menemukan beberapa untuk dicoba. Aku duduk di kursi pendek di kamar pas, di depan cermin tiga arah, berusaha mengendalikan amarahku.

Jessica bimbang di antara dua pilihan—gaun panjang hitam tanpa lengan, atau gaun selutut warna biru elektrik dengan tali tipis di pundak. Kusarankan ia memilih yang biru; Xiumin memilih gaun pink pucat yang membalut tubuh nya dengan indah dan menegaskan warna keemasan rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Aku memuji mereka dengan tulus dan membantu mengembalikan pakaian yang tak jadi dipilih ke rak. Proses memilih pakaian ternyata hanya berlangsung sebentar dan lebih mudah daripada yang kulakukan bersama Jaejoong di Phoenix. Kurasa karena pilihan di sini lebih terbatas.

Kami beralih ke bagian sepatu dan aksesori. Sementara mereka menjajal macam-macam, aku hanya memerhatikan dan mengkritik. Aku sedang tidak ingin belanja, meskipun sebenarnya membutuhkan sepatu baru. Semangatku lenyap seiring munculnya perasaan sebalku terhadap Kris. dan itu kembali menciptakan ruang untuk kesedihan.

"Xiumin?" ujarku ragu-ragu. sementara ia mencoba sepasang sepatu tali tumit tinggi berwarna pink—ia senang sekali pasangan kencannya cukup tinggi sehingga ia bisa mengenakan sepatu tumit tinggi. Jessica sudah pindah ke bagian aksesoris tinggal aku dan Xiumin sendirian.

"Ya?" Ia menjulurkan kaki, menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya supaya bisa mengamati sepatunya dari sudut pandang berbeda.

Aku mendadak menjadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku suka yang itu, Kurasa aku akan membelinya—meskipun hanya cocok dengan gaun baruku ini," ia melamun.

"Beli saja—sedang diskon kok," dukungku. Ia tersenyum, menutup kembali kotak sepatu putih yang kelihatannya lebih praktis.

Aku mencoba lagi.

"Mmm, Xiumin..." Ia menatap penasaran.

"Apakah anak-anak... Park"—aku terus memandangi sepatu—"memang sering membolos sekolah?" Aku benarbenar gagal untuk terdengar biasa saja.

"Ya, ketika cuaca bagus mereka pergi berkemah, bahkan ayah mereka juga. Mereka benar-benar pencinta alam sejati," ujarnya tenang, sambil mengamati sepatunya. Ia tidak menanyakan apa pun, tidak seperti Jessica yang pasti akan melontarkan ratusan pertanyaan. Aku mulai benar-benar menyukai Xiumin.

"Oh." Aku tidak membahasnya lagi ketika Jessica kembali untuk memperlihatkan perhiasan yang serasi dengan sepatu silvernya.

Kami bermaksud makan malam di restoran Italia kecil di pinggir jalan, tapi acara belanjanya ternyata tak selama yang kami kira. Jessica dan Xiumin akan membawa pakaian baru mereka ke mobil, kemudian kami akan berjalan kaki ke teluk. Kukatakan akan menemui mereka di restoran satu jam lagi—aku mau mencari toko buku. Mereka sebenarnya bersedia ikut denganku, tapi aku menyuruh mereka bersenang-senang, mereka tak tahu betapa asyiknya aku bila sudah dikelilingi buku-buku, sesuatu yang lebih suka kulakukan sendirian. Mereka pergi ke mobil sambil mengobrol riang, dan aku pergi ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk Jessica.

Mudah bagiku menemukannya, tapi ternyata itu bukan toko buku yang kucari. Jendelanya penuh kristal, penangkap mimpi, dan buku-buku penyembuhan spiritual. Aku bahkan tidak masuk. Lewat jendela kaca aku bisa melihat perempuan berumur lima puluh tahunan dengan rambut panjang beruban tergerai di punggung, mengenakan pakaian tahun '80-an. Ia tersenyum ramah dari balik konter. Kuputuskan tidak mencoba bicara dengannya. Pasti ada toko buku normal di kota ini.

Aku menelusuri jalan demi jalan yang padat oleh orangorang yang pulang kerja, berharap aku sedang menuju pusat kota. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan arah langkahku; aku sedang berkutat dengan kesedihanku. Aku sedang berusaha keras tidak memikirkan Chanyeol, juga apa yang dikatakan Xiumin...

Lebih lagi, aku mencoba mematikan harapanku untuk Sabtu nanti, khawatir akan lebih kecewa lagi. Ketika itulah aku mendongak dan melihat sebuah Volvo silver diparkir dijalan. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu menyergapku. Dasar vampir tolol yang tak bisa dipercaya, pikirku.

Aku melangkah marah ke selatan, menuju beberapa toko berjendela kaca yang sepertinya menjanjikan. Tapi ketika tiba di sana, itu hanya toko reparasi dan toko kosong. Masih ada terlalu banyak waktu sebelum bertemu Jessica dan Xiumin. dan jelas aku perlu memulihkan suasana hatiku sebelum bertemu mereka lagi. Kusisir rambutku dengan jemari dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbelok di sudut jalan.

Ketika menyeberang, aku tersadar telah menuju ke arah yang salah. Rambu lalu lintas yang kulihat menunjuk arah utara, dan sepertinya bangunan-bangunan di sini kebanyakan gudang. Kuputuskan untuk membelok ke timur di belokan berikut, kemudian setelah beberapa blok aku berputar dan mencoba keberuntunganku dengan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Empat lelaki muncul dari pojokan yang kutuju, berpakaian terlalu santai untuk kategori pekerja yang baru pulang kerja, tapi terlalu lusuh sebagai turis. Ketika mereka mendekat, aku menyadari umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Mereka bercanda sambil berteriak-teriak, tertawa liar dan saling menonjok lengan. Aku bergegas menyingkir sejauh mungkin, memberi jarak pada mereka, berjalan cepat, sambil menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hei, kau!" panggil salah satu dari mereka saat kami berpapasan, dan ia pasti berbicara denganku, mengingat tak ada orang lain di sekitarku. Aku pun memandangnya. Dua dari mereka telah menghentikan langkah, dua lagi memperlambat jalannya. Sepertinya yang berbicara denganku tadi adalah yang paling dekat denganku. Tubuhnya besar, berambut gelap, kira- kira awal dua puluhan. Ia mengenakan kaus flanel di atas Tshirt kotornya, jins sobek-sobek, dan sandal. Ia melangkah ke arahku.

"Halo," gumamku sebagai reaksi spontan. Lalu aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju belokan. Bisa kudengar mereka tertawa keras di belakangku.

"Hei, tunggu!" salah satu memanggil lagi, tapi aku terus menunduk dan berbelok sambil menghela napas lega. Masih kudengar mereka tertawa tergelak-gelak di belakangku.

Aku mendapati diriku berjalan di trotoar yang melintasi bagian belakang gudang-gudang yang suram, masing-masing dilengkapi pintu untuk bongkar-muat truk, terkunci pada malam hari. Sisi selatan jalan tidak bertrotoar, hanya pagar kawat dengan kawat berduri untuk melindungi sejenis tempat penyimpanan mesin. Sepertinya aku telah sampai di bagian Port Angeles yang bukan diperuntukkan bagi turis.

Aku tersadar hari mulai gelap, awan-awan akhirnya berkumpul lagi di langit barat, membuat matahari terbenam lebih awal. Langit timur masih bersih, tapi mulai kelabu dengan semburat merah jambu dan Jingga. Aku tadi meninggalkan jaketku di mobil, dan dingin yang kini kurasakan membuatku bersedekap erat-erat. Sebuah _van_ melintas di depanku, lalu jalanan kembali kosong.

Langit tiba-tiba menggelap, dan ketika menoleh untuk memandang awan yang semakin mengancam, aku terkejut menyadari dua lelaki diam-diam mengendap-endap enam meter di belakangku.

Mereka lelaki yang tadi, meski bukan yang berambut gelap yang telah bicara denganku. Aku langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah. Perasaan merinding yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca membuatku gemetar lagi. Tas kecilku kuselempangkan di tubuh seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan supaya tidak bisa dicuri.

Aku tahu persis di mana aku menaruh semprotan ladaku—masih di ranselku di kolong tempat tidur, belum dibuka. Aku tidak membawa banyak uang, hanya selembar dua puluh dolar dan sedikit recehan. Aku berpikir akan menjatuhkan tasku dengan sengaja lalu kabur. Tapi suara ketakutan di sudut benakku mengingatkanku mereka mungkin saja lebih dari sekadar pencuri.

Aku mendengarkan langkah mereka dengan saksama, yang sekarang jauh lebih pelan daripada langkah berisik yang mereka buat tadi. Kedengarannya mereka tidak mempercepat langkah ataupun semakin dekat denganku.

Tarik napas, Baekhyun, aku mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Aku terus berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa benar-benar berlari, berkonsentrasi pada belokan kanan yang sekarang tinggal beberapa meter. Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang. Sebuah mobil biru muncul dari selatan dan meluncur cepat ke arahku. Aku berpikir untuk menyetopnya, tapi ragu, tak yakin apakah mereka benar-benar mengejarku. Aku sampai di sudut, tapi hanya dengan pandangan sekilas aku tahu itu jalan buntu ke belakang bangunan yang lain. Aku setengah berbalik dengan siaga; aku harus bergegas berlarian menyeberangi gang sempit itu, kembali ke trotoar. Jalanannya berakhir di sudut berikut, di sana ada rambu stop. Aku berkonsentrasi mendengarkan langkahlangkah samar di belakangku, memutuskan akan lari atau tidak.

Mereka sepertinya tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan aku tahu kapan saja mereka bisa menyusulku. Aku yakin bakal tersandung dan jatuh kalau berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Suara langkah kaki itu jelas sudah jauh di belakang. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh sekilas, dan dengan lega melihat mereka kurang-lebih dua belas meter di belakangku. Tapi kedua lelaki itu sedang memandangiku.

Rasanya lama sekali baru aku sampai di sudut. Langkahku tetap stabil, dan kedua lelaki di belakangku semakin jauh tertinggal. Mungkin mereka sadar telah membuatku takut dan menyesalinya. Aku melihat dua mobil yang menuju utara melewati persimpangan yang akan kutuju, dan aku menghela napas lega. Akan ada lebih banyak orang begitu aku keluar jari jalanan sepi ini. Aku membelok dengan helaan napas lega. Lalu menghentikan langkah.

Di kedua sisi jalan tampak dinding kosong tanpa pintu dan jendela. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat dua persimpangan, lampu jalan, mobil-mobil, dan lebih banyak pejalan kaki, tapi mereka terlalu jauh. Karena terhalang bangunan di sebelah barat, di tengah jalan berdiri dua lelaki lainnya.

Mereka menatapku sambil tersenyum puas, sementara aku berdiri membeku di trotoar. Aku pun tersadar, aku tidak sedang diikuti.

Aku dijebak.

Aku berhenti sedetik yang rasanya lama sekali. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari ke sisi lain jalan. Dengan hati ciut aku menyadari usahaku sia-sia. Suara langkah di belakangku semakin jelas sekarang.

"Di situ kau rupanya!" Suara gelegar cowok berambut gelap dan bertubuh kekar itu memecah keheningan dan membuatku kaget. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia seolah-olah memandang ke belakangku.

"Yeah," suara keras menyahut dari belakangku, membuatku terperanjat sekali lagi ketika mencoba lari.

"Kami hanya mengambil jalan pintas."

Langkahku sekarang pelan. Jarak yang memisahkanku dengan dua pasang lelaki itu semakin dekat. Teriakan-ku cukup keras dan lantang, karenanya aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap berteriak. Tapi tenggorokanku begitu kering sehingga aku tak yakin seberapa keras aku bisa berteriak. Dengan cepat aku meloloskan tali tasku dari kepala, menggenggamnya, siap menyerahkan atau menggunakannya sebagai senjata bila perlu.

Si lelaki kekar meninggalkan tembok ketika aku berhenti dengan hati -hati. dan berjalan pelan ke jalan.

"Jangan dekati aku." aku mengingatkan dengan suara yang seharusnya lantang dan berani. Tapi aku benar tentang tenggorokkan yang kering-tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Jangan begitu, Manis," seru lelaki itu, dan suara tawa liar itu terdengar lagi di belakangku.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda, kaki terbuka, dengan panik berusaha mengingat-ingat jurus bela diri yang kutahu. Kepalan tangan siap kulayangkan, mudah-mudahan bisa mematahkan hidungnya atau menghantam kepalanya. Menusukkan jari ke matanya—mencoba menusuk dan mencongkel keluar matanya. Dan tentu saja jurus standar, tendangan lutut ke daerah vitalnya.

Suara pesimis dalam benakku terdengar lagi, mengingatkanku bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka, apalagi mereka berempat. Aku takkan menyerah sebelum mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka. Kutelan liurku supaya bisa berteriak lantang.

Tapi kemudian lampu sorot muncul dari sudut jalan dan sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak si kekar, memaksanya melompat ke trotoar. Aku berlari ke tengah jalan—mobil ini akan berhenti, atau menabrakku. Tapi tak disangka-sangka mobil silver itu menukik, lalu berhenti dengan salah satu pintu terbuka hanya beberapa jengkal dariku.

"Masuk," terdengar suara Chanyeol yang terlihat gusar memerintahku.

Sungguh mengagumkan betapa cepatnya perasaan rasa takut itu lenyap, mengagumkan bagaimana perasaan aman tiba-tiba menyelimutiku, bahkan sebelum aku meninggalkan jalanan. Hanya sedetik setelah aku mendengar suaranya.

Aku melompat masuk, membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Suasana di dalam mobil gelap, tak ada cahaya seiring pintu yang tadi terbuka, dan aku nyaris tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam cahaya temaram yang terpancar dari dasbor. Ban mencicit ketika ia berputar menuju utara, melaju terlalu cepat, berbelok menuju keempat lelaki yang terperangah itu. Sekilas kulihat mereka melompat ke trotoar saat kami melaju menuju pelabuhan.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintahnya, dan aku tersadar kedua tanganku meremas jok erat-erat. Aku langsung mematuhinya; suara klik ketika sabuk pengaman terpasang terdengar nyata dalam kegelapan. Ia membelok tajam ke kiri, terus melesat cepat, melewati beberapa rambu lalu lintas tanpa menghentikan laju mobil.

Tapi aku merasa sangat aman, dan sejenak aku sama sekali tak peduli ke mana tujuan kami. Kutatap wajahnya dengan perasaan lega yang dalam, kelegaan yang melebihi kebebasanku yang mendadak itu. Kuamati rupanya yang tak bercela dalam cahaya yang terbatas, menunggu napasku kembali normal, hingga tampak olehku ekspresinya yang amat sangat marah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, terkejut mendengar betapa parau suaraku.

"Tidak," katanya kasar, nada suara Chanyeol terdengar marah.

Aku duduk diam, memerhatikan wajahnya sementara matanya yang berkilat-kilat menatap lurus ke depan, sampai mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku memandang berkeliling, tapi terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa pun selain barisan pepohonan di sisi jalan. Kami sudah meninggalkan kota.

"Baekhyun?" ujarnya, suaranya tegang tapi terkendali.

"Ya?" suaraku masih parau. Diam-diam aku berusaha berdeham.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol masih tidak memandang ke arah ku tapi amarah tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya," jawabku lembut.

"Tolong alihkan perhatianku," perintahnya.

"Maaf, apa katamu?"

Ia menghela napas keras-keras.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang lucu sampai aku tenang," Chanyeol menjelaskan. Dipejamkannya matanya dan dicubitnya cuping hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Mmm." Aku memutar otak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang remeh. "Aku akan menabrak Yongguk besok sebelum sekolah dimulai?"

Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata dengan susah payah, tapi sudut bibirnya menegang.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memberitahu semua orang akan mengajakku ke pesta prom—entah dia itu tidak waras atau masih mencoba menebus kesalahannya karena hampir membunuhku tempo hari..., kau pasti ingat, dan dia pikir pesta prom cara yang tepat. Jadi kupikir kalau aku membahayakan hidupnya, berarti kedudukan kami seri, dan dia tidak perlu terus-menerus memperbaiki hubungan. Aku tidak memerlukan musuh, dan mungkin Lauren akan kembali

bersikap biasa kalau Yongguk menjauhiku. Meski begitu aku mungkin perlu menghancurkan mobil Sentra-nya. Kalau tidak punya kendaraan, berarti dia tidak bisa mengajak siapa-siapa ke prom...," cerocosku.

"Aku sudah dengar." Chanyeol terdengar lebih tenang.

"Oh ya?' tanyaku tidak percaya, kejengkelanku menyalanyala lagi sekarang. "Kalau dia lumpuh dari leher ke bawah, dia juga tidak bisa pergi ke prom," gumamku, menjelaskan rencanaku.

Chanyeol menghela napas, akhirnya membuka mata.

"Lebih baik?"

"Tidak juga."

Aku menunggu, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke kursi, menatap langit-langit mobil. Wajahnya kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisikku.

"Kadang-kadang aku punya masalah dengan emosiku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol juga berbisik, memandang ke luar jendela, matanya menyipit. "Tapi tidak akan lebih baik bagiku bila aku berbalik dan memburu..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, memalingkan wajah, beberapa saat berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. "Setidaknya," lanjutnya, "itulah yang sedang coba kukatakan pada diriku sendiri."

"Oh." Kata itu sepertinya tidak cukup, tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik. Kami duduk diam lagi. Aku melihat jam di dasbor.

Sudah lewat 18.30.

"Jessica dan Xiumin pasti khawatir," gumamku. "Aku seharusnya menemui mereka."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berbelok mulus dan meluncur kembali menuju kota. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah disinari lampu-lampu jalan, mobilnya masih ngebut, dengan mudah menyalip mobil-mobil yang melaju pelan di jalur boardwalk. Chanyeol memarkir paralel di tempat sempit yang tadinya kukira tak cukup untuk Volvo-nya, tapi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan mudah. Aku memandang ke luar dan melihat tulisan Italia.

Jessica dan Angela tampak baru saja meninggalkan meja. berjalan waswas menjauhi kami.

"Bagaimana kau tahu di mana..." aku memulai, tapi lalu aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku mendengar pintunya terbuka dan melihat Chanyeol hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Mengajakmu makan malam," katanya sedikit tersenyum, tapi sorot mata Chanyeol tetap tajam. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya. Kulepaskan sabuk pengamanku, kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol menungguku di trotoar.

Chanyeol berbicara mendahuluiku.

"Pergilah, hentikan Jessica dan Xiumin sebelum aku harus mencari mereka juga. Kurasa aku takkan bisa menahan diriku kalau bertemu 'teman-temanmu' yang tadi itu lagi."

Aku bergidik mendengar ancaman dalam suaranya.

"Jessica! Xiumin!" seruku mengejar mereka, melambai ketika mereka menoleh. Mereka bergegas menghampiriku. Kelegaan di wajah mereka langsung berubah jadi terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingku. Mereka ragu, enggan mendekat.

"Kau dari mana saja?" suara Jessica terdengar curiga.

"Aku tersesat," aku mengaku malu-malu. "Kemudian aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol," kataku sambil menunjuknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya lembut dan menggoda. Dari ekspresi mereka yang terkejut, aku tahu Chanyeol belum pernah bicara seperti itu pada mereka.

"Mmm... tentu saja," dengus Jessica.

"Mmm, sebenarnya, Baekhyun, kami sudah makan ketika menunggumu tadi—maaf," aku Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa—lagi pula aku tidak lapar." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa kau harus makan sesuatu." Suara Chanyeol pelan, tapi bernada memerintah. Ia menatap Jessica dan berkata sedikit lebih keras, "Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku saja yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang malam ini? Dengan begitu kalian tak perlu menunggu dia makan."

"Eehh, tidak masalah, kurasa..." Jessica menggigit bibir, berusaha menebak lewat ekspresiku apakah aku menginginkannya. Aku mengedip padanya. Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain bisa berduaan dengan penyelamatku, Chanyeol Park.

"Oke." Xiumin mendahului Jessica. "Sampai besok. Baekhyun... Chanyeol." Ia meraih tangan Jessica dan menariknya ke mobil, yang samar-samar kulihat diparkir di seberang First Street. Ketika akan masuk ke mobil, Jessica berbalik dan melambai, wajahnya penasaran. Aku balas melambai, menunggu mereka menjauh sebelum berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak lapar," aku berkeras, mengamati wajahnya. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kalau begitu, hibur aku." Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu restoran dan membukakannya untukku dengan raut keras kepala. Jelas sekali Chanyeol tak ingin didebat. Aku berjalan melewatinya ke dalam restoran sambil menghela napas tanda menyerah.

Restorannya tidak ramai—saat ini Port Angeles sedang sepi pengunjung. Kami disambut seorang wanita, dan aku memahami sorot matanya ketika ia menilai Chanyeol. Ia menyambutnya dengan kehangatan lebih daripada seharusnya. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa itu menggangguku. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, dan rambutnya dicat pirang.

"Untuk dua orang?" suara Chanyeol terdengar menawan dan sexy, entah disengaja atau tidak. Kulihat mata si pelayan wanita itu berkilat ke arahku lalu berpaling lagi, puas dengan rupaku yang sangat biasa dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berdiri tidak terlalu dekat denganku.

Aku hendak duduk, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mungkin ada tempat yang lebih pribadi?" desaknya lembut. Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menyelipkan tip ke tangan si wanita. Aku tak pernah melihat ada orang yang menolak tawaran meja kecuali di film-film lama.

"Tentu." Ia juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan aku. Ia berbalik dan memandu kami ke deretan booth, semua kursinya kosong.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Sempurna." Chanyeol memamerkan senyumnya yang memukau, membuat si wanita itu sesaat terpana.

"Mmm"—ia menggeleng, matanya mengerjap—"pelayan kalian akan segera datang." Ia berlalu dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada orang-orang," aku mengkritiknya. "Tidak adil."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat mereka terpesona seperti itu—mungkin sekarang dia sedang sesak napas di dapur." Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Oh, ayolah," aku berkata ragu. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang terhadapmu."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, sorot matanya penasaran. "Aku membuat orang terpesona?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau pikir orang bisa jadi seperti itu dengan mudahnya?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Apakah aku membuatmu terpesona?" Chanyeol menatapku.

"Sering kali," aku mengakuinya.

Pelayan datang, wajahnya penuh harap. Wanita tadi pasti sudah bercerita di belakang, dan pelayan wanita yang baru datang ini tidak tampak kecewa. Chanyeol menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam pendeknya di belakang telinga dan tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Hai. Namaku Naeyeon, dan aku akan menjadi pelayan kalian malam ini. Kalian mau minum apa?' Tentu saja aku menyadari ia hanya bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangku.

"Aku mau Coke." Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Dua," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan kalian," ia meyakinkan Chanyeol sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum dibuat-buat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memandangnya. Ia sedang memerhatikanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ketika si pelayan berlalu. Pandangannya terpaku di wajahku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, terkejut karena kesungguhan hatinya.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing, sakit, kedinginan...?"

"Apakah harusnya aku merasa seperti itu?" Ia tergelak mendengar kebingunganku.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku menunggumu syok." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kupikir itu tidak akan terjadi," kataku setelah bisa bernapas lagi. "Aku selalu pandai menahan diri bila terjadi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan."

"Sama, aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau makan sesuatu atau minum yang manis-manis."

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, si pelayan muncul membawa minuman kami dan sekeranjang roti Prancis. Ia berdiri memunggungiku sambil menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di meja.

"Kau sudah mau memesan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Si pelayan dengan enggan berbalik menghadapku.

Aku memilih makanan pertama yang kulihat di menu.

"Mmm... aku mau mushroom ravioli."

"Kau?" ia berbalik lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pesan." kara Chanyeol. Tentu saja.

"Panggil aku kalau kau berubah pikiran." Senyum malu-malu masih mengembang di bibirnya, tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan kami dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Minum," ia menyuruhku.

Kusesap sodanya separuh, lalu minum lagi lebih banyak. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa hausnya aku. Aku baru sadar telah menenggak habis minumanku ketika ia mendorong gelasnya ke arahku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku, masih haus. Rasa sejuk soda yang dingin itu masih terasa di dadaku, membuatku gemetaran.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, hanya Coke yang kuminum," aku menjelaskan, kembali gemetaran.

"Kau tidak punya jaket?" suaranya tidak puas dengan penjelasanku.

"Punya." Aku memandang kursi kosong di sebelahku. "Oh—ketinggalan di mobil Jessica," aku tersadar. Chanyeol menanggalkan jaketnya.

Tiba -tiba aku menyadari tak sekali pun aku pernah memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, bukan hanya malam ini, tapi sejak awal. Sepertinya aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya. Namun sekarang aku melihatnya, benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia menanggalkan jaket kulit warna krem muda; di balik jaketnya ia mengenakan sweter turtleneck kuning gading. Sweter itu amat pas di tubuhnya, memperjelas bentuk dadanya yang kekar.

Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya padaku, mengalihkan kerlingan mataku.

"Terima kasih," kataku lagi, sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Rasanya sejuk—seperti ketika pertama kali memakai jaketku di pagi hari. Aku kembali gemetaran. Aromanya menyenangkan. Aku menghirupnya, mencoba mengenali aroma itu. Tidak seperti aroma kolonye. Lengannya kelewat panjang; aku harus mendorongnya naik supaya tanganku kelihatan.

"Warna biru itu kelihatan indah di kulitmu," katanya memerhatikan. Aku terkejut; lalu menunduk, wajahku memerah tentu saja. Chanyeol mendorong keranjang rotinya ke arahku.

"Sungguh, aku tidak merasa syok," protesku.

"Kau seharusnya syok, seperti umumnya orang normal. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat gemetaran." Ia tampak khawatir. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mataku, dan aku melihat betapa matanya terang, lebih terang daripada yang pernah kulihat, cokelat keemasan.

"Aku merasa sangat aman denganmu," ujarku, begitu terkesima hingga mengatakan yang sebenarnya lagi. Perkataanku membuatnya tidak nyaman; alisnya mengerut. Chanyeol menggeleng, wajahnya cemberut.

"Ini lebih rumit daripada yang kurencanakan." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggigit ujungnya, sambil menebak ekspresinya. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan saat yang tepat untuk mulai bertanya padanya.

"Biasanya suasana hatimu lebih baik bila warna matamu terang." ujarku, mencoba mengalihkannya dari pikiran apa pun yang membuatnya cemberut dan murung. Ia menatapku, terkesima.

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu lebih pemarah ketika matamu berwarna hitam—tadi kupikir matamu berubah kelam," lanjutku. Aku punya teori tentang itu.

Matanya menyipit. "Teori lagi?"

"Mm-hm." Aku mengunyah sepotong kecil roti, berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Kuharap kau lebih kreatif kali ini ... atau kau masih mengutip dari buku-buku komik?" Senyumnya mengejek, namun tatapannya masih tegang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendapatkannya dari komik, tapi aku juga tidak menduga-duganya sendiri," aku mengakui.

"Dan?" sambarnya.

Tapi kemudian si pelayan muncul membawa pesananku. Aku menyadari tanpa sadar kami telah mencondongkan tubuh kami ke tengah, karena kami langsung duduk tegak lagi ketika si pelayan datang. Ia menaruh makanan itu di depanku—sepertinya lumayan enak dan langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya. "Kau tak ingin kubawakan sesuatu?" Aku mungkin saja membayangkan makna ambigu dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tapi kau boleh membawakan soda lagi." Dengan tangan pucatnya yang jenjang ia menunjuk gelasku yang kosong.

"Tentu." Ia menyingkirkan gelas-gelas kosong dari meja dan berlalu.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di mobil. Kalau..." aku berhenti.

"Ada syaratnya?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, suaranya terdengar waswas

"Tentu saja aku punya beberapa pertanyaan."

"Tidak masalah."

Si pelayan kembali dengan dua gelas Coke. Kali ini ia meletakkannya tanpa bicara, lalu pergi. Aku menyesapnya.

" _A_ yo mulai," ia mendesakku, suaranya masih tegang.

Aku memulai dengan yang paling sederhana. Atau begitulah menurutku. "Kenapa kau berada di Port Angeles?"

Chanyeol menunduk, perlahan-lahan melipat tangannya yang besar di meja. Meski menunduk, bisa kulihat matanya berkilat menatapku dari balik bulu matanya, menandakan ia mengejekku.

"Berikutnya."

"Tapi itu yang paling mudah," ujarku keberatan.

"Berikutnya," ia mengulangi perkataannya.

Aku menunduk, kesal. Kuambil garpu dan dengan hatihati membelah ravioli-nya. Pelan-pelan aku memasukkannya ke mulut, masih menunduk, mengunyah sambil berpikir. Jamurnya enak. Aku menelan dan menyesap Coke lagi sebelum mendongak.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Aku memandangnya marah, dan perlahan melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Katakan saja, secara hipotesis tentu saja, seseorang... bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, membaca pikiran, kau tahu dengan beberapa pengecualian."

"Hanya satu pengecualian," ia meralatku, "secara hipotesis."

"Baik kalau begitu, dengan satu pengecualian." Aku senang ia bersedia meladeniku. tapi aku berusaha terlihat kasual "Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apa saja batasan-batasannya? Bagaimana bisa... seseorang... menemukan orang lain pada saat yang tepat? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia sedang dalam kesulitan?" Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pertanyaanku yang kusut ini bisa dimengerti.

"Secara hipotetis?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

" _Well_ , kalau... seseorang itu..."

"Sebut saja dia Joe," aku mengusulkan. Ia tersenyum ironis.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Joe memerhatikan, pemilihan waktunya tak perlu setepat itu." Chanyeol menggeleng, memutar bola matanya. "Hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di kota sekecil ini. Kau bisa membuat angka tindak kriminal meningkat untuk kurun waktu satu dekade, kau tahu itu."

"Kita sedang membicarakan kasus secara hipotetis," aku mengingatkannya dengan nada dingin. Chanyeol tertawa, matanya hangat.

"Betul juga," sahutnya menyetujui.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, tak mampu membendung rasa penasaranku. Aku menyadari telah mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya lagi. Sepertinya ia bergidik, disiksa dilema yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Kami bertatapan, dan kurasa Chanyeol sedang membuat keputusan, mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memercayaiku," gumamku. Tanpa berpikir aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangannya yang terlipat, tapi ia langsung menariknya, begitu juga aku.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih punya pilihan." Suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku salah , kau lebih teliti daripada yang kukira."

"Kupikir kau selalu benar."

"Biasanya begitu." Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. "Aku juga salah menilaimu mengenai suatu hal. Kau bukan daya tarik terhadap kecelakaan—penggolongan itu tidak cukup luas. Kau memiliki daya tarik terhadap masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam radius sepuluh mil, masalah itu selalu bisa menemukanmu."

"Dan kau menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam kategori itu?" tebakku.

Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, tanpa ekspresi. "Tak salah lagi."

Kuulurkan tanganku sekali lagi, mengabaikan ketika ia mencoba menariknya—dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh punggung tangannya. Kulitnya dingin dan keras, seperti batu.

"Terima kasih." Suaraku benar-benar tulus. "Sudah dua kali kau menyelamatkanku."

Ketegangan di wajahnya mencair.

"Jangan ada yang ketiga kali, oke?"

Aku cemberut, tapi mengangguk. Ia menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sampai jarak kami benar-benar sangat dekat

"Aku membuntutimu ke Port Angeles," akunya terburu-buru setengah berbisik, dapat kurasakan herpaan nafasnya mengenagi wajahku "Aku tak pernah menjaga seseorang sebelumnya, dan ini lebih merepotkan dari yang kusangka. Tapi mungkin itu hanya karena itu adalah kau. Orang normal biasanya bisa melewati satu hati tanpa mengalami begitu banyak bencana." Chanyeol berhenti.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah seharusnya aku merasa terganggu mengetahui ia membuntutiku: tapi sebaliknya aku malah senang. Ia menatapku, mungkin dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir mungkin takdir telah memilihku sejak pertama, pada insiden _van_ itu, dan kau malah mencampurinya?" tanyaku berspekulasi, mengalihkan kecurigaanku.

"Itu bukan yang pertama," katanya, suaranya sulit didengar. Aku menatapnya terpana, tapi Chanyeol menundukkan kepala. "Takdir pertama kali memilihmu ketika aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku merasakan perasaan ngeri mendengar kata-katanya, ditambah ingatan akan tatapan kelam matanya pada hari itu... tapi perasaan aman yang sangat hebat berkat kehadirannya mengenyahkan semuanya. Ketika Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap mataku, tak ada secercah pun rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Kau ingat?" tanyanya, wajahnya yang tampan berubah serius. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sexy.

"Ya," sahutku tenang.

"Tapi lihat sekarang kau duduk di sini." Ada secercah keraguan dalam suaranya, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ya, di sinilah aku duduk ... berkat dirimu." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Karena entah bagaimana kau bisa tahu bagaimana menemukanku hari ini...?" semburku.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya erat- erat, matanya yang menyipit menatapku, kembali menimbang-nimbang. Chanyeol memandangi piringku yang masih penuh, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Kau makan, aku bicara," usulnya. Aku cepat-cepat menyendok ravioli-ku lagi dan mengunyahnya.

"Mengikuti jejakmu lebih sulit daripada seharusnya. Biasanya, setelah pernah mendengar pikiran seseorang, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukannya." Chanyeol menatapku waswas, dan aku menyadari tubuhku mematung. Kupaksa menelan makananku, lalu menusuk ravioli-nya lagi dan menyuapnya. "Secara tidak hati-hati aku mengikuti Jessica—seperti kataku, hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di Port Angeles – dan awalnya aku tidak memerhatikan ketika kau pergi sendirian. Lalu, ketika aku menyadari kau tidak bersamanya lagi, aku pergi mencarimu di toko buku yang kulihat dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu kau tidak masuk ke sana, dan kau pergi ke arah selatan... dan aku tahu kau harus kembali. Jadi, aku hanya menunggumu, sambil secara acak membaca pikiran orang-orang di jalan—melihat apakah ada yang memperhatikanmu sehingga aku tahu di mana kau berada. Aku tak punya alasan untuk khawatir... tapi anehnya aku akhirnya khawatir juga." Chanyeol melamun, tatapannya menembusku, melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kubayangkan.

"Aku mulai berputar-putar, masih sambil... mendengarkan. Matahari akhirnya terbenam, dan aku nyaris keluar dan mengikutimu dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu—" Ia berhenti, menggertakkan giginya akibat amarah yang kemudian muncul. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa?" bisikku. Pandangannya tetap menerawang.

"Aku mendengar apa yang mereka pikirkan," geramnya, bibir atasnya menyelip masuk di antara giginya. "Aku melihat wajahmu dalam pikirannya." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh, satu siku bertengger di meja, tangan menutupi mata. Gerakan itu begitu cepat sehingga membuatku bingung.

"Sulit... sekali—kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya—hanya pergi menyelamatkanmu, dan membiarkan mereka... tetap hidup." Suaranya tidak jelas, tertutup lengannya. "Aku bisa saja membiarkanmu pergi dengan Jessica dan Xiumin tapi aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian, aku akan pergi mencari mereka," ia mengakui dalam bisikan.

Aku duduk diam. kepalaku pening, pikiranku campur aduk. Tanganku terlipat di pangkuan, dan aku bersandar lemah di kursi. Tangannya masih menutupi wajah, dan ia masih tak bergerak, bagai patung batu.

Akhirnya ia mendongak, matanya mencari-cari mataku, penuh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku siap," aku mengiyakan, amat sangat bersyukur dapat pulang bersamanya. Aku belum siap berpisah dengannya.

Pelayan muncul seolah ia telah dipanggil. Atau memerhatikan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kami mau bayar, terima kasih." Suaranya tenang, agak serak, masih tegang oleh obrolan tadi. Sepertinya ini membuat si pelayan bingung. Chanyeol mendongak, menunggu.

"T-tentu," ujar pelayan itu terbata-bata. "Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan folder kulit kecil dari saku depan celemek hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan uangnya. Chanyeol menyelipkannya ke folder itu dan menyerahkannya lagi pada si pelayan.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu bangkit. Aku ikut berdiri dengan susah payah.

Ia tersenyum menggoda lagi kepada Chanyeol. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tidak berpaling dariku ketika mengucapkan terima padanya. Aku menyembunyikan senyumku.

Chanyeol Park berjalan dekat di sisiku menuju pintu, masih berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuhku. Aku teringat ucapan Jessica tentang hubungannya dengan Kris, bagaimana mereka nyaris sampai ke tahap ciuman. Aku menghela napas. Chanyeol sepertinya mendengar, dan Chanyeol menunduk penasaran. Aku memandang trotoar, bersyukur karena Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan menunggu sampai aku masuk, lalu menutupnya dengan lembut. Aku memperhatikannya memutar ke depan, masih mengagumi keanggunannya. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu sekarang, tapi nyatanya belum.

Firasatku mengatakan tak seorang pun akan terbiasa dengan Chanyeol.

Begitu masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol menyalakan mesin dan pemanas hingga maksimal. Udara dingin sekali, dan kurasa cuaca bagusnya sudah berakhir. Meski begitu aku merasa hangat dalam balutan jaketnya, menghirup aromanya ketika kupikir Chanyeol sedang tidak melihat.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran, sepertinya tanpa melirik, berputar menuju jalan tol.

"Sekarang," katanya, "giliranmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 9 THEORY

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Karya Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire**_

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" aku memohon ketika Chanyeol memacu mobilnya cepat sekali di jalan yang sepi. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memerhatikan jalan. Ia menghela napas.

"Satu saja," katanya menyetujui. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk ekspresi hati-hati.

" _Well_... katamu kau tahu aku tidak masuk ke toko buku itu, dan aku pergi ke selatan. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau mengetahuinya." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, sengaja.

"Kupikir kita telah melewati tahap pura-pura itu," gerutuku. Ia nyaris tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengikuti aroma tubuhmu." Chanyeol memandang jalan, memberiku waktu untuk mengatur ekspresi.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan reaksi yang tepat untuk menyangkalnya, tapi akan kusimpan jauh-jauh untuk dipikirkan nanti. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Aku belum siap membiarkannya selesai, mengingat sekarang Chanyeol mau menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu kau tidak menjawab satu pertanyaanku tadi...," aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Chanyeol memandang tidak setuju padaku. "Yang mana?"

"Bagaimana caranya—membaca pikiran? Bisakah kau membaca pikiran siapa saja, di mana saja? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Apakah keluargamu yang lain bisa ...?" Aku merasa konyol, meminta penjelasan atas sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan," protesnya. Aku hanya menjalin jari-jariku dan menatapnya, menanti jawaban.

"Tidak, hanya aku yang bisa. Dan aku tak bisa mendengar siapa saja, di mana saja. Aku harus cukup dekat dengan orang itu. Semakin aku mengenal "suara" seseorang, meski jauh pun aku bisa mendengar mereka. Tapi tetap saja, tak lebih dari beberapa mil." Chanyeol berhenti dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Kurang-lebih seperti berada di ruangan besar penuh orang, semua bicara serentak. Hanya suara senandung—suara-suara dengungan di latar belakang. Setelah aku terfokus pada satu suara, barulah apa yang mereka pikirkan menjadi jelas. Kebanyakan aku mendengarkan semuanya—dan itu bisa sangat mengganggu. Kemudian lebih mudah untuk terlihat normal"—dahinya berkerut ketika mengatakannya— "ketika aku sedang tidak sengaja menjawab pikiran seseorang dan bukannya apa yang dikatakannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau tak bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Chanyeol menatapku, sorot matanya misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya. "Satu-satunya dugaanku, adalah mungkin jalan pikiranmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain misalnya pikiranmu ada di gelombang AM sementara aku hanya bisa menangkap gelombang FM." Chanyeol tersenyum jail, dan ia tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Pikiranku tidak berjalan dengan benar? Maksudmu, aku aneh?" Kata-katanya menggangguku lebih dari yang seharusnya—tapi mungkin karena memang benar. Aku sendiri menduga diriku memang aneh, hingga akhirnya merasa malu bila terbukti benar.

"Akulah yang mendengar suara-suara dalam pikiranku dan justru kau yang khawatir dirimu aneh," Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, itu cuma teori..." Wajahnya menegang. "Yang mengingatkan aku, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana memulainya?

"Bukankah kita sudah melewati tahap mengelak sekarang ini?" dengan lembut ia mengingatkanku. Untuk pertama kali aku memalingkan wajah darinya, mencoba berpikir. Kebetulan aku memerhatikan spidometernya.

"Gila!" seruku. "Pelankan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa?" Ia bingung. Tapi kecepatan mobil tidak berkurang.

"Kau melaju seratus mil per jam!" aku masih berteriak. Aku menatap panik ke luar jendela, tapi terlalu gelap sehingga tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jalanan hanya tampak sejauh jangkauan cahaya kebiruan lampu mobil. Hamparan hutan di kedua sisi jalan bagai dinding hitam—sekeras dinding baja bila kami melaju keluar jalan dengan kecepatan ini.

"Tenang, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, masih tidak memperlambat kecepatannya.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuh kita berdua?" tanyaku.

"Kita tidak akan tabrakan."

Aku mencoba mengubah intonasiku.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Aku selalu mengemudi seperti ini." Chanyeol berbalik, tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari jalan!"

"Aku belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan belum pernah ditilang." Chanyeol nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk dahi sexynya. "Radar pendeteksi alami."

"Sangat lucu," tukasku marah. "Yunho polisi, kau tidak lupa, kan? Aku dibesarkan untuk mematuhi aturan lalu lintas. Lagi pula, kalau kau menabrak pohon dan membuat kita berdua cedera, Mungkin hanya kau masih bisa selamat."

"Mungkin" ia menyetujui gurauanku, kemudian tertawa sebentar. "Tapi kau tidak akan terluka." Ia menghela napas, dan dengan lega aku memerhatikan jarum kecepatan

Perlahan-lahan menunjukkan angka delapan puluh.

"Puas?"

"Hampir."

"Aku tidak suka mengemudi pelan-pelan," gumamnya.

"Kau bilang ini pelan?"

"Sudah cukup mengomentari cara mengemudiku," tukasnya. "Aku masih menantikan teori terakhirmu." Aku menggigit bibir. Chanyeol menunduk memandangku, matanya yang kuning keemasan tak disangka-sangka melembut "Aku tidak akan tertawa," janjinya.

"Aku lebih khawatir kau akan marah padaku."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Kurang-lebih, ya."

Chanyeol menunggu. Aku menunduk memandang tanganku, jadi aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Katakan saja Baekhyun." Suaranya tenang.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya," akuku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dari awal... katamu kesimpulanmu tidak muncul begitu saja."

"Tidak."

"Apa yang memicunya—buku? Film?" Chanyeol mencoba menebak.

"Tidak—semuanya berawal hari Sabtu, di pantai." Aku memberanikan diri melirik wajahnya. Chanyeol tampak bingung. "Aku bertemu teman lama keluargaku—Changmin Lee," aku melanjutkan. "Ayahnya dan Yunho telah berteman sejak aku masih bayi."

Chanyeol masih tampak bingung.

"Ayahnya salah satu tetua suku Quileute." Aku mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Ekspresinya masih sama. "Kami jalan-jalan—" aku mengubah ceritaku, tidak seperti rencana semula "—dan dia menceritakan beberapa legenda tua—kurasa dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku. Dia menceritakan salah satunya..." aku berhenti, ragu-ragu.

"Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Tentang vampir." Aku sadar suaraku berbisik. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya sekarang. Tapi aku melihat genggamannya menguat, mencengkeram roda kemudi.

"Dan kau langsung teringat padaku?" Suaranya masih tenang.

"Tidak. Dia... menyebut keluargamu." Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa, terus menatap jalan. Sementara aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Changmin.

"Dia hanya menganggap itu takhayul yang konyol," aku buru-buru berkata. "Dia tidak bermaksud supaya aku berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Sepertinya ucapanku itu tidak cukup; aku harus mengaku. "Itu salahku, aku yang memaksanya bercerita padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Nancy mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau—dia mencoba memprovokasiku. Dan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua dari suku itu bilang keluargamu tidak datang ke reservasi, hanya saja sepertinya ada maksud lain di balik perkataannya. Jadi aku memancing Changmin pergi berduaan denganku dan memancingnya agar mau bercerita," aku mengakuinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan aku terkejut dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya. Ia tertawa, tapi sorot matanya sengit, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Memancingnya bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencoba merayunya—dan ternyata hasilnya lebih baik dari yang kuduga." Saat mengingatnya lagi, suaraku memancarkan keraguan.

"Kalau saja aku melihatnya." Ia tergelak. "Dan kau menuduhku, membuat orang terpesona—Changmin Lee yang malang."

Wajahku merah padam dan aku memandang ke luar jendela menembus malam.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku mencari keterangan di Internet."

"Dan apakah hasilnya membuatmu yakin?" Suaranya nyaris terdengar tidak tertarik. Tapi tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram kemudi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang cocok. Kebanyakan konyol. Kemudian..." aku berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kuputuskan itu tidak penting," bisikku.

"Itu tidak penting?" nada suaranya membuatku mendongak—akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Wajahnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan, dengan sedikit amarah yang membuatku waswas.

"Tidak," kataku lembut. "Tidak penting bagiku apa pun kau ini."

Nada mengejek terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Kau tidak peduli kalau aku monster? Kalau aku bukan manusiai"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol terdiam, kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya pucat dan kaku.

"Kau marah," keluhku. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak," katanya, tapi suaranya setegang wajahnya. "Lebih baik aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan—bahkan meskipun pikiranmu itu tidak waras."

"Jadi aku salah lagi?" tantangku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. 'Itu tidak penting!' Baekhyun" ia mengutip kata-kataku, sambil mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat.

"Aku benar?" tanyaku menahan napas.

"Apakah itu penting?" Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak juga." Aku diam sebentar. "Tapi aku memang penasaran." Setidaknya aku bisa mengendalikan suaraku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyerah.

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran Baekhyun?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas," Chanyeol langsung menjawab.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau berumur tujuh belas?" Bibirnya mengejang ketika memandang jalan.

"Cukup lama," akhirnya ia mengaku.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum, senang karena setidaknya Chanyeol mau jujur padaku. Ia menunduk menatapku dengan sorot memerhatikan, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, ketika ia khawatir aku syok. Aku tersenyum lebar, menghiburnya, dan ia cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa—tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar di siang hari?" Bagaimanapun juga ia tertawa.

"Mitos."

"Terbakar matahari?"

"Mitos."

"Tidur di peti mati?"

"Mitos." Chanyeol ragu sesaat, lalu nada suaranya berubah aneh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk memahami jawabannya. "Sama sekali?"

"Tidak pernah," katanya, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Chanyeol menengok ke arahku dengan ekspresi sedih. Mata emasnya bertemu pandang denganku, dan aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku menatapnya sampai ia berpaling.

"Kau belum melontarkan pertanyaan paling penting Baekhyun." Suaranya tegang sekarang, dan ketika menatapku lagi, tatapannya dingin.

Aku berkedip, masih terkesima. "Yang mana?"

"Kau tidak peduli dengan makananku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Oh," gumamku, "itu."

"Ya, itu." Suaranya muram. "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apakah aku minum darah?"

Aku tersentak. " _Well_ , Changmin mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Changmin?" tanyanya datar.

"Dia bilang kau tidak... memburu manusia. Katanya keluargamu seharusnya tidak berbahaya karena kalian hanya memburu binatang."

"Dia bilang kami tidak berbahaya?" Suaranya terdengar sangat sinis.

"Tidak juga. Dia bilang kalian seharusnya tidak berbahaya. Tapi suku Quileute masih tidak menginginkan kehadiran kalian di tanah mereka, untuk berjaga -jaga." Chanyeol menatap ke depan, tapi aku tak bisa menduga apakah ia sedang melihat ke jalan atau tidak.

"Jadi apakah dia benar? Tentang tidak memburu manusia?" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku sewajar mungkin.

"Suku Quileute punya ingatan yang panjang," bisiknya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pembenaran "Tapi jangan senang dulu," ia mengingatkanku. "Mereka benar untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan kami. Kami masih berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kami berusaha," Chanyeol menjelaskan perlahan. "Kami biasanya sangat andal dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Tapi terkadang kami juga membuat kesalahan. Aku, contohnya, membiarkan diriku berduaan denganmu Baekhyun."

"Kau sebut ini kesalahan?" aku mendengar nada sedih dalam suaraku, tapi tak tahu apakah ia mendengarnya juga.

"Kesalahan yang sangat berbahaya," gumamnya.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku mengamati lampu sorot yang meliuk mengikuti jalan. Sorot lampu itu bergerak terlalu cepat; hingga tidak umpak nyata, seperti dalam video game. Aku sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seperti jalanan hitam di bawah kami. dan aku teramat sangat takut takkan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya seperti ini secara terbuka, tanpa dinding di antara kami. Kata-katanya mencerminkan nada final, dan aku tersentak dibuatnya.

Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan setiap detik berharga bersamanya.

"Ceritakan lagi," pintaku putus asa, tak peduli apa yang dipikirkannya, hanya supaya aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi- Chanyeol menatapku, terkejut karena perubahan nada suaraku.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Katakan kenapa kau memburu binatang dan bukan manusia," kataku, suaraku masih memancarkan keputusasaan. Aku menyadari mataku basah, dan aku bergulat melawan kesedihan yang mencoba menguasaiku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi monster." Suaranya sangat pelan.

"Tapi binatang tidak cukup bukan?"

Ia berhenti.

"Aku tidak yakin tentu saja, tapi aku membandingkannya dengan hidup hanya dengan makan tahu dan susu kedelai; kami menyebut diri kami vegetarian, lelucon di antara kami sendiri. Tidak benar-benar memuaskan lapar kami—atau dahaga tepatnya. Tapi membuat kami cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Hampir sepanjang waktu." Suaranya berubah Licik. "Kadang-kadang lebih sulit dari yang lainnya."

"Apakah sekarang sangat sulit bagimu?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau tidak sedang lapar," kataku yakin— menyatakan, bukan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Matamu. Sudah kubilang aku punya teori. Aku memerhatikan bahwa orang-orang—khususnya lelaki— lebih pemarah ketika mereka lapar."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Kau ini memang pengamat, ya kan?" Aku tidak menjawab; hanya mendengarkan suara tawanya, berusaha mematrinya dalam ingatan.

"Apakah kau pergi berburu akhir pekan ini, dengan Jongin?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Ya." Ia berhenti sesaat, seolah-olah sedang memutuskan akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. "Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi ini penting. Lebih mudah berada di sekitarmu ketika aku tidak sedang haus."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Itu membuatku... khawatir... berada jauh darimu." Tatapannya lembut namun dalam, dan sepertinya membuatku lemah. "Aku tidak bercanda ketika memintamu untuk tidak jatuh ke laut atau tidak tertabrak hari Kamis lalu. Sepanjang akhir pekan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mengkhawarirkanmu. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini, aku terkejut kau bisa melewati seluruh akhir pekan ini tanpa tergores." Ia menggeleng, lalu sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu. " _Well_ , tidak benar-benar tanpa tergores."

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkanku. Aku memandang telapak tanganku, ke guratan-guratan yang nyaris sembuh di pergelangan tanganku. Matanya tak pernah luput dari apa pun.

"Aku terjatuh," keluhku.

"Sudah kuduga." Bibirnya tersenyum. "Kurasa, mengingat siapa dirimu, kejadiannya bisa lebih buruk lagi— dan kemungkinan ini menyiksaku selama kepergianku. Tiga hari yang amat panjang. Aku benar-benar membuat Jongin kesal." Chanyeol tersenyum menyesal.

"Tiga hari? Bukankah kau baru kembali hari ini?"

"Tidak, kami kembali hari Minggu."

"Lalu kenapa tak satu pun dari kalian masuk sekolah?" Aku merasa kesal, nyaris marah memikirkan betapa kecewanya aku karena Chanyeol tidak muncul.

" _Well_ , kau bertanya apakah matahari menyakitiku, dan memang tidak. Tapi aku tak bisa keluar ketika matahari bersinar—setidaknya, tidak di tempat yang bisa dilihat orang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan padamu," ia berjanji.

Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat.

"Kau kan bisa meneleponku," kataku. Ia bingung.

"Tapi aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada. Aku—" aku ragu-ragu, mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Apa?" suaranya yang lembut mendesakku.

"Aku tidak suka tidak bertemu denganmu. Itu juga membuatku hawatir." Wajahku merona ketika mengatakannya terus terang.

Chanyeol terdiam. Aku melirik, waswas, dan melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya.

"Ah," erangnya pelan. "Ini salah." Aku tak bisa memahami reaksinya.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Baekhyun? Tidak masalah bagiku membuat diriku sendiri merana, tapi kalau kau melibatkan dirimu terlalu jauh, itu masalah lain lagi." Ia memalingkan tatapannya yang terluka ke jalan, kata-katanya meluncur terlalu cepat untuk dimengerti. "Aku tak mau mendengar kau merasa seperti itu lagi." Suaranya pelan namun tegas. Kata-katanya melukaiku. "Ini salah. Ini tidak aman. Aku berbahaya. Baekhyun—kumohon, mengertilah."

"Tidak." Aku berusaha sangat keras supaya tidak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Aku serius," geramnya.

"Begitu juga aku. Sudah kubilang, tidak penting kau itu apa. Sudah terlambat."

Suaranya menghardik, pelan dan parau. "Jangan pernah katakan itu."

Kugigit bibirku, lega Chanyeol tidak bisa mengetahui betapa itu menyakitiku. Aku memandang jalan. Pasti kami sudah dekat sekarang. Ia mengemudi terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Baekhyun?" tanyanya, suaranya masih muram. Aku hanya menggeleng, tak yakin apakah aku sanggup bicara. Kurasakan tatapannya di wajahku, tapi aku tetap memandang lurus ke muka.

"Kau menangis?" Ia terdengar terkejut. Aku tidak sadar air mataku telah menetes. Bergegas aku menyekanya , dalam hati sangat yakin tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak," kataku, tapi suaraku parau.

Aku melihatnya hendak mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ragu-ragu ingin meraihku, tapi kemudian mengurungkannya dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya lagi di roda kemudi.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Suaranya sarat penyesalan. Aku tahu ia tidak sekadar meminta maaf atas kata-katanya yang telah membuatku sedih. Kegelapan menyusup di antara keheningan.

"Katakan," ia bertanya setelah beberapa menit, dan aku bisa mendengarnya berusaha lebih ceria.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan malam ini, sebelum aku muncul? Aku tak bisa mengerti ekspresimu—kau tidak terlihat setakut itu, kau seperti sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada sesuatu."

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara menghadapi serangan—kau tahu kan, ilmu bela diri. Aku bermaksud menghancurkan hidungnya hingga melesak ke kepalanya." Aku membayangkan lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau akan melawan mereka?" Ini membuatnya kecewa. "Tidakkah kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Aku sering terjatuh kalau lari," aku mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau berteriak meminta tolong?"

"Aku juga bermaksud melakukannya."

Ia menggeleng. "Kau benar—aku jelas-jelas melawan takdir karena mencoba menjagamu tetap hidup."

Aku menghela napas. Laju mobil memelan, melewati perbatasan Forks. Hanya butuh kurang dari dua puluh menit.

"Apakah besok kita akan bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Ya—ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu saat makan siang."

Konyol, setelah semua yang kami lalui malam ini, janji kecil itu masih saja membuat perutku mulas, dan aku tak mampu bicara. Kami tiba di depan rumah Yunho. Lampu-lampunya menyala, trukku ada di tempatnya, semuanya sangat wajar. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi. Chanyoel menghentikan mobilnya, tapi aku tidak beranjak.

"Kau janji akan datang besok?"

"Aku janji."

Aku mempertimbangkannya beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. Kutanggalkan jaketnya, dan menghirup aromanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya—kau tidak punya jaket yang bisa kaucpakai besok," Chanyeol mengingatkanku. Ku kembalikan jaket itu padanya.

"Aku tak mau menjelaskannya pada Yunho."

"Oh, benar." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Aku ragu-ragu, tanganku sudah berada pada pegangan pintu, mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya dengan nada berbeda—serius tapi ragu.

"Ya?" aku berbalik padanya, terlalu antusias.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Ya," kataku, dan langsung menyesali kesepakatan tanpa syarat itu. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol memintaku menjauhinya? Aku tak bisa menepati janji itu.

"Jangan pergi ke hutan seorang diri."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Dahinya mengerut, tatapannya tegang ketika menerawang melewatiku, terus menembus jendela.

"Aku tidak selalu yang paling berbahaya di luar sana. Anggap saja begitu."

Aku agak gemetar mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba dingin, tapi lega. Ini, setidaknya, janji yang mudah dipenuhi.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Sampai ketemu besok," desahnya, dan aku tahu Chanyeol menginginkanku pergi sekarang.

"Baik kalau begitu." Dengan enggan kubuka pintunya.

"Baekhyun?" aku berbalik dan Chanyeol mendekat padaku, wajah tampannya yang pucat hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tidur nyenyak ya," katanya. Napasnya menyapu wajahku, membuatku terpana. Ini aroma menyenangkan yang sama dengan yang tercium di jaketnya, namun lebih kental. Mataku mengerjap, benar-benar terpesona. Lalu ia menjauh.

Aku tak bisa bergerak hingga otakku mengurai dengan sendirinya. Lalu aku melangkah canggung keluar, sampai harus berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Kupikir aku mendengarnya tertawa, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan jadi aku tak yakin.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga aku sampai di pintu depan, kemudian aku mendengar mesin mobilnya menyala pelan. Aku berbalik dan melihat mobil silver itu menghilang di pojokan. Aku menyadari udara sangat dingin.

Aku meraih kunciku tanpa berpikir, membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam. Yunho memanggilku dari ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Dad, ini aku." Aku beranjak masuk untuk menemuinya. Ia sedang menonton pertandingan bisbol.

"Kau pulang cepat."

"Oh ya?" aku terkejut.

"Sekarang bahkan belum jam delapan," ia memberitahuku. "Apakah kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Yeah—sangat menyenangkan." Kepalaku berputar-putar ketika mencoba mengingat saat-saat belanja tadi. "Mereka membeli gaun."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku cukup banyak berjalan tadi."

" _Mungkin_ kau harus berbaring." Ia terdengar hawatir. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rupaku.

"Aku akan menelepon Jessica dulu."

"Bukankah kau baru saja bersamanya?" Yunho bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya—tapi jaketku tertinggal di mobilnya. Aku mau mengingatkan supaya dia membawakannya besok.

"Biarkan dia sampai rumah dulu."

"Benar," aku menyetujuinya.

Aku pergi ke dapur, menjatuhkan diri di kursi, kelelahan. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa pusing. Aku membayangkan apakah akhirnya aku bakal syok juga. Pegangan, perintahku. Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi, mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" desahku.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hei, Jess, aku baru saja mau meneleponmu."

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?" Suaranya terdengar lega dan terkejut.

"Ya. Jaketku tertinggal di mobilmu—bisakah kau membawakannya besok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" pintanya.

"Mmm, besok saja—di kelas Trigono, oke?"

Ia langsung mengerti. "Oh, ayahmu ada di sana ya?"

"Ya, benar."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ngobrol besok. Bye."

Aku tahu ia sudah tidak sabar. "Bye, Jess."

Aku menaiki tangga perlahan, benar-benar nyaris pingsan. Aku melakukan semua ritual persiapan tidur tanpa memerhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Baru ketika aku berada di kamar mandi—airnya terlalu panas, menyengat kulitku— aku tersadar diriku kedinginan. Selama beberapa menit tubuhku bergetar cukup keras, hingga akhirnya semburan air hangat melemaskan otot-ototku yang kaku. Lalu aku berdiri di bawah pancuran, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, sampai air hangatnya menyembur lagi.

Aku melangkah sempoyongan, membalut diriku dengan handuk, berusaha menahan panasnya air di tubuhku supaya aku tidak gemetar lagi. Aku langsung mengenakan pakaian tidur dan menyusup ke bawah selimut, meringkuk, memeluk diriku sendiri agar tetap hangat. Beberapa kali aku sempat gemetaran.

Pikiranku masih berputar-putar dipenuhi bayangan yang tak bisa kumengerti, dan beberapa yang kucoba enyahkan. Awalnya tak ada yang jelas, tapi semakin aku nyaris tertidur, beberapa kemungkinan pun menjadi nyata.

Ada tiga hal yang kuyakini kebenarannya. Pertama, Chanyeol Park adalah vampir. Kedua, ada sebagian dirinya—dan aku tak tahu seberapa kuat bagian itu—yang haus akan darahku.

Dan ketiga, aku jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa syarat, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Find me on instagram **Aybaekxing**


	11. Chapter 10 INTERROGATIONS

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Karya Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Keesokkan paginya, sulit berdebat dengan bagian diriku yang yakin bahwa semalam adalah mimpi. Logika tak berpihak padaku, ataupun akal sehat. Aku bergantung pada bagian yang tak mungkin cuma khayalanku—seperti aroma tubuhnya. Aku yakin takkan pernah bisa memimpikannya dengan usahaku sendiri.

Di luar jendela cuaca gelap dan berkabut, benar-benar sempurna. Ia tak punya alasan untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini. Aku mengenakan pakaian yang cukup hangat, teringat aku tidak memiliki jaket. Bukti lagi bahwa ingatanku benar. Ketika aku tiba di lantai dasar, Yunho sudah pergi lagi— aku terlambat lebih dari yang kukira. Aku menelan tiga gigitan granola, dan menyapunya dengan langsung kuminum dari karton, lalu bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Mudah-mudahan hujan tidak turun sampai aku bertemu Jessica.

Cuaca di luar berkabut lebih dari biasa, udara nyaris tertutup kabut. Embun sedingin es menerpa kulit leher dan wajahku yang telanjang. Tak sabar rasanya ingin menyalakan pemanas di dalam truk. Kabut sangat tebal, sehingga aku baru bisa melihat ada mobil terparkir di sana, ketika hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal dari jalan raya— mobil berwarna silver. Jantungku berdetak cepat, berhenti, lalu berdebar lagi dua kali lebih cepat.

Aku tak melihat dari mana datangnya, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah di sana, membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku hari ini?" tanyanya, tersenyum melihat ekspresiku berkat kejutan yang diberikannya lagi ini. Ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Chanyeol benar-benar memberiku pilihan—aku bebas menolak, dan sebagian dirinya berharap begitu. Harapan yang sia -sia.

"Ya, terima kasih," kataku, berusaha tetap tenang. Ketika masuk ke mobilnya yang hangat, aku memerhatikan jaket krem mudanya disampirkan di sandaran kursiku. Chanyeol menutup pintu, dan lebih cepat dari seharusnya, ia sudah duduk di sebelahku, menyalakan mobil.

"Aku membawakan jaket untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit atau apa." Suaranya hati-hati. Aku melihat dirinya sendiri tidak mengenakan jaket, hanya kaus rajut lengan panjang berkerah V warna abu-abu muda. Lagi-lagi bahan itu melekat sempurna di dadanya yang bidang. Seperti biasa, wajahnyalah yang membuatku mengalihkan pandang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tak selemah itu, kau tahu," kataku, tapi kutarik jaketnya ke pangkuan, mendorong lenganku ke lengan jaket yang kelewat panjang, penasaran ingin mengetahui apakah aromanya masih seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku. Ternyata lebih baik.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menyangsikannya, suaranya sangat pelan hingga aku tak yakin ia ingin aku mendengarnya.

Kami mengemudi melewati jalanan berselimut kabut, Selalu terlalu cepat, terasa canggung. Setidaknya aku merasa begitu. Semalam semua penghalang itu lenyap... hampir semuanya. Aku tak tahu apakah hari ini kami bisa seterbuka itu. Ini membuat lidahku kelu. Aku menunggunya memulai.

Chanyeol berbalik dan nyengir. "Apa? Tidak ada rentetan pertanyaan hari ini?"

"Apakah pertanyaan-pertanyaanku mengganggumu?" tanyaku, lega.

"Tidak seperti reaksimu." Chanyeol kelihatan bergurau, tapi aku tak yakin.

Aku cemberut. "Apakah reaksiku buruk?"

"Tidak, itu masalahnya. Kau menerimanya dengan tenang sekali—tidak wajar. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan."

"Aku selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ku pikirkan."

"Kau mengeditnya," tuduhnya.

"Tidak terlalu banyak."

"Cukup untuk membuatku gila."

"Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," gumamku pelan, nyaris berbisik. Begitu kata-kataku terucap, aku langsung menyesalinya. Kepedihan dalam suaraku nyaris samar, aku hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak memerhatikan.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku telah merusak suasana hatinya. Ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak ketika kami memasuki parkiran sekolah. Aku terlambat menyadari sesuatu.

"Di mana keluargamu yang lain?" aku bertanya—lebih dari bahagia bisa berduaan dengannya, mengingat biasanya mobil ini penuh dengan yang lain.

"Mereka naik mobil Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu ketika memarkir mobilnya di sebelah mobil kap terbuka warna merah mengilap. "Kelewat mencolok, kan?"

"Mmm, wow." desahku. "Kalau Kyungsoo memilikinya, kenapa dia pergi bersamamu?"

"Seperti kataku, kelewat mencolok. Kami berusaha membaur."

"Kalian tidak berhasil." Aku tertawa dan menggelenggelengkan kepala ketika kami keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak terlambat; cara mengemudinya yang gila-gilaan membuatku punya banyak waktu sebelum sekolah dimulai. "Jadi, kenapa Kyungsoo mengemudi sendiri kalau itu kelewat menarik perhatian?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku melanggar semua aturan sekarang." Chanyeol menghampiriku di depan mobil, berjalan sangat dekat di sisiku menuju gedung sekolah. Aku ingin mempersempit jarak itu, ingin menggapai dan menyentuhnya, tapi khawatir Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kalian mempunyai mobil- mobil seperti itu?" aku bertanya terang-terangan. "Kalau kalian memang menginginkan privasi?"

"Memanjakan diri," ia mengakuinya, dengan senyum jail. "Kami semua suka ngebut."

"Sudah kuduga," gumamku pelan.

Di bawah naungan atap kafetaria yang menjuntai, Jessica menungguku, matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Di atas lipatan lengannya ada jaketku, syukurlah.

"Hei, Jessica," kataku ketika kami sudah dekat. "Terima kasih sudah ingat membawanya." Ia menyerahkan jaketku tanpa bicara.

"Selamat pagi, Jessica," sapa Chanyeol sopan. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol, bahwa suaranya begitu menggoda. Atau daya sihir tatapannya.

"Err... hai." Jessica melirik ke arahku dengan mata melotot, berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercecer. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di kelas Trigono." Chanyeol menatapku penuh makna, dan aku mencoba tidak mengerang. Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya?

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Hei, kupikir kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku!" tukasku.

"Aku tak bisa," katanya, terkejut. Lalu Chanyeol tampak mengerti. "Bagaimanapun, aku bisa membaca pikirannya— dia tak sabar ingin menginterogasimu di kelas."

Aku mengerang seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya padanya, kemudian mengenakan jaketku sendiri, ia melipatnya, lalu menyampirkannya di lengan.

"Jadi, kau akan bilang apa padanya?"

"Tolong bantu aku sedikit," aku memohon padanya.

"Apa yang ingin diketahuinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum nakal.

"Itu tidak adil."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan memberitahu apa yang kau ketahui—itu baru tidak adil."

Chanyeol sengaja berdiam diri selama beberapa saat. Kami berhenti di depan pintu kelas pertamaku.

"Dia ingin tahu apakah kita diam-diam berkencan. Dan dia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku," akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Aku mencoba menjaga ekspresiku tetap polos. Orang-orang melewati kami menuju kelas, mereka mungkin menatap kami, tapi aku nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hmmm.'" Chanyeol berhenti untuk meraih rambutku yang terlepas dari ikatan di leherku dan menyelipkannya ke tempatnya. Jantungku memburu. "Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan ya untuk pertanyaan pertama... kalau kau tidak keberatan—itu lebih mudah daripada penjelasan lainnya."

"Aku tak keberatan," kataku pelan.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan yang satu lagi..., aku akan mendengar jawabannya langsung darimu." Salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat kusuka. Aku tak cukup cepat untuk menunjukkan reaksiku. Chanyeol sudah berbalik dan berlalu.

"Sampai ketemu saat makan siang," ujarnya seraya menoleh ke belakang. Tiga orang yang berjalan ke pintu berhenti untuk menatapku.

Aku bergegas memasuki kelas, wajahku merah padam dan malu. Dasar curang. Sekarang aku bahkan lebih khawatir lagi tentang apa yang akan kukatakan pada Jessica. Aku duduk di bangkuku yang biasa, karena kesal kubanting tasku.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun," sapa Kris, yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku mendongak dan melihat raut aneh dan pasrah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana di Port Angeles?"

"Yah..." tak ada cara yang bagus untuk menyimpulkannya. "Hebat," jawabku sekenanya. "Jessica membeli gaun yang sangat keren."

"Apa dia bilang sesuatu tentang Senin malam?" tanyanya, matanya bersinar-sinar. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Katanya dia benar-benar menikmatinya," aku meyakinkannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Sudah pasti."

Mr. Mason mengabsen kami, menyuruh kami mengumpulkan tugas. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan Pemerintahan lewat begitu saja, sementara aku waswas bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jessica. dan apakah Chanyeol akan benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan lewat pikiran Jessica. Betapa bakat kecilnya itu sangat membuat tidak nyaman—kalau sedang tidak digunakan untuk menyelamatkan jiwaku.

Kabut nyaris lenyap pada akhir pelajaran kedua, tapi hati masih gelap dan awan mendung masih menutupi langit. Aku tersenyum menatap langit.

Tentu saja Chanyeol benar. Ketika aku memasuki kelas Trigono, Jessica sudah duduk di deret belakang nyaris melompat-lompat di bangkunya, penasaran. Dengan enggan aku duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri lebih baik menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

"Ceritakan semuanya!" perintahnya sebelum aku duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Dia mengajakku makan malam, lalu mengantarku pulang." Ia memandang marah padaku, wajahnya tegang, sinis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang secepat itu?"

"Dia ngebut seperti orang sinting. Mengerikan." Kuharap Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu semacam kencan—apakah kau memberitahunya untuk menemuimu di sana?" Tak terpikir olehku hal itu.

"Tidak—aku sangat terkejut melihatnya di sana."

Bibirnya mencibir, kecewa mendengar kejujuranku.

"Tapi hari ini dia menjemputmu ke sekolah?" ia menganalisis.

"Ya—itu juga kejutan. Dia memperhatikan aku tidak membawa jaket semalam," aku menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kalian akan berkencan lagi?"

"Dia menawarkan mengantarku ke Seattle Sabtu nanti, karena menurut dia, trukku tidak bakal sanggup—apakah itu masuk hitungan?"

"Ya." ia mengangguk.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, ya."

"W-o-w." Ia melebih-lebihkan kata itu menjadi tiga suku kata. "Chanyeol Park."

"Aku tahu," aku setuju dengannya. "Wow" bahkan tidak cukup mewakili.

"Tunggu!" Tangannya terangkat, telapak tangannya menghadapku, seperti sedang menghentikan laju mobil. "Apakah dia sudah menciummu?"

"Belum," gumamku.

"Bukan begitu." Ia kelihatan kecewa. Aku yakin diriku juga.

"Menurutmu hari Sabtu...?" Alisnya terangkat.

"Aku sangat meragukannya." Kekecewaan terasa nyata dalam suaraku.

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan?" desaknya, berbisik meminta informasi lebih lanjut. Kelas sudah dimulai, tapi Mr. Varner tidak terlalu memerhatikan dan kami bukan satu-satunya yang masih mengobrol.

"Entahlah, Jess, banyak," aku balas berbisik. "Kami membicarakan tentang tugas esai bahasa Inggris, sedikit." Sangat, sangat sedikit. Kurasa dia menyinggungnya sekilas.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun," ia merajuk. "Ceritakan detailnya."

"Baiklah... akan kuceritakan satu. Mestinya kau lihat pelayan restoran merayunya—terang-terangan sekali. Tapi dia tidak memerhatikan wanita itu sama sekali" Biar saja Chanyeol menebak-nebak apa maksud perkataanku itu.

"Itu pertanda baik." Jessica mengangguk. "Apakah pelayan itu cantik?"

"Sangat—dan mungkin umurnya 19 arau 20."

"Lebih baik lagi. Dia pasti menyukaimu."

"Kurasa, tapi sulit mengetahuinya. Sikapnya selalu misterius," kataku membelanya, seraya menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mengira kau berani sekali hanya berduaan dengannya," desahnya.

"Kenapa?" aku terkejut, tapi ia tidak memahami reaksiku.

"Dia begitu... mengintimidasi. Aku takkan tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya." Wajahnya berubah, mungkin mengingat kejadian pagi ini atau semalam, ketika Chanyeol menebarkan pesona tatapannya pada Jessica

"Tapi aku memang punya beberapa masalah dengan logika ketika bersamanya," aku mengakui.

"Oh good. Dia memang luar biasa tampan." Jessica mengangkat bahu seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya menghapus semua kekurangan Chanyeol. Yang bisa saja memang begitulah menurut pandangannya.

"Dia jauh lebih daripada sekadar sangat tampan."

"Sungguh? Seperti apa?" Aku berharap tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, sama seperti aku berharap Chanyeol hanya bercanda mengenai mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat... tapi dia jauh lebih luar biasa di balik wajahnya." Vampir yang ingin menjadi baik—yang berkeliaran menyelamatkan nyawa orang supaya dirinya tidak menjadi monster... Aku menatap ke depan kelas.

"Apakah itu mungkin?" Jessica cekikikan.

Aku mengabaikannya, mencoba terlihat seperti memerhatikan Mr. Varner.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya Baekhyun?" Jessuca belum mau menyerah.

"Ya," kataku kasar.

"Maksudku, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" desaknya.

"Ya," kataku lagi, wajahku merona. Kuharap detail itu tidak melekat dalam ingatannya. Sudah cukup dengan pertanyaan yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban satu kata.

"Seberapa suka?"

"Terlalu suka," aku balas berbisik. "Lebih daripada dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya." Aku mendesah, wajahku terus merona. Kemudian, untungnya, Mr. Varner menyuruh Jessica menjawab pertanyaan.

Ia tak bisa memulai percakapan lagi selama di kelas, dan begitu bel berbunyi, aku langsung menyelamatkan diri.

"Di kelas Inggris, Kris bertanya apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Senin malam," aku memberitahunya.

"Kau bercanda! Apa katamu?!" ia menahan napas, perhatiannya benar-benar teralih.

"Kubilang kau sangat menikmatinya—dia kelihatan senang."

"Katakan apa persisnya yang dikatakannya, juga jawabanmu!" Kami menghabiskan perjalanan kami ke kelas selanjutnya, dan juga hampir sepanjang pelajaran Spanyol, dengan menggambarkan ekspresi Kris sampai sedetail-detailnya.

Aku tidak bakal repot- repot menggambarkannya selama mungkin kalau tidak khawatir pembicaraan akan berbalik padaku. Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Ketika aku melompat dari bangku, memasukkan buku-buku sembarangan ke tas, ekspresi wajahku yang bersemangat pasti membuat Jessica menyadari sesuatu.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan duduk bersama kami, kan?" tebaknya.

"Kurasa tidak." Aku tak yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menghilang seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tapi di luar pintu kelas bahasa Spanyol kami—tampak sangat mirip dewa Yunani, disana Chanyeol Park sedang menungguku. Jessica melihatnya, memutar bola mata, lalu pergi.

"Sampai nanti. Baekhyun" Kata-katanya penuh maksud tersembunyi. Kurasa aku harus mematikan teleponku nanti.

"Halo." Suara Chanyeol mempesona sekaligus mengusik. Ia tadi mendengarkan. Sudah pasti.

"Hai." Aku tak bisa memikirkan perkataan apa lagi, dan Chanyeol tidak bicara—kurasa ia mengulur-ulur waktu—jadi perjalanan kami ke kafetaria berlangsung hening. Berjalan di sisi Chanyeol menuju kafetaria pada jam makan siang yang padat seperti ini rasanya mirip hari pertamaku di sini; semua orang memandangiku.

Chanyeol membimbingku menuju antrean, masih diam, meski beberapa detik sekali Chanyeol memandangku, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Tampak olehku rasa kesal lebih mendominasi wajahnya daripada perasaan senang. Aku memainkan ritsleting jaketku karena gugup.

Chanyeol maju ke konter dan mengisi nampan dengan makanan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak mengambil itu semua untukku, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, maju untuk membayar makanannya.

"Tentu saja separuhnya untukku." Alisku terangkat.

Chanyeol membimbingku ke tempat yang kami duduki bersama terakhir kali. Dari ujung meja sekelompok murid senior menatap kami, terkagum-kagum, sementara kami duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ambil apa saja yang kau mau," katanya seraya mendorong nampannya ke arahku.

"Aku penasaran," kataku sambil mengambil apel dan menggenggamnya, "apa yang kau lakukan bila ada yang menantangmu makan?"

"Kau selalu penasaran." Chanyeol meringis, menggelenggelengkan kepala. Chanyeol memandangku geram, dan sambil terus menatap mataku, ia mengambil pizza dari nampan, dan dengan sengaja menggigitnya besar-besar, cepat-cepat mengunyah, lalu menelannya. Aku mengamatinya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kalau seseorang menantangmu makan kotoran, kau bisa melakukannya, ya kan?" tanyanya meremehkan. Aku mengerutkan hidung.

"Aku pernah melakukannya... ketika ditantang," aku mengakuinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kurasa aku tidak terkejut." Sesuatu di belakangku seperti menarik perhatiannya.

"Jessica sedang memerhatikan semua tindak-tandukku— dia akan memaparkannya padamu nanti." Chanyeol menyodorkan sisa pizza padaku. Menyebutkan nama Jessica membuatnya bersikap menyebalkan lagi. Aku meletakkan apel dan menggigit pizza. lalu memalingkan wajah ketika tahu Chanyeol hendak bicara.

"Jadi pelayannya cantik, ya?" tanyanya santai. "Kau benar- benar tidak memerhatikan?"

"Tidak. Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Wanita malang." Sekarang aku bisa bersimpati dengan tulus.

"Sesuatu yang kau katakan pada Jessica..., itu menggangguku." Chanyeol menolak dialihkan perhatiannya. Suaranya parau, Chanyeol melirik dari balik bulu matanya, gelisah.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Itu risiko suka menguping pembicaraan orang," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku akan mendengarkan."

"Dan aku sudah mengingatkan tidak semua yang ku pikirkan baik untuk kau ketahui."

"Memang," Chanyeol menyetujuinya, tapi suaranya masih parau. "Meski begitu, kau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan—semuanya. Aku hanya berharap... kau tidak memikirkan beberapa hal." Wajahku merengut.

"Itu sama saja."

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang."

"Lalu apa?" Sekarang kami saling mencondongkan tubuh. Chanyeol duduk dengan tangan menumpu dagu; sementara tubuhku condong ke depan, tangan kananku memegangi leher. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku bahwa kami berada di kafetaria penuh orang, dan mungkin ada banyak tatapan penasaran tertuju pada kami. Begitu mudahnya larut dalam percakapan rahasia, terutama bila menegangkan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin kau lebih peduli padaku daripada aku padamu?" gumamnya, semakin mendekat saat bicara, matanya yang gelap keemasan menyorot tajam.

Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aku harus berpaling sebelum hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Membuatku terpesona," aku mengakuinya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Oh." Dahinya berkerut.

"Bukan salahmu," aku mendesah. "Kau tak bisa mencegahnya."

"Apakah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Aku menunduk. "Ya."

"Ya, kau akan menjawab, atau ya, kau benar-benar berpendapat begitu?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol jengkel.

"Ya, aku benar-benar berpendapat begitu." Aku tetap menunduk memandang meja, mataku menelusuri kayunya. Keheningan terus berlanjut. Dengan keras kepala aku menolak menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan. Aku berusaha keras melawan godaan untuk melihat ekspresinya. Akhirnya ia bicara, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Kau salah." Aku menatapnya dan mendapati sorot matanya yang lembut.

"Kau tak bisa mengetahuinya," bantahku sambil berbisik. Aku menggeleng ragu, meskipun jantungku berdebar mendengar ucapannya, dan aku ingin sekali memercayainya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Mata topaz-nya sangat menusuk—menurutku sia-sia saja berusaha mencari kebenaran dari dalam benakku.

Aku balas menatapnya, berusaha berpikir jernih, tak peduli seperti apa pun raut wajahnya, dan mencari cara untuk menjelaskan. Ketika aku sedang memilih kata-kataku, kulihat Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar. Gelisah karena sikap diamku, Chanyeol mulai kesal. Kuangkat tanganku dari leher, dan mengacungkan satu jari.

"Biarkan aku berpikir," aku berkeras. Keregangan di wajahnya mencair, karena kini Chanyeol puas bahwa aku berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Kujatuhkan tanganku ke meja, lalu menutupkan keduanya. Aku memandangi tanganku, mengaitkan jemari lalu menguraikannya, ketika akhirnya aku bicara.

"Terlepas dari kenyataannya, kadang-kadang..." Aku berhenti. "Aku tidak yakin—aku tidak tahu caranya membaca pikiran—tapi terkadang rasanya seolah kau berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain." Itu kesimpulan terbaik dari sensasi sedih yang sering ditimbulkan perkataannya.

"Peka," bisiknya. Lagi -lagi aku menangkap kepedihan dalam kata-katanya, membenarkan ketakutanku.

"Tapi justru itulah kenapa kau salah," Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan, tapi kemudian matanya menyipit. "Apa maksudmu 'kenyataannya'?"

" _Well_ , lihat aku," kataku, yang benar-benar tidak penting karena Chanyeol sudah menatapku. "Aku sungguh-sungguh manusia biasa, kecuali untuk hal-hal buruk seperti pengalaman yang sangat dekat dengan kematian itu, dan aku begitu canggung sehingga bisa dibilang nyaris lumpuh. Sedangkan kau?" Kulambaikan tanganku padanya dan semua kesempurnaannya yang membingungkan.

Alisnya mengerut marah sesaat, lalu santai lagi ketika ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau sendiri tidak melihat dirimu dengan jelas. Ku akui kau benar tentang hal-hal buruk itu," Chanyeol tergelak ironis, "tapi kau tidak mendengar apa yang dipikirkan setiap laki-laki di sekolah ini tentangmu pada hari pertamamu di sini."

Mataku mengerjap, terperanjat. "Aku tak percaya...," aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Percayalah sekali ini saja—kau bukan manusia biasa." Rasa maluku lebih kuat daripada perasaan senang melihat sorot di matanya saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Aku langsung mengingatkannya tentang argumentasiku sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal," tukasku.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Itu yang membuktikan bahwa aku benar. Akulah yang paling peduli, karena seandainya aku bisa melakukannya"—ia menggeleng, mencoba melawan pendapat itu—"seandainya meninggalkanmu adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, akan ku sakiti diriku sendiri demi menjagamu agar tidak terluka, supaya kau tetap aman."

Aku menatapnya marah. "Dan pikirmu aku takkan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Kau takkan pernah perlu membuat keputusan itu."

Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya yang tak bisa ditebak berubah lagi; senyum jail dan mempesona itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja menjagamu tetap aman mulai terasa seperti pekerjaan purnawaktu yang senantiasa memerlukan kehadiranku."

"Tak seorang pun mencoba membunuhku hari ini," aku mengingatkannya, bersyukur topiknya sudah lebih ringan. Aku tak ingin Chanyeol membicarakan perpisahan lagi. Kalau perlu, kurasa aku bisa dengan sengaja membahayakan diriku sendiri agar Chanyeol tetap di dekatku... Kusingkirkan pikiran itu sebelum Chanyeol bisa membacanya di wajahku. Ide itu jelas bakal mendatangkan masalah buatku.

"Belum," Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Belum," aku setuju. Aku bisa saja mendebatnya, tapi sekarang aku ingin ia menghadapi masalah besar.

"Aku punya pertanyaan lain untukmu." Raut wajahnya masih kasual.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah kau benar-benar harus ke Seattle Sabtu ini, ataukah itu hanya alasan untuk menolak semua penggemarmu?"

Aku merengut mengingat hal itu.

"Kau tahu, aku belum memaafkanmu untuk masalah Yongguk," aku mengingatkannya. "Itu semua salahmu, sehingga dia mengira aku akan pergi ke prom bersamanya."

"Oh, dia akan mengajakmu sendiri tanpa bantuanku—aku hanya benar-benar ingin melihat reaksimu," Chanyeol tergelak. Aku pasti akan lebih marah lagi kalau tawanya tidak semenawan itu. "Kalau aku mengajakmu, apakah kau akan menolak?" tanyanya, masih tertawa sendiri.

"Mungkin tidak," kataku jujur. "Tapi aku kemudian akan membatalkannya—berpura-pura sakit atau mengalami cedera pergelangan kaki."

Chanyeol bingung. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Aku menggeleng sedih.

"Kau tak pernah melihatku di kelas Olahraga, tapi kupikir kau bakal mengerti."

"Apakah kau sedang bicara tentang fakta bahwa kau tak bisa berjalan di permukaan rata dan stabil tanpa tersandung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu bukan masalah." Chanyeol terdengar sangat yakin. "Sudah sepantasnya." Tahu aku akan memprotes, ia pun menyela. "Tapi kau tak pernah bilang padaku—apakah kau sudah ingin ke Seattle, atau kau tidak keberatan kita melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Selama kata "kita" dilibatkan, aku tak peduli yang lainnya.

"Aku terbuka untuk tawaran lain," kataku. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

Chanyeol tampak waswas, seperti biasa setiap kali aku melontarkan pertanyaan terbuka. "Apa?"

"Boleh aku yang mengemudi?" Ia merengut.

"Kenapa?"

"Terutama karena waktu kubilang kepada Yunho akan pergi ke Seattle, dia secara spesifik bertanya apakah aku pergi sendirian, dan waktu itu, memang ya. Kalau dia bertanya lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan berbohong, tapi rasanya dia tidak akan bertanya lagi, dan meninggalkan truk di rumah akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Juga karena cara menyetirmu membuatku takut."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Dari semua hal dalam diriku yang bisa membuatmu takut, kau malah takut dengan caraku mengemudi." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, tapi kemudian matanya berubah serius lagi. "Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu ayahmu, kau akan melewatkan hari itu bersamaku?" Ada maksud lain yang tak kumengerti di balik pertanyaannya.

"Dengan Yunho, berbohong selalu lebih baik." Aku yakin soal itu. "Lagi pula, memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Perkiraan cuacanya bagus, jadi aku akan menghilang untuk sementara... dan kau bisa ikut bersamaku kalau mau." Lagi-lagi Chanyoel membiarkanku memilih keputusanku.

"Dan kau akan memperlihatkan padaku yang kaumaksud mengenai matahari?" tanyaku, gembira oleh gagasan akan terungkapnya misteri ini.

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu terdiam. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin... berduaan denganku, aku tetap tak ingin kau pergi ke Seartle sendirian. Aku khawatir memikirkan masalah yangmungkin menimpamu di kota sebesar itu."

Aku jengkel. "Phoenix tiga kali lebih besar daripada Seattle—itu baru jumlah populasinya. Untuk ukuran—"

"Tapi nyatanya," Chanyeol menyelaku, "kecelakaan yang kau alami tidak bermula di Phoenix. Jadi, lebih baik kau berada di dekatku." Matanya kembali menyala-nyala. Aku tak bisa membantah, baik tatapan maupun maksudnya, lagi pula Chanyeol benar

"Karena itu sudah terjadi, aku tak keberatan berdua saja denganmu."

"Aku tahu." desahnya, merenung. "Meski begitu, kau harus memberitahu Yunho."

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya?"

Sorot matanya tiba-tiba mengeras. "Sebagai satu alasan kecil bagiku untuk memulangkanmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Tapi setelah berpikir sesaat, aku menjadi yakin. "Kurasa aku akan mengambil risiko itu." Chanyeol menghela napas marah, dan memalingkan wajah. "Kira bicara yang lain saja," usulku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol masih kesal. Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tak seorang pun mendengarkan. Ketika menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, aku bertemu pandang dengan adiknya, Luhan, yang sedang menatapku. Yang lain memandangi Chanyeol. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan kepada Chanyeol, dan melontarkan hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Goar Rocks akhir pekan lalu... untuk berburu? Yunho bilang, itu bukan tempat yang baik untuk hiking, banyak beruang."

Chanyeol menatapku seolah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat jelas.

"Beruang?" aku menahan napas dan Chanyeol tersenyum mencemooh.

"Kau tahu, sekarang bukan musim berburu beruang" aku menambahkan dengan tegas, untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Kalau kau membaca dengan teliti, peraturannya hanya mencakup berburu dengan senjata," Chanyeol memberitahuku. Dengan perasaan senang Chanyeol mengamati wajahku sementara aku perlahan-lahan memahami ucapannya.

"Beruang?" ulangku terbata-bata.

"Beruang Grizzly adalah kesukaan Jongin." Suaranya masih tenang, namun matanya mengamati reaksiku. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Hmmm," kataku sambil menggigit pizza lagi agar bisa menunduk. Aku mengunyah perlahan lalu meminum Coke, tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Jadi," kataku setelah sesaat, akhirnya menatap matanya yang gelisah. "Kesukaanmu apa?"

Alisnya terangkat dan senyum kecewa tersungging di ujung bibirnya. "Singa gunung."

"Ah," kataku sopan, berpura-pura tidak tertarik, sambil mencari sodaku lagi.

"Tentu saja," katanya, nada suaranya menyamai nada suaraku, "kami harus berhati-hati agar tidak membahayakan lingkungan dengan kegiatan berburu kami. Kami berusaha fokus pada area yang jumlah populasi binatang predatornya tinggi—menciptakan daerah jangkauan sejauh mungkin. Di sekitar sini ada banyak rusa dan kijang, dan itu sebenarnya cukup, tapi di mana kesenangannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, benar," aku bergumam sambil menggigit pizza lagi.

"Awal musim semi adalah musim berburu beruang kesukaan Jongin—mereka baru saja selesai hibernasi, jadi lebih pemarah." Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat sesuatu yang lucu.

"Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada beruang Grizzly yang sedang marah." Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggelengkan kepala. "Tolong katakan apa yang benar-benar kau pikirkan."

"Aku mencoba membayangkannya—tapi tidak bisa. aku mengakuinya. "Bagaimana kalian berburu beruang tanpa senjata?"

"Oh, kami punya senjata." Chanyeol memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan senyum mengerikan. Aku menahan tubuhku agar tidak bergidik sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya. "Pokoknya bukan jenis senjata yang terpikir oleh mereka ketika membuat peraturan berburu. Kalau kau pernah melihat beruang menyerang di acara televisi, kau seharusnya bisa membayangkan cara Jongin berburu."

Aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa rakut yang menjalari punggungku. Aku melirik ke seberang kafetaria, ke arah Jongin, untung ia tidak sedang melihat ke arahku. Otot kekar yang membungkus lengan dan torsonya sekarang bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandanganku dan tergelak. Aku menatapnya, ngeri.

"Apa kau juga seperti beruang?" tanyaku pelan.

"Lebih seperti singa, atau begitulah kata mereka," katanya enteng. "Mungkin pilihan kami mencerminkan kepribadian kami."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Mungkin," aku mengulanginya. Tapi pikiranku dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan yang bertolak belakang dan tak bisa kusatukan. "Apakah aku akan pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wajah Chanyeol memucat bahkan lebih dari biasanya, dan matanya tiba-tiba berkilat marah. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke belakang, tertegun, dan— meskipun tak pernah mengaku padanya—takut melihat reaksinya. Chanyeol juga menyandarkan tubuh, bersedekap.

"Terlalu menakutkan buatku?" tanyaku ketika dapat mengendalikan suaraku lagi.

"Kalau memang itu, aku akan mengajakmu keluar malam ini," katanya, nada suaranya dingin. "Kau perlu merasakan ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Tak ada cara yang lebih baik buatmu."

"Lalu kenapa?" desakku, mencoba mengabaikan kemarahannya.

Chanyeol menatapku marah selama satu menit yang panjang.

"Sampai nanti," akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, Dengan satu gerakan kecil Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Kita akan terlambat." Aku memandang berkeliling, Chanyeol benar, kafetaria hampir kosong. Saat aku bersamanya, waktu dan keberadaanku begitu tak nyata hingga aku benar-benar tak menyadari keduanya. Aku melompat, meraih tasku dari sandaran kursi.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti," timpalku. Aku takkan lupa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 11 COMPLICATIONS

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL Karya Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Semua memerhatikan ketika aku dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama-sama menuju meja lab. Aku sadar Chanyeol tak lagi duduk jauh-jauh seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol duduk cukup dekat, lengan kami nyaris bersentuhan. Mr. Banner sudah masuk kelas—betapa perencanaan waktunya sangat tepat—sambil menarik kereta beroda dengan TV dan VCR yang kelihatannya berat dan ketinggalan zaman. Hari menonton film—suasana senang di kelas nyaris nyata.

Mr. Banner memasukkan tape ke VCR dan berjalan ke dinding untuk mematikan lampu. Kemudian, ketika ruangan sudah gelap, Aku terkejut menyadari Chanyeol duduk sangat dekat denganku. Aku terkesiap oleh aliran listrik yang melanda sekujur tubuhku, kagum karena kesadaranku akan keberadaannya melebihi yang sudah-sudah.

Dorongan sinting untuk meraih dan menyentuhnya, membelai wajah Chanyeol yang sempurna sekali saja dalam gelap, nyaris membuatku sinting. Aku menyilangkan lengan erat-erat di dada, jemariku mengepal. Aku kehilangan akal sehat. Pembukaan film dimulai, cahayanya sekejap menyinari ruangan. Otomatis aku melirik ke arahnya. Aku tersenyum malu-malu menyadari postur tubuhnya sama seperti aku, tangannya mengepal di balik lengan, matanya melirikku juga. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah sebelum kehabisan napas. Benar-benar konyol kalau aku sampai pening.

Jam pelajaran sepertinya sangat panjang. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada filmnya—aku bahkan tidak tahu filmnya tentang apa. Sia-sia aku berusaha tenang, aliran listrik yang sepertinya mengalir dari salah satu bagian tubuh Chanyeol tak pernah berkurang. Sesekali aku membiarkan diriku melirik ke arah Chanyeol, tapi kelihatannya ia juga tak pernah bisa tenang. Hasrat kuat untuk menyentuhnya pun sama sekali tak berkurang, dan kepalan tanganku semakin erat hingga jari-jariku sakit karenanya.

Aku mendesah lega ketika Mr. Banner menyalakan lampu kembali. Kurenggangkan dekapan lenganku, melemaskan jemariku yang kaku. Chanyeol tertawa geli di sebelahku.

"Tadi itu menarik," gumamnya. Suaranya misterius dan ratapannya hati-hati.

"Hmmm," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Ayo?" ajaknya, sambil bangkit dengan lincah.

Aku nyaris mengerang. Waktunya kelas Olahraga. Aku berdiri hati -hati, khawatir keseimbanganku terpengaruh oleh hasrat baru yang muncul di antara kami.

Tanpa bicara Chanyeol mengantarku ke kelas berikutnya, lalu berhenti di ambang pintu. Aku berbalik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Wajahnya membuatku bingung—ekspresinya sedih, nyaris terluka, sekaligus begitu menawan hingga keinginan untuk menyentuhnya kembali menyala -nyala, sama kuatnya seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak sanggup bicara.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, ragu-ragu, matanya sarat pergumulan, dan dengan lembut Chanyeol membelai pipiku dengan ujung jemarinya. Kulitnya dingin seperti biasa, namun jejak yang ditinggalkan jari -jarinya terasa hangat di kulitku— seperti terbakar, tapi aku tidak merasa nyeri.

Chanyeol berbalik tanpa berkata-kata dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan memasuki gimnasium, nyaris melayanglayang dan sempoyongan. Aku menuju ruang ganti, mengganti pakaian dalam keadaan melamun, hanya samar-samar menyadari kehadiran orang-orang di sekitarku.

Barulah ketika seseorang menyerahkan raket padaku, aku sepenuhnya sadar. Raket itu tidak berat, namun tak terasa mantap di tanganku. Kulihat beberapa anak mengamatiku diam-diam. Pelatih Clapp menyuruh kami berpasang-pasangan.

Untung sisa-sisa kesopanan Kris masih ada; dan ia berdiri di sebelahku.

"Mau berpasangan denganku?"

"Terima kasih, Kris—kau tahu, kau tak perlu melakukannya," aku meringis penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ia tersenyum. Kadang-kadang rasanya mudah sekali untuk menyukai Kris.

Keadaan tidak berjalan lancar. Entah bagaimana aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan raket dan mengenai bahu Kris dengan ayunan yang sama. Aku menghabiskan sisa pelajaran menyendiri di pojok belakang lapangan, raketnya aman tersimpan. Meski aku telah mencederainya, Kris bermain cukup baik; ia memenangkan tiga dari empat babak seorang diri. Ia mengajakku ber-high five yang seharusnya tak perlu ketika pelatih akhirnya meniup peluit tanda kelas berakhir.

"Jadi," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau jalan dengan Chanyeol Park, heh?" tanyanya, nadanya menantang. Perasaan suka yang tadi kurasakan padanya lenyap.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kris," aku mengingatkannya, diam-diam mengutuk Jessica ke pusat neraka paling panas.

"Aku tidak suka," ia tetap mengatakannya juga.

"Memang tidak perlu," sergahku marah.

"Caranya memandangmu... seolah ingin memakanmu." ia meneruskan, mengabaikan keberatanku.

Kutahan emosiku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak, tapi akhirnya aku hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memandang marah padaku. Aku melambai dan langsung menuju ruang loker. Aku berpakaian dengan cepat, sesuatu yang lebih hebat mengaduk- aduk perutku, pertengkaranku dengan Kris sudah jauh dari ingatanku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol menungguku, atau apakah aku seharusnya menemuinya di mobil. Bagaimana kalau saudara-saudaranya ada di sana? Aku merasakan gelombang ketakutan yang mendalam. Tahukah mereka bahwa aku tahu? Apakah seharusnya aku tahu mereka tahu bahwa aku tahu, atau tidak?

Ketika beranjak meninggalkan gimnasium, aku baru saja memutuskan akan langsung pulang tanpa melihat ke lapangan parkir. Tapi kekhawatiranku tidak perlu. Chanyeol menantiku, bersandar santai di dinding gimnasium. wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan kini tampak tenang. Ketika aku berjalan ke sisinya, aku merasakan sensasi lega yang aneh.

"Hai, desahku, tersenyum lebar.

"Halo." Senyumannya memesona. "Bagaimana kelas Olahraga-mu?"

Wajahku berubah agak kecewa. "Baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Pandangannya bergeser sedikit, melirik ke belakangku, matanya menyipit. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kris berjalan memunggungi kami.

"Apa?" desakku. Chanyeol kembali menatapku, masih tegang.

"Kris Wu membuatku kesal."

"Kau tidak sedang mendengarkan lagi, kan?" aku terperanjat. Tiba-tiba selera humorku lenyap.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau ini bukan main!" Aku berbalik, berjalan cepat ke lapangan parkir, meskipun tak bermaksud begitu. Dengan mudah Chanyeol menyusul.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas Olahraga—aku jadi penasaran." Chanyeol tidak terdengar menyesal, jadi aku mengabaikannya.

Kami berjalan tanpa bicara—aku diam karena malu dan geram—menuju mobilnya. Tapi belum sampai di tempat Chanyeol memarkir Volvo-nya, langkahku terhenti— kerumunan orang, semua lelaki, tampak mengerumuninya. Lalu aku tersadar mereka tidak sedang mengerumuni Volvo, melainkan mobil _convertible_ merah Kyungsoo, mereka tampak sangat tertarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bahkan mendongak ketika Chanyeol menyelinap di antara mereka dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku langsung masuk ke jok penumpang, juga luput dari perhatian.

"Kelewat mencolok," gumamnya.

"Mobil apa itu?" tanyaku.

"M3."

"Aku tidak paham jenis-jenis mobil."

"Itu keluaran BMW" Ia memutar bola matanya, tanpa memandangku, mencoba memundurkan mobil tanpa menabrak para penggila mobil yang sedang berkerumun itu. Aku mengangguk—aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya sambil berhati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah.

"Jelas." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku kalau aku meminta maaf?'

"Mungkin... kalau kau bersungguh -sungguh. Dan kalau kau berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi," aku bersikeras. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan aku setuju membiarkanmu mengemudi Sabtu nanti?" ujarnya. Aku mempertimbangkannya, dan memutuskan mungkin itu tawaran terbaik yang bisa kudapat.

"Setuju," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu marah." Ketulusan membara di matanya untuk waktu lama—membuat irama jantungku berantakan—kemudian berubah jadi santai. "Dan aku akan tiba di depan rumahmu pagi-pagi sekali Sabtu nanti."

"Mmm, rasanya tidak akan terlalu membantu bila Yunho melihat Volvo asing di halaman rumahnya." Senyumannya kini rendah hati.

"Aku tidak berencana membawa mobil."

"Bagaimana—" menyelaku.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku akan datang, tanpa mobil."

Aku tidak mendesaknya lagi. Aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting.

"Apakah sudah tiba saatnya?" tanyaku.

Dahinya berkerut. "Kurasa sudah."

Aku tetap menjaga kesopananku sambil menunggu.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Aku mendongak, terkejut— tentu saja kami sudah sampai di rumah Yunho. Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di belakang trukku. Bermobil dengannya akan lebih mudah bila aku hanya membuka mata ketika kami sudah sampai. Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, Chanyeol sedang menatapku, mengamatiku.

"Dan kau masih ingin tahu kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku berburu?" Ia tampak serius, tapi rasanya aku melihat kejailan di matanya.

" _Well_ " ujarku, "aku terutama ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu."

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Ya, sudah jelas Chanyeol sedang melucu.

"Tidak," aku berbohong. Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu takut," ia tetap bersikeras sambil tersenyum simpul, tapi kemudian semua gurauan ini lenyap. "Hanya saja membayangkan kau ada di sana... sementara kami berburu." Rahangnya mengeras.

"Pasti buruk?"

Chanyeol berkata dengan rahang rapat. "Sangat."

"Karena..."

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang melewati kaca depan, ke awan-awan yang menggayut tebal, yang seolah dapat diraih.

"Ketika kami berburu," katanya pelan, "dengan enggan, kami, membiarkan indra mengendalikan diri kami... tanpa banyak menggunakan pikiran. Terutama indra penciuman kami. Kalau kau berada di dekatku ketika aku kehilangan kendali seperti itu..." Chanyeol menggeleng, masih menatap awanawan tebal itu dengan murung.

Aku tetap menjaga ekspresiku, menantikan kelebaran matanya yang beberapa saat kemudian mengamati reaksiku atas ucapannya. Wajahku tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Namun pandangan kami bertemu, dan keheningan itu semakin kental—dan berubah. Getaran yang kurasakan siang tadi memenuhi atmosfer saat Chanyeol menatap mataku tanpa berkedip. Ketika kepalaku mulai berputar, aku sadar aku tak bernapas. Ketika akhirnya aku menghela napas gemetar, memecah kekakuan di antara kami, Chanyeol memejamkan mata.

"Baekhyun, kurasa kau harus masuk sekarang." Suaranya rendah dan serak, matanya kembali menatap awan. Kubuka pintunya, dan embusan angin sangat dingin yang menyerbu ke dalam mobil menjernihkan pikiranku. Khawatir kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan hati-hati aku keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya tanpa menoleh. Suara jendela diturunkan membuatku berbalik.

"Oh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilku, suaranya lebih tenang. Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya di jendela yang terbuka, tersenyum tipis.

"Ya?"

"Besok giliranku."

"Giliran apa?" Senyumnya melebar, memamerkan kilauan deretan giginya.

"Bertanya padamu."

Lalu Chanyeol menghilang, mobilnya melaju cepat sepanjang jalan dan lenyap di belokan bahkan sebelum aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Aku berjalan menuju rumah sambil tersenyum. Jelas ia berencana menemuiku besok, kalau tak ada halangan.

Malam itu Chanyeol muncul dalam mimpiku, seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun tidurku berubah. Mimpi itu menimbulkan getaran yang sama seperti yang muncul siangnya, dan aku berguling kian kemari, gelisah, hingga sering kali terbangun. Menjelang subuh akhirnya aku jatuh ke dalam tidur yang melelahkan dan tanpa mimpi.

Ketika terbangun aku masih merasa lelah, tapi juga tegang. Aku mengenakan kaus turtleneck cokelat dan jinsku, sambil mendesah membayangkan tank top dan celana pendek. Makan pagi berlangsung biasa, tenang seperti yang kuharapkan. Yunho menggoreng telur untuknya sendiri; aku makan semangkuk sereal. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia lupa mengenai rencanaku Sabtu ini. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak sempat terlontar ini ketika beranjak membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Mengenai Sabtu ini...," katanya, berjalan menyeberangi dapur, dan menyalakan keran.

Aku berkata takut-takut, "Ya, Dad?"

"Kau masih ingin ke Seattle?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah rencanaku." Aku nyengir, berharap ia tidak menyinggungnya sehingga aku tak perlu berbohong. Ia menuang sabun cuci piring ke piringnya dan menggosok -gosoknya dengan sikat.

"Dan kau yakin takkan sempat ke pesta dansa?"

"Aku tidak akan ke pesta dansa, Dad." Aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Tak adakah yang mengajakmu?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kepeduliannya dengan berkonsentrasi membilas piring.

Aku berkelit. "Kali ini anak gadislah yang mengajak."

"Oh." Ia mengeringkan piring dengan wajah cemberut. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Pasti sulit menjadi ayah; hidup dalam kekhawatiran bahwa anak gadisnya akan bertemu lelaki yang disukainya, tapi juga mengkhawatirkan sebaliknya. Betapa ngeri, pikirku bergidik, seandainya Yunho bahkan sedikit saja mencurigai siapa yang sebenarnya yang kusukai.

Kemudian Yunho pergi sambil melambai, dan aku naik, menyikat gigi, dan mengumpulkan buku-bukuku. Ketika mendengar mobil patroli Yunho menjauh, aku hanya bisa bertahan sebentar sekali sebelum mengintip ke luar jendela. Mobil silver itu sudah ada di sana, menunggu di tempat Yunho biasa parkir. Aku setengah berlari menuruni tangga, keluar rumah, membayangkan berapa lama rutinitas aneh ini akan berlanjut. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya berakhir.

Chanyeol menunggu di mobil, sepertinya tidak memperhatikan waktu aku menutup pintu tanpa repot-repot mengunci. Aku berjalan menuju mobil, berhenti malu-malu sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum, tenang—dan seperti biasa, begitu sempurna dan tampan hingga membuatku tersiksa.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun." Suaranya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Matanya menjelajahi wajahku, seolah pertanyaannya lebih daripada sekadar basa-basi.

"Baik, terima kasih." Aku selalu baik—lebih dari baik— setiap kali berada di dekatnya.

Pandangannya melekat pada lingkaran di bawah mataku.

"Kau tampak lelah."

"Aku tak bisa tidur," aku mengaku, tanpa sadar menggerai rambutku agar sedikit menutupi wajah.

"Aku juga," godanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan suara deruman halus itu. Aku yakin deruman trukku akan membuatku kaget, kalau aku sempat mengendarainya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "Kurasa itu benar. Kurasa aku tidur agak lebih banyak darimu."

"Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan semalam?" tanyaku.

Ia tergelak. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini giliranku bertanya Baekhyun?."

"Oh, kau benar. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Dahiku mengerut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa pun tentangku yang bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?" tanyanya, raut wajahnya serius.

Aku menggerak- gerakkan mataku. "Setiap hari berubah-ubah."

"Kalau hari ini?" Chanyeol masih tenang.

"Mungkin cokelat." Aku biasa berpakaian sesuai dengan suasana hatiku.

Chanyeol mendengus, ekspresi seriusnya berubah. "Cokelat?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu. Warna cokelat itu hangat. Aku rindu cokelat. Semua yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat—batang pohon, bebatuan, debu—di sini semua itu dilapisi warna hijau," keluhku.

Chanyeol sepertinya terkesima mendengar celotehanku. Sesaat ia berpikir, menatap mataku.

"Kau benar," katanya serius. "Warna cokelat itu hangat." Tangannya menyentuh lembut, tapi masih sedikit ragu-ragu, merapikan rambutku ke balik bahu.

Kami sudah tiba di sekolah. Chanyeol berbalik menghadapku sambil memarkir mobil.

"Musik apa yang kau mainkan di CD player-mu saat ini?" tanyanya, wajahnya muram, seolah sedang menginterogasi pembunuh.

Aku jadi sadar tak pernah memindahkan CD yang diberikan Leeteuk. Ketika kusebut nama bandnya, ia tersenyum mengejek, tatapan aneh terpancar di matanya. Ia membuka laci di bawah CD player mobilnya, mengeluarkan satu dari tiga puluh atau lebih CD yang diselipkan dalam satu wadah sempit dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Debussy, lalu ini?" Satu alisnya terangkat. Itu CD yang sama. Aku mengamati sampulnya yang tak asing lagi, sambil terus menunduk.

Sepanjang hari itu berlanjut seperti itu. Sambil mengantarku ke kelas bahasa Inggris, ketika menemuiku seusai kelas bahasa Spanyol, sepanjang waktu makan siang, Chanyeol terus-menerus menanyaiku detail- detail remeh dalam hidupku. Film yang kusuka dan tidak kusuka, beberapa tempat yang pernah kukunjungi, dan tempat-tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, dan mengenai buku-buku—untuk yang satu ini tak ada habisnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali aku bicara sebanyak itu. Sering kali aku tersadar, pasti aku telah membuatnya bosan. Tapi Chanyeol kelihatannya menyerap semua informasi yang kusampaikan, dan rentetan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi memaksaku meneruskannya. Kebanyakan pertanyaannya mudah, hanya sedikit sekali yang membuat wajahku merona malu. Tapi ketika wajahku akhirnya merah padam, Chanyeol malah mulai melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan baru lagi.

Seperti ketika Chanyeol menanyakan batu kesukaanku, dan aku langsung menjawab topaz tanpa berpikir. Chanyeol menderaku dengan pertanyaan -pertanyaan itu begitu cepat sehingga aku merasa sedang menjalani psikotes saat km langsung menyebutkan kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benakmu. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan melanjutkan daftar pertanyaan dalam benaknya, kalau saja wajahku tidak merah padam. Wajahku memerah karena, selama ini batu kesukaanku adalah garnet. Ketika memandang matanya yang berwarna topaz, mustahil aku tidak ingat alasannya mengapa aku kini menyukai topaz. Dan, tentu saja, Chanyeol takkan menyerah hingga aku mengakui mengapa aku jadi malu.

"Katakan Baekhyun," akhirnya Chanyeol memerintahkan setelah bujukannya tak berhasil—gagal hanya karena aku berhasil mengelak menatap wajahnya.

"Itu warna matamu hari ini," desahku, pasrah, memandangi tanganku yang bermain-main dengan rambutku. "Kurasa kalau kau menanyakannya dua minggu lalu, aku akan bilang onyx." Aku mengatakan terlalu banyak dari yang seharusnya, dan aku khawatir ini akan menimbulkan kemarahan aneh yang muncul setiap kali aku salah bicara dan mengungkapkan obsesiku terlalu jelas.

Tapi Chanyeol terdiam hanya sedetik.

"Kau suka bunga apa?" desaknya lagi.

Aku menghela napas lega, dan terus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kelas Biologi menjadi masalah lagi. Chanyeol terus melontarkan pertanyaan sampai Mr. Banner memasuki kelas, sambil menarik kereta audiovisual lagi. Ketika guru itu mendekati panel lampu, aku melihat Chanyeol menggeser kursinya agak sedikit jauh. Tapi itu tidak membantu. Begitu ruangan gelap, percikan listrik itu muncul lagi, hasrat yang sama untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin seperti kemarin telah kembali.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke meja, meletakkan dagu di atas lengan yang kulipat, jemariku yang tersembunyi meremas ujung meja saat aku berusaha mengabaikan hasrat konyol yang membuatku resah. Aku tak melihat ke arahnya, khawatir jika Chanyoel juga sedang memandangku, dan itu hanya akan membuatku sulit mengendalikan diri. Aku mencoba menonton dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun pada akhir pelajaran aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja ku saksikan. Aku menghela napas lega ketika Mr. Banner menyalakan lampu kembali, akhirnya memandang Chanyeol; ia sedang menatapku, sorot matanya bingung.

Tanpa berkata-kata Chanyeol bangkit dan diam tak bergerak, menungguku. Kami berjalan ke gimnasium tanpa bicara, seperti kemarin. Dan seperti kemarin juga Chanyeol menyentuh wajahku tanpa berkata-kata—kali ini dengan punggung tangannya yang dingin, membelai kening hingga rahangku—sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi. Pelajaran Olahraga berlalu cepat ketika aku menyaksikan Kris berlaga dalam nomor tunggal bulu tangkis. ia tidak berbicara padaku hari ini, entah karena ekspresiku yang hampa atau karena ia masih marah karena pertengkaran kami kemarin. Di suatu tempat, di sudut benakku, aku merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi padanya.

Setelah itu aku langsung mengganti pakaian, gelisah, tahu semakin cepat aku bergerak, semakin cepat pula aku akan menemui Chanyeol. Tekanan itu membuatku lebih tegang daripada biasanya, tapi akhirnya aku melangkah keluar, merasakan kelegaan yang sama ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahku. Chanyeol balas tersenyum sebelum mengamatiku lebih dalam. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya berbeda sekarang, tak mudah untuk dijawab. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa yang kurindukan dari rumahku, ia memaksaku menggambarkan apa saja yang tidak biasa baginya, berjam-jam kami duduk di depan rumah Yunho, langit mulai gelap dan hujan sepertitnya akan turun membasahi sekeliling kami.

Aku berusaha menggambarkan hal-hal abstrak seperti aroma antiseptik—pahit, agak lengket, tapi masih menyenangkan—bunyi _cicada_ yang melengking dan lantang, pepohonan kering yang rapuh, luasnya langit, warna biru dan putih membentang sepanjang kaki langit, nyaris tak terselingi pegunungan-pegunungan rendah dengan bebatuan vulkanik ungu.

Hal tersulit yang harus kujelaskan adalah mengapa itu semua begitu indah bagiku—untuk menjelaskan keindahan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan berduri yang sering tampak sekarat, keindahan yang lebih berkaitan dengan lekuk tanah yang menonjol, dengan lembah-lembah yang menekuk dangkal di antara bukit-bukit berbatu, dan cara mereka menggapai matahari. Aku sadar menggunakan kedua tanganku ketika menggambarkan semua itu padanya. Pertanyaannya yang sederhana namun menyelidik membuatku terus bicara dengan bebasnya. Dalam cahaya temaram badai, aku dibuatnya lupa untuk merasa malu karena telah memonopoli pembicaraan. Akhirnya, ketika aku selesai mendeskripsikan kamarku yang berantakan di rumah, bukannya melontarkan pertanyaan lain, Chanyeol malah terdiam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku lega.

"Hampir selesai tidak—tapi ayahmu sebentar lagi pulang."

"Yunho!" Aku tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaannya, dan mendesah. Aku menerawang ke langit yang gelap karena derasnya hujan, tapi aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam. Aku kaget melihat waktu Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

"Sudah petang," gumam Chanyeol. memandang langit barat yang gelap tertutup awan. Nada suaranya melamun, seolah pikirannya jauh entah di mana. Aku menatapnya ketika ia memandang ke luar kaca depan mobil.

Aku masih menatapnya ketika matanya tiba-tiba kembali menatapku.

"Ini saat paling aman bagi kami," katanya, menjawab tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya. "Saat termudah, tapi juga yang paling sedih, mengingat... ini adalah akhir satu hari lain, kembalinya sang malam. Kegelapan begitu mudah ditebak, bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol tersenyum muram.

"Aku suka malam. Tanpa kegelapan kita takkan pernah melihat bintang." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Meski di sini tak banyak yang bisa dilihat."

Chanyeol tertawa, dan suasana di tengah-tengah kami tiba-tiba ceria lagi.

"Yunho akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi, kecuali kau mau memberitahunya kau akan bersamaku Sabtu nanti..." Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak." Ku kumpulkan buku-bukuku, tubuhku kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. "Jadi, kalau begitu besok giliranku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wajah marahnya menggodaku. "Aku sudah bilang belum selesai, kan?"

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Kau akan tahu besok." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh meraih pegangan pintuku dan membukakannya. Kedekatannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak liar.

Tapi tangannya membeku di pegangan pintu.

"Kacau," gumamnya.

"Apa?" aku terkejut melihat rahangnya terkunci erat, tatapannya gelisah.

Chanyeol melirikku sebentar.

"Masalah lagi," katanya muram.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dalam gerakan pelan, lalu bergerak nyaris menarik dirinya menjauh dariku. Lampu sorot yang menembus hujan menarik perhatianku. Sebuah mobil menepi dan berhenti hanya beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Yunho sudah dekat," Chanyeol mengingatkanku, memandang menembus hujan lebat yang mengguyur mobil tadi. Meski bingung dan penasaran, aku langsung melompat keluar. Hujan terdengar lebih keras ketika membasahi jaketku.

Aku mencoba mengenali sosok yang duduk di jok depan mobil tadi, tapi terlalu gelap. Aku bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol dalam sorotan lampu mobil yang baru saja datang tadi; ia masih menatap ke depan, tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat. Ekspresinya aneh, antara putus asa dan menantang.

Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, bannya berdecit di pelataran yang basah. Dalam sekejap Volvo itu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Hei, Baekhyun," suara serak yang tak asing lagi memanggilku dari jok pengemudi mobil hitam kecil itu.

"Changmin?" tanyaku, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan. Mobil patroli Yunho muncul dari belokan jalan, lampunya menyinari mobil di depanku.

Changmin sudah keluar dari mobil, senyumnya yang lebar tampak nyata meski saat itu gelap. Di jok penumpang duduk seseorang yang jauh lebih tua, pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah yang kuingat—wajah yang berkeriput, pipi yang kendur, dengan kulit keriput bagai jaket kulit tua. Dan sepasang mata yang tak disangka-sangka sangat familier, mata hitam yang tampak terlalu muda dan sekaligus kuno untuk sebentuk wajahnya yang lebar. Itu ayah Changmin, Donghae Lee.

Aku langsung mengenalinya, meski sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak terkir kali aku melihatnya. Aku nyaris lupa namanya jika Yunho tidak menyebutnya pada hari pertama kedatanganku di sini. Ia memandangku, mengamati wajahku, jadi aku tersenyum malu- malu padanya. Matanya lebar, seolah-olah ngeri, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Senyumku memudar. Masalah lagi, seperti kata Chanyeol.

Donghae masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Diam-diam aku mengerang. Apakah Donghae mengenali Chanyeol semudah itu? Mungkinkah ia benar-benar memercayai legenda mustahil yang diceritakan anaknya?

Jawabannya tampak jelas di mata Donghae. Ya. Ya, ia percaya pada legenda kuno itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 12 BALANCING

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM The Score - Phascination Phase**_

"Donghae!" seru Yunho begitu ia keluar dari mobil.

Aku berbalik menuju rumah, memberi isyarat pada Changmin untuk mendekat. Aku mendengar Yunho menyambut mereka lantang di belakangku.

"Tadinya aku mau berpura-pura tidak melihatmu di belakang kemudi, Changmin" protesnya.

"Kami mendapat izin meninggalkan reservasi," kata Changmin, sementara aku membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu teras.

"Ya, tentu saja," Yunho tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mampir kemari." Aku mengenali suara Donghae yang menggelegar itu dengan mudah, meski sudah bertahun-tahun. Suaranya membuatku tiba-tiba merasa lebih muda, masih kanak-kanak.

Aku masuk, membiarkan pintu terbuka dan menyalakan semua lampu sebelum menanggalkan jaket. Lalu aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan waswas memerhatikan Yunho dan Changmin membantu Donghae keluar dari mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Aku menepi memberi jalan ketika ketiganya bergegas masuk, menghindari hujan.

"Ini kejutan," kata Yunho.

"Sudah terlalu lama," sahut Donghae. "Kuharap kami datang di waktu yang tepat." Matanya yang gelap bersinar-sinar menatap ku, ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak.

"Tidak masalah. Kuharap kau bisa tinggal untuk menyaksikan pertandingan." Changmin nyengir.

"Kurasa itulah rencananya—TV kami rusak sejak minggu lalu." Donghae menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menegur.

"Dan tentu saja Changmin sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Baekhyun lagi," ia menambahkan. Changmin cemberut dan menunduk sementara aku mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan menyesal yang menyelimutiku. Barangkali rayuanku di pantai tempo hari kelewat meyakinkan.

"Kalian lapar?" tanyaku, berbalik menuju dapur. Aku ingin sekali melarikan diri dari tatapan Donghae yang penasaran.

"Tidak, kami sudah makan sebelum kemari," sahut Changmin

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Dad_?" aku menengok sambil meluncur ke sudut.

"Tentu saja," balasnya, suaranya terdengar berpindah ke ruang depan, ke TV. Bisa kudengar suara kursi roda Donghae menyusul di belakangnya.

Sandwich panggang keju sudah siap di wajan dan aku sedang mengiris tomat ketika merasakan seseorang di belakangku.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Baik." Aku tersenyum. Semangatnya sangat sulit ditolak. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah mobilmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum." Keningnya berkerut. "Aku masih perlu beberapa bagian lainnya. Kami meminjam mobil itu." Ia menunjuk pekarangan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf. Aku belum melihat... apa yang kau cari itu?"

"Master cylinder." Ia nyengir. "Apakah trukmu bermasalah?" lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Oh. Aku hanya penasaran sebab kau tidak menggunakannya."

Aku menunduk menatap wajan, mengintip bagian bawah sandwich-nya.

"Seorang teman memberiku tumpangan."

"Tumpangan yang keren." Suara Changmin terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenali pemiliknya. Kusangka aku kenal hampir semua anak di sini."

Aku mengangguk lemah sambil terus menunduk, membalikkan sandwich.

"Sepertinya ayahku mengenalinya."

"Changmin, bisakah kau mengambilkan piring? Ada di lemari di atas tempat cuci piring."

"Tentu saja." Ia mengambil piring tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kuharap ia tidak meneruskan topik itu lagi.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanyanya, menaruh dua piring di konter di sebelahku.

Akhirnya aku mengalah. "Chanyeol Park." Yang membuatku terkejut, ia tertawa. Aku mendongak memandangnya. Ia kelihatan sedikit malu.

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan semuanya," katanya. "Kenapa ayahku bersikap sangat aneh."

"Benar sekali." Aku berpura-pura polos. "Dia tidak menyukai keluarga Park."

"Dasar orang tua yang percaya takhayul," gumam Changmin.

"Dia tidak bakal bilang apa-apa pada Yunho, kan?" Aku tak bisa menahannya, kata-kata itu keluar dalam bisikan. Changmin menatapku sesaat, dan aku tak bisa menebak ekspresi yang terpancar di matanya yang gelap.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengatakannya pada Yunho," akhirnya ia menjawab. "Kurasa Yunho sudah membuatnya mengerti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mereka tidak banyak bercakap-cakap sejak—boleh dibilang malam ini semacam reuni, kurasa. Menurutku dia takkan mengungkitnya lagi."

"Oh," kataku, mencoba terdengar tak peduli.

Aku tetap tinggal di ruang depan setelah mengantar makanan kepada Yunho, berpura-pura menonton pertandingan sementara Changmin terus berceloteh. Sebenarnya aku mendengarkan pembicaraan pria-pria dewasa itu, memerhatikan tanda apa pun yang menunjukkan Donghae akan menginterogasiku, mencoba mencari jalan untuk menghentikannya bila ia memulainya.

Sungguh malam yang panjang. PR-ku banyak yang belum selesai, tapi aku khawatir meninggalkan Donghae sendirian bersama Yunho. Akhirnya pertandingannya selesai.

"Apakah kau dan teman-temanmu akan ke pantai lagi?" tanya Changmin sambil mendorong ayahnya ke pintu.

"Entahlah," sahutku menarik diri.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, Yunho," kata Donghae.

"Datanglah untuk menonton pertandingan berikutnya," ujar Yunho membesarkan hati Donghae.

"Tentu, tentu," timpal DOnghae. "Kami akan datang. Selamat tidur." Ketika tatapannya beralih padaku, senyumnya memudar. "Jaga dirimu, Baekhyun," tambahnya serius.

"Terima kasih," gumamku, lalu berpaling.

Aku bergegas menuju tangga sementara Yunho melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu.

"Baekhyun, tunggu," serunya.

Hatiku mencelos. Apakah Donghae sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu? Tapi Yunho tampak tenang, di wajahnya masih tersisa senyuman dari kunjungan yang tak disangka-sangka tadi.

"Kita belum sempat mengobrol malam ini. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik," aku menyahut enggan, satu kakiku pada undakan pertama, benakku memikirkan informasi mana yang bisa kuceritakan pada Yunho. "Tim bulu tangkisku memenangkan empat nomor pertandingan yang digelar."

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau bisa main bulu tangkis."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi partnerku sangat hebat," aku mengakuinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, nadanya tertarik.

"Mmm... Kris Wu," sahutku ogah-ogahan.

"Oh ya—kau pernah bilang kau berteman dengan si Wu itu." Suaranya penuh semangat. "Keluarganya baik. Ia terkagum-kagum sebentar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa akhir pekan ini?"

"Dad!" erangku. "Dia berkencan dengan Jessica, temanku. Lagi pula kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Oh iya," gumamnya. Lalu ia tersenyum menyesal padaku. "Jadi kurasa bagus bagimu untuk pergi Sabtu nanti... Aku berencana pergi memancing bersama teman-temanku sepulang kerja. Cuacanya seharusnya cukup hangat. Tapi kalau kau ingin menunda perjalananmu hingga ada yang bisa menemanimu, aku akan di rumah saja. Aku tahu aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

" _Dad_ , aku oke." Aku tersenyum, berharap kelegaanku tidak kentara. "Aku tak pernah keberatan tinggal di rumah sendirian—kita kan mirip. Aku mengerling padanya dan ia tersenyum hingga sudut-sudut matanya mengerut.

Tidurku lebih pulas malam itu, kelewat lelah untuk bermimpi. Ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari yang kelabu, suasana hatiku bahagia. Malam yang menegangkan bersama Donghae dan Changmin kelihatannya tidak terlalu berbahaya lagi sekarang; jadi kuputuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Aku mendapati diriku bersiul ketika menjepit rambutku, dan lagi ketika aku melompat-melompat menuruni tangga. Yunho memerhatikan.

"Pagi ini kau ceria sekali," sahutnya saat sarapan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini Jumat."

Aku bergegas, sehingga begitu Yunho berangkat aku sudah siap. Tasku sudah siap, sepatu sudah kukenakan, gigi sudah bersih, namun meskipun aku bergegas ke pintu begitu yakin Yunho sudah hilang dari pandangan, ternyata Chanyeol lebih cepat dariku. Chanyeol sedang menanti di mobilnya yang mengilap, jendelanya terbuka, mesinnya mati.

Kali ini aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi, langsung masuk ke jok penumpang, supaya lebih cepat memandang wajahnya. Chanyoel tersenyum lebar padaku, membuat napas dan jantungku berhenti. Aku tak bisa membayangkan malaikat bisa lebih indah daripada dia. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya dalam hal apa pun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam Baek?" tanyanya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menyadari, betapa menggoda suaranya.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan malammu?" "

Menyenangkan." Senyumannya memukau; aku merasa ada humor dalamnya yang tak berhasil kutangkap.

"Boleh aku bertanya apa saja yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak." Ia nyengir. "Hari ini masih milikku!" Hari ini Chanyeol ingin tahu tentang orang-orang dalam hidupku.

Lebih banyak tentang Jaejoong, hobinya, apa yang kami lakukan bersama-sama waktu senggang. Kemudian satu-satunya nenek yang kutahu, beberapa teman sekolah— membuatku malu ketika Chanyeol menanyakan tentang lelaki yang berkencan denganku. Aku lega karena tak pernah benar-benar berkencan, jadi topik yang satu itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia, sama seperti Jessica dan Xiumin, terkejut mendengar sejarah kehidupan percintaanku yang sama sekali nol.

"Jadi kau tak pernah bertemu orang-orang yang ingin kaujumpai?" tanyanya serius, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dengan enggan aku mengakuinya. "Tidak di Phoenix."

Bibirnya terkatup erat.

Saat ini kami di kafetaria. Hari berlalu cepat dalam kelebatan yang segera berubah jadi rutinitas. Aku memanfaatkan diamnya untuk menggigit bagelku.

"Aku seharusnya membiarkanmu mengemudi sendiri hari ini," katanya, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya, sementara aku mengunyah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Luhan setelah makan siang."

"Oh." Mataku mengerjap, bingung dan kecewa. "Tidak masalah, berjalan kaki tidak terlalu jauh kok." Ia menatapku tidak sabaran.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang jalan kaki. Kami akan mengambil trukmu dan meninggalkannya di parkiran "

"Aku tidak membawa kuncinya," desahku. "Aku benarbenar tidak keberatan berjalan kaki." Yang membuatku keberatan adalah kehilangan waktu bersamanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Trukmu akan ada di sini, kuncinya tergantung di lubang starter – kecuali kau khawatir seseorang mengambilnya." Ia menertawai perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah," aku menyetujuinya, bibirku merengut. Aku cukup yakin kunciku ada di kantong jins yang kupakai hari Rabu, di tumpukan pakaian di ruang cuci. Bahkan kalaupun ia menerobos masuk ke rumahku, atau apa pun yang direncanakannya, ia takkan menemukannya. Ia sepertinya merasa tertantang dengan jawabanku tadi. Ia nyengir, terlalu percaya diri.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku sewajar mungkin.

"Berburu," jawabnya dingin. "Kalau berduaan denganmu besok, aku akan melakukan tindakan pencegahan apa pun yang kubisa." Wajahnya bertambah muram... dan memelas. "Kau boleh membatalkannya kapan saja, kau tahu itu."

Aku menunduk, khawatir akan tatapannya yang persuasif. Aku menolak merasa takut padanya, tak peduli betapa nyata bahaya yang mungkin menghadang. Itu tidak masalah, ulangku dalam benakku.

"Tidak Chanyeol," bisikku, balas menatapnya. "Aku tak bisa."

"Mungkin kau benar," gumamnya putus asa. Warna matanya berubah gelap ketika kuperhatikan.

Aku mengubah topik kami. "Jam berapa kita ketemu besok?" tanyaku, sudah merasa sedih memikirkan Chanyeol bakal pergi.

"Tergantung... itu kan Sabtu, tidakkah kau ingin bangun lebih siang?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Tidak," aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Chanyeol menahan senyum.

"Kalau begitu waktu yang sama seperti biasa." katanya. "Yunho akan ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, besok dia pergi mancing," ujarku membayangkan betapa semuanya berjalan lancar.

Suaranya berubah tajam. "Dan kalau kau tidak pulang, apa yang akan dipikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku tenang. "Dia tahu aku berencana mencuci pakaian. Mungkin dipikirnya aku terjatuh ke dalam mesin cuci."

Ia memandangku marah dan aku membalasnya. Kemarahannya jauh lebih mengesankan daripada kemarahanku.

"Kau akan berburu apa malam ini?" tanyaku akhirnya, ketika yakin telah kalah dalam adu tatapan marah.

"Apa saja yang kami temukan. Kami tidak pergi jauh-jauh." Chanyoel tampak heran dengan sikapku yang biasa saja menanggapi rahasia gelapnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan Luhan?" tanyaku.

"Luhan yang paling... mendukung." Dahinya mengerut ketika mengatakan itu.

"Dan yang lain?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Mereka apa?" Sesaat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis.

"Bisa dibilang tidak percaya."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah keluarganya. Mereka duduk, memandang ke berbagai arah, persis seperti ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka. Hanya saja sekarang mereka berempat, saudara laki-laki mereka yang menawan dan berambut perunggu duduk berseberangan denganku, matanya yang keemasan tampak gelisah.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku," aku mencoba menebak.

"Bukan itu," protesnya, tapi tatapannya kelewat polos. "Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu Baekhyun."

Aku meringis. "Untuk masalah ini, aku juga tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, matanya memandangi langit-langit sebelum menatapku lagi.

"Sudah kubilang—kau sendiri tidak memahami dirimu. Kau tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah kukenal. Kau membuatku kagum."

Aku memandang marah padanya, karena yakin Chanyeol sedang menggodaku sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu memahami ekspresiku.

"Dengan keunggulan yang kumiliki," gumamnya, menyentuh dahinya dengan hati-hati, "aku lebih baik daripada manusia umumnya. Manusia bisa ditebak. Tapi kau... kau tak pernah seperti yang kuduga. Kau selalu membuatku terkejut Baekhyun."

Aku berpaling, mataku kembali mengamati keluarganya, merasa malu dan tidak puas. Kata-katanya membuatku merasa seperti kelinci percobaan. Aku ingin menertawai diriku sendiri karena mengharapkan yang lain.

"Bagian itu cukup mudah untuk dijelaskan," lanjutnya.

Aku merasakan tatapannya di wajahku, tapi aku belum bisa menatapnya, khawatir Chanyeol bisa saja membaca kekecewaan di mataku. Tapi ada lagi... dan tak mudah menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata

Aku masih memandangi keluarga Park ketika Chanyeol berbicara. Tiba -tiba Kyungsoo, saudaranya yang berambut pirang dan luar biasa cantik, berpaling dan menatapku. Tidak, bukan melihat—melainkan menatap marah dengan tatapan gelap dan dingin. Aku ingin berpaling, tapi tatapannya memerangkapku sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya dan menggeram marah. Suaranya nyaris seperti desisan.

Kyungsoo membuang muka. dan aku lega karena terbebas dari tatapannya. Aku kembali menatap Chanyeol—dan tahu, Chanyoel melihat perasaan bingung dan takut yang memenuhi mataku. Wajahnya tegang ketika menjelaskan.

"Maaf soal itu. Dia hanya khawatir. Begini... bukan hanya aku yang bakal terancam, kalau setelah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu denganmu terang-terangan..." Ia menunduk.

"Kalau?"

"Kalau ini berakhir... dengan buruk." Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya seperti yang dilakukannya malam itu di Port Angeles.

Kesedihannya sangat nyata; ingin rasanya aku menenangkannya, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kupaksakan tanganku meraihnya; dengan cepat, meski akhirnya kujatuhkan lagi ke meja, khawatir sentuhanku malah memperburuk keadaan. Perlahan aku menyadari kata-katanya seharusnya membuatku takut. Aku menunggu rasa takut itu, tapi sepertinya yang dapat kurasakan hanya perasaan pedih karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Dan perasaan frustrasi—frustrasi karena Kyungsoo telah menyela apa pun itu yang hendak dikatakannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya membicarakannya lagi. Chanyeol masih memegangi kepalanya.

Aku berusaha bicara sewajar mungkin. "Kau harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah; sesaat wajahnya serius, kemudian suasana hatinya berubah dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Kita masih punya lima belas menit menonton film menyedihkan itu di kelas Biologi— aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi."

Aku hendak beranjak. Luhan—rambut gelapnya yang pendek sebahu membingkai wajahnya yang seperti peri kecil—tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Posturnya ramping, elegan meski tidak bergerak. Chanyeol menyapanya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dariku.

"Luhan."

"Chanyeol." balasnya, suara soprano tingginya nyaris sama menariknya seperti suara Chanyeol.

"Luhan, ini Baekhyun—Baekhyun, ini Luhan," ia memperkenalkan kami, menunjuk kami sesantai mungkin, senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun." Warna matanya yang seperti batu obsidian tak bisa ditebak, tapi senyumnya bersahabat. "Senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan."

Chanyeol melontarkan pandangan misterius ke arahnya.

"Hai, Luhan," sapaku malu-malu.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Suaranya dingin.

"Hampir. Kita ketemu di mobil." Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Luhan meninggalkan kami; langkahnya sangat gemulai, begitu anggun sehingga membuatku iri.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan 'Selamat bersenang-senang', atau kalimat itu tidak tepat?" tanyaku, berbalik menghadap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak, selamat bersenang-senang' sudah cukup." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar tulus. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menipunya.

"Akan kucoba." Chanyeol masih tersenyum. "Dan kau, jagalah dirimu, kumohon."

"Aman di Forks—itu sih gampang."

"Bagimu memang gampang." Rahangnya mengeras.

"Janji."

"Aku janji akan menjaga diri," ulangku. "Aku akan mencuci malam ini—pasti bakal penuh bahaya."

"Jangan terjatuh," ejeknya.

"Lihat saja." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, aku juga.

"Sampai ketemu besok," desahku.

"Sepertinya akan lama bagimu, ya kan?" godanya.

Aku mengangguk sedih.

"Aku akan datang esok pagi," Chanyeol berjanji, tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajahku, mengusap lembut pipiku. Lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi. Aku memandanginya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi.

Aku amat tergoda untuk membolos selama sisa pelajaran hari itu, setidaknya pelajaran Olahraga, tapi insting menghentikan niatku. Aku tahu kalau aku menghilang sekarang, Kris dan yang lain pasti menduga aku pergi dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sendiri mengkhawatirkan kebersamaan kami yang terang-terangan seperti ini... kalau saja semuanya tidak berjalan semestinya. Aku mencoba mengenyahkan keinginanku itu, dan lebih berkonsentrasi membuat segalanya lebih aman baginya.

Dengan sendirinya aku tahu—dan rasanya Chanyeol juga— bahwa esok adalah saat yang penting. Hubungan kami tak bisa berlanjut secara seimbang, seperti layaknya hubungan di ujung tanduk. Kami akan terjatuh ke satu sisi atau sisi lain, tergantung sepenuhnya pada keputusannya, atau instingnya.

Keputusanku sendiri sudah bulat, bahkan sebelum aku memutuskannya dengan sadar, dan aku bertekad menjalankannya. Karena tak ada yang lebih menakutkan buatku, lebih menyakitkan, daripada menjauhkan diriku darinya.

Itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku pergi ke kelas dengan patuh. Aku tak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang terjadi di kelas Biologi; pikiranku kelewat sibuk memikirkan hari esok. Di Olahraga, Kris mengajakku bicara lagi; berharap aku bersenang-senang di Seattle. Hati-hati kujelaskan bahwa aku tidak jadi pergi, khawatir trukku takkan sanggup.

"Kau akan ke pesta dansa dengan Park?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba marah.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak akan ke pesta dansa."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanyanya, kelewat ingin tahu. Keinginanku paling besar adalah menyuruhnya tidak ikut campur. Tapi sebagai gantinya dengan cerdik aku berbohong.

"Cucian, dan aku harus belajar untuk ujian Trigono atau nilaiku akan jelek."

"Apakah Park membantumu belajar?"

"Chanyeol" aku menekankan, "tidak akan membantuku belajar. Dia pergi entah ke mana akhir pekan ini." Kebohongan itu mengalir lebih alami dari biasanya, dan ini membuatku terkejut.

"Oh," katanya kembali bersemangat. "Kau tahu, kau bisa datang ke pesta bersama kami—pasti keren. Kami semua akan berdansa denganmu," janjinya.

Bayangan wajah Jessica mengubah nada suaraku lebih tajam dari seharusnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa, Kris, oke?"

"Ya sudah." Ia marah lagi. "Aku hanya menawarkan." Ketika sekolah akhirnya selesai, aku berjalan lemas menuju parkiran. Aku terutama tak ingin pulang berjalan kaki, tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa membawa trukku ke sini.

Tapi aku mulai percaya tak ada yang mustahil baginya. Insting terakhirku terbukti benar—trukku diparkir di tempat Chanyeol memarkir Volvo-nya tadi pagi. Aku menggeleng tak percaya, membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dan melihat kuncinya menggantung di lubang starter. Selembar kertas tergeletak di jokku. Aku mengambilnya dan menutup pintu sebelum membuka lipatannya, dua kata dalam tulisan yang elegan.

 _Jaga dirimu_

Suara deru truk membuatku kaget. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah pintunya terkunci, namun gemboknya terbuka, persis seperti yang kutinggalkan pagi tadi. Sesampai di dalam aku langsung ke ruang cuci. Kelihatannya juga sama seperti ketika kutinggalkan tadi. Aku mencari jinsku, dan setelah menemukannya, kuperiksa sakunya. Kosong. Barangkali kuncinya telah kugantungkan di suatu tempat, pikirku sambil menggeleng.

Mengikuti insting sama yang telah membuatku berbohong pada Kris, aku menelepon Jessica untuk berpura-pura mendoakan semoga pesta dansanya berjalan lancar. Ketika ia menyampaikan harapan yang sama untuk hariku bersama Chanyeol, aku memberitahunya tentang pembatalan itu. Sebagai pihak ketiga yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali, ia terdengar lebih kecewa dari seharusnya. Aku langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan setelah itu.

Sepanjang makan malam Yunho melamun, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentang pekerjaannya, kurasa, atau mungkin pertandingan basket, atau mungkin ia hanya benar-benar menikmati lasagna yang kubuat—sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Kau tahu, Dad..„" aku memulai, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa kau benar tentang Seattle. Kurasa aku akan menunggu Jessica atau orang lain bisa pergi bersamaku."

"Oh" katanya, terkejut. "Oh, oke. Jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu di rumah?"

"Tidak _Dad_ , jangan ubah rencanamu. Aku punya banyak harus kulakukan... PR, mencuci... Aku perlu ke perpustakaan dan ke toko kelontong. Aku akan pergi ke sana kemari seharian... kau pergi saja dan bersenang-senanglah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu Dad. Lagi pula, persediaan ikan kita sudah menipis—persediaan kita tinggal cukup untuk dua atau tiga hari barangkali."

"Mudah sekali hidup bersamamu. Baekhyun." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Dad," kataku, tertawa. Tawaku reda, tapi sepertinya Dad tidak memperhatikan. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membohonginya, sampai-sampai aku nyaris mengikuti nasihat Chanyeol dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Nyaris.

Setelah makan malam aku melipat pakaian dan memindahkan sebagian lagi ke mesin pengering. Sayangnya ini jenis pekerjaan yang hanya dapat menyibukkan tangan saja. Pikiranku jelas punya banyak waktu senggang, dan sudah mulai tak terkendali. Pikiranku berpindah-pindah antara antisipasi yang begitu kuat hingga nyaris menyakitkan, dan perasaan sangat takut yang membulatkan tekadku. Aku harus terus mengingatkan diri bahwa aku telah membuat keputusan, dan tak akan mengubahnya.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas berisi tulisannya dari sakuku lebih sering dari yang diperlukan untuk menyerap dua kata yang ditulisnya. Chanyeol ingin agar aku selamat, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri berulang-ulang. Aku hanya perlu berpegangan pada keyakinan bahwa akhirnya, hasrat itu mengalihkan segalanya. Dan apa pilihanku yang lainnya – mengenyahkannya dari hidupku? Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula. sejalaku datang ke Forks, kelihatannya hidupku benar-benar tentang dirinya.

Tapi suara kecil di relung benakku yang terdalam khawatir, bertanya- tanya apakah akan sangat menyakitkan... bila semua ini berakhir buruk.

Aku merasa lega ketika hari sudah cukup malam untuk pergi tidur. Aku tahu aku terlalu tegang untuk bisa tidur, jadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku sengaja meminum pil demam yang sebenarnya tidak kuperlukan—obat itu bisa membuatku tidur selama delapan jam. Dalam keadaan normal aku tidak akan memaafkan tindakan seperti itu, tapi besok akan cukup rumit tanpa aku menjadi sinting karena kurang tidur. Sambil menunggu obatnya bekerja, aku mengeringkan rambutku yang sudah bersih hingga benar-benar lurus, dan memikirkan apa yang akan kukenakan besok.

Setelah semua siap untuk esok, akhirnya aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku merasa tegang, hingga tak bisa berhenti bolak-balik. Aku terbangun, dan mencari-cari di kotak sepatuku hingga menemukan koleksi instrumental Chopin. Aku menyalakannya dengan volume sangat pelan lalu berbaring lagi, berusaha menenangkan setiap bagian tubuhku. Di tengah -tengah itu obat yang kuminum tadi mulai bekerja, dan aku pun tidur pulas.

Aku bangun cepat, tidurku benar-benar nyenyak dan tanpa mimpi, berkat obat yang sengaja kuminum. Meski istirahatku cukup, aku kembali tergesa-gesa seperti semalam. Aku berpakaian terburu-buru, melicinkan kerah pakaianku, merapikan sweter cokelatku hingga jatuh alami di pinggangku. Aku mengintip ke luar jendela untuk memastikan Yunho sudah benar-benar pergi. Awan tipis bagai kapas menyelimuti langit. Sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Aku menyantap sarapanku tanpa benar-benar merasakannya, buru-buru membereskannya ketika selesai. Aku mengintip ke jendela lagi, tapi tak ada yang berubah. Aku baru saja selesai menggosok gigi dan hendak turun ketika sebuah ketukan pelan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku meluncur ke pintu; sedikit kesulitan dengan selotnya, tapi akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Dan Chanyeol tampak berdiri di sana. Semua kegelisahanku lenyap begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Kini aku merasa tenang. Aku mendesah lega—ketakutan yang kurasakan kemarin terasa konyol setelah sekarang Chanyeol sudah di sini bersamaku. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak tersenyum—wajahnya muram. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya sedikit ceria ketika melihatku, dan Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil tergelak.

"Ada apa?" aku menunduk untuk memastikan tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting seperti sepatu, atau celana.

"Kira serasi." Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengenakan sweter tangan panjang cokelat muda, dengan kerah putih mengintip di baliknya, dan jins.

Aku ikut tertawa, menyembunyikan sekelumit kekecewaan— kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti model peragaan busana sementara aku tidak?

Aku mengunci pintu rumah sementara Chanyeol berjalan ke truk. Chanyeol menunggu di pintu penumpang dengan ekspresi tak berdosa yang mudah ditebak.

"Kita sudah sepakat," aku mengingatkannya, merasa puas. Lalu aku masuk ke kursi kemudi, dan meraih ke seberang untuk membukakan pintu baginya. "Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu–belum-berangkat saja aku sudah gugup."

Aku menatapnya jengkel ketika melakukan perintahnya.

"Ke mana?" ulangku sambil mendesah.

"Ke arah satu-kosong-satu utara," perintahnya.

Aku terkejut menemukan diriku sulit berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depanku ketika merasakan tatapannya di wajahku. Karenanya aku mengemudi lebih berhati-hati dari biasa, menembus kota yang masih tidur.

"Apakah kau bermaksud meninggalkan Forks sebelum malam tiba?"

"Truk ini cukup tua untuk menjadi mobil kakekmu— hargailah sedikit," tukasku gusar.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di perbatasan kota, meskipun Chanyeol terus saja mencela. Pemandangan semak belukar yang lebat dan batang-batang pohon berselimut lumut menggantikan pekarangan dan rumah-rumah yang tadi kami lewati.

"Belok kiri di satu-sepuluh," perintahnya ketika aku hendak bertanya. Aku mematuhinya tanpa berkata-kata. "Sekarang terus hingga ke ujung jalan." Aku bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya, tapi terlalu takut bakal keluar jalur dan membuktikan Chanyeol benar untuk merasa hawatir.

"Dan di ujung jalan sana ada apa?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Jalan setapak."

"Kita akan mendaki gunung?" Untung aku memakai sepatu tenis.

"Apakah itu masalah?" Chanyeol terdengar tidak kaget.

"Tidak." Aku berusaha agar jawabanku terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi, kalau pilarnya trukku berjalan pelan.. "Jangan khawatir, jaraknya hanya kurang-lebih lima mil, dan kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Lima mil. Aku tidak menyahut, supaya Chanyeol tidak mendengar kepanikan dalam suaraku. Lima mil dengan akar-akar berbahaya dan bebatuan yang mudah luruh, sepertinya Chanyeol berencana membuat pergelangan kakiku keseleo, atau bahkan melukaiku. Ini akan jadi perjalanan memalukan.

Selama beberapa saat kami melanjutkan tanpa bicara, sementara aku membayangkan kengerian yang bakal kuhadapi.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya tak sabar setelah

beberapa saat.

Lagi-lagi aku berbohong.

"Hanya membayangkan tempat yang kita tuju."

"Tempat itu sering kudatangi ketika cuaca sedang bersahabat." Kami memandang ke luar jendela, ke awan-awan yang mulai menipis.

"Yunho bilang hari ini bakal hangat."

"Apakah kau menceritakan rencanamu padanya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi Jessica mengira kita pergi ke Seattle bersamasama?" Chanyeol kelihatannya senang dengan pemikiran itu.

"Tidak, aku bilang kau membatalkan rencana itu—dan itu benar."

"Tak ada yang tahu kau bersamaku?" Sekarang Chanyeol marah.

"Tergantung... kurasa kau memberitahu Luhan?"

"Sangat membantu. Baekhyun," tukasnya jengkel. Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Apakah Forks membuatmu begitu tertekan sehingga kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanyanya ketika aku mengabaikan kata katanya.

"Katamu kau bisa mendapat masalah... kalau kita terlihat bersama-sama di depan orang banyak," aku mengingatkannya.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan masalah yang mungkin menimpaku–kalau kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Chanyeol masih terdengar marah, dan sangat sinis.

Aku mengangguk, pandanganku tetap ke jalan. Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu, berbicara begitu cepat hingga aku tak bisa memahaminya. Selama sisa perjalanan kami membisu. Aku bisa merasakan gelombang kemarahan dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya, dan aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Kemudian jalanan berakhir, menyempit menjadi jalan setapak dengan penanda dari kayu kecil. Aku memarkir truk di sisi jalan yang sempit dan melangkah keluar, hawatir karena Chanyeol marah padaku dan aku tak bisa menjadikan mengemudi sebagai alasan untuk tidak memandangnya.

Sekarang di luar terasa hangat, lebih hangat daripada yang pernah kurasakan sejak tiba di Forks, nyaris lembab di bawah selimut awan. Aku melepaskan sweter dan mengikatkannya di pinggang, bersyukur telah mengenakan kaus tipis tanpa lengan di baliknya—apalagi karena aku harus berjalan kaki sejauh lima mil.

Aku mendengarnya menutup pintu, dan melihat apakah Chanyeol juga melepas sweternya. Chanyeol tidak sedang memandangku, melainkan hutan tak berujung di sebelah trukku.

"Lewat sini," katanya sambil menoleh, sorot matanya masih kesal. Chanyeol mulai memasuki hutan gelap itu.

"Jalan setapaknya?" suaraku jelas terdengar panik ketika mengitari truk dan mengejarnya.

"Kubilang ada jalan setapak di ujung jalan, bukannya berarti kita akan melaluinya."

"Tanpa jalan setapak?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu tersesat." Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik, dengan senyum mengejek, dan aku mendengus pelan.

Kaus putihnya tanpa lengan dan Chanyeol tidak mengancingkannya, sehingga kulit putihnya yang mulus terpapar dari leher hingga ke dada, otot-ototnya yang sempurna tak lagi tampak samar dari balik pakaian yang membalutnya. Chanyeol terlalu sempurna, pikirku sambil menatap tajam dengan putus asa. Tidak mungkin makhluk yang menyerupai dewa ini ditakdirkan untukku.

Chanyeol menatapku, keheranan melihat ekspresiku yang tersiksa.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya tenang, perasaan tersiksa yang sedikit berbeda dariku terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Tidak." Aku melangkah maju sampai ke dekatnya, tak ingin membuang-buang lagi satu detik atau berapa pun lamanya waktuku bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku bukan pendaki yang baik," sahutku tolol. "Kau harus sangat sabar."

"Aku bisa sabar—kalau aku berusaha keras." Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil menatap mataku, berusaha mengangkatku dari kesedihan yang mendadak dan tak bisa dijelaskan. Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya, tapi senyumku tidak meyakinkan. Chanyeol mengamati wajahku.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Baekhyun," janjinya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apakah janji itu tanpa syarat, atau artinya Chnayeol akan mengantarku lalu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Aku tahu ia mengira rasa takutlah yang membuatku sedih, dan sekali lagi aku bersyukur akulah satu-satunya orang dengan pikiran yang tak terbaca olehnya.

"Kalau kau mau aku menempuh lima mil ke dalam hutan sebelum matahari terbenam, sebaiknya kau mulai menunjukkan arahnya," kataku dingin. Chanyeol memandang marah padaku, mencoba memahami maksudku.

Sesaat akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan mulai berjalan ke dalam hutan.

Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukhawatirkan. Jalan yang kami lalui kebanyakan datar, dan Chanyeol menahan dahan-dahan basah dan juntaian lumut supaya aku bisa lewat. Ketika jalan lurus yang dilaluinya terhalang pohon tumbang, atau bebatuan besar, Chanyeol membantuku, mengangkatku dengan memegangi sikuku, dan langsung melepasku begitu selesai melewati rintangan. Sentuhan dingin kulitnya selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak keruan. Ketika terjadi untuk kedua kali, aku sempat melihat wajahnya dan yakin entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendengar detak jantungku.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari kesempurnaannya sebisa mungkin, tapi sering kali aku gagal. Setiap kali ketampanannya menusukku dengan kepedihan.

Kami lebih sering berjalan dalam diam. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan asal yang belum ditanyakannya dua hari yang lalu ketika menginterogasiku. Chanyeol menanyakan hari ulang tahunku, guru-guru sekolah dasarku, hewan peliharaanku semasa kecil—dan harus kuakui setelah tiga ekor ikan yang kupelihara berturut-turut mati, aku menyerah, tak ingin lagi memiliki hewan peliharaan. Chanyeol menertawaiku, lebih keras dari biasanya—gema yang seperti bunyi lonceng memantul ke arah kami dari hutan yang kosong.

Pendakian itu nyaris menghabiskan waktu sepagian, tapi tak sekali pun Chanyeol menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak sabar. Hutan itu membentang di sekeliling kami, dipenuhi jaring pepohonan kuno, dan aku mulai merasa gugup bahwa kami takkan menemukan jalan keluar lagi.

Sebaliknya Chanyeol sangat tenang, merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah jaring hijau, tak pernah tampak ragu tentang arah yang kami tuju. Setelah beberapa jam cahaya yang menyusup di antara dedaunan pohon berubah, warna kehijauan yang suram berganti jadi hijau cerah. Hari telah berubah cerah, tepat seperti yang diramalkannya. Untuk pertama kali sejak kami memasuki hutan, aku merasa gembira—yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak sabar.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" godaku, pura-pura kesal.

"Hampir Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat suasana hatiku yang sudah ceria lagi. "Kau lihat cahaya terang di depan sana?" Mataku menyipit memandang hutan lebat itu. "

Apakah seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Mungkin belum terlihat oleh matamu."

"Waktunya mengunjungi dokter mata," gumamku. Chanyeol nyengir semakin lebar.

Tapi kemudian, setelah melangkah seratus meter lagi, aku bisa melihat jelas cahaya di pepohonan di depan kami. Cahaya itu kuning, bukan hijau. Aku mempercepat langkah, hasratku semakin bertambah di setiap langkahku. Chanyeol membiarkanku berjalan di depan sekarang, dan mengikutiku tanpa suara.

Aku mencapai ujung kolam cahaya dan melangkah menembus tumbuhan pakis terakhir menuju tempat terindah yang pernah kulihat. Padang rumput itu kecil, melingkar sempurna, dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar— biru keunguan, kuning, dan putih lembut. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa mendengar senandung sungai. Matahari bersinar tepat di atas kami, menyinari lingkaran itu dengan kabut kekuningan. Aku berjalan pelan, terpesona, melintasi rumput halus, bunga, bunga yang melambai-lambai, serta udara hangat dan keemasan. Aku setengah membalikkan badan, ingin berbagi ini semua dengannya, tapi Chanyeol tak ada di belakangku seperti yang kukira. Aku memandang berkeliling, dengan ketakutan mencari-carinya. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, berdiri di bawah bayangan pepohonan lebat di tepi kegelapan hutan, memerhatikanku dengan tatapan hawatir.

Aku kembali melangkah ke arahnya, sorot mataku sarat oleh rasa ingin tahu. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu hati-hati,. Aku tersenyum menyemangati, mengulurkan tangan, sambil terus melangkah ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan mengingatkan, dan aku pun ragu.

Chanyeol tampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu Chanyeol melangkah ke tengah cahaya terang mentari siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 13 CONFESSIONS

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra - The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb**_

Melihat Chanyeol di bawah sinar matahari sungguh membuatku terpesona. Aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengannya, meskipun aku telah memandanginya seharian ini. Kulit Chanyeol, putih meski agak memerah sepulang berburu kemarin, tampak kemilau, seolah-olah ribuan berlian mungil tertanam di bawah permukaan kulitnya.

Chanyeol berbaring tak bergerak di rerumputan, kausnya tersingkap dan memamerkan dada bidangnya yang bercahaya, lengannya yang telanjang juga berkilauan. Kelopak matanya yang keunguan dan berbinar terpejam, meski tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tertidur. Patung yang sempurna, terukir dari bebatuan entah apa namanya, halus bagai pualam, berkilauan bagai kristal.

Terkadang bibirnya bergerak -gerak, begitu cepat hingga seperti gemetar. Tapi ketika kutanya, katanya ia sedang bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri: terlalu pelan untuk bisa kudengar.

Aku juga menikmati sinar matahari, meskipun udara tidak cukup kering bagiku. Aku ingin berbaring, seperti yang dilakukannya, dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan wajahku. Tapi aku hanya duduk memeluk kakiku, daguku kuletakkan di lutut, tak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya. Angin bertiup pelan. membelai rambutku dan rerumputan yang menari-nari di selatar tubuh Chanyeol yang tak bergerak. Padang rumput yang awalnya sangat mengagumkan bagiku, kini tampak pudar di samping.

Dengan ragu-ragu, selalu khawatir, bahkan sekarang, bahwa Chanyeol akan menghilang bagai halusinasi, terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan... ku ulurkan satu jariku dan ku elus punggung tangannya yang berkilauan, yang berada di dekatku. Aku kembali mengagumi tekstur kulitnya yang sempurna, halus bagai satin, dingin seperti batu.

Ketika aku memandangnya lagi matanya terbuka, memandangku. Hari ini warnanya cokelat keemasan, lebih ringan dan hangat setelah berburu. Senyumnya dengan cepat mengembang di sudut bibirnya yang tak bercela.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak membuatmu takut, kan?" guraunya, tapi aku bisa mendengar rasa penasaran yang sesungguhnya dalam suara lembutnya.

"Tak lebih dari biasanya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar; giginya mengilap di bawah sinar matahari.

Aku beringsut mendekat, sekarang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyusuri lekuk lengan bawahnya dengan ujung jari. Jemariku gemetaran, dan aku tahu ini pun takkan luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyaku, karena Chanyeol sudah memejamkan mata lagi.

"Tidak," katanya tanpa membuka mata "Kau tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya." Chanyeol mendesah.

Dengan lembut tanganku menyusuri otot lengannya yang sempurna, mengikuti jejak samar nadinya yang kebiruan menuju lipatan sikunya. Dengan tangan lain, aku meraih dan membalikkan tangannya. Menyadari apa yang kuinginkan, Chanyeol membalikkan tangan dengan cepat, gerakannya membuatku terkesiap. Aku terkejut, sesaat jari-jariku membeku di lengannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Aku mendongak tepat saat matanya yang berwarna emas menutup lagi.

"Terlalu mudah menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersamamu, Baekhyun."

Kuangkat tangannya, membolak-balikkannya sambil mengamati matahari yang menyinari telapak tangannya. Kudekatkan tangannya ke wajahku, mencoba melihat sisi kulitnya yang indah.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun?," bisiknya. Aku melihat dan mendapatinya menatapku, mendadak begitu lekat.

"Masih tidak biasa untukku, untuk tidak mengetahui."

"Kau tahu, kita semua merasa seperti itu setiap saat.

"Hidup ini sulit." Apakah aku hanya membayangkan nada sesal dalam suaranya?

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku sedang berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan...," ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Dan?"

"Aku berharap dapat memercayai bahwa dirimu nyata. Dan aku berharap aku tidak takut."

"Aku tidak ingin kau takut." Suaranya menggumam lembut. Aku mendengar apa yang tak sanggup dikatakannya sejujurnya, bahwa aku tak perlu takut, bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Mmm bukan rasa takut itu yang kumaksud, meskipun jelas itu sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan."

Semua berlangsung begini cepat hingga aku tidak melihat gerakannya, sekarang Chanyeol setengah duduk, bertopang pada lengan kanannya, telapak tangan kirinya masih dalam genggamanku. Wajah malaikatnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku mungkin saja—seharusnya—menjauh dari kedekatannya yang tak disangka-sangka, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Mata Chanyeol yang keemasan memesonaku.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan Baekhyun?" bisiknya sungguh-sungguh. Tapi aku tak bisa menjawab. Seperti yang pernah kualami sebelumnya, aku mencium napas sejuknya di wajahku. Manis, nikmat, aroma yang membuatku meneteskan air liur. Tidak seperti apa pun di dunia ini. Secara naluriah, tanpa berpikir, aku mendekat padanya, menghirupnya.

Dan Chanyeol menghilang, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ketika akhirnya mataku bisa melihat dengan fokus, Chanyeol berada enam meter dariku, berdiri di ujung padang rumput kecil ini, di bawah bayangan gelap pohon fir raksasa. Chanyeol menatapku, matanya tampak kelam dalam bayangan itu, ekspresinya tak dapat kutebak. Tanganku yang kosong bagai tersengat.

"Maafkan... aku..., Chanyeol," bisikku. Aku tahu Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar Baekhyun," sahutnya, cukup lantang untuk bisa didengar telingaku yang tidak terlalu peka. Aku duduk diam tak bergerak.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang terasa sangat lama, Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arahku, pelan untuk ukurannya. Chanyeol berhenti, masih beberapa meter jauhnya, dan duduk anggun di tanah, kakinya menyilang. Tak sekali pun ia pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dua kali, lalu senyum menyesal.

"Aku sangat menyesal," ujarnya ragu "Apakah kau bisa mengerti maksudku, kalau ku bilang kau hanya manusia?" Aku mengangguk sekali, tak bisa tersenyum mendengar gurauannya. Adrenalin memompa deras di nadiku ketika pemahamanku akan bahaya pelan-pelan muncul. Chanyeol dapat menciumnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Senyumnya berubah mengejek.

"Aku predator terbaik di dunia, bukankah begitu? Segala sesuatu tentang dirimu mengundangku mendekat—suaramu, wajahmu, bahkan aromamu. Seperti aku membutuhkannya saja!" Tak disangka-sangka Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri, pergi, langsung lenyap dari pandangan, dan muncul kembali di bawah pohon yang sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah mengelilingi padang rumput hanya dalam setengah detik. "Seperti kau bisa kabur dariku saja," Chanyeol tertawa getir.

Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya, dan tanpa kesulitan mematahkan dahan yang sangat tebal dari batang pohonnya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi patahan yang mengerikan. Beberapa saat Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbangnya dengan tangannya, lalu melemparnya begitu cepat, mengempaskannya ke pohon besar lain. Pohon itu bergoyang dan bergetar.

Lalu Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapanku lagi, setengah meter dariku, kaku bagai batu.

"Seperti kau bisa melawanku saja." katanya lembut. Aku duduk tak bergerak, merasa lebih takut padanya dari pada selama ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bebas di balik penyamarannya yang sempurna.

Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar lebih tidak manusiawi... atau lebih menawan. Dengan wajah pucat dan mata membelalak, aku duduk bagai burung siap dimangsa ular. Matanya yang indah seolah berkilat-kilat karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Lalu, ketika detik demi detik berlalu, percikan itu memudar. Ekspresinya perlahan berganti menjadi kesedihan yang purba.

"Jangan takut," gumamnya, suara lembut Chanyeol tak disengaja terdengar menggoda. "Aku berjanji...," ujarnya ragu. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol kelihatan lebih ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada aku.

"Jangan takut Baekhyun," bisiknya lagi sambil mendekat, dengan amat perlahan. Chanyeol duduk luwes, dengan gerakan tak bergegas yang disengaja, hingga wajah kami sejajar, hanya terpisah tiga puluh senti.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun," pintanya. "Aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Kau membuatku tak berdaya. Tapi sekarang aku dalam keadaan sangat terkendali." Chanyeol menunggu, tapi aku masih tak sanggup bicara. "Sejujurnya, hari ini aku tidak merasa haus." Chanyeol mengedipkan mata. Mendengar itu aku harus tertawa, meski suara tawaku gemetar dan tertahan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut, perlahan dan hati -hati mengulurkan tangannya yang bak pualam dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memandang tangannya yang dingin dan halus, lalu matanya. Mata itu lembut, penuh penyesalan. Aku kembali menatap tangannya, kemudian dengan sengaja menelusuri garis tangannya dengan ujung jariku. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum gugup.

Senyuman balasan dari Chanyeol sungguh mempesona.

"Jadi, tadi kita sampai di mana, sebelum aku bersikap kasar," tanyanya dengan aksen tempo dulu yang lembut.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tampak malu.

"Kurasa kita sedang membicarakan kenapa kau merasa takut, di samping alasan yang sudah jelas."

"Oh, benar."

"Jadi?"

Aku menunduk menatap tangannya, dan dengan lembut menggerak- gerakkan tanganku di telapak tangannya yang berkilauan. Detik demi detik pun berlalu.

"Betapa mudahnya aku marah," desahnya. Aku menatap matanya, dengan cepat memahami bahwa setiap kejadian ini adalah hal baru baginya, juga bagiku. Dan terlepas dari begitu banyaknya hal tak terpahami yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun, ini juga masih sama sulitnya baginya. Ku besarkan hatiku melihat kenyataan ini.

"Aku takut... karena, untuk alasan yang sudah jelas, aku tak bisa terus di dekatmu. Dan aku takut keinginan untuk terus bersamamu lebih kuat daripada seharusnya." Aku menunduk menatap tangan-tangannya ketika mengatakan semua itu. Sulit bagiku untuk menyatakannya secara gamblang.

"Ya," timpalnya pelan. "Jelas Baekhyun, itu sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Keinginan untuk bersamaku. Itu sungguh bukan ke inginanmu yang terbaik."

Aku cemberut.

"Aku seharusnya pergi sejak lama," desahnya. "Aku seharusnya pergi sekarang. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi Chanyeol," gumamku sedih, seraya menunduk lagi.

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus pergi. Tapi jangan khawatir. Pada dasarnya aku makhluk egois. Aku terlalu menginginkan kehadiranmu untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Aku senang."

"Jangan!" Chanyeol menarik tangannya, kali ini lebih lembut; suaranya lebih parau daripada biasanya. Parau untuk ukurannya, tapi tetap masih lebih indah daripada suara manusia mana pun. Sulit rasanya untuk mengikutinya— perubahan suasana hati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba selalu membuatku terlambat memahami situasi, dan bingung.

"Bukan hanya keberadaanmu yang ku inginkan Baekhyun! Jangan pernah lupakan itu. Jangan pernah lupa aku lebih berbahaya bagimu daripada bagi orang lain." Chanyeol berhenti, dan aku melihatnya diam-diam memandang ke dalam hutan. Aku berpikir sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud—terutama bagian terakhir," kataku.

Chanyeol kembali menatapku dan tersenyum, belum apa-apa suasana harinya lagi-lagi berubah.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" godanya. "Tanpa membuatmu takut lagi... hmmmm." Tanpa terlihat memikirkannya, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dalam genggamanku; dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Chanyeol memandang tangan kami. "Kehangatan ini luar biasa menyenangkan." Chanyeol mendesah.

Sesaat berlalu saat ia mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana orang- orang menikmati rasa yang berbeda-beda?" Chanyeol memulai. "Beberapa orang menyukai es krim cokelat, yang lain memilih stroberi?" Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf aku menggunakan makanan sebagai perumpamaan aku tak tahu cara lain untuk menjelaskannya." Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol balas tersenyum menyesal. "Kau tahu Baekhyun, setiap orang punya aroma berbeda, inti berbeda. Bila kau mengunci seorang peminum dalam ruangan penuh bir basi, dia akan dengan senang meminumnya. Tapi dia bisa menolaknya, kalau ia memang ingin, kalau ia bukan peminum lagi. Sekarang misalnya kau taruh sebotol brendi berumur ratusan tahun di ruangan itu, cognac langka terbaik—dan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan aromanya yang hangat—menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Kami duduk diam, saling menatap—mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Dialah yang akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan itu. "Mungkin itu bukan perbandingan yang tepat. Terlalu mudah untuk menolak brendi. Mungkin aku harus mengganti si peminum dengan pencandu heroin."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku semacam heroin bagimu?" godaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum, sepertinya menghargai usahaku.

"Ya, kau adalah heroin bagiku Baekhyun."

"Apakah itu sering terjadi?" tanyaku. Chanyeol memandang melampaui puncak pohon, memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku membicarakan hal ini dengan saudara-saudara laki-lakiku." Chanyeol masih memandang kejauhan. "Bagi Jasper, kalian manusia kurang-lebih sama. Dialah yang terakhir bergabung dalam keluarga kami. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menumbuhkan kepekaan untuk membedakan aroma, juga rasa." Chanyeol memandangku, raut wajahnya menyesal. "Maaf," katanya.

"Aku tak keberatan. Kumohon jangan khawatir kau akan membuatku tersinggung, atau takut, atau apa pun. Begitulah caramu berpikir. Aku bisa mengerti, atau setidaknya mencoba. Jelaskan saja sebisamu."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap langit.

"Jadi, Jasper tak yakin apakah dia pernah menemukan seseorang yang sama"—Chanyeol ragu, mencari -cari kara yang tepat—"menariknya seperti kau bagiku. Yang membuatku tidak menggunakan akal sehat. Jongin, boleh dibilang sudah lebih lama bersama kami, jadi dia mengerti maksudku. Dia mengatakan sudah dua kali mengalaminya, yang kedua lebih kuat daripada yang pertama."

"Dan kau?"

"Tidak pernah." Kata itu melayang sesaat di sana, dalam embusan angin yang hangat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jongin?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Pertanyaan yang salah. Wajahnya menjadi gelap, tangannya mengepal dalam genggamanku. Chanyeol membuang muka. Aku menunggu, tapi Chanyeol takkan menjawab.

"Kurasa aku tahu," kataku akhirnya.

Chanyeol melirik; wajahnya muram, memohon.

"Bahkan yang terkuat di antara kita pun pernah khilaf, bukan begitu?"

"Apa yang kau minta dariku? Izinku?" Suaraku lebih tajam daripada yang ku inginkan. Aku mencoba membuat suaraku lebih ramah – aku bisa menebak harga yang harus dibayarnya karena telah bersikap jujur. "Maksudku, apakah tidak ada harapan lagi?" Betapa tenangnya aku membahas kematianku sendiri!

"Tidak, tidak!" Chanyeol langsung menyesal. "Tentu saja ada harapan! Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak akan..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya nanar menatapku. "Kisah kita berbeda. Jongin... dia tidak mengenal kedua gadis itu, mereka hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, dan dia tidak... setangkas dan sehati-hati sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam dan mengamanku lekat-lekat ketika aku merenungkannya.

"Jadi kalau kita bertemu... oh, di lorong gelap atau apa..." Nyaliku ciut.

"Aku harus mengerahkan segenap kemampuan agar tidak melompat ke tengah kelas penuh murid dan—" Kemudian ia berhenti, memalingkan wajah. "Ketika kau berjalan melewatiku, aku bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang Junmyeon bangun untuk kami, saat itu juga. Seandainya aku tidak menyangkal rasa hausku sejak, yah, bertahun -tahun yang lalu, aku takkan sanggup menghentikan diriku sendiri." Chanyeol berhenti, memandang geram pepohonan.

Chanyeol memandangku muram, kami mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Kau pasti menduga aku kerasukan."

"Aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Bagaimana kau bisa membenciku secepat itu..."

"Bagiku rasanya kau seperti semacam roh jahat yang di kirim langsung dari neraka ku sendiri untuk menghancurkanku. Aroma yang menguar dari kulitmu...Kupikir akan membuatku gila pada hari pertama itu. Dalam satu jam itu aku memikirkan seratus cara berbeda untuk memancingmu keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaku, agar aku bisa berdua saja denganmu Baekhyun. Dan aku terus melawan keinginan itu, memikirkan keluargaku, apa yang akan menimpa mereka akibat kebodohanku Aku harus pergi, menghilang, sebelum aku mengucapkan, kata-kata yang bisa membuatmu mengikutiku..."

Chanyeol menatap ekspresiku yang gentar ketika mencoba memahami ingatannya yang pahit. Matanya yang keemasan membara di balik bulu matanya, menghipnotis dan mematikan.

"Kau pasti datang," ujarnya.

Aku mencoba berkata dengan tenang, "Tak diragukan lagi."

Dahinya mengerut ketika Chanyeol menatap tanganku, membebaskanku dari kekuatan tatapannya.

"Kemudian, ketika aku sia-sia berusaha mengatur jadwalku agar bisa menghindarimu, kau ada di sana—di ruangan kecil hangat itu, begitu dekat, aroma tubuhmu membuatku sinting. Saat itu aku nyaris menculikmu Baekhyun. Hanya ada satu manusia lemah di sana—sangat mudah untuk diatasi."

Tubuhku gemetar di bawah hangatnya matahari, ingatanku diperbarui lewat matanya, hanya saja sekarang aku menyadari bahayanya. Miss Cope yang malang; aku bergidik lagi mengingat betapa aku nyaris menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

"Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku memaksa diriku agar tidak menunggumu, tidak mengikutimu dari sekolah. Bagiku di luar lebih mudah, karena di sana aku tak bisa mencium aromamu. Aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih, membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku meninggalkan yang lain di dekat rumah—aku kelewat malu memberitahu mereka betapa lemahnya diriku, mereka hanya tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah—lalu aku pergi menemui Junmyeon, di rumah sakit, untuk memberitahunya aku akan pergi." Aku menatapnya terpana.

"Aku bertukar mobil dengannya—bahan bakar mobilnya penuh dan aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku tidak berani pulang menemui Yixing. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia akan mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa itu tidak penting...Keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di Alaska."

Ia terdengar malu, seolah-olah mengakui betapa pengecut dirinya. "Dua hari aku di sana, bersama beberapa kenalan lama... tapi aku rindu rumah. Aku benci karena telah mengecewakan Yixing, dan yang lainnya, keluarga adopsiku. Dalam udara bersih pegunungan, sulit memercayai betapa sangat menggodanya dirimu. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa melarikan diri menunjukkan betapa lemah diriku. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah menghadapi cobaan, tidak sebesar ini, dekat pun tidak, tapi aku kuat. Siapa kau ini Baekhyun, gadis kecil tak penting"—tiba-tiba ia nyengir—"yang mengusirku dari tempat yang ingin kutinggali? Jadi aku pun kembali ..." Pandangannya menerawang. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku melakukan tindakan pencegahan, berburu, makan lebih banyak daripada biasa sebelum bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku yakin aku cukup kuat untuk memperlakukanmu seperti manusia lainnya. Aku sombong mengenai hal ini. Kenyataan bahwa aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu untuk mengetahui reaksimu terhadapku benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tak terbiasa melakukannya lewat perantara, mendengarkan pikiranmu melalui pikiran Jessica... pikirannya tidak terlalu orisinal, dan sangat mengganggu harus merendahkan diri seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Sangat menyebalkan." Ia Cemberut mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan sikapku pada hari pertama itu Baekhyun, bila mungkin, jadi aku mencoba berbicara denganmu seperti yang akan kulakukan dengan siapa pun. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, aku berharap dapat menguraikan sebagian pikiranmu. Tapi kau terlalu menarik, aku mendapati diriku tertawan dalam ekspresimu... dan sesekali kau mengibas-ngibaskan tangan atau rambutmu, dan aroma yang menguar membuatku terkesima lagi... Tentu saja, kemudian kau nyaris mati tepat di hadapanku. Baru setelannya aku menemukan tidak menyelamatkanmu, jika darahmu tercecer di sana di depanku, kurasa aku takkan bisa menghentikan diriku mengungkapkan siapa diri kami sebenarnya. Tapi aku baru memikirkan alasan itu setelahnya. Saat itu, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya, _'Jangan dia._ '"

Ia memejamkan mata, larut dalam pengakuannya yang menyiksa. Aku mendengarkan, lebih antusias daripada rasional. Akal sehatku mengingatkan seharusnya aku takut. Tapi sebagai ganti aku lega akhirnya bisa mengerti. Aku sangat bersimpati atas penderitaannya, bahkan sekarang, ketika ia mengakui hasratnya untuk menghabisi nyawaku. Akhirnya aku bisa bicara, meski suaraku samar-samar.

"Di rumah sakit?" Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku.

"Aku kaget. Aku tak percaya aku telah membahayakan diri kami, menaruh diriku dalam kuasamu—dirimu Baekhyun, dari semua orang yang ada. Seolah-olah aku memerlukan alasan lain untuk membunuhmu." Kami beringsut menjauh ketika kata itu terucap. "Tapi efeknya justru kebalikannya," ia bergegas melanjutkan. "Aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun ketika mereka bilang sekaranglah waktunya... pertengkaran terburuk kami. Junmyeon membelaku, begitu juga Luhan." Ia meringis ketika menyebut nama itu. Aku tak bisa menebak alasannya. "Yixing menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap tinggal." Ia menggeleng tulus.

"Sepanjang keesokan harinya, aku membaca pikiran setiap orang yang berbicara denganmu, dan aku terkejut kau memegang kata-katamu. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami dirimu. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa terlibat lebih jauh lagi denganmu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhimu. Dan setiap hari aroma kulitmu, napasmu, rambutmu... memukulku sama kerasnya seperti hari pertama, Baekhyun."

Mata kami kembali bertemu, dan aku terkejut melihat betapa lembut tatapannya.

"Karenanya," lanjutnya, "akan lebih baik jika aku mengungkapkan siapa kami pada saat pertama itu, menghentikanku—seandainya aku akan menyakitimu." Cukup manusiawi bagiku untuk bertanya,

"Kenapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Ia mengucapkan nama lengkapku dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangannya. Sentuhan ringannya membuat sekujur tubuhku tegang.

"Baekhyun, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku sampai menyakitimu. Kau tak tahu betapa itu menyiksaku." ia menunduk, kembali malu-malu. "Bayangan dirimu, kaku, putih, dingin... tak bisa melihatmu merona lagi, tak bisa melihat kelebatan intuisi di matamu ketika mengetahui kepura-puraanku ... rasanya tak tertahankan." ia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah, namun tersiksa. "Kau yang terpenting bagiku sekarang Baekhyun. Terpenting bagiku sampai kapan pun."

Kepalaku berputar karena betapa cepatnya pembicaraan kami berubah-ubah. Dari topik menyenangkan tentang kematianku kemudian kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami. Ia menunggu, dan meskipun aku menunduk mengamati tangan kami aku tahu matanya yang keemasan mengawasiku.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku, tentu saja," kataku akhirnya "Aku ada di sini... yang secara kasar berarti aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjauh darimu, Chanyeol." Wajahku muram. "Bodohnya aku."

"Kau memang bodoh," Ia menimpaliku sambil tertawa. Tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku ikut tertawa. Kami sama-sama menertawakan kebodohan dan kemustahilan situasi itu.

"Jadi singa jatuh cinta pada domba... ," gumamnya. Aku berpaling menyembunyikan mataku sementara hatiku senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Domba bodoh," desahku.

"Singa masokistik menjijikkan." Lama sekali Chanyeol memandang hutan yang gelap , dan aku bertanya-tanya ke mana pikirannya telah membawanya.

"Kenapa... ?" aku memulai, kemudian berhenti, tak yakin bagaimana meneruskannya. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum; sinar matahari membuat wajah dan giginya berkilauan.

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau lari dariku sebelumnya." Senyumnya memudar.

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, maksudku, tepatnya apa salahku? Aku harus berjaga-jaga, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai belajar apa yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Ini, contohnya"—aku membelai punggung tangannya – "sepertinya tidak masalah."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Baekhyun. Itu salahku."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu Chanyeol, kalau bisa, agar ini tidak lebih sulit lagi bagimu." Sesaat ia memikirkannya.

"Masalahnya kau begitu dekat. Kebanyakan manusia dengan sendirinya menjauhi kami mundur karena keanehan kami... Aku tidak berharap kau akan sedekat ini. Dan aroma lehermu." Chanyeol berhenti sesaat, melihat apakah ia membuatku marah.

"Baik kalau begitu," kataku bergurau, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang. Aku melipat daguku. "Aku takkan memperlihatkan leherku."

Berhasil; Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, sungguh, lebih pada kejutannya daripada yang lainnya."

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, dan menaruhnya dengan lembut di leherku. Aku duduk diam tak bergerak, sentuhannya yang dingin bagai peringatan alami— peringatan yang menyuruhku untuk takut. Namun tak ada rasa takut dalam diriku. Bagaimanapun yang ada justru perasaan lain...

"Lihat, kan," katanya. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Darahku mengalir deras, dan aku berharap bisa memperlambatnya, sadar ini pasti membuat segalanya lebih sulit—detak jantung dalam nadiku. Pasti Ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Rona pipimu cantik," gumamnya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol membebaskan tangannya yang lain. Tanganku jatuh lunglai di pangkuan. Dengan lembut Ia membelai pipiku, lalu memegang wajahku di antara sepasang tangan pualamnya. "Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, seolah aku belum membeku saja.

Perlahan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, Iamencondongkan wajah ke arahku. Lalu tiba-tiba, namun dengan teramat lembut, Ia menempelkan pipinya yang dingin di relung leherku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, bahkan bila menginginkannya. Aku mendengarkan suara napasnya yang teratur, mengawasi bagaimana matahari dan angin bermain-main di rambutnya, lebih manusiawi daripada bagian dirinya yang lain.

Dengan kelambatan disengaja, tangan-tangannya meluncur menuruni leherku. Aku gemetar, dan aku mendengarnya terengah. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti ketika dengan lembut beralih ke bahuku, kemudian berhenti.

Wajahnya bergeser ke samping, hidungnya menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Chanyeol berhenti, salah satu sisi wajahnya menempel lembut di dadaku.

Mendengarkan detak jantungku.

"Ah," desahnya.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami duduk diam tanpa bergerak. Bisa jadi berjam-jam. Akhirnya detak jantungku memelan, tapi Iatidak bergerak atau bicara lagi ketika memegangku. Aku tahu kapan pun ini bisa jadi kelewat berlebihan, dan hidupku bisa berakhir—begitu cepat hingga aku bahkan mungkin takkan menyadarinya. Dan aku tak bisa membuat diriku ketakutan. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun, kecuali bahwa Chanyeol sedang menyentuhku. Kemudian, terlalu cepat, Ia melepaskanku.

Sorot matanya damai. "Tidak akan sesulit itu lagi," katanya puas.

"Apakah sulit sekali bagimu?"

"Tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Kau?"

"Tidak, itu tidak buruk... bagiku."

Iatersenyum mendengar nada suaraku. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kemarilah." Ia meraih tanganku dan menaruhnya di pipinya "Bisa kaurasakan hangatnya?"

Kulitnya yang biasanya dingin nyaris hangat. Tapi aku nyaris tidak memerhatikan, berhubung aku sedang menyentuh wajahnya, sesuatu yang selalu kuimpikan sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya.

"Jangan bergerak," bisikku.

Tak ada yang bisa setenang Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata dan diam tak bergerak bagai batu, sebuah ukiran dalam genggamanku.

Aku bergerak bahkan lebih pelan daripadanya, berhati-hati agar tidak membuat gerakan yang tidak diinginkan. Kubelai pipinya, dengan lembut mengusap kelopak matanya, bayangan keunguan di bawah matanya. Kutelusuri bentuk hidungnya yang sempurna, kemudian, dengan sangat berhati-hati kutelusuri bibirnya yang tak bercela. Bibirnya membuka di bawah tanganku, dan aku bisa merasakan embusan napasnya yang sejuk di ujung jemariku. Aku ingin mencondongkan tubuh, menghirup aromanya. Jadi kujatuhkan tanganku dan menjauh, tak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh.

Iamembuka mata, dan keduanya tampak kelaparan. Bukan dengan cara yang membuatku takut, tapi yang membuat otot perutku tegang dan jantungku berdebar-debar lagi.

"Kuharap," bisiknya, "kuharap kau bisa merasakan ... kesulitan... kebingungan... yang kurasakan. Agar kau mengerti Baekhyun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke rambutku, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengusap wajahku.

"Katakan padaku," desahku.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, di lain sisi, rasa lapar–haus —yang menjadikanku makhluk tercela, kurasakan padamu. Dan kurasa kau bisa memahami itu. Meskipun" – Ia setengah tersenyum – "berhubung kau tidak kecanduan obat-obat terlarang mungkin kau tak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya."

"Tapi..." Jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibirku, membuatku gemetaran lagi. "Ada hasrat lain. Hasrat yang tak bisa kumengerti, sesuatu yang asing bagiku."

"Aku mungkin mengerti itu lebih baik dari yang kausangka."

"Aku tak terbiasa merasa begitu manusiawi. Apakah rasanya selalu seperah ini?

"Bagiku?" aku berhenti. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku di antara kedua tangannya. Begitu rapuh dalam kekuatan baja yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya dekat denganmu," Ia mengaku. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

Dengan sangat perlahan kucondongkan tubuhku, mengingatkannya lewat tatapanku. Kutempelkan pipiku di dadanya yang keras. Aku hanya bisa mendengar desah napasnya, tak ada yang lain.

"Ini sudah cukup," desahku, memejamkan mata. Dengan gerakan yang amat manusiawi Chanyeol memelukku dan menekankan wajahnya di rambutku. "Untuk urusan ini kau lebih baik daripada yang kausangka," sahutku.

"Aku punya naluri manusia—naluri itu mungkin saja terkubur dalam-dalam, tapi masih ada."

Lama sekali kami duduk seperti itu; aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Chanyeol sama enggannya untuk bergerak seperti halnya diriku. Tapi aku bisa melihat cahaya mulai memudar, bayangan hutan mulai menyentuh kami, dan aku pun mendesah.

"Kau harus pergi."

"Kupikir kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Sudah jelas." Aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam perkataannya. Chanyeol meraih bahuku, dan aku menatap wajahnya.

"Bisakah aku memperlihatkanmu sesuatu?" pintanya, kegembiraan tiba -tiba menyala-nyala di matanya.

"Memperlihatkan apa?"

"Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku berjalan-jalan di hutan." Chanyeol mengamati ekspresiku. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan sangat aman, dan kita akan tiba di trukmu lebih cepat dari pada yang kau bayangkan." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu indah hingga jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Apakah kau akan berubah menjadi kelelawar?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Chanyeol tertawa, lebih keras daripada yang pernah kudengar.

"Seolah-olah aku belum pernah mendengar yang satu itu saja!"

"Benar, aku yakin kau sering mendengarnya."

"Ayo, pengecut kecilku, naik ke punggungku."

Aku menunggu untuk meyakinkan apakah Chanyeol bergurau, tapi tampaknya ia bersungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keraguanku, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraihku. Jantungku bereaksi; meskipun tak bisa mendengar pikiranku, ia tetap bisa mengetahuinya lewat detak jantungku. Kemudian ia mengayunkanku ke punggungnya tanpa aku perlu bersusah-payah. Setelah itu aku mengaitkan tangan dan kakiku di tubuhnya begitu erat hingga bisa membuat orang biasa tersedak. Rasanya seperti memeluk batu.

"Aku agak lebih berat daripada tas ranselmu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Hah!" dengusnya. Aku nyaris bisa mendengar Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bersemangat sebelumnya.

Chanyeol membuatku terkejut ketika ia meraih tanganku, menekankan telapak tanganku ke wajahnya, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Selalu lebih mudah daripada sebelumnya" gumamnya. Kemudian ia berlari.

Jika sebelumnya keberadaannya pernah membuatku mengkhawatirkan kematian, itu tak sebanding dengan yang kurasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol menerobos kegelapan hutan yang lebat bagai peluru, bagai hantu. Tak ada suara, tak ada bukti ia memijakkan kakinya di tanah. Irama napasnya tak pernah berubah, tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Tapi pepohonan di sekitar kami berkelebat sangat cepat, selalu luput menyentuh kami.

Aku terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata, meskipun hawa hutan yang sejuk menyapu wajahku dan membakarnya. Aku merasa seolah-olah dengan bodoh menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela pesawat yang sedang mengudara. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa mabuk.

Kemudian selesai. Kami mendaki berjam-jam tadi pagi untuk mencapai padang rumput Chanyeol, dan sekarang, dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah sampai lagi di truk.

"Asyik, bukan?" Suaranya meninggi, senang.

Iaberdiri tak bergerak, menungguku turun. Aku mencobanya, tapi otot-ototku kaku. Lengan dan kakiku tetap mengunci tubuhnya sementara kepalaku berputar-putar dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Baek?" panggilnya, sekarang terdengar hawatir.

"Rasanya aku perlu berbaring," aku menahan napas.

"Oh, maaf." Ia menungguku, tapi aku masih tetap tak bisa bergerak.

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuan," ujarku.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dan dengan lembut melepaskan cengkeramanku di lehernya. Kupasrahkan diriku. Kemudian ia menarikku menghadapnya, menggendongku seolah aku anak-anak. Iamemelukku sebentar, lalu hati-hati menurunkanku ke atas hamparan pakis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Baek?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang kurasakan saat kepalaku berputar cepat sekali.

"Rasanya pusing."

"Letakkan kepalamu di antara kedua lututmu." Aku mencobanya, dan lumayan membantu. Aku bernapas pelan, menjaga kepalaku tetap tenang. Aku merasakan Chanyeol duduk di sisiku. Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya aku dapat mengangkat kepala. Telingaku berdenging. "Kurasa itu bukan gagasan yang bagus," gumamnya. Aku mencoba bersikap positif, namun suaraku lemah.

"Tidak, itu tadi sangat menarik."

"Hah! Wajahmu sepucat hantu begitu—oh bukan, kau sepucat aku!"

"Seharusnya tadi aku memejamkan mata."

"Lain kali ingat itu."

"Lain kali!" erangku.

Iatertawa. Suasana hatinya masih bagus.

"Tukang pamer," gumamku.

"Buka matamu, Baekhyun," ujarnya pelan.

Dan di sanalah Chanyeol, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Ketampanannya memukauku—terlalu berlebihan, kelebihan yang belum bisa membuatku terbiasa.

"Aku sedang berpikir, ketika aku berlari..." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kuharap bukan tentang tidak menabrak pepohonan."

"Baekhyun kau lucu." Chanyeol tergelak. "Berlari adalah sesuatu yang alami, bukan sesuatu yang harus kupikirkan."

"Tukang pamer," gumamku lagi. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Bukan," lanjutnya, "aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba." Dan Chanyeol memegangi wajahku dengan tangannya lagi. Aku tak bisa bernapas.

Chanyeol tampak ragu-ragu—tidak seperti biasanya, seperti cara manusia.

Bukan seperti pria yang ragu -ragu sebelum mencium wanita, untuk mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksinya, untuk melihat bagaimana wanita itu menerimanya. Mungkin ia ingin mengulur- ulur waktu, saat penantian yang tepat terkadang lebih baik daripada ciuman itu sendiri.

Chanyeol ragu untuk menguji dirinya sendiri, untuk mengetahui apakah ini aman, untuk memastikan dirinya masih dapat mengendalikan hasratnya.

Kemudian bibir kissablenya yang dingin menekan lembut bibirku.

Tapi kami sama sekali tidak siap dengan reaksiku. Darahku mendidih dan membara di bibirku. Napasku terengah-engah. Jemariku meremas rambutnya, mencengkeram tubuhnya di tubuhku. Bibirku membuka saat kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang keras.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Chanyeol mematung di bawah bibirku.

Dengan lembut dan tegas tangannya mendorong wajahku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat ekspresinya yang waspada.

"Ups," desahku.

"Itu namanya melecehkan."

Tatapannya liar, rahangnya menegang, meski begitu artikulasinya tetap sempurna. Chanyeol memegang wajahku hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Aku terpana dibuatnya.

"Haruskah aku... ?" Aku mencoba menahan diri, memberinya sedikit ruang.

Tangannya tidak mengizinkanku bergerak sedikit pun. "Tidak, aku bisa menolerirnya. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Suaranya sopan, terkendali.

Aku terus menatap matanya, memerhatikan hasrat yang berkobar-kobar di dalamnya mulai memudar dan melembut.

Kemudian Ia tersenyum, dan senyumnya tak disangka-sangka, nakal.

"Nah," katanya, jelas puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa ditolerir?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku lebih kuat daripada yang kuduga. Senang mengetahuinya."

"Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan yang sama. Maafkan aku.''

"Kau hanya manusia biasa."

"Terima kasih banyak," sahutku getir.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Ia sudah berdiri. Iamengulurkan tangan padaku, gerakan yang tak kusang-kasangka.

Aku begitu terbiasa berhati-hati agar kami tak bersentuhan. Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, memerlukannya lebih dari dugaanku. Keseimbanganku belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau masih mau pingsan akibat lari kita tadi Baekhyun? Atau karena ciumanku yang menghanyutkan?" Betapa ceria, betapa manusianya dia ketika sedang tertawa sekarang ini, wajah malaikatnya tampak tenang.

Ia adalah Chanyeol Park yang berbeda dari yang ku kenal. Dan aku merasa lebih tergila-gila padanya. Akan menyakitkan bila harus berpisah darinya sekarang. Tidak.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku masih peninng," akhirnya aku berhasil menyahut. "Kurasa gabungan keduanya."

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku mengemudi."

"Kau gila ya?" protesku.

"Aku bisa mengemudi lebih baik darimu bahkan pada hari terbaikmu." Godanya "Refleksmu jauh lebih lambat."

"Aku yakin itu benar, tapi kurasa keberanianku, atau trukku, bisa menerimanya."

"Percayalah, Baekhyun, sedikit saja." Kuselipkan tanganku di saku celana, menggenggam

kunci mobilku erat-erat.

"Tidak. Tidak sedikit pun." Alisnya terangkat tak percaya.

Aku mulai mengitarinya, menuju sisi pengemudi. Chanyeol mungkin membiarkanku lewat kalau saja aku tidak terhuyung. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku lewat sama sekali. Lengannya menciptakan perangkap tak tertembus di sekeliling pinggangku.

"Baekhyun, aku telah mengerahkan segenap usaha yang kubisa untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengemudi ketika berjalan lurus pun kau tak bisa. Lagi pula, seorang teman takkan membiarkan temannya mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk," kutipnya sambil tergelak. Aku bisa mencium aroma manis yang tak tertahankan dari dadanya.

"Mabuk?" timpalku keberatan.

"Kau mabuk oleh kehadiranku." Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda lagi.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu," desahku. Tak ada jalan keluar, aku tak bisa menolaknya untuk apa pun. Aku mengangkat kunci trukku tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkannya, mengamati tangannya berkelebat bagai kilat dan menyambarnya tanpa suara. "Santai saja—trukku sudah cukup tua."

"Sangat masuk akal," timpalnya.

"Dan apakah kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh?" tanyaku jengkel. "Oleh kehadiranku?"

Lagi-lagi ekspresinya yang mudah berubah berganti lagi menjadi lembut dan hangat. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya menundukkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan mengusapkan bibirnya perlahan sepanjang rahangku, mulai dari telinga ke dagu, berulang-ulang. Aku gemetaran.

"Bagaimanapun," akhirnya ia bergumam, "refleksku lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Demi apa author baper bayangin CHANBAEK di Chapter ini... haaahhahaha**


	15. Chapter 14 MIND OVER MATTER

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra - The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb**_

Harus ku akui Chanyeol bisa mengemudi dengan baik saat ia menjaga kecepatannya tetap wajar. Seperti banyak hal, tampaknya itu mudah baginya. Meskipun ia nyaris tidak melihat jalanan, ban trukku tak pernah keluar satu senti pun dari batas jalur. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain menggenggam tanganku yang bersandar di kursi. Kadang-kadang ia memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam, kadang-kadang menatapku—wajahku, rambutku yang berkibaran dari jendela yang terbuka, tangan kami yang bertaut.

Chanyeol menyetel saluran radio yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu lama, dan ikut menyanyikan lagu yang tak pernah kudengar. Ia hafal setiap barisnya.

"Kau suka musik '50-an?" tanyaku.

"Musik'50-an bagus. Jauh lebih bagus daripada musik '60-an, atau 70-an, uhh!" Ia bergidik. "Delapan puluhan masih bisa diterima."

"Apa kau akan pernah memberitahuku berapa usiamu Chanyeol?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu, tak ingin merusak selera humornya yang ceria.

"Apakah itu sangat penting?" Untungnya senyumnya tetap mengembang.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya..." aku nyengir. "Misteri tak terpecahkan selalu bisa membuatmu terjaga sepanjang malam."

"Aku membayangkan apakah itu akan membuatmu kecewa," Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang matahari; menit demi menit berlalu.

"Coba saja," kataku akhirnya.

Ia mendesah, kemudian menatap mataku, seolah-olah benar-benar melupakan jalanan selama beberapa saat. Apa pun yang dilihatnya pasti telah membangkitkan keberaniannya. Ia melihat ke arah matahari—cahaya benda langit bundar yang terbenam itu membuat kulitnya bercahaya dalam kilauan butir-butir kemerahan—lalu berkata,

"Aku lahir di Chicago tahun 1901." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirikku dari sudut matanya. Dengan hati-hati kujaga wajahku tetap tenang, sabar menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan,

"Junmyeon menemukanku di rumah sakit pada tahun 1918. Usiaku tujuh belas saat itu, sekarat akibat flu Spanyol." Ia mendengarku terkesiap, meski bagiku sendiri nyaris tak terdengar. Chanyeol menunduk menatap mataku lagi.

"Aku tak mengingatnya dengan baik—sudah lama sekali, dan ingatan manusia memudar." Sesaat ia larut dalam ingatannya sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi aku ingat bagaimana rasanya, ketika Junmyeon menyelamatkanku. Bukan hal mudah, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lupakan."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka telah meninggal lebih dulu akibat penyakit itu. Aku sebatang kara. Itu sebabnya dia memilihku. Di tengah-tengah kekacauan bencana epidemik itu, tak seorang pun akan menyadari bahwa aku menghilang."

"Bagaimana dia... menyelamatkanmu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ia menyahut. Sepertinya Chanyeol memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati

"Sulit. Tak banyak dari kami memiliki kendali diri yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi Junmyeon selalu menjadi yang paling manusiawi, yang paling berbelas kasih di antara kami... Kurasa kau tak bisa menemukan yang setara dengannya sepanjang sejarah." Chanyeol terdiam. "Bagiku, rasanya amat, sangat menyakitkan."

Dari garis bibirnya aku tahu ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi mengenai masalah ini. Kutekan rasa penasaranku, meskipun nyaris tak mungkin. Banyak yang perlu kupikirkan mengenai hal ini, hal- hal yang baru saja muncul dalam benakku. Tak diragukan lagi benaknya yang berputar cepat telah mengetahui setiap aspek yang tidak kumengerti.

Suaranya yang lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kesendirianlah yang menggerakkannya. Biasanya itulah alasan di balik pilihan tersebut. Aku adalah yang pertama dalam keluarga Park, meski tak lama setelah itu dia menemukan Yixing. Dia terjatuh dari tebing. Mereka langsung membawanya ke kamar mayat di rumah sakit, meski entah bagaimana jantungnya masih berdenyut."

"Kalau begitu kau harus dalam kondisi sekarat untuk menjadi..." Kami tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu, dan aku tak dapat mengucapkannya sekarang.

"Tidak, itu hanya Junmyeon. Dia takkan pernah melakukannya pada orang yang memiliki pilihan lain."

Rasa hormat yang sangat dalam terpancar dalam suaranya setiap kali Chanyeol membicarakan orang yang menjadi figur ayah baginya itu.

"Meski begitu, katanya lebih mudah bila aliran darahnya lemah," lanjutnya. Chanyeol memandang jalanan yang sekarang telah menggelap, dan aku bisa merasakan topik ini telah berakhir.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

"Junmyeon membawa Kyungsoo ke keluarga kami setelah Yixing. Lama setelahnya barulah aku menyadari bahwa dia berharap Kyungsoo akan menjadi seseorang bagiku seperti Yixing baginya—Junmyeon berhati-hati dengan pikirannya yang menyangkut diriku." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah lebih daripada seorang adik. Dua tahun kemudian dia menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo sedang berburu—waktu itu kami sedang di Appalachia—dan mendapati seekor beruang nyaris menghabisi Jongin. Kyungsoo membawanya kepada Junmyeon, menempuh jarak lebih dari seratus mil, khawatir dia tak dapat melakukannya sendiri. Aku hanya menduga-duga bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan itu baginya." Chanyeol menatapku dalam-dalam, dan mengangkat tangan kami, masih terjalin, lalu mengusap pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi dia berhasil," aku mendorongnya, berpaling dari keindahan matanya yang tak tertahankan.

"Ya," gumamnya. "Dia melihat sesuatu di wajah Jongin yang membuatnya cukup kuat. Dan sejak itu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Kadang-kadang mereka tinggal terpisah dari kami, sebagai suami-istri. Semakin muda umur yang kami pilih sebagai identitas kami, semakin lama kami bisa tinggal di mana pun. Forks kelihatannya sempurna, jadi kami semua mendaftar di SMA." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kurasa kita harus menghadiri pernikahan mereka dalam beberapa tahun lagi."

"Luhan dan Sehun?"

"Luhan dan Sehun dua makhluk yang sangat langka. Mereka mengembangkan kesadaran, begitu kami menyebutnya, tanpa bimbingan dari luar. Sehun berasal dari keluarga... lain, jenis keluarga yang sangat berbeda. Dia tertekan, dan akhirnya memilih mengembara sendirian. Luhan menemukannya. Seperti aku, Luhan memiliki bakat khusus di atas dan melampaui rata-rata jenis kami."

"Sungguh?" selaku, terkesima. "Tapi kau satu-satunya yang bisa mendengarkan pikiran orang lain."

"Memang benar. Luhan mengetahui hal lain. Dia melihat hal-hal—hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi, hal-hal yang akan datang. Tapi itu sangat subjektif. Masa depan tidak terukir di atas batu. Segala sesuatu berubah." Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengatakan itu, dan matanya tertuju padaku, lalu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga aku tak yakin bahwa aku hanya mengkhayalkannya.

"Hal-hal apa yang dilihatnya?"

"Dia melihat Sehun dan tahu dia mencari dirinya bahkan sebelum Sehun sendiri mengetahui hal itu. Dia melihat Junmyeon dan keluarga kami, dan mereka datang bersama-sama menemui kami. Luhan paling sensitif terhadap makhluk bukan-manusia. Dia selalu melihat, contohnya, ketika kelompok lain jenis kami mendekat. Dan ancaman apa pun yang mungkin ditimbulkan."

"Apakah jenis kalian... ada banyak?" Aku terkejut.

Berapa banyakkah dari mereka yang bisa berjalan di antara manusia tanpa terdeteksi?

"Tidak, tidak banyak. Tapi kebanyakan tidak akan menetap di satu tempat. Hanya yang seperti kami, yang telah berhenti memburu kalian manusia"- Chanyeol mengerling licik padaku—"bisa hidup bersama manusia selama apa pun. Kami hanya menemukan seperti kami, di desa kecil di Alaska. Kami hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama, tapi jumlah kami terlalu banyak sehingga manusia mulai menyadari keberadaan kami. Jenis seperti kami yang hidup... secara berbeda cenderung berkumpul bersama.

"Dan yang lain?"

"Kebanyakan berpindah -pindah. Dari waktu ke waktu kami hidup seperti itu. Seperti yang lainnya, kebiasaan ini mulai membosankan. Kadang-kadang kami bertemu yang lain, karena kebanyakan dari kami lebih menyukai daerah Utara."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Kami telah sampai di depan rumahku sekarang, dan ia mematikan truk. Suasana sangat tenang dan gelap; tak ada bulan. Lampu teras mati, jadi aku tahu ayahku belum pulang.

"Kau memperhatikan sore tadi?" godanya. "Kau pikir aku bisa berjalan bebas di jalanan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas? Ada alasan mengapa kami memilih Semenanjung Olympic, salah satu tempat di dunia dengan sinar matahari paling sedikit. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa keluar di siang hari. Kau takkan percaya betapa membosankannya malam setelah delapan puluh tahun yang aneh."

"Jadi dari sanakah asal-muasal legenda itu?"

"Mungkin."

"Dan Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang lain, seperti Sehun?"

"Tidak, dan itu adalah misteri. Luhan tidak ingat kehidupan manusianya sama sekali. Dan dia tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakannya. Dia terbangun sendirian. Siapa pun yang menciptakannya telah meninggalkannya, dan tak satu pun dari kami mengerti kenapa, atau bagaimana orang itu bisa melakukannya. Seandainya Luhan tidak memiliki indra istimewa itu, seandainya dia tidak melihat Sehun dan Junmyeon dan tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kami, dia mungkin bisa berubah jahat."

Banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan, banyak sekali yang masih ingin kutanyakan. Tapi yang membuatku teramat malu, perutku keroncongan. Aku begitu terkesima sehingga bahkan tidak sadar diriku kelaparan. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sangat kelaparan.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku membuatmu terlambat makan malam."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Aku tak pernah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama seseorang yang perlu makan. Aku lupa."

"Aku ingin bersamamu." Lebih mudah mengatakannya dalam kegelapan, mengetahui bagaimana suaraku bisa mengkhianatiku dan kecanduanku akan dirinya terdengar sangat nyata.

"Tidak bisakah aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau?" Aku tak bisa membayangkannya, makhluk bagai dewa ini duduk di kursi dapur ayahku yang jelek.

"Ya, kalau tidak merepotkan." Aku mendengar pintunya menutup pelan, dan nyaris saat itu juga Chanyeol telah berada di samping pintuku, membukakannya untukku.

"Sangat manusiawi," aku memujinya.

"Jelas kebiasaan itu muncul lagi."

Chanyeol berjalan di sisiku dalam kegelapan malam, begitu diamnya sehingga aku harus terus-menerus melirik ke arahnya untuk memastikan ia masih di sana. Dalam gelap Chanyeol tampak jauh lebih normal. Masih pucat, ketampanannya masih bagai ilusi, tapi bukan lagi makhluk kemilau di bawah sinar matahari seperti sore tadi.

Chanyeol menggapai pintu di depanku dan membukakannya untukku.

Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu. "Pintunya tak terkunci?"

"Bukan, aku menggunakan kunci di bawah daun pintu." Ucapnya, Aku melangkah masuk, menyalakan lampu teras, dan berbalik menghadapnya dengan alis terangkat. Aku yakin tak pernah menggunakan kunci itu di hadapannya.

"Aku penasaran denganmu. Kau memata-mataiku?" Entah bagaimana aku tak bisa membuat suaraku terdengar marah. Aku tersanjung. Ia kelihatan tidak menyesal.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan pada malam hari."

Untuk sementara aku mengabaikannya dan menyusuri lorong menuju dapur. Ia sudah di sana, sama sekali tak perlu diarahkan. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang kubayangkan akan didudukinya. Ketampanannya membuat dapur bersinar-sinar. Lama baru aku bisa berpaling.

Aku berkonsentrasi menyiapkan makan malamku, mengambil lasagna sisa semalam dari dapur, menempatkan sebagian di piring, kemudian memanaskannya di microwave. Piringnya berputar, menyebarkan aroma tomat dan oregano ke seluruh dapur. Aku tetap menatap piring ketika bicara.

"Seberapa sering?" tanyaku kasual.

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol terdengar seolah-olah aku telah menariknya keluar dari lamunannya.

Aku masih tidak berpaling. "Seberapa sering kau datang kemari?"

"Aku datang ke sini hampir setiap malam."

Aku berputar, terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Kau menarik ketika sedang tidur Baekhyun," Nada suaranya datar. "Kau mengigau."

"Tidak!" sahutku menahan napas, wajahku memanas hingga ke garis rambut. Aku meraih meja dapur untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku tahu aku suka mengigau ketika tidur, tentu saja; ibuku selalu menggodaku soal ini. Meski begitu aku tidak menyangka aku perlu mengkhawatirkannya di sini.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah kecewa. "Apa kau sangat marah padaku?"

"Tergantung!" Aku merasa dan terdengar seolah kehabisan napas.

Ia menanti.

"Pada?" desaknya.

"Apa yang kau dengar!" erangku.

Saat itu juga, tanpa suara, Chanyeol sudah pindah ke sisiku, tangannya meraih tanganku dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan sedih!" ia memohon. Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan mataku, kemudian menatapnya. Aku merasa malu. Aku mencoba memalingkan wajah.

"Kau merindukan ibumu," bisiknya. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ketika hujan turun, suaranya membuatmu gelisah. Kau juga sering mengigau tentang rumahmu, tapi sekarang sudah jauh berkurang. Kau pernah mengatakan sekali, _'Terlalu hijau?'"_ Chanyeol tertawa lembut, berharap aku bisa melihatnya, dan tidak membuatku tersinggung lagi.

"Ada lagi?" desakku.

Ia tahu maksudku. "Kau memanggil namaku," ia mengakui.

Aku mendesah kalah. "Sering?"

"Seberapa sering yang kaumaksud dengan 'sering', tepatnya?"

"Oh tidak!" Kepalaku terkulai.

Chanyeol menarikku lembut ke dadanya. Gerakannya sangat alami.

"Jangan malu," ia berbisik di telingaku. "Seandainya bisa bermimpi, aku pasti akan memimpikanmu Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak merasa malu."

Kemudian kami mendengar suara ban mobil melintasi jalanan, melihat lampu sorotnya menyinari jendela depan, terus ke lorong menuju ke kami. Tubuhku kaku dalam pelukannya.

"Haruskah ayahmu tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak yakin..." Aku memikirkannya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu lain waktu saja..." Dan aku pun sendirian.

"Chanyeol!" desisku tertahan.

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang samar, lalu lenyap.

Terdengar suara Yunho membuka kunci pintu.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya. Sebelumnya hal ini menggangguku, siapa lagi yang ada di rumah kalau bukan aku? Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidak kelihatan kelewat menyebalkan.

"Di sini." Kuharap ia tidak mendengar nada histeris dalam suaraku. Aku mengambil makan malamku dari microwave dan duduk di meja ketika ia masuk. Langkah kakinya terdengar berisik setelah aku melewatkan seharian bersama Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau mengambilkan lasagna untukku juga? Aku lelah sekali." Yunho menginjak bagian tumit sepatunya untuk melepaskannya, sambil berpegangan dengan sandaran kursi yang tadi diduduki Chanyeol.

Aku membawa makananku, mengunyahnya sambil mengambilkan makan malamnya. Aku kepedasan. Kutuangkan dua gelas susu sementara memanaskan lasagna Yunho, dan meminum susuku untuk menghilangkan pedas. Ketika aku meletakkan gelasku, susunya bergetar. Aku baru menyadari tanganku gemetaran. Yunho duduk di kursi, dan perbedaan antara dirinya dan orang yang duduk di sana sebelum dia, benar-benar menggelikan.

"Terima kasih." sahutnya ketika aku menghidangkan makanannya di meja.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyaku, buru-buru. Aku ingin sekali, pergi ke kamar.

"Bagus. Acara memancingnya biasa saja ... kau? Apakah semua yang ingin kau kerjakan akhirnya selesai?"

"Tidak juga—cuaca di luar terlalu bagus untuk dibiarkan begitu saja." Aku menyuap lasagna-ku lagi.

"Hari ini memang bagus," timpalnya. Betapa ironisnya, pikirku.

Begitu lasagna-ku habis, aku mengangkat gelasku dan menandaskan susu yang tersisa. Yunho membuatku kaget karena ternyata ia memerhatikan.

"Sedang terburu -buru?"

"Yeah, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur lebih cepat."

"Kau kelihatan agak tegang," ujarnya. Mengapa ia harus begitu perhatian malam ini?

"Benarkah?" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku langsung mencuci piring dan menempatkannya terbalik di pengering.

"Ini hari Sabtu," sahutnya menerawang. Aku tak menjawab.

"Tak ada rencana malam ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak _Dad_ , aku hanya mau tidur."

"Tak satu pun lelaki di kota ini sesuai tipemu, ya?" Yunho curiga, tapi berusaha terdengar biasa saja.

"Tidak, belum ada lelaki yang menarik perhatianku."

Aku berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu menekankan kata lelaki dalam usahaku bersikap jujur pada Yunho.

"Kupikir Kris Wu itu... katamu dia ramah."

"Dia hanya teman, _Dad_."

" _Well_ , lagi pula kau terlalu baik untuk mereka semua. Tunggu sampai kuliah nanti, kalau mau mencari teman istimewa." Impian setiap ayah adalah putri mereka akan meninggalkan rumah sebelum masalah hormon bermunculan.

"Sepertinya ide bagus," aku menimpali sambil menaiki tangga.

"Selamat malam, Sayang," ujarnya. Tak diragukan lagi Yunho akan memasang telinga semalaman, menungguku mengendap-endap meninggalkan rumah.

"Sampai besok pagi, _Dad_." Sampai nanti malam ketika kau mengendap-endap ke kamarku tengah malam nanti untuk memeriksaku.

Aku berusaha agar langkahku sepelan dan selelah mungkin ketika menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Kututup pintunya cukup keras untuk didengarnya, kemudian berlari dengan berjingkat menuju jendela. Aku membukanya dan melongok ke luar menembus malam. Mataku mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, ke dalam bayangan pepohonan yang tak dapat ditembus.

"Chanyeol?" bisikku, merasa benar-benar tolol. Suara tawa pelan menyambut dari belakangku.

"Ya?" Aku berbalik, salah satu tanganku melayang ke leher karena terkejut.

Chanyeol berbaring, tersenyum lebar di tempat tidurku, tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala, kakinya berayun-ayun di ujung tempat tidur, posisinya sangat santai.

"Oh!" aku mendesah, jatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gelinya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan jantungku."

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol bangkit duduk, supaya tidak mengejutkanku lagi. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menautkan lengannya yang panjang, mengangkatku, memegang pangkal lenganku seolah aku anak kecil. Ia mendudukkan ku ditempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja denganku?" Chanyeol menyarankan, meletakkan tangannya yang dingin di tanganku. "Bagaimana jantungmu?"

"Kau saja yang bilang—aku yakin kau mendengarnya lebih baik dariku."

Kurasakan tawanya yang pelan menggetarkan tempat tidur.

Sesaat kami duduk diam di sana, sama-sama mendengarkan detak jantungku melambat. Aku berpikir tentang keberadaan Chanyeol di kamarku sementara ayahku ada di rumah.

"Bolehkah aku meminta waktu sebentar untuk menjadi manusia?' pintaku.

"Tentu." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan menyuruhku melakukannya.

"Diam di situ," kataku, mencoba tampak galak.

"Yes, Ma'am." Dan ia berpura-pura seperti patung di ujung tempat tidurku.

Aku melompat, memungut piamaku dari lantai dan tas perlengkapan mandiku dari meja. Aku membiarkan lampu tidak menyala, meluncur keluar, kemudian menutup pintu. Aku bisa mendengar suara TV menggema hingga ke atas. Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi keras-keras, supaya Yunho tidak naik mencariku.

Aku bermaksud buru-buru. Kugosok gigiku keras-keras, berusaha menyeluruh sekaligus cepat, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa lasagna. Tapi air panas dari pancuran tak bisa mengalir cepat. Siramannya melemaskan otot -otot punggungku, menenangkan denyut nadiku. Aroma khas sampo ku membuatku merasa aku mungkin saja orang yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

Aku mencoba tidak memikirkan Chanyeol, yang sedang duduk di kamarku, menunggu, karena kalau begitu aku harus mengulangi proses menenangkan diri dari awal lagi. Akhirnya aku tak bisa menunda lagi. Kumatikan keran air, handukan sekenanya, terburu-buru lagi. Kukenakan T-shirt lusuhku dan celana joging abu-abuku. Terlambat untuk menyesal karena tidak membawa piama sutra Victoria Secret yang diberikan ibuku pada ulang tahunku dua tahun lalu, yang masih ada label harganya dan tersimpan di suatu tempat di lemari pakaianku di rumah.

Kukeringkan rambutku lagi dengan handuk, kemudian menyisirnya cepat-cepat. Kulempar handuknya ke keranjang, lalu melempar sikat dan pasta gigi ke tasku. Kemudian aku meluncur turun supaya Yunho bisa melihatku mengenakan piama dan habis mandi.

"Selamat malam, _Dad_."

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Ia tampak terkejut dengan kemunculanku. Mungkin itu akan mencegahnya memeriksaku malam ini.

Aku menaiki anak tangga dua-dua, berusaha tetap tenang, dan meluncur ke kamar, menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Chanyeol tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula, bagai ukiran Adonis yang bertengger di selimutku yang lusuh.

Aku tersenyum dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak, patungnya menjadi hidup. Matanya mengamanku, rambutku yang basah. T-Shirt yang sudah berlubang-lubang. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Bagus." Aku nyengir.

"Sungguh, pakaian itu tampak bagus padamu."

"Terima kasih." bisikku. Aku kembali ke sisinya, duduk menyilangkan kaki di sebelahnya. Aku memandang garis-garis lantai kayu kamarku.

"Untuk apa kau mandi dan sebagainya itu?"

"Yunho pikir, aku akan menyelinap keluar."

"Oh." Chanyeol memikirkannya. "Kenapa?" Seolah-olah ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran Yunho lebih jelas daripada yang kuduga.

"Sepertinya aku tampak agak terlalu bersemangat." Chanyeol mengangkat daguku, mengamati wajahku.

"Sebenarnya kau tampak hangat sekali." Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya ke wajahku, meletakkan pipinya yang dingin ke kulitku. Aku sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Mmmmmm...," desahnya. Saat Chanyeol menyentuhku, sangat sulit untuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Saat konsentrasiku buyar, butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk memulai.

"Sepertinya... sekarang lebih mudah bagimu berada di dekatku."

"Begitukah yang kau lihat?" gumamnya, hidungnya meluncur ke sudut rahangku. Aku merasakan tangannya, lebih ringan dari sayap ngengat, menyibak rambut basahku ke belakang sehingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh lekukan di bawah daun telingaku.

"Amat sangat lebih mudah," kataku mencoba mengembuskan napas.

"Hmm."

"Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya..." aku memulai lagi, tapi jari-jarinya perlahan menelusuri tulang selangkaku, dan aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Ya?" desahnya.

"Kenapa," suaraku bergetar, membuatku malu,

"seperti itu menurutmu?" Kurasakan getaran napasnya di leherku saat Chanyeol tertawa. "Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik." Aku menarik diri; dan ia membeku—dan aku tak lagi mendengar suara napasnya.

Sesaat kami bertatapan dengan hati-hati, kemudian, bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mulai rileks, ekspresinya tampak bingung.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak Chanyeol—justru sebaliknya. Kau membuatku sinting," paparku.

Chanyeol memikirkannya sebentar, dan ketika berbicara ia terdengar senang.

"Benarkah?" Senyum kemenangan perlahan menyinari wajahnya.

"Kau mau tepukan tangan?" tanyaku sinis. Ia nyengir.

"Aku hanya terkejut," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Selama kurang lebih seratus tahun terakhir," suaranya menggoda, "aku tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu seperti ini. Aku tak percaya akan pernah menemukan seseorang dengan siapa aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku... bukan dalam artian seorang adik. Dan menemukan, meskipun semuanya baru bagiku, bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan diriku saat... bersamamu..."

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja," ujarku. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, menerima pujianku, dan kami tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang bisa begitu mudah?" desakku "Sore tadi..."

"Ini tidak mudah," desahnya. "Tapi sore tadi. aku masih... ragu. Maafkan aku soal itu, benar-benar tak termaafkan bersikap seperti itu."

"Tidak tak termaafkan," sergahku.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tahu Baekhyun," lanjutnya, sekarang menunduk, "aku tidak yakin apakah aku cukup kuat..." Chanyeol mengangkat satu tanganku dan menempelkannya lembut ke wajahnya. "Selain kemungkinan aku dapat... menaklukkan"—ia menghirup aroma pergelangan tanganku—"aku juga rapuh. Sampai aku memutuskan diriku memang cukup kuat, bahwa sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan aku akan... ..bahwa aku dapat..."

Aku tak pernah melihatnya kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

Begitu... manusiawi.

"Jadi sekarang tidak ada kemungkinan?"

"Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik," ulangnya, tersenyum, giginya tampak berkilau bahkan dalam kegelapan.

"Wow, itu tadi mudah," sahutku.

Chanyeol mengedikkan kepala dan tertawa, sepelan bisikan, namun tetap bersemangat.

"Mudah bagimu!" ralatnya, menyentuh hidungku dengan ujung jarinya. Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba serius. "Aku berusaha," bisiknya, suaranya sedih. "Kalau nanti segalanya jadi kelewat berat, aku cukup yakin akan bisa pergi."

Aku menatapnya marah. Aku tidak suka membicarakan kepergian.

"Dan akan lebih sulit besok," lanjutnya. "Aku menyimpan aroma tubuhmu di kepalaku seharian, dan aku jadi luar biasa kebal terhadapnya. Seandainya aku jauh darimu selama apa pun aku harus mengulang semuanya lagi. Tapi tidak benar-benar dari awal, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi Chanyeol," timpalku, tak mampu menyembunyikan hasrat dalam suaraku.

"Setuju," balasnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. "Kemarikan borgolnya—aku adalah tawananmu." Tapi tangannya yang panjang membentuk borgol di sekeliling pergelangan tanganku saat mengatakannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa merdunya yang pelan. Malam ini ia lebih banyak tertawa daripada seluruh waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tampak lebih... ceria dari biasanya," kataku. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti ini?" Ia tersenyum. "Keindahan cinta pertama, dan semuanya. Bukankah mengagumkan, perbedaan antara membaca sesuatu, melihatnya di gambar, dan merasakannya sendiri?"

"Sangat berbeda," timpalku.

"Lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kubayangkan. Contohnya"—kata-katanya lebih mengalir sekarang, aku sampai harus berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap semuanya— "perasaan cemburu. Aku telah membacanya ratusan kali, melihatnya dimainkan aktor dalam ribuan pertunjukan dan film. Aku yakin telah memahaminya dengan jelas. Tapi itu mengejutkanku..." Ia meringis. "Kau ingat waktu Kris mengajak mu pergi ke pesta dansa?" Aku mengangguk, meski aku mengingat hari itu untuk alasan berbeda.

"Hari itu kau mulai berbicara lagi denganku."

"Aku terkejut karena kemarahan, nyaris murka, yang kurasakan—awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Aku bahkan lebih jengkel daripada sebelumnya karena tak bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, mengapa kau menolaknya. Apakah itu hanya semata-mata demi persahabatanmu dengan Jessica? Apakah ada orang lain? Aku tahu bagaimanapun juga aku tak punya hak untuk memperdulikannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Lalu semuanya mulai jelas," ia tergelak. Aku menatapnya jengkel dalam gelap.

"Aku menunggu, kelewat ingin mendengar apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka, untuk mengamati ekspresimu. Aku tak bisa menyangka perasaan lega yang kurasakan saat menyaksikan wajahmu yang kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa yakin." Chanyeol masih menatapku "Itu adalah malam pertama aku datang ke sini. Sambil melihatmu tidur, aku bergumul semalaman antara apa yang kutahu benar; bermoral, etis, dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu seandainya aku terus mengabaikanmu sebagaimana seharusnya, atau seandainya aku pergi selama beberapa tahun, sampai kau pergi dari sini, suatu hari kelak kau akan mengatakan ya kepada Kris, atau seseorang seperti dia. Dan pemikiran itu membuatku marah."

"Kemudian," ia berbisik, "ketika kau tidur, kau menyebut namaku. Kau menyebutnya begitu jelas, hingga awalnya kukira kau terbangun. Tapi kau terlihat gelisah, dan menggumamkan namaku sekali lagi, lalu mendesah. Perasaan yang menyelimutiku kemudian adalah perasaan takut, bahagia. Dan aku pun tahu, aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu lebih lama lagi." ia terdiam sebentar, mungkin mendengarkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdebar-debar.

"Tapi kecemburuan... adalah hal aneh. Jauh lebih kuat dari pada yang kukira. Dan tidak masuk akal! Baru saja, ketika Yunho menanyakan soal si brengsek Kris Wu itu..." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kau pasti menguping," gerutuku.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan itu membuatmu cemburu, benarkah?"

"Semua ini baru bagiku; kau membangkitkan sisi manusia dalam diriku, dan segalanya terasa lebih kuat karena ini baru."

"Yang benar saja," godaku, "itu tidak ada apa-apanya, mengingat aku harus mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo, penjelmaan kecantikan yang murni, Kyungsoo—sebenarnya tercipta untukmu. Jongin atau tanpa Jongin, bagaimana aku bisa bersaing dengan kenyataan itu?"

"Tidak ada persaingan." Giginya berkilauan. Chanyeol menarik tanganku ke punggungnya, membawaku ke dadanya. Aku diam sebisa mungkin, bahkan bernapas dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tahu tidak ada persaingan," gumamku di kulitnya yang dingin. "Itulah masalahnya."

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo memang cantik dengan caranya sendiri, tapi bahkan seandainya dia bukan seperti adik bagiku, bahkan seandainya Jongin tidak bersamanya, dia takkan pernah memiliki sepersepuluh, tidak, seperseratus daya tarikmu terhadapku." Chanyeol serius sekarang, tulus. "Selama hampir sembilan puluh tahun aku hidup bersama jenisku sendiri, dan jenis kalian... selama itu aku berpikir bahwa aku sempurna di dalam diriku sendiri, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang kucari. Dan tidak menemukan apa pun, karena kau belum dilahirkan."

"Kedengarannya tidak adil," bisikku, wajahku masih berada di dadanya, mendengarkan irama napasnya. "Aku sama sekali tak perlu menunggu. Mengapa bagiku semudah itu?"

"Kau benar," timpalnya senang. "Aku harus membuatnya lebih sulit bagimu, sudah pasti." Chanyeol melepaskan salah tangannya. melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, hanya untuk memindahkannya dengan pelan ke tangannya yang lain. Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut basahku, dan ujung kepala sampai ke pinggang. "Kau hanya perlu membahayakan hidupmu setiap detik yang kau habiskan bersamaku, dan tentu saja itu tidak terlalu banyak. Kau hanya perlu berpaling dari alam, dari kemanusiaan... seberapa besar harga yang harus kau bayar?"

"Sangat sedikit—aku tak merasa dirugikan untuk apa pun."

"Belum." Dan kemudian suaranya dipenuhi kesedihan yang purba.

Aku berusaha menarik diri untuk memandang wajahnya, tapi tangannya mengunci pergelangan tanganku sangat erat.

"Apa—" aku mulai bertanya, tapi tubuhnya menegang.

Aku membeku, namun tiba- tiba ia melepaskan tanganku, lalu menghilang. Aku nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"Berbaringlah!" desisnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan dari mana datangnya suara itu dalam kegelapan.

Aku berguling di bawah selimutku, meringkuk miring, seperti biasanya aku tidur. Aku mendengar pintu terbuka saat Yunho mengintip ke dalam, memastikan aku berada di tempat seharusnya. Napasku teratur, aku sengaja melebih-lebihkannya.

Saru menit yang panjang berlalu. Aku mendengarkan, tak yakin apakah aku mendengar pintunya menutup lagi. Kemudian lengan Chanyeol yang sejuk memelukku di bawah selimut, bibirnya di telingaku.

"Kau aktris yang payah-bisa kubilang karier seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Sialan." gumamku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Chanyeol menggumamkan lagu yang tidak kukenal; kedengarannya seperti lagu nina bobo.

Chanyeol berhenti.

"Haruskah aku meninabobokanmu hingga kau tidur?"

"Yang benar saja," aku tertawa. "Seolah-olah aku bisa tidur saja sementara kau di sini!"

"Kau melakukannya setiap saat," Chanyeol mengingatkanku.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini," balasku dingin.

"Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin tidur...," ujarnya, mengabaikan kekesalanku. Napasku tertahan.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin tidur...?"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mula-mula aku tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku akhirnya.

"Katakan kalau kau sudah memutuskannya." Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang sejuk di leherku, merasakan hidungnya meluncur sepanjang rahangku, menghirup napas.

"Kupikir kau sudah kebal?"

"Hanya karena aku menolak anggur, tidak berarti aku tak bisa menghargai aromanya," bisiknya. "Aromamu seperti bunga, mirip lavender... atau freesia" ujarnya. "Menggiurkan."

"Ya, ini hari libur ketika aku tidak membuat seseorang memberitahuku betapa lezat aromaku." Chanyeol tergelak, lalu mendesah.

"Aku telah memutuskan apa yang ingin kulakukan," aku memberitahunya. "Aku mau mendengar lebih banyak tentang mu."

"Tanyakan apa saja."

Aku memilih pertanyaanku hingga yang paling penting.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" kataku. "Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat menyangkal dirimu... yang sebenarnya, tolong jangan salah mengerti, tentu saja aku senang kau melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau melakukannya sejak awal."

Chanyeol sempat ragu sebelum menjawab. "Itu pertanyaan bagus, dan kau bukan yang pertama menanyakannya. Yang lainnya— mayoritas jenis kami yang cukup puas dengan kelompok kami—mereka, juga, bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara kami hidup. Tapi dengar, hanya karena kami telah... mendapatkan satu kemampuan... tak berarti kami tidak bisa memilih untuk mengendalikannya—untuk menaklukkan batasan takdir yang tak diinginkan oleh satu pun dari kami. Untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan sisi kemanusiaan apa pun yang kami miliki."

Aku berbaring tak bergerak, terpukau dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau tertidur?" Chanyeol berbisik setelah beberapa menit.

"Tidak."

"Cuma itu yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tidak juga."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiran—kenapa hanya kau? Dan Luhan melihat masa depan... kenapa itu terjadi?" Aku merasakannya mengangkat bahu dalam kegelapan.

"Kami tidak benar-benar tahu. Junmyeon punya teori ... dia yakin kami semua membawa karakteristik manusia kami yang paling kuat ke kehidupan berikutnya, dan karakteristik itu menjadi lebih kuat – seperti pikiran dan indra kami. Menurut dia, aku pasti telah menjadi sangat peka terhadap pikiran orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan bahwa Luhan memiliki indra keenam, di mana pun dia berada."

"Apa yang dibawa Junmyeon dan lainnya ke kehidupan mereka berikutnya?:

"Junmyeon membawa kebaikan hatinya. Yixing membawa kemampuannya untuk mencintai sepenuh hati. Jongin membawa kekuatannya, Kyungsoo... keteguhannya. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya sifat keras kepala," Chanyeol tergelak. "Sehun sangat menarik. Dia cukup memiliki karisma dalam kehidupan awalnya, mampu memengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk melihat lewat sudut pandangnya. Sekarang dia mampu memanipulasi emosi orang-orang di sekelilingnya—menenangkan seruangan penuh orang yang sedang marah, contohnya, atau di sisi lain membuat kerumunan orang yang letih jadi bersemangat. Karunia yang sangat unik."

Aku membayangkan kemustahilan yang digambarkannya, mencoba memahaminya. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar sementara aku berpikir.

"Jadi, dari mana ini semua bermula? Maksudku, Junmyeon mengubahmu, dan seseorang pasti juga telah mengubahnya, dan seterusnya..."

" _Well_ , dari mana asalmu? Evolusi? Penciptaan? Tidak mungkinkah kami berkembang dengan cara yang sama seperti spesies lainnya, entah itu pemangsa atau mangsanya? Atau kalau kau tidak percaya dunia ini mungkin saja terjadi dengan sendirinya, yang mana aku sendiri sulit memercayainya, apakah begitu sulit untuk memercayai bahwa kekuatan yang sama yang menciptakan angelfish juga hiu, bayi anjing laut, dan paus pembunuh, juga bisa menciptakan kedua jenis kita?"

"Biar ku luruskan—aku bayi anjing lautnya, kan?"

"Benar Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa, dan sesuatu menyentuh rambutku— bibirnya?

Aku ingin berbalik menghadapnya, untuk memastikan apakah benar bibirnya yang menyentuh rambutku. Tapi aku harus bersikap tenang: aku tak ingin membuat ini lebih sulit baginya daripada sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap tidur?" tanyanya, menyela keheningan singkat di antara kami. "Atau kau punya pertanyaan lagi?"

"Hanya sejuta atau dua."

"Kita memiliki hari esok, dan hari berikutnya lagi, dan selanjutnya..." Chanyeol mengingatkanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menghilang besok pagi?" Aku menginginkan kepastian. "Lagi pula, kau ini makhluk legenda."

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Baekhyun." Suaranya memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Kalau begitu, satu lagi malam ini..." Dan aku pun merona. Kegelapan sama sekali tidak membantu—aku yakin ia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulitku yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku berubah pikiran."

"Baekhyun, kau bisa bertanya apa pun padaku." Aku tak menyahut, dan Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aku terus berpikir, akan lebih tidak membuat frustrasi bila tidak mendengar pikiranmu. Tapi kenyataannya justru makin parah dan lebih parah lagi."

"Aku senang kau tak dapat membaca pikiranku. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa kau menguping saat aku mengigau."

"Please Baekhyun?" Suaranya begitu membujuk, begitu mustahil untuk kutolak.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang padaku, aku hanya tinggal menyimpulkan itu sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari seharusnya," ancamnya licik. "Please?" lagi-lagi, suara bujuk rayu itu.

" _Well_ ," aku memulainya, senang Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahku

"Ya?"

"Katamu Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan segera menikah... Apakah... pernikahan itu... sama seperti pernikahan manusia?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sekarang, menangkap maksudku.

"Apakah itu arah pembicaraanmu?"

Aku gelisah, tak mampu menjawab.

"Ya, kurasa kurang-lebih sama," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang kebanyakan hasrat manusia ada dalam diri kami, hanya saja tersembunyi di balik hasrat yang lebih kuat lagi." Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan

"Oh."

"Apakah ada maksud di balik rasa penasaranmu?"

" _Yah_ , aku memang membayangkan... kau dan aku... suatu hari..."

Chanyeol langsung berubah serius, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Aku juga membeku, bereaksi dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu... itu... akan mungkin bagi kita."

"Karena itu akan sangat sulit bagimu, seandainya kita... sedekat itu?"

"Itu jelas masalah. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Kau sangat lembut dan rapuh. Aku harus memperhitungkan setiap tindakanku setiap kali kita bersama-sama, supaya aku tak melukaimu. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan sangat mudah, Baekhyun, hanya dengan tidak sengaja." Suaranya hanya tinggal gumaman. Chanyeol menggerakkan telapak tangannya yang dingin dan menaruhnya di pipiku. "Kalau aku terlalu gegabah... seandainya satu detik saja aku tak cukup memperhatikan, aku bisa saja mengulurkan tanganku, maksudnya ingin menyentuh wajahmu namun malah menghancurkan tengkorakmu. Kau tak tahu betapa sangat rapuhnya dirimu. Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan kendali apa pun saat aku bersamamu."

Chanyeol menungguku bereaksi, dan semakin waswas saat aku tetap diam. "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Aku menunggu sebentar sebelum menjawab, sehingga ucapanku jujur.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol seperti berpikir selama sesaat.

"Meski begitu, sekarang aku penasaran," katanya, suaranya kembali ringan. "Kau sudah pernah.." Chanyeol sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja belum." Wajahku memerah. "Sudah kubilang aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap orang lain, sedikit pun tidak."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tahu pikiran orang lain. Aku tahu cinta dan nafsu tidak selalu sejalan."

"Bagiku ya. Paling tidak sekarang keduanya nyata bagiku," aku mendesah.

"Bagus. Setidaknya kita punya persamaan." Chanyeol terdengar puas.

"Naluri manusiamu...," aku memulai. Ia menanti. "apakah kau menganggapku menarik dari segi itu, sama sekali?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan dengan lembut mengusap-usap rambutku yang hampir kering.

"Aku mungkin bukan manusia, tapi aku laki-laki," Chanyeol meyakinkanku.

Aku menguap tanpa sengaja.

"Aku telah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang kau harus tidur Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa."

"Kau mau aku pergi?"

"Tidak Chanyeol!" seruku terlalu lantang.

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian mulai menggumamkan senandung yang sama lagi, nina bobo yang asing, suara malaikat, lembut di telingaku. Badanku lebih letih daripada yang kusadari, lelah karena tekanan mental dan emosi yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, aku tertidur dalam pelukan tangannya yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 15 PARK FAMILY

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 ** _BGM_ _Adele - Someone Like You (Piano Cover) by LittleTranscriber_**

Cahaya suram dari satu lagi hari mendung akhirnya membangunkanku. Aku berbaring, lengan menutupi mata, mengantuk dan pusing. Sesuatu, sebuah mimpi yang coba kuingat, mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam kesadaranku. Aku mengerang dan berguling ke sisi, berharap bisa tertidur lagi. Lalu bayangan hari kemarin membanjiri kesadaranku.

"Oh!" Aku bangun dan duduk begitu cepat hingga kepalaku pusing.

"Rambutmu terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami... tapi aku menyukainya." Suaranya yang tenang terdengar dari kursi goyang di sudut kamar.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak pergi!" aku berseru gembira, dan tanpa berpikir langsung menghambur ke pangkuannya. Begitu menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku membeku, terkejut karena semangatku yang menggebu. Aku menatapnya, khawatir tindakanku telah melewati batas. Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun," jawabnya kaget, tapi kelihatan senang melihat reaksiku. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku hati-hati di bahunya, menghirup aroma kulitnya.

"Aku yakin itu mimpi."

"Kau tidak sekreatif itu, lagi," dengusnya.

"Yunho!" Aku teringat, tanpa berpikir melompat menuju pintu.

"Dia pergi sejam yang lalu—setelah memasang kembali kabel akimu, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Harus kuakui, aku kecewa. Benarkah hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk menghentikanmu, seandainya kau bertekad pergi?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang dari tempatku berdiri, ingin sekali kembali padanya, tapi khawatir napasku bau.

"Kau tidak biasanya sebingung ini di pagi hari," ujarnya. Chanyeol merentangkan lengannya untuk menyambutku lagi. Undangan yang nyaris tak sanggup kutolak.

"Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk menjadi manusia," aku mengakuinya.

"Kutunggu Baekhyun."

Aku melompat ke kamar mandi, sama sekali tak memahami emosiku. Aku tak mengenali diriku, di dalam maupun di luar. Wajah yang ada di cermin praktis asing— matanya terlalu ceria, bintik-bintik merah menyebar di tulang pipiku. Setelah menggosok gigi aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Kupercikkan air dingin ke wajahku, dan berusaha bernapas secara normal, tapi nyaris gagal. Setengah berlari aku kembali ke kamar.

Rasanya seperti mukjizat bahwa Chanyeol masih di sana, lengannya masih menantiku. Chanyeol meraihku, dan jantungku berdebar tak keruan.

"Selamat datang lagi," gumamnya, membawaku ke dalam pelukan. Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku sebentar dalam keheningan, sampai aku menyadari ia telah berganti pakaian, dan rambutnya sudah rapi.

"Kau pergi?" tuduhku, sambil menyentuh kerah kausnya yang masih baru.

"Aku tak bisa pergi mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan ketika aku datang Baekhyun, apa yang akan dipikirkan para tetangga?"

Aku mencibir.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas semalam; aku tak melewatkan apa pun." Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kau mengigau lebih awal."

Aku menggeram. "Apa yang kaudengar?"

Mata keemasannya melembut. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Kau sudah tahu itu," aku mengingatkannya, menyusupkan kepalaku.

"Tapi aku senang mendengarnya."

Kusembunyikan wajahku di bahunya. "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol," bisikku.

"Kau hidupku sekarang Baekhyun" jawabnya sederhana.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan saat itu. Chanyeol bergerak maju-mundur sementara ruangan semakin terang.

"Saatnya sarapan," akhirnya ia berkata, dengan kasual untuk membuktikan, aku yakin, bahwa Chanyeol mengingat semua kelemahan manusiaku.

Jadi aku mencekik tenggorokanku dengan kedua tangan dan mataku membelalak ke arahnya. Ia terperanjat.

"Bercanda!" aku nyengir. "Padahal katamu aku tidak bisa berakting!"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, jijik. "Tidak lucu."

"Itu sangat lucu, dan kau tahu itu." Tapi hati-hati aku mengamati mata emasnya, memastikan Chanyeol memaafkanku. Dan tampaknya aku dimaafkan.

"Boleh kuulangi?" tanyaku.

"Saatnya sarapan untuk manusia."

"Oh, baiklah."

Chanyeol menggendongku di bahunya yang kokoh, dengan lembut, namun dengan kecepatan yang membuatku menahan napas. Aku memprotes saat ia dengan mudah membawaku menuruni tangga, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Chanyeol mendudukkanku di kursi. Ruang dapur terang, ceria, seolah-olah menyerap suasana hatiku.

"Apa menu sarapannya?" tanyaku riang.

Pertanyaanku membuatnya berpikir sebentar. "Mm, aku tak yakin. Kau mau apa?" Alis pualamnya berkerut. Aku tersenyum, melompat berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan cukup baik. Perhatikan caraku berburu."

Aku mengambil mangkuk dan sekotak sereal. Bisa kurasakan tatapan Chanyeol padaku ketika aku menuang susu dan mengambil sendok. Kuletakkan makananku di meja, lalu berhenti.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanyaku, tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Makan saja. Baekhyun."

Aku duduk di meja makan, memerhatikannya sambil menyuap sereal. Chanyeol memandangiku, mempelajari setiap gerakanku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku berdehem untuk bicara, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa acara hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm..." Aku melihatnya berhati-hati memikirkan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita bertemu keluargaku?" Aku menelan liurku.

"Apa sekarang kau takut Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terdengar berharap.

"Ya Chanyeol," aku mengakui; bagaimana mungkin aku menyangkalnya—ia bisa melihatnya di mataku.

"Jangan khawatir." Ia mencibir. "Aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka" jelasku. "Aku khawatir mereka takkan... menyukaiku. Tidakkah mereka akan terkejut kau membawa seseorang... seperti aku... ke rumah menemui mereka? Tahukah mereka aku tahu tentang mereka?"

"Oh, mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tahu, kemarin mereka bertaruh"—Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi suaranya parau— "apakah aku membawamu kembali, meski aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka mau bertaruh melawan Luhan. Bagaimanapun kami sekeluarga tak pernah menyimpan rahasia. Sebenarnya kami memang tidak mungkin berahasia, terutama dengan kemampuanku membaca pikiran dan Luhan melihat masa depan, dan semuanya."

"Dan Sehun membuat kalian semua nyaman untuk menumpahkan kegelisahan kalian, jangan lupa itu."

"Kau menyimak," Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Aku cukup dikenal akan hal ini kadang-kadang." Aku meringis, "jadi, apakah Luhan sudah melihat kedatanganku?" Reaksinya aneh.

"Kira-kira begitu," katanya jengah, berpaling sehingga aku tidak melihat matanya. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapku dan menatap sarapanku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jujur, makananmu itu tidak terlalu mengundang selera."

" _Well_ , sama sekali bukan beruang pemarah...," gumamku, mengabaikan tatapan marahnya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol bereaksi seperti itu saat aku menyebut soal Luhan. Aku buru-buru menghabiskan serealku, sambil berspekulasi.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah dapur, mirip patung Adonis lagi, menerawang ke luar jendela belakang. Kemudian tatapannya kembali padaku, dan ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Dan kurasa kau juga harus memperkenalkanku pada ayahmu."

"Dia sudah mengenalmu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Maksudku sebagai kekasihmu Baekhyun."

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah begitu kebiasaannya?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mengakui. Pengalaman berkencanku yang minim tidak cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui kebiasaan itu. Bukan berarti aturan berkencan yang normal berlaku di sini.

"Itu tidak perlu, kau tahu. Aku tidak berharap kau... maksudku, kau tak perlu berpura-pura demi aku." Senyumnya penuh kesabaran.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura." Aku mengumpulkan sisa serealku ke ujung mangkuk, menggigit bibir.

"Kau akan memberitahu Yunho bahwa aku kekasihmu atau tidak?" desaknya.

"Apakah kau _boyfriend_ -ku?" Kutekan ketakutanku membayangkan Chanyeol dan Yunho dan kata " _boyfriend_ — Kekasih" dalam ruangan yang sama pada waktu bersamaan.

"Kuakui itu pengertian bebas mengenai kata 'boy'"

"Aku mendapat kesan sebenarnya kau lebih dari itu." aku mengaku, memandangi meja.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita perlu memberitahunya semua detail mengerikan itu." Chanyeol beralih ke seberang meja, mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya yang dingin dan lembut. "Tapi dia akan memerlukan penjelasan mengapa aku sering kemari. Aku tak ingin Kepala Polisi Byun menetapkan larangan untukku."

"Benarkah?" aku kemudian merasa waswas. "Benarkah kau akan berada di sini?"

"Selama yang kau inginkan Baekhyun," ia meyakinkanku.

"Aku akan selalu menginginkanmu Chanyeol," aku mengingatkannya. "Selamanya."

Perlahan Chanyeol mengelilingi meja, setelah beberapa senti dariku ia menghentikan langkah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipiku. Ekspresinya penuh makna.

"Apa itu membuatmu sedih Chanyeol?" tanyaku

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Lama sekali ia menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ia akhirnya bertanya. Aku melompat berdiri.

"Ya."

"Berpakaianlah—aku akan menunggu di sini."

Sulit memutuskan apa yang harus kukenakan. Aku ragu ada buku etika yang menjelaskan bagaimana seharusnya berpakaian ketika kekasih vampirmu hendak memperkenalkanmu kepada keluarga vampirnya. Lega rasanya bisa berpikir begitu. Aku tahu aku sengaja tak mau memikirkannya.

Akhirnya aku mengenakan satu-satunya rok yang kumiliki – rok panjang, berwarna khaki, masih kasual. Aku mengenakan blus biru tua yang pernah dipujinya. Lirikan singkat di cermin memberitahu rambutku benar-benar berantakan, jadi aku mengucirnya jadi ekor kuda.

"Oke." Aku melompat-lompat menuruni tangga. "Aku sudah pantas bepergian."

Chanyeol menunggu di ujung tangga, lebih dekat dari yang kukira, dan aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Chanyeol memegangiku beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau salah lagi," gumamnya di telingaku. "Kau sangat tidak pantas—tak seorang pun boleh terlihat begitu menggoda, itu tidak adil."

"Menggoda bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Aku bisa mengganti..."

Chanyeol mendesah, menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat konyol." Dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya yang sejuk di dahiku, dan ruangan pun berputar. Aroma napasnya membuatku mustahil bisa berpikir.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan bagaimana kau membuatku tergoda?" katanya. Jelas itu pertanyaan erotis. Jemarinya perlahan menelusuri tulang belakangku, napasnya semakin menderu di permukaan kulitku. Tanganku membeku di dadanya, dan aku kembali melayang. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala perlahan, dan menyentuhkan bibir dinginnya ke bibirku untuk kedua kalinya, dengan sangat hati-hati membukanya.

Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun?" suaranya terdengar kaget ketika Chanyeol menangkap tubuhku dan memegangiku.

"Kau ... membuatku... jatuh pingsan," aku meracau.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu!" Chanyeol menggerutu, putus asa. "Kemarin aku menciummu, dan kau menyerangku! Hari ini kau pingsan di hadapanku!"

Aku tertawa lemah, membiarkan lengannya menahanku sementara kepalaku masih berputar-putar.

"Dan katamu aku bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Itulah masalahnya Chanyeol" Aku masih pusing, "Kau terlalu pintar melakukannya. Amat sangat terlalu pintar."

"Kau merasa sakit?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya; ia pernah melihatku Seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak – pingsanku kali ini berbeda. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Aku menggeleng menyesalinya. "Kurasa aku lupa bernapas."

"Aku tak bisa membawamu ke mana-mana dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku bersikeras. "Lagi pula keluargamu akan menganggapku gila. jadi apa bedanya?"

Chanyeol mengamati ekspresiku beberapa saat. "Aku sangat menyukai warna kulitmu," ujarnya tak disangka-sangka. Wajahku memerah senang dan berpaling.

"Begini, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan, jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Dan kau khawatir, bukan karena kau akan pergi ke rumah yang isinya vampir semua, tapi karena kau pikir vampir-vampir itu tak akan menerimamu, betul?"

"Betul," aku langsung menjawabnya, menyembunyikan keterkejutanku pada kata -katanya yang terdengar wajar.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau sulit dipercaya."

Aku menyadari, saat Chanyeol mengemudikan trukku meninggalkan pusat kota, aku sama sekali tak tahu di mana ia tinggal. Kami melewati jembatan di Sungai Calawah, jalanan membentang ke utara, rumah-rumah yang kami lalui semakin jarang, dan semakin besar. Kemudian kami meninggalkan rumah-rumah, dan memasuki hutan berkabut. Aku mencoba memutuskan untuk bertanya atau tetap bersabar, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membelok ke jalanan tak beraspal. Jalanan itu tak bertanda, nyaris tak tampak di antara tumbuh -tumbuhan pakis. Hutan menyelimuti kedua sisinya, hingga jalanan di depan kami hanya kelihatan sejauh beberapa meter, meliuk-liuk seperti ular di sekeliling pepohonan kuno.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa mil, hutan mulai menipis, dan tiba-tiba kami berada di padang rumput kecil, atau sebenarnya halaman rumput sebuah rumah? Meski begitu kemuraman hutan tidak memudar, karena ada enam pohon cedar tua yang menaungi tempat itu dengan cabangcabangnya yang lebar. Bayangan pepohonan itu menaungi dinding rumah yang berdiri di antaranya, membuat serambi yang mengitari lantai dasar tampak kuno.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kuharapkan, tapi jelas bukan yang seperti ini. Rumah itu tampak abadi, elegan, dan mungkin berusia ratusan tahun. Cat putih yang membalutnya lembut dan nyaris pudar, berlantai tiga, berbentuk persegi dan proporsional. Jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintunya entah merupakan struktur asli atau hasil pemugaran yang sempurna. Trukku satu-satunya kendaraan yang tampak di sana. Aku bisa mendengar suara aliran sungai di dekat kami, tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan.

"Wow."

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bangunan ini memiliki pesona tersendiri." Ia menarik ujung ekor kudaku dan tergelak.

"Siap?" Chanyel bertanya sambil membukakan pintu trukku.

"Sama sekali tidak Chanyeol— tapi ayo." Aku mencoba tertawa, tapi sepertinya tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku merapikan rambut dengan gugup.

"Kau cantik Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, tanpa ragu.

Kami berjalan menembus bayangan pepohonan menuju teras rumah. Aku tahu Chanyeol bisa merasakan keteganganku; ibu jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan di punggung tanganku. Ia membukakan pintu untukku.

Bagian dalam rumah itu bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi, lebih tak bisa diramalkan, daripada bagian luarnya. Sangat terang sangat terbuka, dan sangat luas. Dulunya ruangan ini pasti kumpulan beberapa kamar, namun dinding-dindingnya disingkirkan untuk menciptakan satu ruangan luas di lantai dasar. Di bagian belakang dinding yang menghadap selatan telah digantikan seluruhnya dengan kaca, dan di balik bayangan pohon cedar terbentang rerumputan luas hingga ke sungai. Tangga meliuk yang lebar dan besar mendominasi sisi barat ruangan.

Dinding-dindingnya, langit-langitnya yang tinggi, lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu, dan karpet tebal, semuanya merupakan gradasi warna putih. Tampak menanti untuk menyambut kami, berdiri persis di kiri pintu, pada bagian lantai yang lebih tinggi di sisi grand piano yang spektakuler, adalah orangtua Chanyeol.

Aku pernah melihat dr. Park sebelumnya, tentu saja, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku melihat kemudaannya, kesempurnaannya yang luar biasa. Kurasa perempuan yang berdiri di sisinya adalah Yixing, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Park yang belum pernah kulihat. Ia memiliki wajah yang pucat dan indah seperti yang lainnya. Bibirnya berbentuk hati, rambutnya berombak dan halus, berwarna cokelat karamel, mengingatkanku pada era film bisu. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing namun tidak terlalu kurus, lebih berisi dibanding yang lainnya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna terang yang serasi dengan warna ruangan dalam rumah mereka. Mereka tersenyum menyambut kami, tapi tidak bergerak mendekat. Kurasa mereka tak ingin membuatku takut.

"Junmyeon, Yixing," suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi sebentar, "ini Baekhyun."

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun." Langkah Junmyeon terukur, berhati-hati saat mendekatiku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku melangkah maju untuk menjabatnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu Anda lagi, dr. Park."

"Tolong panggil saja Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon." Aku tersenyum padanya, kepercayaan diriku yang muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol merasa lega di sampingku.

Yixing tersenyum dan melangkah maju juga, menjabat tanganku. Genggamannya yang kuat dan dingin persis yang kuperkirakan.

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun," sahutnya tulus.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Anda." Memang itulah yang kurasakan. Pertemuan itu bagaikan pertemuan dongeng—Putri Salju dalam wujud aslinya.

"Di mana Luhan dan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi mereka tidak menjawab, berhubung keduanya muncul di puncak tangga yang lebar.

"Hei, Chanyeol!" Luhan memanggilnya bersemangat. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, perpaduan rambut hitam dan kulit putih, kemudian berhenti dengan anggun di hadapanku. Junmyeon dan Yixing memelototinya, tapi aku menyukainya. Lagi pula, itu sesuatu yang alami—baginya.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" sapa Luhan, dan ia melesat ke depan untuk mengecup pipiku. Bila Junmyeon dan Yixing sebelumnya tampak berhati-hati, sekarang mereka tampak terkesiap. Mataku juga memancarkan rasa terkejut, tapi aku juga sangat senang bahwa sepertinya ia menerima keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Aku bingung melihat Chanyeol yang mendadak kaku di sebelahku. Aku memandang wajahnya, tapi ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau memang harum, aku belum pernah memerhatikan sebelumnya." Luhan berkomentar, membuatku sangat malu. Tampaknya tak seorang pun tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, kemudian Sehun ada di sana—tinggi bagai singa. Perasaan lega menyeruak dalam diriku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa nyaman terlepas di mana aku tengah berada. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, salah satu alisnya terangkat, dan aku teringat akan kemampuannya.

"Halo, Baekhyun," sapa Sehun. Namun ia tetap menjaga jarak, tidak menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi mustahil untuk merasa gugup di dekatnya.

"Halo, Sehun." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya, dan pada yang lainnya juga. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua—rumah kalian sangat indah." tambahku apa adanya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Yixing. "Kami senang sekali kau datang." Ia berbicara penuh perasaan, dan aku menyadari ia pasti menganggapku berani.

Aku juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak terlihat di mana pun di rumah itu, dan aku ingat penyangkalan Chanyeol yang terlalu polos ketika aku bertanya padanya apakah keluarganya yang lain tidak menyukaiku.

Ekspresi Junmyeon mengalihkanku dari pikiran ini; ia memandang Chanyeol penuh makna, ekspresinya mendalam. Dan sudut mata aku melihat Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha bersikap sopan. Mataku kembali menatap instrumen indah di dekat pintu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat khayalan masa kecilku, seandainya aku memenangkan lotre, aku akan membeli grand piano untuk ibuku. Ia tidak terlalu pintar memainkan piano—ia hanya memainkan piano upright bekas kami untuk dirinya sendiri—tapi aku suka melihatnya memainkan piano. Ia terlihat bahagia, begitu tenggelam—bagiku ia kelihatan seperti sosok misterius yang baru, seseorang di luar sosok "ibu" yang kukenal selama ini. Ia mengajariku cara bermain piano, tentu saja, tapi seperti kebanyakan anak, aku terus mengeluh hingga ia membiarkanku berhenti berlatih. Yixing memerhatikan keprihatinanku.

"Kau bisa main piano?" tanyanya, menunjuk piano dengan kepalanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi piano itu indah sekali. Apakah itu milik Anda?"

"Bukan," ia tertawa. "Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu dia pandai bermain musik?"

"Tidak." Dengan marah kutatap Chanyeol yang memasang ekspresi tak berdosa. "Kurasa aku seharusnya tahu." Alis Yixing yang lembut terangkat, bingung. "Chanyeol bisa melakukan segalanya, bukan begitu?" kataku menjelaskan.

Sehun tertawa sinis dan Yixing menatap Chanyeol tak setuju. "Kuharap kau tidak pamer pada Baekhyun—itu tidak sopan," bentaknya.

"Hanya sedikit," Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Wajah Yixing melembut mendengar suara itu, dan sesaat mereka saling menatap—tatapan yang tak kumengerti—meskipun wajah Yixing tampak nyaris puas.

"Sebenarnya, dia terlalu rendah hati." aku meralatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah untuknya," bujuk Yixing.

"Kau baru saja bilang memamerkan diri tidak sopan," sergah Chanyeol keberatan.

"Selalu ada pengecualian terhadap setiap peraturan," balas Yixing.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bermain piano Chanyeol," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Yixing mendorong Chanyeol menuju piano. Chanyeol menarikku bersamanya, mendudukkan ku di kursi di sampingnya.

Lama sekali Chanyeol menatapku putus asa, sebelum beralih pada tuts-tuts pianonya. Kemudian jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts gading itu. dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi irama yang begitu rumit, begitu kaya, mustahil hanya dimainkan dengan sepasang tangan. Aku merasakan mulutku menganga terkesima karena permainannya, dan terdengar tawa pelan di belakangku, menertawakan reaksiku.

Chanyeol menatapku santai, musik masih melingkupi kami tanpa henti, dan ia berkedip. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau menciptakannya?" Aku terperangah menyadarinya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kesukaan Yixing." Aku memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa amat sangat tidak berguna." Irama musik memelan, berubah jadi lebih lembut, dan aku terkejut menemukan melodi nina bobonya mengalun di antara sekumpulan not yang dimainkannya.

"Kau yang menginspirasi ini," katanya lembut. Musiknya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang teramat manis. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Mereka menyukaimu Baekhyun, kau harus tahu itu," katanya. "Terutama Yixing."

Aku melirik ke belakang, tapi ruangan besar itu kosong sekarang.

"Mereka ke mana?"

"Kurasa mereka ingin memberi kita privasi."

Aku mendesah. "Mereka menyukaiku. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin..." aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tak yakin bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan keraguanku.

Chanyeol merengut. "Jangan khawatirkan Kyungsoo," katanya, matanya melebar dan persuasif. "Dia akan datang."

Aku mencibir. "Jongin?"

"Dia pikir aku gila, dan dia benar, tapi dia tidak punya masalah denganmu. Dia mencoba berempati dengan Kyungsoo."

"Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka?" Aku tak yakin apakah ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kyungsoo yang paling berjuang keras... menutupi jati diri kami. Sulit baginya bila ada seseorang dari luar mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan dia agak cemburu."

"Kyungsoo cemburu padaku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku berusaha membayangkan sebuah kehidupan di mana di dalamnya ada seseorang semenawan Kyungsoo memiliki alasan apa pun untuk merasa cemburu pada seseorang seperti aku.

"Kau manusia Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dia berharap seandainya dia juga manusia.

"Oh," gumamku, masih terkejut. "Bahkan Sehun..."

"Ini benar-benar salahku," katanya. "Sudah kubilang, dia yang terakhir mencoba cara hidup kami. Aku mengingatkannya untuk menjaga jarak."

Aku memikirkan alasannya melakukan hal itu, dan bergidik.

"Yixing dan Junmyeon...?" lanjutku cepat, untuk mencegahnya menyadari kengerianku.

"Mereka senang melihatku bahagia. Sebenarnya, Yixing tidak akan peduli seandainya kau punya tiga mata dan kakimu berselaput. Selama ini dia mengkhawatirkan aku, takut ada sesuatu yang hilang dari karakter utamaku, bahwa aku terlalu muda ketika Junmyeon mengubahku... Dia sangat senang. Setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, dia nyaris tersedak oleh perasaan puas."

"Luhan tampak sangat... bersemangat."

"Luhan punya caranya sendiri dalam melihat hal-hal," katanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Dan kau takkan menjelaskannya, ya kan?"

Sesaat keheningan melintas di antara kami. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tahu ia takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak sekarang.

"Jadi, tadi Junmyeon bilang apa padamu?"

Alisnya menyatu. "Aku tahu kau pasti memperhatikan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol memandangku lekat-lekat sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dia ingin memberitahuku beberapa hal—dia tidak tahu apakah aku mau memberitahumu."

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku?"

"Aku harus, karena aku akan sedikit... kelewat protektif selama beberapa hari ke depan-atau minggu-dan aku tak mau kau berpikir bahwa sebenarnya aku ini seorang tiran."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Luhan hanya melihat akan ada beberapa tamu. Mereka tahu kami ada di sini, dan mereka penasaran."

"Tamu?"

"Ya... _well_ , mereka tidak seperti kami, tentu saja— maksudku dalam kebiasaan berburu mereka. Mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak akan datang ke kota, tapi jelas aku takkan melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku sampai mereka pergi."

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya, respons yang masuk akal!" gumamnya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau sama sekali tidak menyayangi dirimu Baekhyun."

Aku mengabaikan gurauannya, memalingkan wajah, mataku sekali lagi menjelajahi ruangan yang luas itu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, ya kan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar arogan.

"Tidak," aku mengakuinya.

"Tidak ada peti mati, tidak ada tumpukan kerangka di sudut; aku bahkan yakin kami tidak memiliki sarang labalaba...pasti semua ini sangat mengecewakanmu," lanjutnya mengejek.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Begitu ringan... begitu terbuka." Chanyeol terdengar lebih serius saat menjawab. "Ini satusatunya tempat di mana kami tak perlu bersembunyi."

Lagu yang masih dimainkannya, laguku, tiba di bagian akhir, kord terakhir berganti menjadi not yang lebih melankolis. Not terakhir mengalun sedih dalam keheningan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol," gumamku. Aku tersadar air mata merebak di pelupuk mataku. Aku menyekanya, malu. Chanyeol menyentuh sudut mataku, menyeka titik air mata yang tersisa. Ia mengangkat jarinya, mengamati tetes air itu lekat-lekat.

Kemudian, begitu cepat hingga aku tak yakin ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya untuk merasakannya. Aku menatapnya bertanya- tanya, dan ia balas memandangku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat ruangan lainnya di rumah ini?"

"Tidak ada peti mati?" aku mengulanginya, kesinisan dalam suaraku tak sepenuhnya menyamarkan perasaan waswas yang kurasakan.

Kami menaiki anak rangga yang besar-besar, tanganku menyusuri birai rangga yang halus bagai satin. Ruangan panjang di lantai atas memiliki elemen kayu berwarna kuning madu, sama seperti lantai keramiknya.

"Kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin... ruang kerja Junmyeon... kamar Luhan..." Chanyeol menunjukkan nya sambil menuntunku melewati pintu-pintu itu.

Chanyeol bisa saja melanjutkan, tapi aku berhenti mendadak dan terperanjat di akhir ruang besar itu, terkesiap memandang ornamen yang menggantung di dinding di aras kepalaku. Chanyeol tergelak, menertawai ekspresiku yang bingung.

"Kau boleh tertawa Baekhyun," katanya. "Bisa dibilang ironis."

Aku tidak tertawa. Tanganku terulur dengan sendirinya, satu jari menunjuk seolah ingin menyentuh salib kayu besar itu, warna permukaannya yang gelap mengilat, sangat kontras dengan warna dinding yang terang dan ringan. Aku tidak menyentuhnya, meskipun penasaran apakah kayu yang sudah sangat tua itu terasa sama lembutnya seperti kelihatannya.

"Pasti sudah sangat tua," aku menebaknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Awal 1630-an, kurang-lebih."

Aku mengalihkan pandang dari salib itu kepada Chanyeol. "Mengapa kalian menyimpannya di sini?" aku bertanyatanya.

"Nostalgia. Itu milik ayah Junmyeon."

"Dia mengoleksi barang-barang antik?" aku menebak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Dia mengukirnya sendiri. Salib ini digantungkan di atas altar rumah gereja tempatnya memberi pelayanan." Aku tak yakin apakah wajahku dapat menutupi keterkejutanku, tapi aku kembali memandang salib kuno dan sederhana itu, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku langsung menghitung dalam hari; salib itu berusia lebih dari 370 tahun. Keheningan berlanjut saat aku berusaha menyimpulkan pikiranku mengenai tahun-tahun yang begitu banyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terdengar hawatir.

"Berapa umur Junmyeon?" tanyaku pelan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya, masih memandangi salib.

"Dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-362," jawab Chanyeol. Aku kembali menatapnya, berjuta-juta pertanyaan tersimpan di mataku. Chanyeol memerhatikanku dengan hati-hati ketika berbicara.

"Junmyeon lahir di London, pada tahun 1640-an, menurutnya. Lagi pula bagi orang-orang awam, saat itu perhitungan waktu belum terlalu tepat. Meski begitu, saat itu tepat sebelum pemerintahan _Cromwell_."

Aku tetap menjaga ekspresiku, sadar Chanyeol mengamatiku saat aku menyimak. Lebih mudah seandainya aku tidak mencoba memercayainya.

"Dia putra tunggal seorang pendeta Anglikan. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayahnya berpandangan sempit. Saat penganut Protestan mulai berkuasa, dia begitu bersemangat membantai umat Katolik Roma dan agama lainnya. Dia juga sangat percaya adanya roh jahat. Dia mengizinkan perburuan penyihir, _werewolf_... dan vampir." Tubuhku semakin kaku mendengar kata itu. Aku yakin ia memerhatikan, tapi ia melanjutkannya.

"Mereka membakar banyak orang tak berdosa—tentu saja makhluk-makhluk sesungguhnya yang dicarinya tidak mudah ditangkap."

"Ketika sang pendeta semakin tua, dia menempatkan anak laki-lakinya yang patuh sebagai pemimpin dalam pencarian. Awalnya kemampuan Junmyeon mengecewakan; dia tidak gesit menuduh; untuk menemukan roh-roh jahat di mana mereka tidak eksis. Tapi dia tetap ngotot, dan lebih pintar dari ayahnya. Dia benar-benar menemukan vampir sejati yang hidup tersembunyi di gorong-gorong kota, hanya keluar pada malam hari untuk berburu. Pada masa itu, ketika monster bukan hanya mitos dan legenda, begitulah cara mereka hidup."

"Orang-orang mengumpulkan garu dan obor mereka, tentu saja" —tawanya lebih menyeramkan sekarang— "dan menunggu di tempat Junmyeon telah melihat para monster itu keluar ke jalanan. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka muncul." Suaranya sangat pelan; aku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap kata-katanya.

"Dia pasti makhluk kuno, dan lemah karena kelaparan. Junmyeon mendengarnya memanggil yang lain dalam bahasa Latin saat mencium keramaian. Dia berlari ke jalanan dan Junmyeon—dia berumur 23 tahun dan sangat tangkas— memimpin pengejaran. Makhluk itu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka, tapi Junmyeon mengira makhluk itu terlalu lapar, jadi dia berbalik dan menyerang. Makhluk itu menjatuhkan Junmyeon lebih dulu, tapi yang lain ada di belakangnya, dan dia berbalik untuk membela diri. Dia membunuh dua manusia, dan kabur dengan membawa korban ketiganya, meninggalkan Junmyeon berdarah-darah di jalanan."

Chanyeol berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan ia mengedit sesuatu, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Junmyeon tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Tubuh-tubuh akan dibakar—apa saja yang terinfeksi oleh monster itu harus dibakar. Junmyeon mengikuti instingnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Dia merangkak menjauh dari jalan sementara kerumunan pemburu mengikuti makhluk jahat dan korbannya. Dia bersembunyi di gudang bawah tanah, mengubur dirinya sendiri di antara tomat -tomat yang membusuk. Benar-benar mukjizat dia dapat tetap diam, dan tak ditemukan. Akhirnya semua itu selesai, dan dia menyadari dirinya telah menjelma sebagai apa."

Aku tak yakin bagaimana ekspresiku, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku menenangkannya. Dan meskipun aku menggigit bibir karena ragu, ia pasti telah melihat rasa penasaran yang membara di mataku.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kuharap kau punya beberapa pertanyaan lagi untukku."

"Beberapa..."

Senyumnya melebar, memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Ia mulai menyusuri ruang besar itu, sambil menarikku bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," ajak Chanyeol. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo pokoknya, aku harap kalian suka dan dapat masuk kedalam karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam cerita ini. Thanks you buat semuanya.**


	17. Chapter 16 JUNMYEON

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 ** _BGM -_ _Clair De Lune, Debussy_**

Chanyeol menuntunku ke ruangan yang tadi disebutnya sebagai ruang kerja Junmyeon. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu. "Masuklah," undang Junmyeon

Chanyeol membuka pintu yang mengantar kami ke ruangan beratap tinggi dengan jendela-jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke barat. Dinding-dindingnya bersekat, kayunya berwarna lebih gelap—di mana saja terlihat. Kebanyakan ruas dinding dipenuhi rak buku yang menjulang hingga di atas kepalaku dan menyimpan lebih banyak buku daripada yang pernah kulihat selain di perpustakaan.

Junmyeon duduk di belakang meja mahoni besar, di sebuah kursi kulit. Ia baru saja menyelipkan pembatas buku pada halaman buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Ruangan itu bagaikan ruang dekan yang ada dalam bayanganku – hanya saja Junmyeon terlihat terlalu muda untuk menempatinya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?" ia bertanya dengan suara menyenangkan seraya bangkit dari duduk.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun sebagian sejarah kita" kata Chanyeol. " _Well_ , sejarahmu, sebenarnya."

"Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu Anda," kataku meminta maaf.

"Tidak sama sekali Baekhyun. Dari mana kau akan mulai?"

"The Wagonnet," jawab Chanyeol, meletakkan satu tangannya di bahuku, dan memutar tubuhku untuk melihat kembali pintu yang baru kami lalui. Setiap kali ia menyentuhku, bahkan dengan sentuhan paling ringan sekalipun, jantungku langsung berdebar sangat cepat. Kehadiran Junmyeon membuatnya lebih memalukan lagi.

Dinding yang kami hadapi sekarang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sebagai ganti rak buku, dinding ini dipenuhi gambar berbingkai dalam segala ukuran, beberapa dengan warna terang, yang lain hitam-putih membosankan. Aku berusaha mencari benang merah yang menghubungkan gambar-gambar itu, tapi pengamatanku yang terburu-buru tidak menghasilkan apa pun.

Chanyeol menarikku ke ujung sisi kiri, memposisikanku di depan lukisan cat minyak persegi kecil yang dibingkai kayu sederhana. Yang satu ini tidak terlalu mencolok dibanding lukisan-lukisan yang lebih besar dan cerah; dilukis dengan beragam gradasi warna sepia. menggambarkan kota yang sarat dengan atap yang amat landai, dengan puncak menara tipis di atas beberapa menara yang terserak. Sungai lebar mengaliri bagian muka, dilintasi jembatan penuh bangunan yang tampak seperti katedral kecil.

"London pada tahun 1650-an." kata Chanyeol.

"London pada masa mudaku," Junmyeon menambahkan beberapa meter di belakangku. Aku tersentak; aku tidak mendengarnya mendekat. Chanyeol meremas tanganku.

"Maukah kau menceritakannya?" pinta Chanyeol. Aku menoleh sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Junmyeon.

Kami bertemu pandang dan ia tersenyum. "Aku mau," jawabnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah agak terlambat. Rumah sakit menelepon pagi tadi—dr yang lain tidak masuk karena sakit. Lagi pula, kau mengetahui ceritanya sebaik aku," tambahnya, tersenyum pada Chanyeol sekarang.

Sungguh perpaduan yang aneh—dokter kota yang sibuk dengan masalah sehari-hari, terjebak dalam pembahasan mengenai masa mudanya pada abad ke-17 di London. Aku juga waswas, mengetahui ia mengatakannya dengan lantang hanya demi kepentinganku. Setelah tersenyum hangat ke arahku, Junmyeon meninggalkan ruangan.

Lama sekali aku menatap gambar kecil kampung halaman Junmyeon itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya aku bertanya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol, yang sedang mengamanku. "Ketika dia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya?" Chanyeol kembali memandang lukisan-lukisan itu, dan aku memerhatikan untuk melihat gambar mana yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

Ternyata gambar pemandangan berukuran lebih besar dalam warna-warna musim gugur yang muram—padang rumput kosong dan berbayang di sebuah hutan, dengan puncak gunung di kejauhan.

"Ketika tahu dirinya telah menjelma menjadi apa," kata Chanyeol pelan, "dia melawannya. Dia berusaha menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak mudah."

"Bagaimana?" Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Dia melompat dari ketinggian yang amat sangat tinggi," Chanyeol memberitahuku, suaranya datar. "Dia berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan... tapi dia masih baru untuk kehidupan barunya, dan sangat kuat Sungguh mengagumkan bahwa dia mampu menolak... memangsa... padahal dia masih begitu baru. Sejalan dengan waktu, nalurinya bertumbuh makin kuat, mengambil alih segalanya. Tapi dia begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri hingga memiliki kekuatan untuk mencoba bunuh diri dengan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan."

"Apakah itu mungkin?" suaraku terdengar samar.

"Tidak, hanya ada sangat sedikit cara untuk membunuh kami." Mulutku membuka hendak bertanya, tapi ia menduluiku. "Akhirnya dia sangat kelaparan, dan menjadi lemah. Dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari manusia, sadar tekadnya mulai melemah. Berbulan-bulan dia berkeliaran pada malam hari, mencari tempat paling sepi, membenci dirinya sendiri." Chanyeol menatapku dan kembali bercerita

"Suatu malam sekawanan rusa melintas di tempat persembunyiannya. Dia begitu haus hingga menyerang tanpa berpikir lagi. Kekuatannya pulih dan dia menyadari ada cara lain untuk mengelakkan dirinya menjadi monster jahat yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya. Pernahkah dia memakan daging rusa pada kehidupan silamnya? Beberapa bulan kemudian filosofi barunya pun tercipta. Dia dapat hidup tanpa menjadi makhluk jahat. Dia menemukan jati dirinya lagi. Dia mulai menggunakan waktunya sebaik- baiknya. Dia pandai dan selalu ingin belajar. Sekarang dia memiliki waktu tak terbatas. Dia belajar pada malam hari, bekerja di siang hari. Dia berenang ke Prancis dan—"

"Dia berenang ke Prancis?"

"Orang-orang mengarungi lautan setiap saat. Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkanku dengan sabar.

"Kurasa itu benar. Hanya saja kedengarannya lucu dalam konteks itu. Lanjutkan."

"Berenang sesuatu yang mudah bagi kami—"

"Segalanya mudah bagimu." kataku kagum. Chanyeol menunggu, wajahnya kesal. "Aku takkan menyelamu lagi, janji."

Ia tergelak misterius, dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Karena secara teknis, kami tidak perlu bernapas."

"Kau—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau sudah janji." Chanyeol tertawa, dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya yang dingin di bibirku. "Kau mau mendengar ceritanya atau tidak Baekhyun?

"Kau tak bisa menceritakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku, lalu berharap aku tak mengatakan apa-apa," gumamku. Ia mengangkat tangan, memindahkannya ke leherku. Jantungku bereaksi terhadap hal itu, tapi aku berkeras.

"Kau tak perlu bernapas?" desakku.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Hanya masalah kebiasaan." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Berapa lama kau tahan... tanpa bernapas?"

"Kurasa untuk waktu tak terbatas; entahlah. Lama-kelamaan rasanya agak tidak nyaman untuk tidak memiliki indra penciuman."

"Agak tidak nyaman," ulangku.

Aku tidak memerhatikan ekspresiku sendiri, tapi sesuatu yang ditunjukkannya membuat Chaneyol semakin muram. Tangannya terkulai di sisinya dan ia berdiri diam tak bergerak, matanya menatap lekat wajahku. Keheningan terus berlanjut. Tubuhnya tak bergerak bagai baru.

"Ada apa?" aku berbisik, menyentuh wajahnya yang membeku. Wajahnya melembut karena sentuhanku, dan ia menghela nafas

"Aku terus menunggunya terjadi."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Aku tahu pada titik tertentu, sesuatu yang kukatakan padamu atau sesuatu yang kau lihat akan sulit diterima. Kemudian kau akan menjauh dariku, lari sambil menjerit-jerit."

Chanyeol setengah tersenyum, tapi tatapannya serius. "Aku takkan menghentikanmu. Aku ingin ini terjadi sebab aku ingin kau aman. Meski begitu, aku juga ingin bersamamu. Dua hasrat yang mustahil dipertemukan..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya memandang wajahku. Menunggu.

"Aku takkan lari ke mana-mana," aku berjanji padanya.

"Kita lihat saja," katanya, tersenyum lagi.

Aku merengut. "Jadi, lanjutkan—Junmyeon berenang ke Prancis."

Chanyeol berhenti, kembali lagi ke ceritanya. Dengan sendirinya matanya tertuju ke gambar lain—yang paling berwarnawarni di antara yang lainnya, yang bingkainya paling penuh ukiran, dan yang paling besar; lebarnya dua kali pintu di sebelahnya. Kanvasnya sarat dengan sosok-sosok terang dalam jubah panjang, berputar-putar mengelilingi pilar-pilar dan melewati balkon pualam. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apakah gambar itu menggambarkan mitologi Yunani, ataukah karakter yang melayang di atas awan dimaksudkan bersifat biblikal.

"Junmyeon berenang ke Prancis, dan terus ke Eropa, ke universitas-universitas di sana. Pada malam hari dia belajar musik, ilmu pengetahuan, kedokteran—dan menemukan panggilan hidup dan penebusan dirinya lewat menyelamatkan nyawa manusia." Ekspresinya penuh kekaguman, hormat. "Aku tak punya cukup kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perjuangan Junmyeon; dia menghabiskan dua abad untuk menyempurnakan pengendalian dirinya dengan susah payah. Sekarang dia sudah kebal dengan bau darah manusia, dan dia mampu melakukan pekerjaan yang dicintainya tanpa tersiksa. Dia menemukan kedamaian yang luar biasa di sana, di rumah sakit..." Lama sekali Chanyeol menerawang. Tiba -tiba ia teringat tujuan awalnya. Ia menepukkan tangannya ke lukisan besar di depan kami. "Dia sedang belajar di Italia ketika menemukan yang lainnya di sana. Mereka jauh lebih beradab dan berpendidikan daripada makhluk-makhluk penghuni gorong-gorong di London."

Ia menyentuh empat sosok yang terlukis di balkon paling tinggi, yang dengan tenang memandang kekacauan di bawah mereka. Aku mengamati sosok-sosok itu dengan saksama, lalu tersadar, seraya tertawa kaget, bahwa aku mengenali pria berambut keemasan itu.

"Solimena sangat terinspirasi oleh teman-teman Junmyeon. Dia sering melukiskan mereka sebagai dewa," Chanyeol tertawa. "Yesung, Key, Kyuhyun," katanya, memperkenalkan tiga lainnya, dua berambut hitam, yang satu lagi berambut putih bagai salju. "Penjaga malam di gedung seni."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanyaku lantang, ujung jariku hanya satu senti dari figur-figur di kanvas itu.

"Mereka masih di sana." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Seperti selama entah siapa yang tahu berapa ribu tahun ini. Junmyeon tinggal hanya sebentar bersama mereka, hanya beberapa dekade. Dia sangat mengagumi keberadaban mereka, kehalusan budi bahasa mereka, tapi mereka tetap berusaha memulihkan ketidaksukaan Junmyeon terhadap makanan utamanya, begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Mereka mencoba membujuknya, dan dia berusaha memengaruhi mereka, keduanya sama-sama tidak berhasil. Karena itu Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mencoba Dunia Baru. Dia berkhayal menemukan yang lain seperti dirinya. Dia sangat kesepian, kau tahu, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi mengingat monster telah menjelma menjadi makhluk dongeng, dia mendapati dirinya dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia, seolah-olah dia salah satu dari mereka. Dia mulai menerapkan metode pengobatan. Dan meskipun hasratnya untuk menjalin persahabatan tak terelakkan lagi; dia tak dapat mempertaruhkan identitasnya." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkannya.

"Ketika epidemi influenza merebak, dia bekerja bermalam-malam di sebuah rumah sakit di Chicago. Bertahun-tahun dia telah mempertimbangkan sebuah gagasan dalam benaknya, dan dia nyaris memutuskan untuk melakukannya—berhubung dia tak bisa mendapatkan teman, dia akan menciptakannya. Dia tak sepenuhnya yakin bagaimana terjadinya perubahan dalam dirinya, jadi dia merasa ragu. Dan dia benci mengambil hidup seseorang seperti hidupnya telah diambil. Dalam pemikiran itulah dia menemukanku. Tak ada harapan untukku; aku dibiarkan berbaring di bangsal bersama orang-orang sekarat. Dia telah merawat orangtuaku, dan tahu aku sebatang kara. Dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya..." Suara Chanyeol, nyaris berbisik sekarang, memelan.

Diam-diam matanya menerawang ke jendela -jendela di sebelah barat. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mengisi pikirannya sekarang, kenangan Junmyeon ataukah ingatannya sendiri. Aku menunggu dalam diam. Ketika ia kembali padaku, senyuman malaikat yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan sejak itu hidup kami sempurna," ia menyimpulkan.

"Apakah sejak itu kau selalu tinggal bersama Junmyeon." tanyaku.

"Hampir selalu." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku bersamanya sambil berjalan ke pintu. Aku menoleh memandang dinding yang dipenuhi gambar itu, bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah mendengarkan kisah yang lainnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi ketika kami berjalan menyusuri lorong, jadi aku bertanya,

"Hampir selalu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tampak enggan menjawabnya.

"Aku memiliki jiwa pemberontak khas remaja—sekitar sepuluh tahun setelah aku... dilahirkan... diciptakan, terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya. Aku tidak menyukai caranya berpantang, dan aku marah padanya karena telah membatasi seleraku. Jadi aku pergi hidup seorang diri selama beberapa waktu."

"Sungguh?" Aku terpancing, bukannya ketakutan, seperti yang seharusnya kurasakan.

Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Aku samar-samar menyadari kami sedang menuju rangkaian anak tangga selanjutnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan sekelilingku.

"Itu tidak membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kurasa... kedengarannya masuk akal."

Chanyeol tertawa, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Kami sekarang berada di anak tangga teratas, di lorong berpanel lainnya.

"Sejak kelahiran baruku," gumamnya, "aku memiliki kemampuan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang- orang di sekitarku, baik manusia maupun bukan manusia. Itu sebabnya perlu sepuluh tahun bagiku untuk menentang Junmyeon—aku bisa mengetahui ketulusannya yang sempurna, mengerti benar mengapa dia hidup seperti itu. Hanya butuh beberapa tahun sampai aku kembali pada Junmyeon dan berkomitmen pada visinya. Kupikir aku akan terbebas dari... depresi ... yang menyertai hati nurani. Karena aku mengetahui pikiran mangsaku, aku dapat mengabaikan yang tak bersalah dan mengejar hanya yang jahat. Kalau aku mengikuti seorang pembunuh di lorong gelap tempat dia membunuh seorang gadis muda—kalau aku menyelamatkan gadis itu, maka tentunya aku tidak sejahat itu."

Aku gemetaran, membayangkan terlalu jelas apa yang digambarkannya—lorong pada malam hari, gadis yang ketakutan, laki-laki di belakangnya. Dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang berburu, menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan bagai dewa muda, tak terhentikan.

Apakah gadis itu berterima kasih, ataukah lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya?

"Tapi sejalan dengan waktu, aku mulai melihat monster dalam diriku. Aku tak dapat melarikan diri dari begitu banyak kehidupan manusia yang telah kuambil, tak peduli apa pun alasannya. Dan aku pun kembali kepada Junmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka menyambutku secara berlebihan. Lebih daripada yang layak kudapatkan." Kami berhenti di depan pintu terakhir di lorong itu.

"Kamarku," Chanyeol memberitahuku, membuka dan menarikku masuk.

Kamarnya menghadap ke selatan, dengan jendela seluas dinding seperti ruangan besar di bawah. Seluruh bagian belakang rumah ini pasti terbuat dari kaca. Pemandangan di sini menyajikan Sungai Sol Duc yang meliuk-liuk melintasi hutan tak terjamah hingga ke deretan Pegunungan Olympic. Pegunungan itu jauh lebih dekat dari yang kuduga.

Dinding sebelah barat sepenuhnya tertutup rak demi rak CD. Koleksi CD di kamarnya jauh melebihi yang dimiliki toko musik. Di sudut ada satu set sound system yang tampak canggih jenis yang tak akan kusentuh karena yakin akan merusaknya. Tidak ada tempat tidur, hanya sofa kulit hitam yang lebar dan mengundang. Lantainya dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna keemasan, dan dindingnya dilapisi bahan tebal yang bernuansa lebih gelap.

"Perlengkapan audio yang bagus?" aku mencoba menebak.

Chanyeol tergelak dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan stereonya. Suaranya pelan, namun musik _jazz_ lembut itu terdengar seolah-olah dimainkan secara _live_ di ruangan ini. Aku melihat-lihat koleksi musiknya.

"Bagaimana kau menyusunnya?" aku bertanya. Ia tidak mendengarkan.

"Mmmm, berdasarkan tahun, lalu berdasarkan pilihan pribadi dalam rentang waktu itu," katanya setengah melamun.

Aku berbalik, dan ia sedang memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh di matanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu aku akan merasa... lega. Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, aku tak perlu lagi menyimpan rahasia darimu. Tapi aku tak berharap merasakan lebih dari itu. Ternyata aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku... bahagia Baekhyun." Ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum samar.

"Aku senang Chanyeol," kataku, balas tersenyum. Aku khawatir ia menyesal telah mengatakan semua ini padaku. Senang mengetahui bukan itu masalahnya.

Tapi kemudian, ketika tatapannya memilah-milah ekspresiku, senyumnya memudar dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kau masih menungguku berlari dan menjerit-jerit, kan?" aku menebak. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan ia mengangguk.

"Aku benci menghancurkan harapanmu, tapi kau benar tidak semenakutkan yang kau kira. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu menakutkan," aku berbohong. Chanyeol berhenti, alisnya terangkat, jelas- jelas tidak percaya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan licik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu," ia tergelak. Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara pelan; bibirnya ditarik dan memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Kemudian ia menggeser posisinya, setengah membungkuk, tegang seperti singa yang siap menerjang. Aku mundur darinya, menatapnya nanar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya Chanyeol." Aku tidak melihatnya melompat ke arahku—terlalu cepat.

Kemudian aku mendapati diriku melayang, kemudian kami mendarat di sofa yang menyentak keras sampai ke dinding. Lenganya membentuk sangkar baja di sekeliling tubuhku—nyaris menyentuhku. Tapi aku terengah-engah saat mencoba memperbaiki posisiku. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkanku. Digulungnya tubuhku menyerupai bola ke dadanya, dicengkeramnya diriku lebih erat daripada rantai besi. Aku menatapnya ngeri, tapi sepertinya ia dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik, rahangnya melemas ketika ia tersenyum, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh canda.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Chanyeol berpura-pura menggeram.

"Kau monster yang sangat, sangat menakutkan," kataku, kesinisanku sedikit melunak karena terengah-engah.

"Jauh lebih baik," ia menyetujuinya.

"Mmm." Aku berusaha bangkit. "Boleh aku bangun sekarang?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Boleh kami masuk?" terdengar suara lembut dari lorong.

Aku berjuang melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol hanya menggeser posisiku hingga aku duduk sopan di pangkuannya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa itu Luhdan dan Sehun berdiri di belakangnya, di pintu masuk. Pipiku merah padam, tapi Chanyeol terlihat tampak santai.

"Silakan." Chanyeol masih menahan tawa.

Luhan sepertinya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh melihat kami berpelukan seperti itu; ia berjalan—nyaris menari, gerakannya sangat anggun—ke tengah ruangan, di sana ia duduk bersila dengan santai. Sebaliknya Sehun berhenti di pintu, ekspresinya agak terkejut. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang merasakan suasana dengan kepekaannya yang luar biasa.

"Kedengarannya kau akan memangsa Baekhyun untuk makan siang, dan kami datang untuk melihat apakah kau mau berbagi," ujar Luhan.

Tubuhku langsung kaku, sampai aku menyadari Chanyeol tersenyum—entah karena komentar Luhan atau reaksiku, aku tak dapat mengatakannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak suka berbagi," jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan dan kepemilikan atas diriku, dengan seenaknya ia memelukku lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya," kata Sehun, tersenyum sambil memasuki ruangan. "Luhan bilang akan ada badai besar malam ini, dan Jongin ingin bermain bisbol. Kau mau ikut?"

Ucapannya terdengar cukup biasa, tapi konteksnya membuatku bingung. Meskipun kusimpulkan Luhan lebih bisa diandalkan daripada ramalan cuaca. Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat, tapi ia ragu.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengajak Baekhyun," seru Luhan. Sepertinya aku melihat Sehun melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku, kelihatan senang, wajahnya bersemangat.

"Tentu." Aku tak mungkin mengecewakannya. "Mmm, kita akan ke mana?"

"Kami harus menunggu petir untuk bermain bisbol—kau akan tahu kenapa," ia berjanji.

"Apakah aku akan memerlukan payung?" Mereka tertawa keras.

"Perlukah?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tidak." Luhan terdengar yakin. "Badai akan menghantam kota. Akan cukup kering di hutan."

"Kalau begitu, bagus." Seperti biasa, semangat dalam suara Sehun menular. Aku mendapati diriku bersemangat, bukannya ketakutan.

"Ayo kita lihat apakah Junmyeon mau ikut." Luhan melompat -lompat menuju pintu dalam balutan pakaian yang akan membuat iri balerina mana pun.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," goda Sehun, dan mereka langsung berlalu. Sehun berhasil menutup pintu tanpa bersuara.

"Kita akan main apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan menonton Baekhyun," Chanyeol meralat. "Kami yang akan bermain bisbol."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Vampir suka bisbol?"

"Itu permainan bangsa Amerika di masa lampau." Oloknya dengan senyuman menawan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Volturi**

 **Yesung Super Junior Sebagai Aro**

 **Key Shinee Sebagai Marcus**

 **Kyuhyun Super Junior Sebagai Caius**


	18. Chapter 17 THE GAME

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Muse – Supermassive Black Hole**_

Gerimis baru saja mulai ketika Chanyeol berbelok menuju jalanan rumahku. Hingga saat itu aku sama sekali tidak ragu ia akan terus menemaniku sementara aku menghabiskan waktu sebentar di dunia nyata. Kemudian aku melihat mobil hitam, Ford usang, diparkir di pelataran parkir Yunho—dan aku mendengar Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, suaranya pelan dan parau.

Berteduh dari hujan di teras depan yang beratap rendah, tampak Changmin Lee berdiri di belakang kursi roda ayahnya. Wajah Donghae diam bagai patung ketika Chanyeol memarkir trukku. Changmin mengawasi, ekspresinya mematikan.

Suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar marah. "Ini sudah kelewatan."

"Dia datang untuk memperingatkan Yunho?" aku menebak, lebih ketakutan daripada marah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, membalas tatapan Donghae yang menembus hujan dengan mata menyipit. Aku merasa lemas dan sekaligus lega bahwa Yunho belum pulang

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya," usulku. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuatku hawatir.

Aku terkejut karena ia menyetujuinya. "Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Meskipun begitu, berhati-hatilah. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Aku sedikit kesal karena dia menyebut Changmin anak-anak, "Changmin tidak jauh lebih muda daripada aku," aku mengingatkan.

Ia memandangku, kemarahannya langsung lenyap. "Oh, aku tahu," Chanyeol meyakinkanku dengan senyuman.

Aku mendesah lega dan meletakkan tanganku di pegangan pintu.

"Ajak mereka masuk," perintahnya, "jadi aku bisa pergi. Aku akan kembali sekitar senja."

"Kau mau membawa trukku?" aku menawarkan, sambil membayangkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada Yunho di mana trukku berada.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa berjalan pulang lebih cepat daripada truk ini."

"Kau tidak perlu pergi Chanyeol," kataku sedih.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresiku yang muram. "Sebenarnya memang tidak perlu. Setelah kau menyingkirkan mereka"—ia melemparkan tatapan kelam ke arah Changmin dan Donghae—"kau masih harus mempersiapkan Yunho untuk bertemu kekasih barumu." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan seluruh giginya.

Aku mengerang. "Terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya yang kusuka. "Aku akan segera kembali," ia berjanji. Matanya kembali melirik teras, kemudian ia membungkuk, sekilas mengecup pangkal hidungku. Jantungku melompat tak keruan, dan aku memandang ke teras. Wajah Donghae tak lagi datar, dan ia mencengkeram sandaran tangan kursi rodanya.

"Segera," aku menekankan kata itu sambil membuka pintu dan berdiri di bawah hujan.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya di punggungku ketika aku setengah berlari menembus gerimis menuju teras. "Hei, Donghae. Hai, Changmin." Aku menyapa mereka seceria mungkin. "Yunho pergi seharian—kuharap kalian belum terlalu lama menunggu."

"Belum lama," sahut Donghae tenang. Matanya yang berwarna hitam memandangku tajam. "Aku hanya mau mengantar ini." Ia menunjuk kantong cokelat di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih," kataku, meskipun tak tahu apa isinya.

"Masuklah sebentar dan keringkan dirimu."

Aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapannya yang tajam saat membuka pintu, dan menyuruh mereka berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Mari, biar ku simpankan untukmu," aku menawarkan diri, berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Kubiarkan diriku memandang ke arah Chanyeol sekali lagi. Ia sedang menunggu, diam, matanya serius.

"Masukkan ke kulkas," Donghae mengingatkan ketika menyerahkan bungkusan itu padaku. "Isinya beberapa potong ikan goreng buatan Shin Dong Hee—kesukaan Yunho. Kulkas akan membuatnya lebih kering." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Terima kasih," aku mengulanginya, namun kali ini bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku kehabisan cara baru untuk mengolah ikan, dan dia bertekad membawa lebih banyak ikan malam ini."

"Memancing lagi?" Donghae bertanya, matanya berbinar. "Di tempat memancing yang biasa? Mungkin aku akan ke sana menemuinya."

"Bukan," aku cepat -cepat berbohong, wajahku menegang, "Dia ke tempat baru... tapi aku tidak tahu di mana."

Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresiku, dan itu membuatnya berpikir.

"Changmin," katanya, masih mengamatiku. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi mengambil lukisan yang kubawa di mobil? Aku ingin memberikannya pada Yunho."

"Di mana?" Changmin bertanya, suaranya murung. Aku memandangnya, tapi ia menunduk menatap lantai, alisnya bertaut.

"Rasanya aku melihatnya di bagasi," jawab Donghae. "Kurasa kau perlu mencari -cari di bagian bawah." Changmin kembali menembus hujan.

Donghae dan aku berhadap-hadapan dalam hening. Setelah beberapa saat, keheningan itu mulai terasa menjengahkan, jadi aku berbalik menuju dapur. Aku bisa mendengar decit roda kursinya yang basah di atas lantai linoleum ketika mengikutiku.

Kumasukkan kantong itu ke rak teratas kulkas yang sudah penuh, dan berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya yang keriput tak dapat ditebak.

"Yunho pulang larut." Suaraku nyaris kasar. Ia mengangguk setuju, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk ikan gorengnya," ujarku memberi isyarat.

Ia terus mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas dan melipat tanganku di dada. Ia sepertinya bisa merasakan bahwa aku sudah tak ingin basa-basi lagi.

"Baekhyun," katanya, kemudian ragu-ragu. Aku menunggu.

"Baekhyun," katanya lagi. "Yunho salah satu sahabatku."

"Ya." Hati-hati ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan suara bergemuruh.

"Kuperhatikan kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan salah satu anak keluarga Park."

"Ya," kembali aku menjawab dengan ketus.

Matanya menyipit. "Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi menurutku itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kau benar," timpalku. "Itu memang bukan urusanmu." Alisnya yang beruban terangkat mendengar nada suaraku.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya, tapi keluarga Park punya reputasi tidak bagus di reservasi kami."

"Sebenarnya, aku mengetahuinya," ujarku tegas. Ia terkejut. "Tapi reputasi itu tidak bisa dibenarkan, bukan begitu? Karena keluarga Park tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di reservasi, ya kan?" Bisa kulihat ucapanku yang mengingatkannya pada kesepakatan yang mengikat dan melindungi sukunya telah membuatnya bungkam.

"Memang benar," Donghae menyetujuinya, matanya waspada. "Kau kelihatannya... cukup tahu tentang keluarga Park. Lebih tahu daripada yang kuduga."

Aku menatapnya. "Bahkan mungkin lebih tahu daripadamu."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tebal sambil memikirkannya. "Mungkin," ia mengalah, tapi sorot matanya tajam. "Apakah Yunho sama tahunya seperti dirimu?"

Ia sudah menemukan kelemahan pertahananku.

"Yunho sangat menyukai keluarga Park," sahutku membentengi diri. Ia jelas memahami bahwa aku berkelit. Ekspresinya tidak senang, tapi tidak terkejut.

"Itu bukan urusanku," katanya. "Tapi mungkin urusan Yunho."

"Meskipun lagi-lagi itu adalah urusanku, entah aku menganggap itu urusan Yunho atau tidak, ya kan?" Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia bahkan mengerti pertanyaan yang membingungkan itu selagi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun yang mencurigakan. Tapi sepertinya ia mengerti. Donghae mempertimbangkannya sementara hujan mengguyur atap, satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan.

"Ya," akhirnya ia menyerah. "Kurasa itu urusanmu juga."

Aku mendesah lega. "Terima kasih, Donghae."

"Pikirkan saja apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun," desaknya.

"Oke," aku buru-buru menimpali. Wajahnya menekuk.

"Maksudku, jangan lakukan apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Aku menatap matanya, di dalamnya tak lain hanya rasa peduli terhadapku, dan tak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Saat itu juga pintu depan terbanting keras, dan aku melompat mendengarnya.

"Gambar itu tak ada di mana pun di mobil." Keluhan Changmin mencapai kami sebelum dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia berbelok di sudut, bagian pundak bajunya tampak basah karena hujan dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

"Hmm," Donghae bergumam, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar kursi menghadap anaknya. "Kurasa aku meninggalkannya di rumah."

Changmin memutar-mutar bola matanya secara dramatis "Hebat." Komentar Changmin

" _Well_ , Baekhyun, beritahu Yunho"— Donghae berhenti sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya—"bahwa kami mampir, maksudku."

"Akan kusampaikan," gumamku.

Changmin terkejut. "Kita sudah mau pergi?"

"Yunho akan pulang larut." Donghae menjelaskan sambil meluncur melewati Changmin.

"Oh," Changmin tampak kecewa. " _Well_ , kurasa sampai ketemu nanti. Baekhyun"

"Tentu," timpalku.

"Jaga dirimu," Donghae mengingatkanku. Aku tak menyahut.

Changmin membantu ayahnya melewati pintu. Aku melambai sebentar, sambil melirik trukku yang sekarang sudah kosong kemudian menutup pintu sebelum mereka berlalu.

Aku berdiri di lorong sebentar, mendengarkan suara mobil mereka menjauh meninggalkan pekarangan. Aku diam di tempat, menunggu kejengkelan dan kekhawatiranku lenyap. Setelah ketegangan itu sedikit memudar, aku pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengganti pakaian.

Aku mencoba beberapa atasan berbeda, tak yakin apa yang menantiku malam ini. Saat aku berkonsentrasi pada apa yang akan terjadi, yang baru saja lewat jadi tidak penting. Sekarang setelah tak lagi di bawah pengaruh Sehun dan Chanyeol, aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk tidak merasa takut sebelumnya. Segera saja aku menyerah memilih pakaian—kukenakan atasan flanel usang dan jins—lagipula aku akan mengenakan jas hujan semalaman.

Telepon berbunyi dan aku lari menuruni tangga untuk mengangkatnya. Hanya ada satu suara yang ingin kudengar; yang lainnya akan membuatku kecewa. Tapi aku tahu kalau Chanyeol ingin berbicara denganku, mungkin ia langsung muncul saja di kamarku.

"Halo?" tanyaku, terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun? Ini aku," kara Jessica.

"Oh, hei, Jess." Sejenak kukerahkan diriku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan bukannya berhari-hari sejak terakhir aku berbicara dengan Jessica. "Bagaimana pesta dansanya?"

"Menyenangkan sekali!" sembur Jessica. Tak perlu dipancing lagi, ia langsung menceritakan detail demi detail tentang malam sebelumnya. Aku menggumamkan mmm dan ahh pada saat yang tepat, tapi tidak mudah untuk berkonsentrasi. Jessica, Kris, pesta dansa, sekolah—semuanya terdengar sangat tidak sesuai dengan saat ini. Mataku terus menatap jendela, mencoba mengukur cahaya di balik awan tebal itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan, Baekhyun?" tanya Jessica jengkel.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Kubilang, Kris menciumku! Kau percaya?"

"Itu bagus, Jess," kataku.

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan kemarin?" tantang Jessica, masih jengkel karena aku kurang menyimak. Atau mungkin ia kecewa karena aku tidak menanyakan detailnya.

"Tidak ada, sungguh. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di luar menikmati matahari." Aku mendengar suara mobil Yunho di garasi.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kabar lagi dari Chanyeol Park?"

Pintu depan dibanting, dan aku bisa mendengar Yunho menimbulkan suara gedebak-gedebuk di bawah tangga, meletakkan peralatannya.

"Mmm." Aku ragu, tak yakin apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan.

"Hai. Nak!" seru Yunho saat berjalan ke dapur. Aku melambai padanya.

Jessica mendengar suara Yunho.

"Oh. ayahmu ada. Tak apa – kita ngobrol besok. Sampai ketemu di kelas Trigono."

"Sampai ketemu. Jess." Aku menutup telepon.

"Hei. _Dad_ ," kataku. Ia sedang menggosok-gosok tangannya di bak cuci piring. "Mana ikannya?"

"Aku meletakkannya di freezer."

"Akan kuambil beberapa sebelum membeku—Donghae mengantarkan beberapa ikan goreng dari Shin Dong sore ini." Aku berusaha terdengar bersemangat.

"Oh ya?" mata Yunho berbinar-binar. "Itu kesukaanku." Yunho membersihkan diri sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam. Dalam waktu singkat kami sudah duduk di meja, makan dalam diam. Yunho menikmati makanannya. Dengan putus asa aku membayangkan bagaimana melaksanakan tugasku, berjuang memikirkan cara untuk mengangkat masalah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sore ini aku di rumah..." Bukan sepanjang sore, sebenarnya. Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap ceria, tapi perutku seperti berlubang. "Dan pagi ini aku bertamu ke rumah keluarga Park." Yunho menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Rumah dr. Park?" ia bertanya, kaget. Aku berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan reaksinya.

"Yeah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Ia tidak mengambil garpunya lagi.

"Bisa dibilang aku punya kencan dengan Chanyeol Park malam ini, dan dia ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan orang tuanya... _Dad_?"

Kelihatannya Yunho mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah.

" _Dad_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol Park?" gelegar Yunho.

"Kupikir kau menyukai keluarga Park?"

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu," serunya marah.

"Kami sama-sama murid junior," aku meralatnya, meskipun ia lebih benar dari yang diduganya.

"Tunggu..." ia berhenti. "Chanyeol itu yang mana, ya?"

"Chanyeol adalah yang paling muda, yang rambutnya cokelat kemerahan." Yang tampan, yang seperti dewa...

"Oh, _well_ , itu"—ia berusaha keras mengucapkan katakatanya —"lebih baik, kurasa. Aku tidak suka tampang yang bertubuh besar. Aku yakin dia anak laki-laki yang baik dan semuanya, tapi dia kelihatan terlalu... dewasa untukmu. Apakah Chanloy ini kekasihmu?"

"Namanya Chanyeol, _Dad_."

"Ya, tidak?"

"Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Semalam katamu kau tidak tertarik dengan anak laki-laki mana pun di kota ini." Yunho mengambil garpunya lagi, jadi aku tahu yang terburuk telah berlalu.

"Chanyeol tidak tinggal di kota, _Dad_."

Ia menatapku jengkel saat mengunyah.

"Lagi pula," lanjutku, "ini baru tahap awal, kau tahu. Jangan membuatku malu dengan semua omongan soal pacar, oke?

"Kapan dia akan kemari?"

"Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Dia akan mengajakmu ke mana?"

Aku menggeram keras-keras. "Kuharap kau singkirkan kecurigaan berlebihan dari pikiranmu sekarang. Kami akan bermain bisbol bersama keluarganya."

Wajahnya cemberut, kemudian akhirnya Yunho tergelak.

"Kau bermain bisbol?"

"Mungkin aku hanya menonton."

"Kau pasti benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini," ia mengamatiku curiga.

Aku menghela nafas dan memutar bola mataku. Aku mendengar deruman mobil diparkir di depan rumah. Aku melompat dan mulai membersihkan piring bekas makanku.

"Tinggalkan saja piring-piring itu, aku bisa mencucinya malam ini. Kau sudah terlalu memanjakanku."

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan Yunho berjalan untuk membukanya. Aku hanya beberapa jengkal di belakangnya. Aku tidak menyadari betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Chanyeol berdiri di bawah bias lampu teras, tampak seperti model pria dalam iklan jas hujan.

"Ayo masuk, Chanyeol." Aku mendesah lega ketika Yunho menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Polisi Byun," sahut Chanyeol dengan suara penuh hormat.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Yunho. Sini, ku simpankan jaketmu."

"Terima kasih, Sir."

"Silakan duduk, Chanyeol." Aku meringis.

Chanyeol duduk dengan santai di kursi tunggal, memaksaku duduk di sofa lain, di sebelah Yunho. Aku cepat-cepat melirik jengkel padanya. Ia mengedip di belakang Yunho.

"Jadi, kudengar kau mau mengajak putriku menonton pertandingan bisbol." Faktanya, hanya di Washington-lah pertandingan olahraga luar ruangan tetap berjalan tak peduli deras atau tidak.

"Ya, Sir, begitulah rencananya." Ia tidak tampak terkejut bahwa aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahku. Lagi pula, ia mungkin saja mendengarkan.

"Kurasa Baekhyun punya lebih kekuatan untuk itu." Yunho tertawa, dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Oke" Aku bangkit berdiri. "Sudah cukup menertawakanku. Ayo kita pergi." Aku kembali menyusuri lorong dan mengenakan jaket. Mereka mengikuti.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Baek."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum larut," Chanyeol berjanji.

"Kau jaga putriku baik-baik, oke?" Aku mengerang, tapi mereka mengabaikanku.

"Dia akan aman bersamaku, aku janji, Sir."

Yunho tak bisa meragukan ketulusan Chanyeol, yang terdengar pada setiap kata-katanya. Aku melangkah keluar sambil mengjentakkan kaki. Mereka tertawa, dan Chanyeol mengikutiku. Aku berhenti tiba-tiba di teras.

Di sana, di belakang trukku, tampak Jeep berukuran sangat besar. Bannya lebih tinggi dari pinggangku. Di depan lampu depan dan belakangnya ada bemper baja dan empat lampu sorot besar terkait di rangka bemper yang besar. Atapnya merah mengilat.

Yunho bersiul pelan.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu," sahutnya tercekat. Chanyeol mengikuti ke sisiku dan membukakan pintu. Aku mengira-ngira jarak ke jok dan bersiap-siap melompat naiktaoi kemudian Chanyeol mengangkatku dengan satu tangan. Kuharap Yunho tidak memerhatikan.

Ketika ia beralih ke jok pengemudi, dalam langkah manusia normal, aku berusaha mengenakan sabuk pengamanku. Tapi terlalu banyak kaitan.

"Ini semua untuk apa?" tanyaku ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Itu perlengkapan keselamatan off-road."

"Oh-oh." Aku mencoba menemukan setiap kaitan yang tepat, tapi tidak mudah. Ia menghela nafas dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk membantuku.

Aku senang hujannya sangat lebat sehingga kurasa Yunho tidak terlalu jelas melihat kemari. Berarti ia tidak bisa melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh leherku, menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Aku menyerah berusaha menolongnya dan berkonsentrasi agar tidak terengah-engah. Chanyeol memasukkan kunci kontak dan menyalakan mesin. Kami berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Ini... mmm... Jeep-mu besar sekali."

"Ini punya Jongin. Kurasa kau pasti tidak ingin berlari sepanjang jalan."

"Di mana kalian menyimpan benda ini?"

"Kami merenovasi salah satu bangunan lain di rumah kami dan menjadikannya garasi. Apa kau tidak akan mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu?"

Chanyeol menatapku tak percaya. Lalu aku tiba-tiba mengerti.

"Berlari sepanjang jalan? Itu berarti kita masih harus berlari separuh perjalanan?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. Ia tersenyum tegang.

"Kau tidak akan berlari."

"Aku akan mual."

"Pejamkan saja matamu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kugigit bibirku, melawan rasa panik. Ia mencondongkan tubuh mengecup keningku, kemudian mengerang. Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Kau harum sekali ketika hujan," jelasnya.

"Dalam artian yang baik, atau buruk?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Keduanya, selalu keduanya."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dapat melihat jalan dalam kegelapan dan guyuran hujan, tapi entah bagaimana ia menemukan jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang jalan dan lebih menyerupai jalan setapak pegunungan. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama kami tak mungkin bercakap-cakap, karena aku melonjak -lonjak seperti mata bor. Meski begitu Chanyeol kelihatannya menikmati perjalanan, tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan.

Kemudian kami tiba di ujung jalan; pepohonan membentuk dinding hijau pada ketiga sisi Jeep. Hujan tinggal gerimis, setiap detik semakin pelan, dan langit tampak lebih terang di balik awan.

"Maaf, Baekhyun, kita harus jalan kaki dari sini."

"Kau tahu? Aku akan menunggu di sini saja."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua nyalimu? Kau sangat luar biasa pagi ini."

"Aku belum melupakan pengalaman terakhirku."

Mungkinkah itu baru kemarin?

Chanyeol mengitari bagian depan mobil, dan menuju sisiku dalam kelebatan. Ia mulai melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamanku.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau terus saja," protesku.

"Hmmm...," Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sambil cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. "Sepertinya aku harus memanipulasi ingatanmu Baekhyun."

Sebelum aku bereaksi. ia menarikku dari Jeep dan membuatku berdiri di tanah. Nyaris tak berembun sekarang ini, Luhan benar.

"Memanipulasi ingatanku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Semacam itu." Ia memerhatikanku lekat-lekat, dengan hati-hati, tapi jauh di dalam matanya ada rasa humor. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di Jeep di kedua sisi kepalaku dan mencondongkan tubuh, memaksaku menempel ke pintu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Nah." desahnya, aromanya saja telah mengganggu proses berpikirku, "apa tepatnya yang kau khawatirkan?"

" _Mm_ m, menabrak pohon—" aku menelan ludah "— dan sekarat. Kemudian mual."

Chanyeol menahan senyum. Kemudian ia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibir dinginnya di lekukan leherku.

"Kau masih khawatir sekarang?" gumamnya di atas kulitku.

"Ya." Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi. "Tentang menabrak pepohonan dan menjadi mual."

Dengan menggunakan hidungnya, Chanyeol menyusuri leherku hingga ke ujung dagu. Napasnya yang dingin menggelitik kulitku.

"Sekarang?" Bibirnya berbisik di rahangku.

"Pepohonan," aku terengah. "Mual."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah untuk mengecup kelopak mataku.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak berpikir aku akan menabrak pohon, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mungkin." Tak ada kepercayaan diri dalam suaraku. Ia mengendus kemenangan yang mudah. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mencium menuruni pipiku, berhenti tepat di sudut mulutku.

"Akankah kubiarkan pohon melukaimu Baekhyun?" Bibirnya nyaris menyapu bibir bawahku yang gemetaran.

"Tidak," desahku. Aku tahu pertahananku nyaris hancur, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

"Kau lihat," katanya, bibirnya bergerak di bibirku. "Tak ada perlu dikhawatirkan, ya kan?"

"Tidak," aku mendesah, menyerah.

Kemudian dengan dua tangan Chanyeol meraih wajahku nyaris dengan kasar, dan menciumku sepenuh hati, bibirnya yang tak mau berkompromi melumat bibirku. Sungguh tak ada alasan untuk perilakuku. Jelas aku mestinya tahu lebih baik saat ini. Namun aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi seperti kali pertama.

Bukannya tetap diam dengan aman, lenganku malah terangkat dan memeluk erat lehernya, dan kemudian aku pun melebur dengan tubuhnya yang kaku. Aku mendesah dan mengangkat bibirku.

Ia tergagap mundur, dengan mudah melepaskan cengkeramanku.

"Sialan, Baekhyun!" ujarnya, terengah-engah. "Kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku, aku bersumpah."

Aku berjongkok, mengaitkan tanganku di lutut agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa mati Chanyeol," gumamku, berusaha mengatur napas.

"Aku mungkin memercayai itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh," geramnya.

Chanyeol mengangkatku ke punggungnya seperti sebelumnya, dan bisa kulihat ia berusaha keras untuk memperlakukanku selembut sebelumnya. Aku mengunci kedua kakiku di pinggangnya, dan melingkarkan tanganku erat-erat di lehernya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memejamkan mata," Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan nada kasar.

Aku cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahku di bahunya, di bawah lenganku sendiri, dan memejamkan mata. Dan aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan bahwa kami sedang bergerak. Aku bisa merasakannya meluncur di bawahku, tapi ia bisa saja sedang berjalan di jalan setapak, gerakannya terlalu halus.

Aku tergoda untuk mengintip, hanya untuk melihat apakah ia benar- benar terbang menembus hutan seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku menahannya. Tidak sebanding dengan rasa pusing yang menyiksa itu. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri dengan mendengarkan irama napasnya yang teratur. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah kami sudah berhenti hingga tangannya meraih ke belakang dan menyentuh rambutku.

"Sudah sampai. Baekhyun."

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan cukup yakin, kami sudah berhenti. Dengan kaku kulepaskan cengkeramanku.

"Oh!" dengusku ketika terempas ke tanah yang basah.

Chanyeol menatapku tak percaya, jelas-jelas tak yakin apakah ia masih terlalu marah padaku untuk menganggapku lucu. Tapi ekspresiku yang kebingungan membuatnya santai, dan ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku bangkit berdiri, mengabaikannya sambil membersihkan lumpur dari bagian belakang jaketku. Itu hanya membuatnya tertawa lebih keras. Merasa jengkel, aku mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan. Aku merasakan lengannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Kau mau ke mana, Baekhyun?"

"Nonton pertandingan bisbol. Kau kelihatannya tidak tertarik lagi bermain, tapi aku yakin yang lain akan bersenang-senang tanpa dirimu."

"Kau berjalan ke arah yang salah."

Aku berbalik tanpa melihat ke arahnya, dan berjalan menghentak ke arah sebaliknya. Ia menangkapku lagi.

"Jangan marah, aku tak dapat menahan diri. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri." Chanyeol tergelak sebelum bisa menahannya.

"Oh, jadi hanya kau yang berhak marah?" tanyaku, alisku terangkat.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

" _Baekhyun, kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku?_ " aku mengingatkannya dengan nada sinis.

"Itu hanya pernyataan sesungguhnya." Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya lagi, tapi ia menangkapku dengan cepat. "Kau marah," aku berkeras.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau baru bilang—"

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya, Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terlihat tegang, seluruh selera humornya lenyap. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?" tuntutku, bingung dengan perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba, begitu juga kata-katanya.

"Aku takkan pernah marah padamu Baekhyun—bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kau begitu berani, percaya... hangat."

"Lalu kenapa?" bisikku, mengingat suasana hatinya yang kelam.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku.

"Aku membangkitkan kemarahanku sendiri," katanya lembut. "Karena selalu membahayakan dirimu. Keberadaanku sendiri membahayakanmu. Kadang-kadang aku benar-benar benci diriku sendiri. Aku harus lebih kuat, aku harus bisa –"

Kuletakkan tanganku di atas mulutnya. "Jangan."

Chanyeol meraih tanganku, memindahkannya dari bibirnya namun meletakkannya di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun," katanya. "Itu alasan menyedihkan untuk apa yang kulakukan, tapi itu masih benar."

Itulah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku—dalam begitu banyak kata-kata. Ia mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi aku tentu saja menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kumohon bersikaplah yang baik," ia melanjutkan, dan membungkuk untuk menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku.

Aku diam tak bergerak. Lalu bergumam.

"Kau berjanji pada Kepala Polisi Byun akan mengantarku pulang tidak sampai larut, ingat? Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Ya, Ma'am."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih dan melepaskanku, kecuali satu tanganku. Ia membimbingku menaiki ketinggian beberapa meter, menembus semak-semak yang basah dan padat, mengitari pohon cemara beracun yang besar sekali, dan kami pun sampai, di ujung lapangan terbuka yang luas di pangkuan puncak Pegunungan Olympic. Luasnya dua kali stadion bisbol.

Aku bisa melihat yang lain semua ada di sana; Yixing, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas pecahan batu yang menonjol adalah yang terdekat dengan kami, mungkin jauhnya seratus meter. Lebih jauh lagi aku bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan, setidaknya jaraknya seperempat mil, kelihatannya sedang melempar-lempar sesuatu, tapi aku tak melihat bolanya. Kelihatannya Junmyeon sedang menandai base, tapi benarkah base-base itu terpisah sejauh itu? Ketika kami sampai, Yixing, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri. Yixing menghampiri kami. Jongin mengikuti setelah menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo telah bangkit dengan gemulai dan melangkah ke lapangan tanpa melirik ke arah kami. Perutku langsung mual, gelisah.

"Kau kah yang kami dengar tadi, Chanyeol?" Yixing bertanya sambil mendekati kami.

"Kedengarannya seperti beruang tersedak," Jongin membenarkan.

Aku tersenyum ragu-ragu kepada Yixing. "Itu memang dia."

"Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang lucu," Chanyeol menjelaskan, cepat-cepat membalasku.

Luhan telah meninggalkan posisinya dan sedang berlari, atau menari ke arah kami. Ia meluncur cepat dan berhenti dengan santai di dekat kami. "Sudah waktunya," ia mengumumkan.

Begitu ia berbicara, gemuruh petir yang menggelegar mengguncang hutan, kemudian pecah di barat kota.

"Menyeramkan, bukan?" kata Jongin dengan nada akrab, sambil mengedip padaku.

"Ayo." Luhan meraih tangan Jongin dan mereka berlari ke lapangan yang luas. Luhan berlari bagai rusa. Jongin juga nyaris seanggun dan secepat Luhan—meski begitu ia takkan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan rusa.

"Kau siap bermain?" Chanyeol bertanya, tatapannya bersemangat, berkilat-kilat.

Aku mencoba terdengar bersemangat. "Ayo. tim!" Ia mengejek setelah mengacak-acak rambutku, mengejar kedua saudaranya. Larinya lebih agresif, lebih mirip cheetah daripada rusa, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mendahului mereka. Keanggunan dan kekuatan itu mempesonaku.

"Mau ikut turun?" Yixing bertanya dengan suaranya lembut dan merdu, dan aku menyadari telah melongo menatap Chanyeol. Dengan cepat kubenahi ekspresiku dan mengangguk. Yixing tetap menjaga jarak beberapa meter di antar kami, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih berhati-hati agar tidak membuatku takut. Ia menyamakan langkah kami tanpa terlihat tidak sabar.

"Anda tidak bermain bersama mereka?" tanyaku malu-malu. "Tidak, aku lebih suka jadi wasit—aku suka menjaga mereka tetap jujur," ia menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah mereka suka bermain curang?"

"Oh ya—kau harus dengar argumentasi mereka! Sebenarnya, kuharap kau tak perlu mendengarnya, kau akan berpikir mereka dibesarkan sekawanan serigala."

"Anda terdengar seperti ibuku," aku tertawa, terkejut. Ia juga tertawa.

"Ya, aku memang menganggap mereka anak-anakku dalam banyak hal. Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan naluri keibuanku—apakah Chanyeol bilang bahwa aku kehilangan seorang anak?"

"Tidak," gumamku, terkejut, berusaha memahami masa kehidupan mana yang sedang divingatnya.

"Ya, bayi pertamaku dan satu-satunya. Dia meninggal hanya beberapa hari setelah dilahirkan, makhluk kecil yang malang, ia mendesah. "Itu menghancurkan hatiku—itu sebabnya aku melompat dari tebing, kau tahu," tambahnya terus terang.

"Chanyeol hanya bilang Anda j-jatuh," ujarku terbata-bata.

"Selalu sang pria sejati." Ia tersenyum. "Chanyeol putra baruku yang pertama. Aku selalu menganggapnya begitu, meskipun dia lebih tua dariku, setidaknya dalam satu cara." Ia tersenyum hangat padaku. "Itu sebabnya aku senang dia menemukanmu. Sayang." Ungkapan sayang itu terdengar sangat alami meluncur dari bibirnya. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menjadi laki-laki aneh, aku sedih melihatnya sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, Anda tidak keberatan?" aku bertanya, kembali ragu-ragu. "Bahwa aku... sangat tidak tepat untuknya?"

"Tidak." Ia tampak bersimpati. "Kaulah yang di inginkannya. Entah bagaimana, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya," katanya, meskipun dahinya berkerut hawatir. Gelegar petir terdengar lagi.

Yixing menghentikan langkah; rupanya kami telah sampai di ujung lapangan. Kelihatannya mereka telah membentuk tim. Chanyeol berada jauh di sisi kiri lapangan, Junmyeon berdiri di antara base pertama dan kedua, dan Luhan memegang bola, berdiri di titik yang pasti merupakan posisi pitcber.

Jongin mengayunkan tongkat alumunium; suaranya berdesis nyaris tak terdengar di udara. Aku menunggunya menghampiri home base, tapi saat ia mengambil posisi, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah di sana—lebih jauh dari posisi pitcber yang kupikir mungkin. Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, sebagai anggota tim lawan. Tentu saja tak satu pun dari mereka memakai sarung tangan.

"Baik," seru Yixing lantang, dan aku tahu bahkan Chanyeol pun akan mendengarnya, sejauh apa pun posisinya. "Ke posisi masing-masing."

Luhan berdiri tegak, seolah-olah tak bergerak. Gayanya tampak licik daripada mengancam. Ia memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya setinggi pinggang, dan kemudian, bagai serangan kobra, tangan kanannya mengayun dan bola menghantam tangan Sehun.

"Apakah itu _strike_?" aku berbisik kepada Yixing.

"Kalau mereka tidak memukulnya, baru disebut _strike_ ," ia memberitahuku.

Sehun melempar bolanya kembali pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian tangannya mengayun lagi. Kali ini entah bagaimana tongkat pemukulnya berhasil memukul bola yang tak tampak itu tepat pada waktunya. Bunyi pukulan itu menggetarkan, menggelegar; menggema hingga ke pegunungan—aku langsung mengerti mengapa mereka memerlukan badai petir.

Bola itu meluncur bagai meteor di atas lapangan, melayang menembus hutan yang mengelilingi.

" _Home run_ " aku bergumam.

"Tunggu," Yixing mengingatkan, mendengarkan dengan saksama, satu tangan terangkat. Jongin tampak seperti kelebatan dari satu base ke base berikut, Junmyeon membayanginya. Aku tersadar Chanyeol menghilang.

"Laut," Yixing berteriak lantang. Aku menatap tak percaya ketika Chanyeol melompat keluar dari tepi pepohonan, tangannya yang terangkat menggenggam bola, senyumnya yang lebar nyata bahkan terlihat olehku.

"Jongin memukul paling keras," jelas Yixing, "tapi Chanyeol berlari paling cepat."

Permainan berlanjut di depan mataku yang keheranan. Mustahil mengikuti kecepatan bola yang melayang dan kecepatan mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Aku mempelajari alasan lain mengapa mereka menunggu badai petir untuk bermain ketika Sehun, berusaha menghindar tangkapan sempurna Chanyeol, memukul bola mati ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon lari mengejar bola dan kemudian mengejar Sehun ke base pertama. Ketika mereka bertabrakan, suaranya bagai tabrakan dua batu besar. Aku melompat karena hawatir, tapi entah bagaimana mereka sama sekali, tak terluka.

" _Safe_ " seru Yixing dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Tim Jongin memimpin dengan skor satu, Kyungsoo melayang mengelilingi base demi base setelah Jongin berhasil memukul bola jauh-jauh—ketika Chanyeol menangkap bola ketiga. Ia berlari cepat ke sisiku, wajahnya memancarkan rasa senang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Yang jelas, aku takkan pernah bisa duduk sepanjang pertandingan _Major League Baseball_ kuno yang membosankan lagi."

"Dan kedengarannya kau sering melakukannya sebelumnya." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku agak kecewa," godaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menemukan satu saja hal yang kau lakukan tak lebih baik daripada siapa pun di planet ini."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya yang istimewa, membuatku kehabisan napas. "Giliranku," katanya, menuju base.

Ia bermain pintar, menjaga bola tetap rendah, jauh dan jangkauan Kyungsoo yang tangannya selalu siap di pinggir lapangan, melampaui dua base bagai kilat sebelum Jongin berhasil mengembalikan bolanya dalam permainan. Junmyeon membuat sekali pukulan sangat jauh keluar lapangan— dengan suara dentuman yang menyakitkan telingaku – sehingga ia dan Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan putaran. Luhan ber-high five dengan mereka.

Skor terus berubah ketika pertandingan berlanjut, dan mereka saling menertawakan layaknya pemain bisbol normal saat mereka bergantian memimpin. Kadang-kadang Yixing menyuruh mereka tenang. Petir terus bergemuruh, tapi kami tetap kering seperti yang diperkirakan Luhan. Sekarang giliran Junmyeon memukul dan Chanyeol menangkap.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara cukup kencang untuk menghentikan permainan dan kemudian ia terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat tengah menerawang. Mataku tertuju pada Chanyeol, seperti biasa, dan aku melihat kepalanya tersentak untuk memandang Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu dan dalam sekejap sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Chanyeol sudah berada di sisiku sebelum yang lainnya dapat bertanya kepada Luhan apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan?" suara Yixing tegang.

"Aku tidak melihat—aku tak bisa mengatakannya," bisiknya.

Semua sudah berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan suara tenang berwibawa.

"Mereka melesat jauh lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Bisa kulihat penglihatanku sebelumnya keliru," gumamnya. Sehun mendekati Luhan, dia terlihat protektif.

"Apa yang berubah?" tanyanya.

"Mereka mendengar kita bermain, dan itu membuat mereka berbelok," katanya menyesal, seolah-olah ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang membuatnya ketakutan. Tujuh pasang mata yang gesit memandang wajahku, kemudian berpaling.

"Seberapa cepat?" Junmyeon bertanya, berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ketegangan menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Kurang dari lima menit. Mereka berlari—mereka ingin bermain." Wajah Chanyeol geram.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya, matanya kembali berkilat-kilat memandangku.

"Tidak, tidak sambil menggendong—" Ia terdiam. "Mereka bisa mencium aromanya dan mulai berburu."

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan.

"Tiga," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Tiga!" sahut Jongin meremehkan. "Biarkan mereka datang." Otot lengannya yang kekar tampak tegang. Selama sesaat yang tampaknya lebih lama daripada yang sesungguhnya, Junmyeon berpikir. Hanya Jongin yang tampak tenang; yang lain menatap wajah Junmyeon dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Mari kita lanjutkan saja permainan ini," akhirnya Junmyeon memutuskan. Suaranya tenang dan datar. "Luhan bilang mereka hanya penasaran."

Semua ini diucapkan dalam curahan kata-kata yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama dan menangkap sebagian besar maksudnya, meskipun aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang sekarang Yixing tanyakan pada Chanyeol dengan getaran bibirnya yang tak bersuara. Aku hanya melihat Chanyeol menggeleng samar dan wajah Yixing tampak lega.

"Kau yang menangkap, Yixing," katanya. "Cukup untukku." Dan ia pun berdiri di depanku.

Yang lain kembali ke lapangan, dengan waswas menyapu hutan yang gelap dengan mata mereka yang tajam. Luhan dan Yixing tampak memfokuskan pandangan ke sekitar tempatku berdiri.

"Uraikan rambutmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada suara rendah dan datar.

Aku mematuhinya, melepaskan ikat rambutku dan mengibaskan rambutku hingga tergerai. Aku mengatakan apa yang tampak di depan mataku.

"Yang lain berdatangan sekarang."

"Ya Baekhyun, kumohon diamlah, jangan bersuara, jangan bergerak dari sisiku." Chanyeol menyembunyikan dengan baik ketegangan dalam suaranya, tapi aku tetap dapat menangkapnya. Chanyeol menarik rambut panjangku ke depan, menutupi wajah.

"Itu takkan membantu," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan dapat mencium baunya dari seberang lapangan."

"Aku tahu." Sekelumit perasaan putus asa mewarnai nada suaranya.

Junmyeon berdiri di base, dan yang lain ikut bermain dengan setengah hati.

"Apa yang Yixing tanyakan padamu?" bisikku. Chanyeol tampak ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Apakah mereka haus?" gumamnya enggan.

Detik demi detik berlalu; sekarang permainan berlanjut tanpa semangat. Tak seorang pun berani memukul lebih keras dari pukulan asal-asalan, dan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ketika sesekali terlepas dari ketakutan yang membuat buntu pikiranku, aku menyadari mata Kyungsoo tertuju padaku. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, tapi sesuatu dari bentuk mulutnya membuatku berpikir ia marah.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memerhatikan permainan, mata dan pikirannya menerawang ke hutan.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun," gumamnya marah. "Sungguh bodoh dan tak bertanggung jawab telah mengeksposmu seperti ini. Aku sungguh meminta maaf Baekhyun."

Aku mendengar napasnya berhenti, matanya menatap hampa sisi kanan lapangan. Ia setengah melangkah, memosisikan diri di antara aku dan apa yang akan datang. Junmyon, Jongin, dan yang lain berpaling ke arah yang sama, mendengarkan suara langkah yang kelewat samar bagi telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 18 THE HUNT

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM The Score - I Know What You Are**_

Mereka muncul satu per satu dari tepi hutan, terpisah-pisah sejauh dua belas meter. Laki-laki yang pertama muncul langsung mundur, membiarkan laki-laki yang lain berdiri di depan, menempatkan dirinya di dekat laki-laki tinggi berambut gelap yang sikapnya jelas menunjukkan dialah pemimpin mereka. Yang ketiga wanita; dari jarak ini aku hanya bisa melihat bahwa rambutnya bernuansa kemerahan yang mengagumkan.

Mereka bergerak saling mendekat sebelum dengan hatihati menghampiri keluarga Chanyeol, memperlihatkan rasa hormat alami sekelompok predator ketika bertemu jenisnya sendiri dalam kelompok yang lebih besar dan asing.

Ketika mereka mendekat, bisa kulihat betapa berbedanya mereka dengan keluarga Park. Langkah mereka pelan, anggun, langkah yang secara konstan nyaris berubah siap menerkam. Mereka berpakaian ala backpacker umumnya: jins dan atasan kasual berkancing yang terbuat dari bahan tebal dan tahan lama. Namun pakaian mereka tampak usang karena sering dipakai dan mereka bertelanjang kaki.

Kedua laki-laki itu berambut cepak, rambut si wanita yang berwarna jingga terang dipenuhi dedaunan dan serpih-serpihan hutan.

Mata mereka yang tajam dengan hati-hati mengamati postur Junmyeon yang elegan dan sempurna. Ia berdiri diapit Jongin dan Sehun. Para pendatang itu melangkah hati-hati menghampiri mereka, dan tanpa komunikasi yang kentara, mereka masing-masing menyesuaikan diri dan bersikap lebih santai serta berwibawa.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di depan jelas yang paling tampan, kulitnya bernuansa hijau di balik warna pucat yang sama, rambutnya hitam mengilap. Postur tubuhnya sedang, ototnya kekar tentu saja, tapi kalah jauh dari Jongin. Ia tersenyum ramah, memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Si perempuan lebih liar, dengan resah ia bergantian menatap para laki-laki di depannya serta yang berdiri di sekitarku, rambutnya yang berantakan berkibaran dalam angin yang bertiup pelan. Posturnya sangat anggun. Lakilaki kedua berdiri diam di belakang mereka, tubuhnya lebih ramping daripada si pemimpin, rambutnya yang cokelat muda serta bagian- bagian lainnya biasa-biasa saja. Matanya, meskipun diam, entah mengapa tampak paling waspada.

Mata mereka juga berbeda. Bukan warna emas atau hitam seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi warna burgundy gelap yang keji dan mengancam. Sambil masih tersenyum, laki-laki berambut gelap melangkah maju ke arah Junmyeon.

"Kami kira kami mendengar permainan." katanya santai dengan sedikit logat Prancis. "Aku Hangeng, ini Krsytal dan Junsu." Ia menunjuk vampir-vampir di sebelahnya.

"Aku Junmyeon. Ini keluargaku, Jongin dan Sehun, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Luhan. Serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Ia sengaja tidak menunjuk kami satu per satu. Aku terkejut ketika ia menyebut namaku.

"Ada ruang untuk beberapa pemain lagi?" tanya Hangeng ramah.

Junmyeonmembalas dengan sama ramahnya. "Sebenarnya, kami baru saja selesai. Tapi lain kali kami jelas tertarik mengajak kalian bermain. Apakah kalian berencana tinggal lama di daerah ini?"

"Kami sedang menuju utara, tapi kami penasaran ingin melihat siapa yang ada di sekitar sini. Sudah lama kami belum berjumpa siapa-siapa."

"Tidak, wilayah ini biasanya kosong kecuali kami dan terkadang beberapa pengunjung seperti kalian." Suasana tegang perlahan berganti menjadi pembicaraan santai; kurasa Sehun menggunakan bakatnya yang tidak biasa untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Jangkauan berburu kalian mencakup mana saja?"

Hangeng bertanya dengan sikap santai.

Junmyeon mengabaikan maksud di balik pertanyaan itu. "Di sini, di Olympic Range, di sekitar Coast Ranges untuk waktu tertentu. Kami mempunyai tempat tinggal permanen di dekat sini. Ada lagi yang menetap permanen seperti kami di dekat Denali."

Hangeng mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya perlahan. "Permanen? Bagaimana kalian mengaturnya?" Ada rasa penasaran yang murni dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut ke rumah kami dan kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman?" undang Junmyeon "Ceritanya agak panjang."

Junsu dan Krystal bertukar pandang kaget mendengar kata 'rumah', tapi Hangeng lebih pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Kedengarannya sangat menarik dan bersahabat." Senyumnya ramah. "Kami telah berburu sepanjang perjalanan dari Ontario, dan sudah lama belum sempat membersihkan diri" Ia mengagumi penampilan Junmyeon yang beradab.

"Kumohon jangan tersinggung, tapi kami akan menghargai bila kalian tidak berburu di sekitar daerah ini. Kalian mengerti, kami harus menjaga agar eksistensi kami tetap terjaga," Junmyeon menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja." Hangeng mengangguk. "Kami tentu tidak akan melanggar teritori kalian. Lagi pula, kami baru saja bersantap di luar Seattle." Ia tertawa. Rasa ngeri menjalar di tulang punggungku.

"Akan kami tunjukkan jalannya kalau kalian ingin lari bersama kami—Jongin dan Luhan, kalian bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke Jeep," Junmyeon menambahkan dengan tenang.

Tiga hal tampaknya terjadi secara bersamaan ketika Junmyeon bicara. Rambutku berantakan ditiup angin, tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan laki-laki kedua, Junsu, tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya, mengamatiku, hidungnya mengendus-endus.

Tubuh mereka langsung menegang ketika Junsu maju selangkah dan siap menerkam. Chanyeol memperlihatkan giginya, balas siap menerkam, menggeram penuh ancaman. Sama sekali bukan geraman main-main yang kudengar tadi pagi; melainkan hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar. Rasa ngeri pun menjalar dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakiku.

"Apa ini?" Hangeng blak-blakan menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Junsu tidak mengubah pose agresif mereka. Junsu bergerak sedikit ke samping, dan sebagai jawabannya Chanyeol bergeser.

"Dia bersama kami." Jawaban Junmyeon yang tegas diarahkan langsung kepada Junsu. Hangeng sepertinya tidak mencium aroma tubuhku setajam Junsu, tapi sekarang tampaknya ia sudah menyadarinya.

"Kalian membawa snack?" tanyanya, ekspresinya keheranan saat ia melangkah enggan ke depan.

Chanyeol menggeram bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi, bengis, bibirnya terangkat tinggi memamerkan giginya yang berkilauan. Laurent melangkah mundur.

"Kubilang dia bersama kami," Junmyeon mengulangi kata-katanya dengan tegas.

"Tapi dia manusia," protes Hangeng. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak bernada agresif, semata-mata hanya terkejut.

"Ya." Jongin jelas-jelas membela Junmyeon, matanya tertuju kepada Junsu. Perlahan Junsu menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi tatapannya tak pernah lepas dariku, cuping hidungnya masih mengembang. Chanyeol tetap tegang bagai singa di hadapanku. Ketika Hangeng bicara, nada suaranya lembut—mencoba menenangkan permusuhan yang tiba- tiba muncul.

"Kelihatannya banyak yang harus kita pelajari tentang satu sama lain."

"Tentu." Suara Junmyeon masih tenang.

"Tapi kami ingin menerima undanganmu." Matanya bergantian menatap Junmyeon dan aku. "Dan, tentu saja, kami takkan melukai perempuan manusia ini. Seperti kataku, kami takkan berburu dalam wilayah buruanmu." Junsu memandang tak percaya dan kesal kepada Hangeng. Sekali lagi ia bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Krystal, yang matanya masih menatap gelisah dari satu wajah ke wajah lain.

Sesaat Junmyeon mempelajari ekspresi wajah Hangeng yang gamblang sebelum berbicara.

"Akan kami tunjukkan jalannya. Sehun, Kyungsoo, Yixing?" panggilnya. Mereka mendekat, menghalangiku dari pandangan saat mereka berkumpul. Luhan sudah berada di sisiku, dan Jongin mundur perlahan, tatapannya terkunci pada Junsu saat ia berjalan membelakangi kami.

"Ayo, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol pelan dan lemah.

Selama itu aku berdiri kaku tak bergerak di tempat yang sama, begitu ketakutannya hingga sama sekali tak bergerak. Chanyeol sampai harus meraih sikuku dan menyentakku hingga aku tersadar. Luhan dan Jongin berada dekat di belakang kami, menyembunyikan diriku. Aku berjalan tersandung-sandung di sebelah Chanyeol, masih terkejut karena ngeri. Aku tak bisa mendengar apakah yang lain sudah pergi atau belum. Ketidaksabaran Chanyeol begitu kentara ketika kami bergerak dengan kecepatan manusia menuju tepi hutan.

Sesampainya di bawah naungan pepohonan, Chanyeol mengayunkanku ke punggungnya tanpa menghentikan langkah. Aku berpegangan erat-erat saat ia bergerak, yang lain tak jauh darinya. Aku terus menundukkan kepala, tapi mataku yang membelalak ketakutan tak mau terpejam. Bagai hantu mereka melesat menembus hutan yang kini kelam. Perasaan senang yang biasanya menyelimuti Chanyeol ketika ia berlari kini lenyap seluruhnya, digantikan amarah yang merasuki dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Bahkan denganku di punggungnya, yang lain tak bisa menduluinya.

Kami tiba di Jeep dalam waktu teramat singkat, dan Chanyeol nyaris tidak memperlambat gerakannya ketika menaruhku di jok belakang.

"Pasangkan sabuk pengamannya," ia memerintahkan Jongin, yang menyelinap masuk sebelahku.

Luhan telah berada di jok depan, dan Chanyeol menyalakan mesin Kemudian mesinnya menderu dan kami bergerak mundur, berputar menghadap jalanan yang berliku. Chanyeol menggeramkan sesuatu yang terlalu cepat untuk ku mengerti, tapi kedengarannya jelas seperti serangkaian makian.

Perjalanan yang berguncang-guncang itu jauh lebih buruk saat ini, dan kegelapan hanya membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Jongin dan Luhan memandang saksama ke luar jendela.

Kami tiba di jalan utama, dan meskipun laju kami bertambah cepat, aku bisa melihat jauh lebih baik ke mana tujuan kami. Dan kami menuju selatan, menjauh dari Forks.

"Kita mau ke mana?" aku bertanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan tak seorang pun melihat ke arahku.

"Sialan, Chanyeol! Ke mana kau membawaku?"

"Kami harus membawamu pergi dari sini—jauh sekali— sekarang." Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, matanya terpaku ke jalan. Spidometer menunjukkan kecepatan seratus lima mil per jam.

"Kembali! Kau harus membawaku pulang Chanyeol!" aku berteriak. Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan kaitan tolol sabuk pengaman ini.

"Jongin," kata Chanyeol dingin. Dan Jongin mengamankan tanganku dalam genggamannya yang kuat.

"Chanyeol! Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini."

"Aku harus, Baekhyun, sekarang kumohon diamlah."

"Tidak akan! Kau harus membawaku pulang—Yunho akan menelepon FBI! Mereka akan mengejar keluargamu—Junmyeon dan Yixing! Mereka terpaksa harus pergi, bersembunyi selamanya!"

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun." Suaranya dingin. "Kami sudah pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya."

"Tidak demi aku, tidak akan Chanyeol! Kau tidak akan menghancurkan segalanya demi aku!" Aku memberontak habis-habisan, dan sama sekali sia-sia.

Luhan berbicara untuk pertama kali. "Menepilah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatapnya marah, kemudian menambah kecepatan.

"Chanyeol, mari kita bicarakan masalah ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti" ia mengerang frustrasi. Aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya selantang ini; begitu memekakkan di dalam Jeep yang sempit. Jarum spidometer nyaris mendekati angka 115. "Dia pemburu, Luhan, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia pemburu!"

Aku merasakan Jongin menegang di sebelahku, dan aku mempertanyakan reaksinya terhadap kata itu. Kata itu memiliki arti lebih bagi mereka bertiga daripada bagiku; aku ingin memahaminya, tapi tak ada celah bagiku untuk bertanya.

"Menepilah, Chanyeol." Nada suara Luhan tenang, namun terselip wibawa di dalamnya yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Jarum spidometer bergerak melewati 120.

"Lakukan, Chanyeol."

"Dengar, Luhan. Aku membaca pikirannya. Berburu adalah hasratnya, obsesinya-dan dia menginginkan Baekhyun, Luhan— Baekhyun, secara spesifik. Dia memulai perburuannya malam ini."

"Dia tidak tahu ke mana—" Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Pikirmu berapa lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menemukan baunya di kota? Rencananya sudah matang bahkan sebelum Hangeng bicara."

Aku terkesiap, menyadari ke mana aroma tubuhku akan membawanya.

"Yunho! Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya di sana! Kau tak boleh meninggalkannya!" Aku meronta-ronta di balik ikatan sabuk.

"Dia benar," kata Luhan.

Jeep sedikit melambat.

"Mari kita pertimbangkan pilihan kita sejenak," bujuk Luhan.

Jeep kembali melambat, lebih drastis, dan tiba-tiba kami berhenti sambil berdecit di bahu jalan tol. Aku terdorong ke depan, lalu terempas lagi ke jok.

"Tidak ada pilihan," desis Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho!" teriakku. Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikanku.

"Kita harus membawanya kembali," Jongin akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol mantap.

"Dia bukan tandingan kita, Chanyeol. Dia takkan bisa menyentuhnya."

"Dia akan menunggu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku juga bisa menunggu."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Sekali memutuskan untuk berburu, dia tak tergoyahkan. Kita harus membunuhnya." Jongin kelihatannya setuju-setuju saja dengan ide itu. "Itu sebuah pilihan."

"Dan yang perempuan. Dia bersamanya. Bila nantinya berubah menjadi perseteruan si pemimpin akan turun tangan juga."

"Jumlah kita cukup banyak."

"Itu pilihan lain," kata Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol berbalik padanya, murka, suaranya menggeram.

"Tidak – ada – pilihan – lain!"

Jongin dan aku memandangnya terkejut, tapi Luhan kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Keheningan berlangsung panjang sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan saling menatap.

Aku memecahkannya. "Tidakkah kalian ingin mendengar rencanaku?"

"Tidak," geram Chanyeol. Luhan memelototinya, akhirnya terpancing juga.

"Dengar," aku memohon. "Bawa aku kembali."

"Tidak Baekhyun, tidak" potong Chanyeol. Aku memandang marah dan melanjutkan.

"Bawa aku kembali, aku akan bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku ingin pulang ke Phoenix. Ku kemasi barang-barangku. Kita tunggu sampai si pemburu memperhatikan, baru kita lari. Dia akan mengikuti kita dan tidak mengganggu Yunho. Yunho takkan melaporkan keluargamu pada FBI. Lalu kau bisa membawaku ke mana pun kau mau."

Mereka menatapku, terkesiap.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, sungguh." Keterkejutan Jongin jelas penghinaan.

"Bisa saja berhasil—dan kita tak bisa membiarkan ayahnya begitu saja tanpa pelindungan. Kalian tahu itu." kata Luhan.

Semua menatap Chanyeol.

"Terlalu berbahaya—aku tak menginginkannya berada dalam radius mil dari Baekhyun."

Jongin tampak sangat percaya diri. "Chanyeol, dia takkan bisa mengalahkan kita."

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak melihatnya menyerang Dia akan mencoba menunggu kita meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Takkan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari itu takkan terjadi."

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawaku pulang Chanyeol." Aku berusaha terdengar tegas.

Chanyeol menekan jemarinya di pelipis dan memejamkan mata.

"Kumohon," kataku, suaraku jauh lebih pelan. Chanyeol tetap tidak mendongak. Ketika bicara, suaranya terdengar terluka.

"Kau akan pergi malam ini, tak peduli apakah si pemburu melihat atau tidak. Katakan pada Yunho, kau tak tahan lagi berada di Forks. Ceritakan apa saja agar dia percaya. Kemasi apa pun yang bisa kau ambil, kemudian masuk ke trukmu. Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya padamu. Kau punya waktu lima belas menit. Kau dengar aku Baekhyun? Lima belas menit setelah kau keluar dari pintu." Jeep menderu menyala, dan ia memutarnya, bannya berdecit-decit. Jarum spidometer mulai bergerak sesuai kecepatan.

"Jongin?" aku bertanya, menatap lurus tanganku.

"Oh, maaf." Jongin melepaskannya.

Beberapa menit berlangsung dalam keheningan, kecuali bunyi deru mesin. Lalu Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, kalau si pemburu tidak ada di sana, aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu. Kemudian dia punya waktu lima belas menit." Chanyeol menatapku geram dari kaca spion. "Jongin kau berjaga di luar rumah. Luhan, kau ambil truk Baekhyun. Aku akan berada di dalam selama dia di sana. Setelah dia keluar, kalian boleh bawa Jeep-nya pulang dan beritahu Junmyeon."

"Tidak akan," Jongin menyela. "Aku ikut kau."

"Pikirkan lagi, Jongin. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi."

"Sampai kami tahu sejauh mana ini bakal berlangsung, aku ikut kau."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kalau si pemburu ada di sana," ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan muram, "kita tidak akan berhenti."

"Kita akan sampai di sana sebelum dia," kata Luhan yakin.

Chanyeol sepertinya setuju. Apa pun masalahnya dengan Luhan, sekarang ia tak meragukannya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Jeep-nya?" Luhan bertanya.

Suaranya terdengar pahit. "Kau akan membawanya pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Luhan tenang. Rangkaian makian yang tak terdengar itu mulai lagi.

"Kita semua takkan muat di trukku," aku berbisik.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengarku.

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku pergi sendiri," aku berkata dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan. Dan Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon lakukan saja dengan caraku, sekali ini saja," katanya, menggertakkan giginya.

"Dengar, Yunho bukan orang bodoh Chanyeol," protesku. "Kalau besok kau tidak tampak di kota, dia akan curiga."

"Truk tak ada hubungannya. Kami akan memastikan dia aman. dan itulah yang terpenting."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si pemburu ini? Dia melihat bagaimana sikapmu malam ini. Dia akan berpikir kau bersamaku di mana pun kau berada."

Jongin melihat ke arahku, terlihat terkejut lagi.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan dia," desaknya. "Kupikir dia benar."

"Ya, dia memang benar," Luhan menimpali.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol dingin.

"Jongin juga harus tinggal," aku melanjutkan. "Dia jelas menaruh perhatian pada Jongin."

"Apa?" Jongin berbalik padaku.

"Kau akan menjadi lawan yang sebanding baginya kalau kau tinggal," timpal Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Menurutmu, aku harus membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Luhan. "Sehun dan aku akan membawanya."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya, tapi kali ini terselip nada menyerah di baliknya. Akal sehatnya mulai bekerja. Aku mencoba membujuk.

"Tetaplah di sini selama seminggu—" aku melihat ekspresinya lewat kaca spion dan meralat kata-kataku "—beberapa hari. Biarkan Yunho melihat kau tidak menculikku, dan buat perburuan si Junsu ini berantakan. Pastikan dia benar-benar kehilangan jejakku. Lalu datanglah dan temui aku. Tentu saja ambil rute memutar, kemudian Sehun dan Luhan bisa pulang."

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol mempertimbangkan ideku.

"Menemuimu di mana?"

"Phoenix." Tentu saja.

"Tidak. Dia akan mendengar bahwa itulah tempat yang akan kau tuju," katanya tidak sabar.

"Dan kau akan membuatnya kelihatan seperti jebakan tentunya. Dia akan tahu kita sengaja membiarkannya mendengar pembicaraan kita. Dia takkan pernah percaya aku sebenarnya akan pergi ke tempat yang ku katakan."

"Dia licik," Jongin tergelak.

"Dan kalau itu tidak berhasil?"

"Beberapa juta orang tinggal di Phoenix," aku memberitahunya. "Aku takkan pulang."

"Oh?" tanyanya, nada suaranya berbahaya.

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk punya tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Chanyeol, kami akan menemaninya," Luhan mengingatkan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Phoenix?' ia bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tetap di dalam ruangan."

"Aku sepertinya menyukainya." Jongin sedang memikirkan tentang menghabisi Junsu, tak diragukan lagi.

"Diam, Jongin."

"Dengar, kalau kita mencoba membunuhnya sementara Baekhyun masih di sini, kemungkinan besar akan ada yang terluka—dia akan terluka, atau kau karena mencoba melindunginya. Nah, kalau kita menyerang saat dia sendirian..." ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, senyumnya mengembang perlahan. Aku benar. Sekarang Jeep melaju pelan saat kami memasuki kota.

Meskipun ucapanku terdengar berani, bisa kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku memikirkan Yunho, sendirian di rumah, dan mencoba untuk berani.

"Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lembut. Luhan dan Jongin memandang ke luar jendela. "Kalau kau membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu—apa pun—aku akan menuntut tanggung jawab darimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya Chanyeol," sahutku, menelan ludah.

Ia berpaling kepada Luhan. "Apakah Sehun bisa menanganinya?"

"Percayalah padanya, Chanyeol. Dia telah bekerja dengan sangat, sangat baik, dalam segala hal."

"Bisakah kau menanganinya?" ia bertanya. Dan si kecil Luhan yang anggun menarik bibirnya lalu meringis mengerikan sambil menggeram parau. Aku langsung meringkuk ketakutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. "Tapi simpan opinimu untuk dirimu sendiri," gumamnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah Review, Favorite sama Follow FF ini. Love You Readernim**


	20. Chapter 19 GOODBYES

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Yunho menungguku. Semua lampu di rumah menyala. Pikiranku kosong ketika aku mencoba memikirkan cara agar ia mau membiarkanku pergi. Ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

Perlahan Chanyeol menepikan Jeep, memarkirnya tepat di belakang trukku. Mereka bertiga sangat waspada, duduk tegak di kursi mereka, mendengarkan setiap suara di hutan, mengamati setiap bayangan, menghirup setiap aroma, mencari sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mesin dimatikan, dan aku duduk tidak bergerak ketika mereka terus mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak di sini," kata Chanyeol tegang.

"Ayo." Jongin meraih ke sisiku untuk membantuku melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Jangan khawatir. Baekhyun," katanya pelan namun ceria, "kami akan membereskan semuanya di sini dalam waktu singkat."

Aku merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca saat memandang Jongin. Aku nyaris tak mengenalnya, namun bagaimanapun juga, tidak mengetahui kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah malam ini, membuatku sedih. Aku tahu ini hanyalah rasa perpisahan yang harus ku tahankan selama satu jam ke depan, dan pikiran itu membuat air mataku mulai turun.

"Luhan, Jongin." Suara Chanyeol memerintah. Mereka menyelinap tanpa suara menembus kegelapan, langsung menghilang. Chanyeol membukakan pintuku dan memegang tanganku, kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang melindungi. Ia mengantarku dengan cepat ke rumah, matanya selalu menjelajahi kegelapan malam.

"Lima belas menit," Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan berbisik.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," isakku. Air mata memberiku inspirasi.

Aku berhenti di teras dan menggenggam wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol," kataku, suaraku pelan dan dalam. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang."

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa padamu, Baekhyun," katanya, sama tajamnya.

"Jalankan saja rencananya, oke? Jaga Yunho untukku. Dia takkan terlalu menyukaiku lagi setelah ini, dan aku ingin punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf nantinya."

"Masuklah, Baekhyun. Kita harus bergegas." Suaranya mendesak.

"Satu lagi Chanyeol," aku berbisik penuh hasrat. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kataku malam ini." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya berjingkat untuk mencium bibirnya yang beku dan terkejut sekuat mungkin. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menendang pintu hingga terbuka.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol!" aku berteriak padanya, berlari masuk dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup di hadapan wajahnya yang masih terkejut.

"Baekhyun?" Yunho sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, dan sekarang ia bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" aku berteriak padanya, air mataku mengalir deras sekarang. Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Aku berlari ke tempat tidur, mengempaskan diri di lantai untuk mengambil tasku. Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan ke bawah kasur dan pengambil kaus kaki usang tempatku menyimpan uangku.

Yunho menggedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya terdengar hawatir.

"Aku mau pulang," aku berteriak, memberi tekanan pada kata yang tepat.

"Apakah dia melukaimu?" suaranya hampir marah.

"Tidak!" jeritku. Aku berbalik ke lemari pakaian, dan Chanyeol sudah ada di sana, tanpa suara meraup asal-asalan pakaianku, lalu melemparkannya padaku.

"Apakah dia mencampakkanmu?" Yunho benar-benar bingung.

"Tidak!" aku berteriak, agak terengah-engah saat menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Chanyeol melempar beberapa helai pakaian lagi padaku. Sekarang tasnya sudah lumayan penuh.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun?" seru Yunho dari balik pintu sambil menggedor-gedor lagi.

"Aku mencampakkannya!" aku balas berteriak, sambil menarik resleting tasku. Tangan Chanyeol yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa mendorong tanganku dan menutup ritsleting itu dengan mulus. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh talinya di bahuku.

"Aku akan menunggu di truk – pergi!" Chanyeol berbisik, dan mendorong ke pintu. Ia menghilang lewat jendela.

Aku membuka pintu dan menghambur melewati Yunho berjuang keras membawa tasku yang berat menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia berteriak. Yunho berada tepat di belakang ku. "Kupikir kau menyukainya."

Yunho menangkap sikuku ketika kami sampai di dapur. Meskipun ia masih bingung cengkeramannya kuat. Ia memutar rubuhku menghadapnya, dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, bahwa ia tidak berniat membiarkanku pergi. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk melepaskan diri, dan ini akan sangat melukai hatinya hingga aku membenci diriku sendiri bahkan ketika memikirkannya. Tapi aku tak punya waktu, dan aku harus memikirkan keselamatannya.

Aku menatap geram pada ayahku, air mata kembali menggenangi mataku memikirkan apa yang akan segera kulakukan.

"Aku memang menyukainya—itulah masalahnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi! Aku tak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi! Aku tak mau terjebak di kota tolol dan membosankan ini seperti ibuku! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan bodoh yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibuku. Aku benci—aku tak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi!"

Ia melepaskan lenganku seolah-olah aku telah menyetrumnya. Aku berpaling dari wajahnya yang terkejut dan terluka, lalu bergegas ke pintu.

"Baek, kau tak bisa pergi sekarang. Sudah malam," bisiknya di belakangku.

Aku tidak menoleh. "Aku akan tidur di truk bila mengantuk."

"Tunggu satu minggu lagi," ia memohon, masih terkejut setengah mati. "Jaejoong akan kembali pada saat itu." Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Apa?" Yunho melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, hampir meracau lega ketika melihat keraguanku.

"Dia menelepon ketika kau sedang keluar. Kehidupannya di Florida tidak berjalan baik, dan kalau Leeteuk tidak mendapatkan kontrak hingga akhir pekan, mereka akan kembali ke Arizona. Asisten pelatih Side-winders bilang mungkin mereka masih punya posisi sementara untuknya."

Aku menggeleng, berusaha mengumpulkan pikiranku yang sekarang berantakan. Setiap detik yang berlalu akan semakin membahayakan nyawa Yunho.

"Aku punya kunci," gumamku, memutar kenop pintu. Ia berdiri terlalu dekat, satu tangannya terulur ke arahku, wajahnya syok. Aku tak bisa membuang waktu dan berdebat dengannya lagi. Aku harus membuatnya lebih sakit lagi.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Yunho." Aku mengulangi kata-kata terakhir ibuku ketika ia melewati pintu yang sama ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku mengucapkannya semarah mungkin, lalu membuka pintu, dan mengempaskannya. "Semuanya kacau, oke? Aku sungguh, sungguh membenci Forks!"

Ucapanku yang jahat berhasil—Yunho bergeming di ambang pintu, terpana, sementara aku berlari menembus malam. Aku amat sangat ketakutan berada di pekarangan yang kosong. Aku berlari seperti kerasukan menuju trukku, membayangkan bayangan gelap di belakangku. Kulempar tasku ke jok dan menarik pintunya hingga terbuka. Kuncinya sudah menggantung di lubang starter.

"Besok aku akan menelepon!" aku berteriak, berharap melebihi apa pun bahwa aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya saat itu, namun sadar aku takkan pernah sanggup. Ku nyalakan mesin truk dan melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah.

Chanyeol meraih tanganku.

"Menepi Baekhyun," katanya begitu rumahku, dan Yunho, telah lenyap di belakang kami.

"Aku bisa mengemudi," kataku di balik air mata yang mengalir ke pipi. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang panjang mencengkeram pinggangku, dan kakinya mendorong kakiku hingga lepas dari pedal gas. Chanyeol menarikku ke pangkuannya, melepaskan tanganku dari kemudi, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berpindah ke jok pengemudi. Trukku tidak oleng sedikit pun.

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan rumahnya," ia menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu menyorot terang di belakang kami. Aku memandang lewat kaca belakang, mataku membelalak ketakutan.

"Itu cuma Luhan," ia menenangkanku. Chanyeol memegang tanganku lagi.

Benakku dipenuhi sosok Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Si pemburu?"

"Dia mendengar akhir sandiwaramu," kata Chanyeol geram.

"Yunho?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Si pemburu mengikuti kita. Sekarang dia berlari di belakang kita."

Tubuhku langsung membeku. "Bisakah kita meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak." Tapi Chanyeol mempercepat laju truk sambil berbicara.

Mesin truk menggeram. Rencanaku tiba-tiba tidak terasa brilian lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang menatap lampu mobil Luhan ketika truk bergetar dan bayangan gelap meluncur di luar jendela.

Darahku bergejolak sesaat sebelum Chanyeol membekap mulutku.

"Itu Jongin!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Baekhyun," ia berjanji. "Kau akan aman."

Kami melesat melewati kota yang sepi, menuju jalan tol utara.

"Aku tak tahu kau masih begitu bosan dengan kehidupan kota kecil," katanya berbasa-basi, dan aku tahu ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku. "Sepertinya kau menyesuaikan diri dengan cukup baik—terutama akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin aku hanya menyanjung diriku sendiri karena telah membuat hidupmu jauh lebih menarik."

"Aku benar-benar bukan anak yang baik," aku mengaku, mengabaikan usahanya mengalihkan perhatianku, sambil menunduk memandangi lutut. "Itu tadi hal yang sama yang diucapkan ibuku saat dia meninggalkan ayahku. Bisa dibilang itu sangat kejam dan tidak adil."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan memaafkanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, meskipun matanya tidak.

Aku menatapnya putus asa, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat kepanikan di mataku.

"Baekhyun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak akan baik-baik saja saat aku tidak bersamamu Chanyeol," bisikku.

"Kita akan bersama-sama lagi dalam beberapa hari," katanya seraya mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan lupa, ini idemu."

"Ini ide terbaik—tentu saja ini ideku." Senyumnya pucat dan langsung lenyap.

"Kenapa ini terjadi?" tanyaku, suaraku melengking "Kenapa aku?"

Chanyeol menatap marah ke jalanan di depan kami. "Ini salahku aku bodoh sekali mengeksposmu seperti itu." Kemarahan dalam suaranya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku Chanyeol," aku berkeras. "Aku ada di sana, memangnya kenapa? Kehadiranku tidak mengganggu dua yang lain. Kenapa si Junsu ini memutuskan ingin membunuhku. Ada orang di mana-mana, kenapa aku?" Ia ragu-ragu, berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mendengarkan pikirannya," Chanyeol memulai dengan suara pelan. "Aku tak yakin ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghindari ini, begitu dia melihatmu. Sebagian adalah salahmu." Suaranya masam. "Seandainya aromamu tidak begitu menggiurkan, dia mungkin saja tidak terusik. Tapi ketika aku membelamu..., itu membuat segalanya tambah parah. Dia tidak terbiasa dikecewakan, tak peduli betapa tidak pentingnya objek itu. Dia menganggap dirinya pemburu, bukan yang lain. Eksistensinya hanya melulu mengenai berburu, dan baginya tantangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting." Chanyeol meremat pelan pingangku

"Tiba-tiba kita mempersembahkan tantangan yang indah di hadapannya—satu klan besar yang terdiri atas pejuang tangguh semua bersatu melindungi satu elemen yang lemah. Kau takkan percaya betapa gembiranya dia sekarang. Ini permainan favoritnya, dan kita baru saja menjadikannya permainan paling menarik baginya." Suaranya penuh kejijikan. Ia berhenti sebentar. "Tapi seandainya aku tidak membelamu, dia bisa saja membunuhmu saat itu juga," katanya sangat putus asa.

"Kupikir... aromaku tidak sama bagi yang lain... tidak seperti bagimu," kataku ragu-ragu.

"Memang tidak Baehyun. Tapi bukan berarti kau bukan godaan bagi mereka. Seandainya kau telah menarik perhatian si pemburu – atau salah satu dari mereka – dengan cara yang sama seperti terhadapku, pertarungan akan terjadi saat itu juga."

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membunuhnya sekarang," gumamnya. "Junmyeon takkan menyukainya."

Aku bisa mendengar suara ban melintasi jembatan, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat sungainya di kegelapan. Aku tahu kami semakin dekat. Aku harus bertanya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau membunuh vampir?"

Chanyeol melirikku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutebak dan suaranya mendadak parau. "Satu-satunya yang bisa memastikan kematiannya adalah dengan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping lalu membakarnya."

"Dua vampir lainnya, apakah mereka akan ikut bertarung dengannya?"

"Yang perempuan ya. Aku tak yakin dengan Hangeng. Mereka tidak punya ikatan kuat—dia bersama mereka hanya demi kemudahan. Junsu mempermalukannya ketika berada di padang rumput..."

"Tapi Junsu dan wanita itu—mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu?" tanyaku, suaraku gemetar.

"Baekhyun, jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkan aku. Satu-satunya yang harus kau pikirkan adalah menjaga dirimu sendiri tetap aman dan – kumohon, kumohon Baekhyun– usahakanlah jangan ceroboh."

"Apakah dia masih mengikuti?"

"Ya. Meskipun begitu dia takkan menyerang rumah kami. Tidak malam ini."

Chanyeol membelok ke jalanan yang tak terlihat. Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

Kami langsung menuju rumah. Lampu- lampu di dalam menyala terang, tapi nyaris tak dapat menguraikan kegelapan hutan yang rapat. Jongin telah membukakan pintuku sebelum truk berhenti; ia menarikku dari jok, meletakkanku bagai bola rugby di dadanya yang bidang, dan membawaku berlari melewati pintu.

Kami menghambur ke ruangan putih yang luas, Chanyeol dan Luhan berada di sisi kami. Semua ada di sana; mereka bangkit berdiri begitu mendengar kami mendekat. Hangeng berdiri di tengah mereka. Aku bisa mendengar geraman pelan Jongin saat ia mendudukkanku di sisi Chanyeol.

"Dia mengikuti kami," ungkap Chanyeol, menatap galak pada Hangeng.

Wajah Hangeng tampak muram. "Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Luhan bergerak anggun ke sisi Sehun dan berbisik di telinganya; bibirnya bergetar cepat mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar. Mereka menaiki tangga bersama-sama. Kyungoo mengamati mereka, kemudian bergerak cepat ke sisi Jongin. Matanya yang indah penuh cinta dan—ketika beralih enggan menatapku—tampak marah.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Junmyeon bertanya kepada Hangeng dengan nada hawatir.

"Maafkan aku," jawabnya. "Aku khawatir, ketika anak laki-lakimu tadi membelanya, itu justru memicunya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

Hangeng menggeleng. "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Junsu begitu dia sudah mulai."

"Kami akan menghentikannya," Jongin berjanji. Tak ada keraguan di balik maksud perkataannya.

"Kau takkan bisa menaklukkannya. Aku tak pernah melihat kekuatan seperti yang dimilikinya selama tiga ratus tahun kehidupanku. Dia sangat mematikan. Itu sebabnya aku bergabung dalam kelompoknya."

Kelompoknya tentu saja, pikirku. Pertunjukan soal siapa sang pemimpin di lapangan tadi hanya pura- pura. Junsu menggeleng. Ia melirikku, bingung, kemudian kembali menatap Junmyeon.

"Kau yakin ini layak?" Geraman marah Chanyeol menggema di seluruh ruangan; Hangeng langsung ciut.

Junmyeon menatap Hangeng dingin. "Aku khawatir kau harus menentukan pilihan."

Hangeng mengerti. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ia menatap satu per satu setiap wajah di sana, dan akhirnya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang terang itu.

"Aku tertarik pada kehidupan yang kau ciptakan di sini. Tapi aku takkan terlibat dalam urusan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci kalian, tapi aku tidak akan menentang Junsu. Kurasa aku akan menuju utara—menemui klan yang ada di Denali." Ia ragu-ragu. "Jangan remehkan Junsu. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang brilian dan indra yang tak ada tandingannya. Dia sama nyamannya berada dalam dunia manusia seperti kalian, dan dia tidak akan mendatangi kalian dengan terang-terangan... Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku sungguh menyesal." Ia membungkuk, tapi aku melihatnya melirik bingung lagi ke arahku.

"Pergilah dalam damai," ujar Junmyeon dengan nada formal.

Hangeng kembali memandang sekelilingnya untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian bergegas keluar. Keheningan hanya bertahan sebentar.

"Seberapa dekat?" Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol.

Yixing sudah bergerak; tangannya menekan tombol tak kasat mata di dinding, dan dengan suara menderu, daun jendela baja besar mulai menutupi dinding kaca. Aku memandang terkesima.

"Sekitar tiga mil dari sungai; dia sedang memutar untuk menemui si wanita."

"Apa rencananya?"

"Kita akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian Sehun dan Luhan akan membawa Baekhyun ke selatan."

"Lalu?"

Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar mematikan. "Begitu Baekhyun aman dari bahaya, kita akan memburu Junsu."

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain," Junmyeon menimpali, wajahnya kelam. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Bawa Baekhyun ke atas dan tukarlah pakaian kalian," perintah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" desisnya. "Memangnya dia siapa bagiku? Dia hanya membawa sial dan bahaya untuk kita semua."

Aku tersentak mendengar kebengisan dalam suaranya.

"Kyungsoo...," gumam Jongin, sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya. Kyungsoo menepisnya.

Tapi aku mengamati Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, teringat temperamennya yang meledak-ledak, mengkhawatirkan reaksinya. Ia membuatku terkejut. Ia berpaling dari Kyungsoo seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, seolah ia tidak ada.

"Yixing?" tanyanya tenang.

"Jangan hawatir," gumam Yixing.

Tak sampai sedetik Yixing sudah berada di sisiku, mengayunkan tubuhku dengan mudah kemudian menggendongku, dan melompati anak tangga sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku terengah-engah saat ia menurunkanku di ruangan yang gelap entah di mana di lantai dua.

"Berusaha mengaburkan aromamu. Tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi mungkin bisa membantumu melarikan diri." Aku bisa mendengar suara pakaiannya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Kurasa pakaian Anda takkan muat..." aku ragu, tapi tangan-tangannya langsung melepaskan T-shirt-ku. Aku bergegas melepaskan jinsku. Ia memberi sesuatu padaku, rasanya seperti kaus. Aku berjuang memasukkan tanganku ke lubang yang tepat. Begitu aku selesai, ia menyerahkan celana panjangnya.

Aku mengenakannya, tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan kakiku; terlalu panjang. Dengan mahir ia menggulung ujung lipatannya beberapa kali hingga aku bisa berdiri. Entah bagaimana ia sudah mengenakan pakaianku. Ia menarikku kembali ke tangga, ke tempat Luhan berdiri sambil membawa tas kulit kecil. Mereka masing-masing memegang sikuku dan setengah mengangkatku ketika melayang menuruni tangga.

Sepertinya segala sesuatu di bawah telah beres saat kami pergi tadi. Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah siap berangkat, Jongin menyampirkan ransel yang kelihatan berat di bahunya. Junmyeon menyerahkan sesuatu yang kecil kepada Yixing. Ia berbalik dan menyerahkan benda yang sama kepada Luhan— Ponsel mungil berwarna perak.

"Yixing dan Kyungsoo akan membawa trukmu, Baekhyun." ia memberitahu saat melewatiku. Aku mengangguk, melirik cemas ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menatap geram ke arah Junmyeon.

"Luhan. Sehun—kalian bawa Mercedes-nya. Warna gelapnya akan berguna bagi kalian ketika berada di Selatan." Mereka juga mengangguk.

"Kami naik Jeep." Aku terkejut mengetahui Junmyeon berniat pergi bersama Chanyeol. Tiba -tiba aku menyadari, bahwa mereka akan ikut meramaikan perburuan.

"Luhan," Junmyeon bertanya, "apakah mereka akan memakan umpannya?"

Semua memerhatikan Luhan ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Akhirnya matanya membuka. "Junsu akan memburumu. Si wanita akan mengikuti truk. Kita seharusnya bisa pergi setelah itu." Suaranya yakin.

"Ayo kita pergi." Junmyeon berjalan menuju dapur.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol telah berdiri di sisiku. Ia menangkapku dalam genggamannya yang kuat, memelukku erat-erat. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyadari keluarganya memerhatikan saat ia meraih wajahku dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai. Dalam waktu sekejap bibirnya yang dingin dan keras mencium bibirku.

Kemudian semuanya selesai. Ia menurunkanku kembali ke lantai, masih memegangi wajahku, matanya yang indah membara menatapku. Sorot matanya berubah hampa, ketika ia berpaling dariku. Dan mereka pun pergi.

Kami berdiri di sana, yang lain memalingkan pandangan dariku saat air mata mulai menetes tanpa suara di wajahku. Keheningan terus berlanjut, kemudian ponsel Yixing bergetar. Ia langsung mendengarkan.

"Sekarang" katanya. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengentakkan kaki menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat lagi ke arahku, tapi Yixing menyentuh pipiku ketika melewatiku. "Jaga dirimu." Bisikannya menggema di belakang mereka saat mereka menyelinap keluar. Aku mendengar suara trukku menderu, lalu lenyap.

Sehun dan Luhan menunggu. Ponsel Luhan sepertinya sudah menempel di telinganya sebelum sempat bergetar. "Chanyeol bilang si wanita membuntuti Yixing. Aku akan ambil mobil." Ia lenyap ke dalam kegelapan seperti ketika Chanyeol pergi.

Sehun dan aku berpandang-pandangan. Ia berdiri agak jauh di pintu masuk... berhati-hati.

"Kau salah, kau tahu itu," katanya pelan.

"Apa?" aku terkesiap.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang— dan kau memang layak."

"Tidak," gumamku. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia."

"Kau keliru," ia mengulanginya, tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku tak mendengar apa-apa, tapi kemudian Luhan melangkah melalui pintu depan dan menghampiriku dengan tangan terentang.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau yang pertama meminta izin." Aku tersenyum pahit. Tangannya yang ramping mengangkatku semudah yang dilakukan Jongin, memelukku dengan sikap melindungi, kemudian kami terbang melewati pintu, meninggalkan cahaya terang di belakang kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kalian suka gak sih sama remake ini? jujur aja ya.. review plis..**


	21. Chapter 20 IMPATIENCE

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Ketika terbangun, aku bingung. Pikiranku kabur, masih antara tak sadar dan mimpi buruk. Butuh waktu lebih lama dari seharusnya untuk menyadari di mana aku berada. Ruangan ini terlalu biasa untuk berada di mana pun, kecuali di hotel.

Lampu tidur yang disekrupkan ke meja memastikan dugaanku tepat, begitu juga tirai panjang yang terbuat dan bahan yang sama dengan penutup tempat tidurnya, serta dindingnya yang bercorak umum.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana aku sampai di sini, tapi awalnya tidak berhasil.

Aku ingat mobil hitam yang mengilat, kaca jendelanya lebih gelap daripada kaca limusin. Suara mesinnya nyaris tak terdengar, meskipun kami melaju melebihi dua kali batas kecepatan yang diizinkan di jalan tol.

Dan aku ingat Luhan duduk bersamaku di jok belakang yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna gelap. Entah bagaimana sepanjang malam yang panjang kepalaku bersandar di lehernya yang bagai granit. Kedekatan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali dan anehnya kulitnya yang dingin dan keras membuatku merasa nyaman.

Bagian depan kaus katunnya yang tipis terasa dingin, lembab karena air mataku yang mengalir deras hingga mataku bengkak dan memerah, dan air mataku habis terkuras. Rasa kantuk meninggalkanku, mataku yang perih membuka dengan susah payah meskipun malam akhirnya berakhir dan fajar pecah di puncak yang rendah entah di bagian mana California. Cahaya kelabu memancar di langit tak berawan, menyengat mataku.

Tapi aku tak bisa memejamkannya; ketika aku melakukannya, bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebat tampak kelewat nyata, bagaikan slide yang tertanam di balik pelupuk mataku, tak tertahankan. Ekspresi sedih Yunho, geraman brutal Chanyeol yang memamerkan deretan giginya, tatapan marah Kyungsoo, tatapan menggebu-gebu si pemburu, tatapan Chanyeol yang mematikan setelah ia terakhir kali menciumku.

Aku tak tahan melihat semua itu. Jadi aku melawan kelelahanku dan matahari pun semakin tinggi. Aku masih terjaga ketika kami melintasi gunung yang rendah, dan matahari berada di belakang sekarang, sinarnya memantulkan bubungan atap keramik Valley of the Sun. Aku tak memiliki cukup emosi untuk merasa terkejut menyadari kami telah melakukan perjalanan tiga hari hanya dalam sehari. Aku menatap hampa lahan luas yang membentang di hadapanku.

Phoenix - pohon-pohon palem, semak belukarnya garis -garis tak beraturan di persimpangan jalan bebas hambatan, bentangan luas lapangan golf yang hijau, dan bercak turgouise kolam- kolam renang, semua kabur di balik kabut asap tipis dan dikelilingi bukit berbatu pendek yang tak cukup besar untuk disebut pegunungan.

Bayangan pepohonan palem menaungi jalan bebas hambatan - jelas, lebih tajam dari yang kuingat. lebih pucat dari seharusnya. Tak ada yang bisa bersembunyi di balik bayangan ini. Jalan bebas hambatan yang terbuka dan terang tampak cukup aman. Tapi aku tidak merasa lega sedikit pun, tak ada perasaan seperti pulang ke rumah.

"Jalan mana yang menuju ke bandara, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun. Aku terkejut, meskipun suaranya cukup lembut dan tenang. Itu adalah suara pertama, selain deruman mesin mobil, yang memecah keheningan malam yang panjang.

"Ikuti terus rute I-sepuluh," jawabku otomatis. "Kita akan melewatinya."

Pikiranku bekerja lebih lambat akibat kurang tidur.

"Apakah kita akan terbang ke suatu tempat?" aku bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik berada di dekat bandara, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Aku ingat memulai putaran di sekitar Sky Harbor International... tapi tidak ingat telah mengakhirinya. Kurasa pasti saat itulah aku tertidur.

Meskipun sekarang aku telah melupakan ingatanku, samar-samar aku ingat telah meninggalkan mobil, matahari baru saja terbenam, lenganku di bahu Luhan dan lengannya melingkar kuat di pinggangku, membawaku bersamanya saat aku tersandung-sandung menembus kegelapan yang kering dan hangat. Aku tak ingat ruangan ini.

Aku memandang jam digital di meja sisi tempat tidur.

Angka yang berwarna merah menunjukkan pukul tiga, tapi tidak ada indikasi apakah ini malam atau siang. Tak sedikit pun cahaya menembus tirai yang tebal, tapi ruangan benderang karena cahaya lampu. Aku bangkit dengan tubuh kaku dan berjalan tertatihtatih ke jendela. menyingkap tirainya.

Di luar gelap. Kalau begitu sekarang pukul tiga dini hari. Kamarku menghadap bagian jalan bebas hambatan yang terbengkalai dan areal parkir jangka panjang bandara yang baru. Rasanya sedikit nyaman bisa mengenali waktu dan tempat.

Aku memandang diriku sendiri. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian Yixingyang kebesaran. Aku mengedarkan pandang senang menemukan tas pakaianku di atas lemari pakaian yang pendek.

Aku baru saja akan mencari pakaian baru ketika ketukan pelan di pintu membuatku kaget.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Luhan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tentu."

Ia melangkah masuk dan memandangiku hati-hati.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur lebih lama," katanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Ia bergerak tanpa suara ke jendela dan menutup tirai rapat-rapat sebelum berbalik lagi padaku.

"Kita harus tinggal di kamar," ia memberitahuku.

"Oke." Suaraku serak, parau.

"Haus?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana?"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa diatasi." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku memesan makanan untukmu, ada di ruang depan. Chanyeol mengingatkanku bahwa kau harus makan lebih sering daripada kami."

Aku langsung lebih waspada. "Dia menelepon?"

"Tidak," katanya, dan melihatku kecewa. "Dia mengatakannya sebelum kita pergi."

Hati-hati ia meraih tanganku dan membimbingku melewati pintu menuju ruang tamu suite yang kami tempati. Aku bisa mendengar suara pelan yang datangnya dari arah TV. Sehun duduk diam di meja di sudut, menonton berita tanpa gairah sedikit pun.

Aku duduk di lantai di sebelah meja tamu. Di atasnya sudah tersedia makanan dalam nampan. Aku mulai makan tanpa menyadari apa yang kumakan. Luhan duduk bertengger di lengan sofa dan menatap hampa ke TV seperti yang dilakukan Sehun.

Aku makan dengan pelan, mengamati Luhan dan sesekali melirik Sehun. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu diam. Mereka tak pernah berpaling dari layar, meskipun sekarang sedang jeda iklan. Aku mendorong nampannya, perutku langsung mulas. Luhan menatapku.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Matanya lebar, jujur... dan aku tidak memercayainya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita tunggu sampai Junmyeon menelepon."

"Dan apakah seharusnya dia sudah menelepon sekarang?" Aku tahu pertanyaanku nyaris benar. Tatapan Luhan beralih dariku ke telepon di atas tas kulit kemudian kembali menatapku lagi.

"Apa artinya?" suaraku bergetar, dan aku berusaha mengendalikannya. "Kalau dia belum menelepon?"

"Itu artinya mereka, tak ada yang perlu mereka beritahukan pada kita." Tapi suaranya kelewat datar, dan semakin sulit rasanya untuk bernapas.

Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Luhan, lebih dekat denganku daripada biasanya.

"Baekhyun," kata Sehun dengan suara menenangkan yang menuakan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Kau Benar-benar aman di sini."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan?" tanyanya, bingung. Ia mungkin merasakan perubahan emosiku, tapi ia tak bisa menebak maksud di balik itu semua.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu." Suaraku hanya bisikan, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya. "Katanya Junsu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu berjalan tidak semestinya, dan mereka terpisah? Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, Junmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol..." Aku menelan liurku. "Kalau si wanita liar itu melukai Yixing..." Suaraku meninggi, kecemasan mulai mewarnainya. "Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup sementara semua itu adalah salahku? Tak satu pun dari kalian seharusnya membahayakan hidup kalian demi aku- "

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, hentikan," Sehun menyelaku, kata-katanya mengalir begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk dimengerti. "Kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang salah, Baekhyun. Percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini-tak satu pun dari kami berada dalam bahaya. Kau hanya terlalu tegang itu saja; jangan ditambah lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak penting ini. Dengarkan aku!" perintahnya, karena aku telah memalingkan wajah. "Keluarga kami kuat. Ketakutan kami satu-satunya adalah kehilangan dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa kalian harus merasa seperti itu-" Luhan menyela kali ini, menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Hampir satu abad lamanya Chanyeol seorang diri. Sekarang dia telah menemukanmu. Kau tak bisa melihat perubahan yang kami lihat, kami telah bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Kau pikir kami tega melihat ke dalam matanya selama ratusan tahun yang akan datang bila dia kehilangan dirimu?".

Rasa bersalahku perlahan surut saat aku memandang matanya yang gelap. Tapi meskipun ketenangan menyelimutiku, aku tahu aku tak bisa memercayai perasaanku selama Sehun ada di sana. Hari itu berlangsung sangat lama. Kami tetap di kamar. Luhan menelepon _front office_ dan meminta mereka tidak membereskan kamar kami untuk saat ini. Jendela tetap tertutup, televisi menyala, meski tak seorang pun menonton. Secara teratur mereka mengantar makanan untukku. Telepon perak di aras tas Luhan sepertinya tumbuh semakin besar sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu.

Para pengasuhku menghadapi ketegangan lebih baik dariku. Saat aku mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, mereka hanya bertambah kaku, dua patung yang matanya tanpa kentara mengikuti gerakku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan menghafal ruangan tempatku berada; pola sofa yang bergaris-garis, cokelat, peach, krem, emas kusam, cokelat lagi.

Kadang-kadang aku memandangi cetakan bermotif yang abstrak, secara acak mencari bentuk-bentuk di sana, seperti saat aku mencari bentuk di awan ketika masih kecil. Aku menemukan tangan biru, wanita menyisir rambutnya, dan kucing yang meregangkan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika lingkaran merah pucat itu membentuk mata yang menatap, aku memalingkan wajah.

Ketika petang berganti malam, aku naik ke tempat tidur, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku berharap dengan berada sendirian dalam kegelapan, aku bisa menyerah pada rasa takut luar biasa yang menanti di ujung kesadaranku, tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pengawasan Sehun yang tajam.

Tapi Luhan mengikutiku dengan sikap santai, seolah-olah ia kebetulan juga bosan berada di ruang depan. Aku mulai bertanya- tanya instruksi seperti apakah tepatnya yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, dan ia duduk dengan kaki terlipat di sebelahku. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya, tiba-tiba merasa cukup lelah untuk tertidur. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, perasaan panik yang tadi lenyap karena berada di dekat Sehun, kini mulai datang kembali. Dengan cepat aku melupakan ide untuk tidur, lalu meringkuk sambil memeluk kakiku.

"Luhan?" aku bertanya.

"Ya?"

Aku menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Junmyeon ingin membimbing si pemburu sejauh mungkin ke utara, menunggunya mendekat, kemudian berbalik dan menjebaknya. Yixing dan Kyungsoo seharusnya menuju barat sejauh si wanita tetap mengikuti mereka. Kalau wanita itu berbalik, mereka akan kembali ke Forks dan mengawasi ayahmu. Jadi, aku membayangkan segalanya berjalan baik bila mereka tidak bisa menelepon. Itu artinya si pemburu berada cukup dekat sehingga mereka tidak ingin dia menguping pembicaraan di telepon."

"Dan Yixing?"

"Kurasa dia pasti sudah kembali di Forks. Dia takkan menelepon bila ada kemungkinan si wanita bisa mendengar. Aku menduga mereka semua hanya ingin sangat berhati-hati."

"Menurutmu mereka benar-benar aman?"

"Baekhyun, berapa kali kami harus memberitahumu bahwa kami sama sekali tidak terancam bahaya?"

"Meski begitu, maukah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Ya. Aku akan selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu." Suaranya tulus.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan ia bersungguhsungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku... bagaimana kau menjadi vampir?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya kaget. Ia diam. Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya, dan ekspresinya tampak ragu.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin aku memberitahumu," katanya tegas, tapi aku merasa ia tak sependapat.

"Itu tidak adil. Kurasa aku punya hak untuk mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu." Aku menatapnya, menunggu.

Ia mendesah. "Dia akan sangat marah."

"Itu bukan urusannya. Ini antara kau dan aku. Luhan, sebagai teman, aku memohon padamu." Dan sekarang kami memang teman, entah bagaimana, seperti yang sudah diduganya selama ini.

Luhan menatapku dengan matanya yang indah dan bijaksana... mempertimbangkan.

"Aku akan menceritakan cara kerjanya," akhirnya ia berkata, "tapi aku sendiri tidak ingat, dan aku tak pernah melakukannya atau melihatnya dilakukan, jadi camkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa aku hanya bisa menceritakan teorinya."

Aku menunggu.

"Sebagai predator, kami punya banyak sekali senjata dalam gudang senjata fisik kami - sangat, sangat banyak dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan. Kekuatan, kecepatan, pengindraan yang tajam, belum lagi kami yang seperti Chanyeol, Sehun, dan aku, yang mempunyai indra tambahan. Kemudian bagai kantong semar, secara fisik kami menarik bagi mangsa kami."

Aku diam tak bergerak, mengingat betapa jelas Chanyeol menggambarkan konsep yang sama padaku ketika berada di padang rumput. Senyumnya yang lebar tampak jahat.

"Kami juga punya senjata ekstra lain. Kami juga berbisa," katanya, giginya berkilauan. "Bisa kami tidak mematikan-hanya melumpuhkan. Daya kerjanya lambat, menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah, sehingga begitu tergigit, mangsa kami sangat kesakitan sehingga tak bisa melarikan diri. Kelewat berlebihan, seperti kataku tadi. Bila kami sedekat itu, si mangsa tak bisa melarikan diri. Tentu saja, selalu ada pengecualian. Junmyeon, misalnya."

"Jadi... kalau racunnya menyebar...," gumamku.

"Perlu beberapa hari agar perubahannya sempurna, tergantung berapa banyak bisa yang ada dalam aliran darah, seberapa dekat bisa itu memasuki jantung. Selama jantungnya tetap berdetak, bisa itu menyebar, menyembuhkan, mengubah tubuh saat melewatinya. Akhirnya jantungnya berhenti, dan perubahannya pun selesai. Tapi selama waktu itu, setiap menit, si korban akan mengharapkan kematian."

Aku gemetar mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"Chanyeol bilang itu sangat sulit dilakukan... aku tidak begitu mengerti," kataku.

"Di satu sisi kami juga seperti hiu. Begitu kami merasakan darah, atau bahkan menciumnya saja, akan sangat sulit menahan diri untuk memangsa. Terkadang mustahil. Jadi kau tahu, dengan benar-benar menggigit seseorang, mencecap darahnya, itu akan memancing kegilaan. Sulit untuk kedua pihak-yang satu godaan darahnya, yang lain rasa sakit yang luar biasa."

"Menurutmu, mengapa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagi orang-orang lain, rasa sakit akibat transformasi adalah ingatan terkuat yang mereka miliki dari masa kehidupan mereka sebagai manusia." Suaranya terdengar muram.

Kami berbaring tak bersuara, diselimuti pikiran masing-masing. Detik demi detik berlalu dan aku nyaris melupakan kehadirannya, aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apa pun, Luhan melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendarat mulus di kakinya. Kepalaku tersentak saat aku menatapnya, terkejut.

"Ada yang berubah." Suaranya mendesak, dan ia tidak sedang berbicara padaku lagi.

Ia sampai ke pintu bersamaan dengan Sehun. Jelas ia telah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dan seruan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luhan dan membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur, mendudukkannya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya hati-hati, menatap ke dalam mata Luhan. Mata Luhan terpusat pada sesuatu yang sangat jauh. Aku duduk di dekatnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk menangkap suaranya yang pelan dan cepat sekali.

"Aku melihat sebuah ruangan. Panjang, ada cermin di mana-mana. Lantainya dari kayu. Dia di ruangan itu, dan dia menunggu. Ada emas... garis emas di seberang cermin-cermin itu."

"Di mana kamar itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada yang hilang-keputusan yang lain belum dibuat."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Segera. Dia akan berada di ruangan cermin hari ini, atau mungkin besok. Tergantung. Dia menunggu sesuatu. Dan sekarang dia berada dalam kegelapan."

Suara Sehun tenang, teratur, saat ia menanyainya dengan cara terlatih.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia menonton televisi... tidak, dia menyalakan VCR, di kegelapan, di tempat lain."

"Bisakah kau melihat di mana dia berada?"

"Tidak, terlalu gelap."

"Dan ruangan cermin itu, apa lagi yang ada di sana?"

"Hanya cermin, dan emas itu. Itu garis, mengelilingi ruangan. Dan ada meja hitam dengan stereo besar, juga sebuah televisi. Dia menyentuh VCR itu, tapi dia tidak menonton seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan gelap. Ini adalah ruangan tempatnya menunggu." Pandangan Luhan menerawang, kemudian terpusat di wajah Sehun.

"Tak ada yang lainnya?" Luhan menggeleng. Mereka berpandangan, tak bergerak.

"Apa maksudnya?" aku bertanya.

Sesaat tak satu pun dari mereka menyahut, kemudian Sehun menatapku.

"Itu artinya si pemburu mengubah rencananya. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang akan membimbingnya ke ruangan cermin, dan ruangan gelap."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu di mana ruangan itu."

"Tidak."

"Tapi kita tahu dia takkan berada di pegunungan di utara Washington, diburu. Dia akan kabur dari mereka." Suara Luhan terdengar putus asa.

"Haruskah kira menelepon?" tanyaku. Mereka bertukar pandangan serius, ragu-ragu. Telepon berbunyi. Luhan sudah menyeberangi kamar sebelum aku sempat mendongak. Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan mendekatkan telepon itu di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bicara lebih dulu.

"Junmyeon," desahnya. Ia tidak tampak terkejut atau lega, seperti yang kurasakan.

"Ya," katanya, menatapku. Ia mendengarkan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya." Ia menggambarkan lagi apa yang dilihatnya. "Apa pun yang membuatnya naik ke pesawat itu... itu membimbingnya ke ruangan-ruangan itu." Luhan terdiam. "Ya," ia berbicara di telepon, kemudian ia berbicara padaku. "Baekhyun?"

Ia menyodorkan teleponnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Halo?" desahku.

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol! Aku sangat khawatir."

"Baekhyun," ia mendesah frustrasi, "sudah kubilang jangan mengkhawatirkan hal lain kecuali dirimu sendiri." Tak kusangka rasanya senyaman ini mendengar suaranya. Ku rasakan kabut keputusasaan menipis dan lenyap saat ia bicara.

"Kau di mana?"

"Kami berada di luar Vancouver. Baekhyun, maafkan aku- kami kehilangan jejaknya. Dia kelihatannya curiga-dia berhati-hati, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia sudah pergi sekarang-sepertinya naik pesawat. Kami kira dia kembali ke Forks untuk memulai lagi dari awal." Aku bisa mendengar Luhan menggantikan Sehun di belakangku, kata-katanya yang cepat terdengar samar bagai gumaman.

"Aku tahu. Luhan melihat dia berhasil kabur."

"Meski begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia takkan menemukan apa pun yang akan membawanya padamu. Kau hanya perlu tetap di sana dan menunggu sampai kami menemukannya lagi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apakah Yixing bersama Junmyeon?"

"Ya, si wanita ada di kota. Dia pergi ke rumah Yunho, tapi Yunho sedang di tempat kerja. Dia tidak mendekati Yunho, jadi jangan khawatir. Dia aman dalam pengawasan Kyungsoo dan Yixing."

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?"

"Mungkin sedang mencoba mengikuti jejak. Dia mengelilingi kota sepanjang malam. Kyungsoo mengikutinya hingga ke bandara, semua jalanan di kota, sekolah... dia mencari-carimu Baekhyun, tapi tak ada yang bisa ditemukannya."

"Kau yakin Yunho aman?"

"Ya, Yixing takkan membiarkannya luput dari pengawasan. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di sana. Kalau si pemburu berada dekat-dekat Forks, kami akan menghabisinya."

"Aku merindukanmu," bisikku.

"Aku tahu. Baekhyun. Percayalah padaku, aku tahu. Rasanya seolah-olah kau telah membawa separuh diriku bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu datang dan ambillah," aku menantangnya.

"Segera, begitu aku bisa. Aku akan membuatmu aman dulu." Suaranya tegang.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol," aku mengingatkannya.

"Bisakah kau mempercayainya, terlepas dan semua yang telah kau alami karena aku, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku percaya."

"Aku akan segera datang padamu."

"Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol."

Setelah percakapan selesai, kabut depresi pun menyelimuti ku lagi.

Aku berbalik untuk mengembalikan telepon itu kepada Luhan dan mendapati ia dan Sehun membungkuk di atas meja, Luhan sedang membuat sketsa pada sehelai memo hotel. Aku bersandar di sofa, mengintip dari balik bahunya. Ia sedang menggambar sebuah ruangan: panjang persegi dengan bagian lebih sempit berbentuk segi empat di bagian belakang. Potongan-potongan kayu yang membentuk lantai membentang sepanjang ruangan. Di bawah dinding terdapat garis-garis yang menandakan batasan cermin. Sepanjang dinding setinggi pinggang tampak garis panjang. Garis yang disebut Luhan berwarna emas.

"Itu studio balet," kataku, tiba-tiba mengenali bentuknya yang tidak asing.

Mereka memandangku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu ruangan ini?" suara Sehun terdengar tenang tapi di baliknya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kuduga. Luhan menunduk menatap gambarnya, tangannya menyapu kertas itu sekarang, menggambar tangga darurat di dinding belakang stereo dan TV di meja rendah di sudut kanan depan.

"Kelihatannya seperti tempat yang biasa ku kunjungi untuk belajar menari-ketika usiaku delapan atau sembilan tahun. Bentuknya tak berubah." Kusentuh kertas itu pada bagian yang menonjol kemudian menyempit di bagian belakang ruangan. "Di sana letak kamar mandinya, pintunya bisa menembus ke lantai dansa lainnya. Tapi stereonya tadinya di sini" aku menunjuk sudut kiri "sudah lama, dan tidak ada TV. Ada jendela di ruang tunggu-kau akan melihat ruangan itu, dari sudut pandang ini kalau kau melihatnya dari jendela itu." Luhan dan Sehun menatapku.

"Kau yakin ini ruangan yang sama?" Sehun bertanya, masih tenang.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kurasa kebanyakan studio tari kelihatan sama, cermin- cerminnya, palangnya." Jari-jariku menelusuri palang balet yang terpasang di depan cermin. "Bentuknya saja yang kelihatannya tidak asing." Aku menyentuh pintunya, terpasang pada tempat yang sama persis seperti yang kuingat.

"Apa kau punya alasan apa pun untuk pergi ke sana sekarang?" Luhan bertanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku tak pernah ke sana. Aku penari yang payah-mereka selalu menjadikanku cadangan pada acara pertunjukan," aku mengakui.

"Jadi tak mungkin itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, kurasa pemiliknya bahkan bukan orang yang sama. Aku yakin itu hanya studio tari lainnya, entah di mana."

"Di mana letak studio yang biasa kau datangi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kasual.

"Di sekitar sudut rumah ibuku. Aku biasa berjalan kaki ke sana sepulang sekolah..." kataku, suaraku menghilang. Aku melihat mereka bertukar pandang.

"Kalau begitu di sini, di Phoenix?" Suara Sehun masih santai.

"Ya," bisikku. "58th Street dan Cacrus." Kami duduk terdiam, memandangi gambar Luhan.

"Luhan, apakah telepon itu aman?"

"Ya," ia meyakinkanku. "Nomornya hanya akan terdeteksi ke Washington."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menelepon ibuku."

"Kupikir dia di Florida."

"Memang-tapi dia akan segera pulang, dan dia tak bisa kembali ke rumah itu sementara..." Suaraku gemetar. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tentang wanita berambut merah yang mendatangi rumah Yunho, sekolah, di mana catatan tentang diriku berada.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghubunginya?"

"Mereka tidak punya nomor tetap kecuali di rumah-dia seharusnya memeriksa mesin penjawabnya secara teratur."

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Ia mempertimbangkannya. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin berbahaya-pastikan kau tidak menyebutkan di mana kau berada, tentu saja."

Dengan bersemangat aku meraih telepon genggam Luhan dan memutar nomor yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak empat kali, kemudian aku mendengar suara ibuku yang mendesah memberitahukan untuk meninggalkan pesan.

"Mom," kataku setelah bunyi bip, "ini aku. Dengar, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu. Ini penting. Begitu kau menerima pesan ini, hubungi aku di nomor ini." Luhan sudah di sisiku, menuliskan nomornya untukku di bagian bawah gambar. Aku membacanya perlahan, dua kali. "Kumohon jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai kau berbicara denganku. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku harus bicara denganmu secepatnya, tak peduli kapan pun kau menerima pesan ini, oke? Aku mencintaimu, Mom. Bye."

Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa sepenuh hati agar tak ada perubahan rencana tiba-tiba yang membawanya pulang sebelum ia mendengar pesanku. Aku duduk di sofa, mengunyah buah-buahan yang tersisa di piring, pengantisipasi malam yang panjang. Aku berpikir untuk menelepon Yunho, tapi tak yakin apakah ia sudah pulang atau belum. Aku berkonsentrasi menonton berita, mencari berita tentang Florida, atau tentang pelatihan musim semi - aksi demo atau badai topan atau serangan teroris-apa pun yang mungkin membuat mereka pulang lebih awal.

Keabadian pasti melahirkan kesabaran yang tiada habisnya. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu sama sekali. Selama beberapa waktu Luhan membuat sketsa samar ruangan gelap itu berdasarkan penglihatannya, sebanyak yang dapat dilihatnya dengan mengandalkan cahaya yang berasal dari TV. Tapi ketika selesai ia hanya duduk, menatap dinding-dinding kosong tanpa berkedip. Sehun juga kelihatan tidak terdorong untuk mondar-mandir atau mengintip dari balik tirai, atau menghambur ke pintu sambil berteriak-teriak, seperti yang kurasakan.

Aku pasti tertidur di sofa, menantikan telepon berbunyi lagi. Sentuhan tangan Luhan yang dingin membangunkanku sebentar saat ia menggendongku ke tempat tidur, tapi aku kembali pulas sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mau lanjut sampai breaking dawn gak?**


	22. Chapter 21 PHONE CALL

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Aku bisa merasakan hari lagi, lagi masih terlalu dini ketika aku terbangun. Aku tahu siang dan malamku perlahan-lahan terbalik. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan mendengarkan suara Luhan dan Sehun yang pelan dari ruangan lain. Kenyataan bahwa suara mereka cukup keras untuk bisa kudengar sangatlah aneh. Aku berguling hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai, lalu tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tamu.

Jam di TV menunjukkan baru lewat pukul dua pagi. Luhan dan Sehun duduk di sofa, Luhan membuat sketsa sementara Sehun mengintip dari bahunya. Mereka tidak mendongak ketika aku masuk, terlalu asyik memerhatikan gambar yang dibuat Luhan.

Aku berjinjit ke sisi Sehun untuk mengintip.

"Apakah dia melihat sesuatu yang baru?" aku bertanya pelan pada Sehun.

"Ya Baekhyun. Sesuatu membawa Jungsu kembali ke ruangan ber-VCR, hanya saja kali ini keadaannya terang."

Aku melihat Luhan menggambar ruang persegi dengan balok-balok berwarna gelap pada langit-langitnya yang rendah. Dinding-dindingnya berpanel kayu, agak terlalu gelap, ketinggalan zaman. Lantainya diselimuti karpet berpola warna gelap. Di dinding sebelah selatan ada jendela besar. Di ambang terbuka di dinding sebelah barat ada ruang tamu. Satu sisi ambang itu terbuat dari batu— perapian dari batu cokelat yang terbuka ke dua ruangan itu. TV dan VCR ditaruh di aras lemari pajang kayu yang kelewat kecil di sudut barat daya ruangan. Sofa panjang kuno terletak di depan TV, meja ramu yang bundar berdiri di depannya.

"Teleponnya di sebelah sana," bisikku, sambil menunjuk.

Dua pasang maya yang abadi menatapku.

"Itu rumah ibuku."

Luhan telah bangkit dari sofa, telepon di tangan, menekan nomor. Aku menatap gambar ruang keluarga rumah ibuku yang amat tepat itu. Tidak seperti biasa Sehun mendekatiku. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh bahuku, dan kontak fisik itu sepertinya dilakukan untuk membuat kemampuannya menenangkan lebih kuat lagi. Kepanikanku tetap samar, tidak fokus.

Bibir Luhan bergetar akibat kecepatan ucapannya, suara dengung pelan itu mustahil ditangkap. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Baekhyun," kata Luhan. Aku menatapnya hampa. "Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan datang menjemputmu. Dia, Jongin, dan Junmyeon akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, menyembunyikanmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Chanyeol akan datang?" Kata-kata itu bagaikan pelampung penyelamat, menjaga kepalaku tetap terapung.

"Ya Baekhyun, dia akan naik penerbangan pertama dari Seattle. Kita akan menemuinya di bandara, dan kau akan pergi bersamanya."

"Tapi ibuku... dia ke sini untuk mengincar ibuku, Luhan!" Terlepas dari kemampuan Sehun, kepanikan terdengar jelas dalam suaraku.

"Sehun dan aku akan tinggal sampai ibumu aman."

"Aku tak bisa pergi, Luhan. Kau tak bisa menjaga semua orang yang kukenal selamanya. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sama sekali tidak memburuku. Dia akan menemukan seseorang dia akan melukai orang yang kucintai... Luhan. aku tak bisa—"

"Kami akan menangkapnya, Baekhyun," ia meyakinkanku.

"Dan bagaimana kalau kau terluka, Luhan? Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya? Kau pikir hanya keluarga manusiaku yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyakitiku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti. Kabut tebal kelelahan menyapuku, dan mataku terpejam tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Pikiranku mencoba melawan kabut itu, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku memaksa membuka mataku dan berdiri, menjauhkan diri dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin tidur lagi," bentakku.

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan menutup pintu, sebenarnya membantingnya, supaya bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaanku tanpa ada yang melihat. Kali ini Luhan tidak mengikutiku. Selama tiga setengah jam aku menatap dinding meringkuk, bergoyang-goyang. Pikiranku berputar-putar, mencoba mencari cara untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Tak ada jalan keluar, tak ada kompromi. Aku hanya bisa melihat satu-satunya akhir yang menghadang masa depanku. Satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah, berapa banyak lagi orang yang harus terluka sebelum aku mencapainya.

Satu-satunya penghibur diriku, satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa adalah aku akan segera bertemu Chanyeol. Mungkin, kalau bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, aku juga bisa melihat pemecahan masalah yang tak terlihat olehku sekarang. Ketika telepon berbunyi aku kembali ke ruang depan, merasa sedikit malu dengan sikapku. Kuharap aku tak menyinggung perasaan mereka, bahwa mereka tahu betapa aku bersyukur atas pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan untukku.

Luhan berbicara sangat cepat seperti biasa, tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tak ada di ruangan itu. Aku melihat jam—pukul 05.30.

"Mereka baru saja lepas landas," Luhan memberitahu. "Mereka akan mendarat pukul 09.45." Hanya beberapa jam lagi sebelum Chanyeol tiba di sini."

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Dia pergi untuk check out"

"Kalian tidak menginap di sini?"

"Tidak Baekhyun, kami akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan rumah ibumu." Perutku melilit mendengar kata-katanya.

Tapi telepon berbunyi lagi, mengalihkan perhatianku. Luhan tampak terkejut, tapi aku telah melangkah maju, menggapai telepon sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Halo?" sapa Luhan. "Tidak, dia ada di sini." Ia menyodorkan teleponnya padaku. Ibumu, katanya tanpa suara.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" Itu suara ibuku, dalam nada familier yang telah kudengar ribuan kali pada masa kecilku, setiap kali aku berjalan terlalu dekat dengan tepian trotoar atau menghilang dari pandangannya ketika berada di keramaian. Suaranya panik.

Aku mendesah. Aku telah menduganya, meskipun aku telah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar pesanku tidak mengagetkan tanpa mencurangi urgensinya.

"Tenang, _Mom_." kataku dengan suaraku yang paling menenangkan, seraya berjalan pelan menjauhi Luhan. Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berbohong dengan meyakinkan sementara matanya mengawasiku. "Semua baik-baik saja, oke? Beri aku waktu satu menit dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku janji."

Aku diam, terkejut karena ia belum menyela kata-kataku.

" _Mom_?"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan katakan apa-apa sebelum aku menyuruhmu." Suara yang kudengar sekarang terdenga sama asing dan mengejutkannya. Itu suara tenor laki-laki, suara yang amat menyenangkan dan umum—jenis suara yang menjadi narator pada iklan mobil mewah. Ia berbicara sangat cepat.

"Nah, aku tak perlu melukai ibumu, jadi tolong lakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan, maka dia akan baik-baik saja." Ia berhenti sebentar sementara aku mendengarkan dalam keheningan mencekam. "Bagus sekali," ia memujiku. "Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, dan cobalah mengatakannya sewajar mungkin. Tolong katakan. 'Tidak, _Mom_ , tetaplah di tempatmu.'"

"Tidak, _Mom_ , tetaplah di tempatmu." Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Bisa kulihat ini akan sulit." Suara itu terdengar senang masih ringan dan ramah. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke ruangan lain sekarang sehingga wajahmu tidak mengacaukan segalanya? Tak ada alasan ibumu untuk menderita. Sambil berjalan, tolong katakan, ' _Mom_ , tolong dengarkan aku.' Katakan sekarang."

" _Mom,_ tolong dengarkan aku," aku memohon. Aku berjalan sangat pelan ke kamar tidur, merasakan tatapan waswas Luhan di belakangku. Aku menutup pintu, berusaha berpikir jernih dalam ketakutan yang mencengkram benakku.

"Nah bagus, kau sendirian? Jawab saja ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Tapi mereka masih bisa mendengarmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya."

"Baik, kalau begitu," suara menyenangkan itu melanjutkan, "katakan,' _Mom_ , percayalah padaku.'"

" _Mom_ , percayalah padaku."

"Ini berjalan lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku sedang bersiap-siap menunggu, tapi ibumu tiba lebih awal. Lebih mudah begini, ya kan? Tidak terlalu menegangkan, kau jadi tidak terlalu khawatir." Aku menunggu.

"Sekarang aku mau kau mendengarkan dengan sangat saksama. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan teman -temanmu; menurutmu, kau bisa melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Aku berharap kau bisa lebih kreatif lagi dari itu. Menurutmu, apakah kau bisa melarikan diri dari mereka bila nyawa ibumu bergantung pada hal itu? Jawab ya atau tidak."

Entah bagaimana, harus ada cara. Aku ingat kami akan pergi ke bandara. Sky Harbor International Airport: penuh sesak, sangat memusingkan...

"Ya."

"Itu lebih baik. Aku yakin takkan mudah, tapi seandainya aku mendapat sedikit saja petunjuk bahwa kau bersama seseorang, _well_ , itu akan sangat buruk bagi ibumu." Suara ramah itu mengancam. "Saat ini kau pasti sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang kami hingga menyadari aku bisa tahu jika kau mencoba mengajak seseorang bersamamu. Dan betapa singkatnya waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membereskan ibumu bila diperlukan. Kau mengerti? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya." Suaraku parau.

"Bagus sekali. Baekhyun. Sekarang inilah yang harus Kau lakukan Aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah ibumu. Di sebelah telepon ada sebuah nomor. Teleponlah, dan aku akan memberitahumu ke mana kau harus pergi selanjutnya." Aku sudah tahu ke mana aku akan pergi, dan di mana ini akan berakhir. Tapi aku akan mengikuti setiap perintahnya dengan tepat. "Bisakah kau melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Sebelum siang kumohon. Baekhyun. Waktuku tidak banyak," katanya sopan.

"Di mana Leeteuk?" aku langsung bertanya.

"Ah, hati-hati. Baekhyun. Kumohon, tunggu sampai aku menyuruhmu bicara.'

Aku menunggu.

"Ini penting nah, jangan buat teman-temanmu curiga ketika kau kembali pada mereka. Bilang ibumu menelepon dan kau sudah membujuknya agar tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, 'Terima kasih, _Mom_.' Katakan sekarang."

"Terima kasih, _Mom_." Air mataku menetes. Aku mencoba menahannya.

"Katakan, 'Aku mencintaimu, _Mom_ , sampai ketemu.' Katakan sekarang."

"Aku mencintaimu, _Mom_." Suaraku terdengar dalam. "Sampai ketemu," aku berjanji.

"Selamat tinggal Baekhyun. Aku menanti-nantikan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia menutup telepon.

Aku menempelkan telepon di telingaku. Sendi-sendiku kaku karena rasa takut yang amat sangat – aku tak dapat meregang jemariku untuk melepaskan telepon itu.

Aku tahu aku harus berfikir, tapi kepalaku dipenuhi suara panik ibuku. Detik demi detik berlalu saat aku berjuang mengendalikan diri.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, pikiranku mulai menembus dinding. Menyusun rencana. Karena sekarang aku hanya punya satu pilihan: pergi ke ruang cermin dan mati. Aku tak memiliki jaminan, tak ada yang bisa kuberikan agar ibuku tetap hidup. Aku hanya bisa berharap Jungsu akan merasa puas karena memenangkan permainan, bahwa mengalahkan Chanyeol cukup baginya.

Keputusasaan kembali mencengkeramku; tak ada cara untuk bernegosiasi, tak ada yang bisa kutawarkan atau kupertahankan yang bisa memengaruhinya. Tapi aku masih tidak punya pilihan. Aku harus mencoba.

Aku mengesampingkan ketakutanku sebisa mungkin. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu meratapi hasil akhirnya. Aku harus berpikir dengan baik, karena Luhan dan Sehun menungguku, dan menghindari mereka adalah sangat penting sekaligus sangat mustahil.

Tiba-tiba aku bersyukur Luhan sedang keluar. Seandainya ia berada di sini dan merasakan kesedihanku selama lima menit terakhir ini, bagaimana aku bisa mencegah mereka agar tidak curiga? Aku kembali menelan ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Aku tidak boleh takut sekarang. Aku tak tahu kapan Sehun akan kembali.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada rencana melarikan diri. Aku harus berharap pengenalanku akan kondisi bandara akan membantuku. Entah bagaimana, aku harus bisa menjauhkan Luhan...

Aku tahu Luhan berada di ruangan lain menungguku, penasaran. Tapi aku harus membereskan satu hal lagi sendirian sebelum Sehun kembali.

Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku takkan bertemu Chanyeol lagi, takkan ada pertemuan terakhir sebelum aku ke ruangan cermin. Aku akan menyakitinya, dan aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kubiarkan gelombang penyiksaan menyapu diriku sebentar. Kemudian aku mengesampingkannya juga, dan pergi menemui Luhan. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa kuperlihatkan adalah muram. Aku melihatnya waswas, dan aku tidak menunggunya bertanya. Aku hanya punya satu skenario dan sekarang aku takkan bisa berimprovisasi.

"Ibuku khawatir, dia ingin pulang. Tapi tenang saja, aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap di sana." Suaraku lemas.

"Kami akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun, jangan khawatir."

Aku berpaling; aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat wajahku.

Mataku tertuju pada lembaran kosong memo hotel di meja. Perlahan-lahan aku menghampirinya, sebuah rencana mulai tersusun di benakku. Di sana juga ada amplop. Bagus.

"Luhan," kataku pelan, tanpa berbalik, menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Kalau aku menulis surat untuk ibuku, maukah kau memberikannya padanya? Maksudku, meninggalkan suratnya di rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun." Suaranya terdengar hati -hati. Ia bisa melihat kegelisahanku. Aku harus lebih bisa menguasai emosiku.

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar, dan berlutut di sebelah meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur untuk menulis surat. "Chanyeol," tulisku. Tanganku gemetaran, tulisanku nyaris tak terbaca.

 ** _Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyesal. Ia menyandera ibuku, dan aku harus berusaha. Aku tahu ini mungkin tak berhasil. aku teramat menyesal._**

 ** _Jangan marah pada Luhan dan Sehun. Kalau aku bisa kabur dari pengawasan mereka, itu namanya mukjizat. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka. Terutama pada Luhan, kumohon._**

 ** _Dan kumohon dengan sangat jangan mengejarnya._**

 ** _Kurasa, itulah yang ia inginkan. Aku takkan tahan bila ada yang harus menderita karena aku, apalagi kau. Kumohon, hanya ini yang bisa kuminta darimu saat ini._**

 ** _Demi aku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._**

 ** _Baekhyun._**

Kulipat surat itu dengan'hati-hati, dan memasukkannya ke amplop. Saat Chanyeol menemukannya nanti, aku hanya berharap ia mengerti, dan mau mendengarku sekali ini saja.

Kemudian dengan hati-hati kututup hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks buat semua dukungannya.**


	23. Chapter 22 HIDE AND SEEK

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _BGM Robert Pattinson - Let Me Sign_

Butuh waktu jauh lebih sedikit dari yang kuduga. Semua ketakutan, keputusasaan, kehancuran hatiku. Detik demi detik berlalu lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Sehun belum kembali ketika aku akhirnya menghampiri Luhan.

Aku takut berada satu ruangan dengannya, takut ia akan menebaknya... tapi juga takut bersembunyi darinya untuk alasan yang sama.

Seharusnya aku tahu aku takkan mungkin sanggup terkejut, pikiranku begitu tersiksa dan labil, tapi aku terkejut juga saat melihat Luhan membungkuk di meja, mencengkeram tepi-nya dengan kedua tangan.

"Luhan?"

Ia tidak bereaksi ketika aku memanggil namanya, tapi kepalanya perlahan bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, dan aku melihat wajahnya. Tatapannya hampa, terpana... Pikiranku melayang pada ibuku. Apakah aku sudah terlambat?

Aku bergegas ke sisinya, otomatis menyentuh tangannya.

"Luhan!" seru Sehun, muncul tepat di belakang Luhan, kedua tangannya memeluk tangan Luhan, melepaskan cengkeramannya dari meja. Di seberang ruangan, pintu menutup dengan bunyi klik pelan.

"Ada apa?" desak Sehun.

Luhan memalingkan wajah dariku dan membenamkannya pada dada Sehun.

"Baekhyun," katanya.

"Aku di sini Luhan," balasku.

Kepalanya menoleh, matanya terpaku padaku, ekspresinya masih hampa, aneh. Aku langsung tersadar ia tidak berbicara padaku, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?' kataku-suaraku yang datar dan tak peduli tidak mencerminkan pertanyaan.

Sehun menatapku tajam. Aku menjaga ekspresiku tetap hampa dan menunggu. Mata Sehun bingung saat dengan cepat bergantian menatap wajahku dan Luhan, merasakan kepanikan... karena sekarang aku bisa menebak apa yang dilihat Luhan.

Aku merasakan ketenangan meliputi sekelilingku. Aku menyambutnya, menggunakannya untuk mengendalikan emosiku. Luhan sendiri juga berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh," akhirnya ia menjawab, suaranya luar biasa tenang dan meyakinkan. "Hanya ruangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya."

Luhan akhirnya memandangku, ekspresinya lembut dan tenang.

"Kau mau sarapan Bakehyun?"

"Tidak, aku makan di bandara saja." Aku juga terdengar sangat tenang. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hampir seolah meminjam indra istimewa Sehun, aku bisa merasakan keinginan Luhan- meskipun tersembunyi dengan baik - agar aku meninggalkan kamar dan ia bisa berdua saja dengan Sehun.

Supaya ia bisa memberitahu Sehun bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang keliru, bahwa mereka akan gagal...

Aku bersiap-siap seperti robot, berkonsentrasi pada setiap hal kecil. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai, berayun menutupi wajah. Suasana damai yang diciptakan Sehun memengaruhi dan membantuku berpikir jernih.

Membantuku menyusun rencana. Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku hingga menemukan kaus kakiku yang berisi uang.

Aku mengosongkannya dan memasukkan uangnya ke saku. Ingin sekali rasanya segera tiba di bandara, dan aku merasa lega ketika kami berangkat pukul tujuh. Kali ini aku duduk sendirian di belakang.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh di pintu, wajahnya menghadap Sehun, tapi dari balik kacamata hitamnya ia melirikku setiap beberapa detik.

"Luhan?" tanyaku cuek. Ia menjawab hati -hati,

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Hal-hal yang kaulihat itu?" Aku menatap ke luar jendela, suaraku terdengar bosan.

"Kata Chanyeol yang kau lihat tidak berarti final... bahwa hal-hal bisa saja berubah?" Menyebut namanya lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Pasti itulah yang membuat Sehun waspada dan mengerahkan gelombang ketenangan baru di mobil yang kami tumpangi.

"Ya, hal-hal bisa berubah..." gumam Luhan "Beberapa hal lebih pasti dari yang lain ... seperti cuaca. Manusia lebih sulit. Aku hanya melihat hal yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka sedang melakukannya. Begitu mereka berubah pikiran-membuat keputusan baru, tak peduli betapa kecil-seluruh masa depan pun berubah."

Aku mengangguk penuh perhatian. "Jadi kau tak bisa melihat Jungsu di Phoenix sampai dia memutuskan datang ke sini."

"Ya," ia menimpali, kembali waspada.

Dan ia tidak melihatku di ruangan cermin itu bersama Junsu aku membuat keputusan untuk menemuinya di sana. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan apa lagi yang mungkin dilihatnya. Aku tak ingin kepanikanku membuat Sehunsemakin curiga. Mereka akan mengawasiku lebih ketat lagi sekarang, terutama setelah penglihatan Luhan. Rencanaku nyaris tak mungkin terlaksana.

Kami tiba di bandara. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku, atau barangkali kebetulan saja. Pesawat Chanyeol mendarat di terminal empat, terminal paling besar tempat mendaratnya semua penerbangan-jadi fakta itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tapi itulah terminal yang kubutuhkan: yang terbesar, yang paling memusingkan. Dan ada pintu di lantai tiga yang bisa jadi satu-satunya kesempatan.

Kami parkir di lantai empat, di garasi berukuran raksasa. Aku menunjukkan jalan, berhubung pengetahuanku tentang bandara ini lebih baik daripada mereka. Kami menggunakan lift untuk turun ke lantai tiga tempat para penumpang turun. Lama sekali Luhan dan Sehun memandangi papan jadwal penerbangan.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka mendiskusikan pro dan konrra tentang New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kulihat. Dan takkan pernah kulihat. Aku menunggu kesempatan, tidak sabar, tak mampu menghentikan jari kakiku mengetuk-ngetuk.

Kami duduk di barisan kursi panjang di dekat pendeteksi logam, Sehun dan Luhan pura-pura memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi sebenarnya mereka mengawasiku. Lirikan cepat mereka mengikuti setiap gerakanku.

Benar-benar tak ada harapan. Apakah aku lari saja? Apakah mereka berani menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk menghentikanku di tempat umum seperti ini? Atau mereka hanya mengikuti? Aku mengeluarkan surat tak beralamat itu dari sakuku dan meletakkannya di atas tas kulit hitam Luhan. Ia menatapku

"Suratku," kataku. Ia mengangguk, menyelipkannya di balik penutup bagian atas. Chanyeol akan segera menemukannya.

Menit-menit berlalu dan waktu kedatangan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Betapa menakjubkan, setiap sel tubuhku sepertinya mengetahui kedatangannya, menginginkan kedatangannya. Itu membuatnya sangat sulit. Aku mendapati diriku memikirkan alasan untuk tetap tinggal, untuk melihatnya dulu, baru melarikan diri. Tapi aku tahu akan mustahil kabur jika Chanyeol sudah di sini.

Beberapa kali Luhan menawarkan menemaniku membeli sarapan. Aku memberitahunya belum ingin sarapan. Aku memandang papan jadwal kedatangan, memerhatikan saat penerbangan demi penerbangan tiba tepat waktu. Penerbangan dari Seattle merangkak mendekati baris teratas.

Ketika aku hanya punya tiga puluh menit untuk melarikan diri, angka-angka itu berubah. Pesawatnya tiba sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Aku tak punya waktu lagi.

"Kurasa aku mau makan sekarang," kataku buru-buru. Luhan berdiri.

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

"Kau keberatan kalau Sehun saja yang menemaniku?," tanyaku. "Aku merasa sedikit ..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Mataku cukup liar sehingga bisa menyampaikan apa yang tidak kukatakan.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Mata Luhan tampak bingung tapi yang membuatku lega-ia tidak curiga. Ia pasti menganggap perubahan dalam penglihatannya sebagai hasil rencana si pemburu, bukannya pengkhianatanku.

Sehun berjalan tanpa suara di sisiku, tangannya di punggungku, seolah membimbingku. Aku berpura-pura tidak tertarik pada beberapa kafe yang mula-mula kami lihat, pandanganku mencari -cari apa yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan. Dan di sanalah, di belokan, di luar jangkauan mata Luhan yang tajam: toilet wanita lantai tiga.

"Kau keberatan?," tanyaku pada Sehun saat kami melintasinya. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Begitu pintu menutup di belakang aku lari. Aku ingat

saat tersesat dari kamar mandi ini karena pintunya ada dua. Pintu yang lain tak jauh dari lift. Aku hanya perlu lari sebentar, dan kalau Sehun tetap menunggu di tempat, ia takkan bisa melihatku. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang saat berlari.

Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku, bahkan kalaupun Sehun melihat, aku harus terus berlari. Orang-Orang menatapku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Di belokan lift sudah menanti, dan aku berlari, mengulurkan tangan di antara pintunya yang hampir menutup. Lift itu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang akan turun. Aku menyelinap di antara para pengguna lift yang kesal, dan memastikan tombol lantai satu telah ditekan. Sudah menyala, dan pintu lift pun menutup.

Begitu pintunya membuka, aku lari lagi meninggalkan gerutuan jengkel di belakangku. Aku memperlambat lariku saat melewati petugas sekuriti di rel pemindai koper, dan lari lagi begitu mendekati pintu keluar. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sehun sudah mulai mencariku atau belum. Aku hanya punya bertapa detik kalau ia mengikuti bau tubuhku. Aku melompat keluar dari pintu otomatis, nyaris menabrak kacanya ketika pintu itu membuka terlalu pelan. Tak ada taksi satu pun.

Aku tak punya waktu. Luhan dan Sehun entah hampir menyadari aku menghilang, atau malah sudah. Mereka akan menemukanku dalam sekejap.

Pintu shuttle menuju Hyart sedang menutup, jaraknya beberapa meter di belakangku.

"Tunggu!," aku berseru, melambai-lambai ke arah pengemudinya.

"Ini shuttle ke Hyart," si pengemudi berseru bingung saat membukakan pintu.

"Ya," napasku tersengal-sengal, "Itu tujuanku." Aku bergegas menaiki undakannya.

Ia ragu-ragu melihatku tidak membawa bawaan, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu, tak mau repot-repot bertanya. Kebanyakan kursinya kosong. Aku duduk sejauh mungkin dari penumpang lain dan memandang ke luar jendela saat mula-mula jalan setapak, kemudian bandaranya, melesat dari pandangan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri membayangkan Chanyeol berdiri di ujung jalan saat menemukan ujung jejakku. Aku belum boleh menangis, aku mengingatkan diri. Jalan yang harus kulalui masih panjang.

Keberuntungan masih bersamaku. Di depan Hyatt, pasangan yang kelelahan tampak mengeluarkan koper terakhir dari bagasi taksi. Aku melompat dari shuttle dan berlari ke taksi, menyelinap ke jok di belakang pengemudi. Pasangan itu dan si pengemudi shuttle menatapku. Kuberitahu sopir taksi yang terkejut itu alamat ibuku.

"Aku harus tiba di sana secepat mungkin."

"Itu di Scottsdale," protesnya. Aku melempar empat dua puluh dolar ke kursi di sebelahnya.

"Apakah itu cukup?"

"Tentu, Nak, tidak masalah."

Aku bersandar lagi di jok, melipat tangan di pangkuan, Kota yang familier mulai melesat di sekelilingku, tapi aku tidak memandang ke luar jendela. Aku memaksa diriku tetap penuh kendali. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menyerah, mengingat rencanaku sudah berjalan dengan baik. Tak ada gunanya larut dalam ketakutan, juga kekhawatiran. Takdirku telah ditentukan Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mengikutinya.

Jadi. Sebagai ganti panik aku memejamkan mata dan menghabiskan dua puluh menit perjalanan itu.

Aku membayangkan tetap tinggal di bandara untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Aku membayangkan aku berdiri berjinjit untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dulu. Betapa luwes dan anggun gerakannya di antara keramaian orang yang memisahkan kami. Kemudian aku lari mendekat-kikuk seperti biasa-dan aku pun berada dalam pelukan tangan pualamnya, akhirnya aman.

Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana kami akan pergi. Ke suatu tempat di utara, agar ia bisa keluar di siang hari. Atau mungkin di tempat yang sangat terpencil, supaya kami bisa berbaring di bawah matahari bersama-sama lagi. Aku membayangkannya di pantai, kulitnya berkilauan bagai air laut. Tak peduli betapa lamanya kami harus bersembunyi. Terperangkap dalam kamar hotel bersamanya akan menjadi surga dunia bagiku. Aku masih menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan untuknya. Aku bisa mengobrol dengannya selamanya, tak pernah tidur, tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang...bahkan mendengar suaranya. Dan terlepas dari semua ketakutan dan keputusasaanku, aku merasa bahagia.

Aku begitu larut dalam lamunan, sehingga tak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu.

"Hei, berapa nomornya?'

Pertanyaan sopir taksi membuyarkan lamunanku, dan bayangan indahku pun lenyap. Rasa ngeri yang dingin dan tanpa kompromi menanti untuk mengisi ruang kosong yang ditinggalkannya.

"Lima-delapan-dua-satu." Suaraku tercekat. Sopir taksi menatapku, khawatir aku sakit atau apa.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah sampai." Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkanku dari mobilnya, berharap aku takkan meminta kembalian.

"Terima kasih," bisikku. Tak ada alasan untuk takut, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Rumahnya kosong. Aku harus bergegas; ibuku menantiku, ketakutan, mengandalkan aku. Aku lari ke pintu, mengulurkan tangan ke atasnya dan mengambil kunci. Kubuka pintunya.

Di dalam gelap, kosong, normal. Aku berlari menghampiri telepon seraya menyalakan lampu dapur. Di sana, di whiteboard, tampak sepuluh digit angka yang rapi. Jemariku gemetaran menekan nomor itu, beberapa kali keliru.

Aku harus menutup dan memulai lagi. Kali ini aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada tombol-tombolnya, dengan saksama menekannya satu per satu. Berhasil.

Aku mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinga dengan tangan gemetar. Hanya berdering satu kali.

"Halo, Baekhyun," suara tenang itu menyambut di ujung telepon. "Ini sangat cepat. Aku terkesan."

"Apakah ibuku baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat baik -baik. Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun, aku sama sekali tak punya masalah dengannya. Kecuali kau tidak datang sendirian, tentunya." Ringan, senang.

"Aku sendirian." Aku tak pernah sesendiri ini seumur hidupku.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, kau tahu studio balet di belokan dekat rumahmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu jalan ke sana."

" _Well_ kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi" Aku menutup telepon.

Aku lari meninggalkan ruangan, melewati pintu muka, menuju panas yang menyengat.

Tak ada waktu untuk menoleh dan memandang rumahku, dan aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti saat ini- kosong, simbol rasa takut dan bukannya tempat berlindung. Orang terakhir yang memasuki ruang-ruang yang sangat kukenal itu adalah musuhku.

Dari sudut mata aku nyaris bisa melihat ibuku berdiri di bawah bayangan pohon kayu putih tempat aku biasa bermain ketika masih kanak-kanak. Atau berlutut di gundukan tanah di sekitar kotak pos, makan segala macam bunga yang coba ditanam Mom. Ingatan-ingatan itu lebih baik daripada kenyataan mana pun yang bakal kulihat hari ini. Tapi aku menjauh dari semua itu, menuju belokan, meninggalkan semua di belakangku.

Aku merasa sangat lamban, seperti berlari di pasir basah- seolah-olah aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusuri jalanan ini. Beberapa kali aku terpeleset, sekali jatuh, menahan tubuhku dengan tangan, lalu tertatih-tatih bergerak maju. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai di ujung jalan. Tinggal satu ruas jalan lagi sekarang.

Aku berlari, peluh menetes- netes di wajahku, napasku terengah-engah. Sinar matahari terasa panas di kulitku. Kelewat terang saat memantul di aspal putih dan menyilaukan pandangan. Aku merasa terekspos habis-habisan. Lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah kubayangkan, aku kini mengharapkan hutan-hutan hijau Forks yang protektif rumahku.

Ketika berbelok di sudut terakhir, menuju Jalan Cactus aku bisa melihat studio itu, seperti yang selama ini kuingat. Lapangan parkir di depannya kosong, semua kerai jendela tertutup. Aku tak bisa lari lagi-aku tak sanggup bernapas, kelelahan dan ketakutan mengalahkanku. Aku memikirkan ibuku agar bisa terus bergerak, langkah demi langkah.

Ketika semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat tanda di balik pintu. Ditulis tangan di atas kertas pink menyala, tulisan itu berbunyi "studio tari ditutup selama libur musim semi". Kusentuh gagang pintunya, menariknya membuka perlahan. Tidak dikunci. Aku berusaha mengatur napas, dan membuka pintu.

Lobi gelap dan kosong sejuk, terdengar deru suara pendingin ruangan. Kursi plastik lipat ditumpuk sepanjang dinding karpetnya beraroma sampo. Lantai dansa sebelah barat gelap, aku bisa melihatnya lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Lampu-lampu di lantai dansa sebelah timur yang lebih besar menyala, tapi kerai jendelanya tertutup. Ketakutan mencengkeramku begitu kuat hingga seperti menjeratku. Aku tak bisa memaksa kakiku melangkah. Kemudian suara ibuku memanggil.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" Nada histeris yang sama. Aku berlari ke pintu, menuju sumber suara.

"Baekhyun, kau membuatku takut! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi?" Suaranya berlanjut ketika aku berlari memasuki ruangan panjang berlangit-langit tinggi itu.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, berusaha menemukan dan mana datangnya suara Mom. Aku mendengarnya tertawa, dan aku pun berputar menghadap ke arah suara itu.

Di sanalah dia, di layar televisi, mengacak-acak rambutku merasa lega. Rekaman itu diambil saat Thanksgiving, waktu usiaku dua belas. Kami pergi mengunjungi nenekku di California, itu tahun terakhir sebelum ia meninggal. Suatu hari kami ke pantai, dan aku menjulurkan tubuhku terlalu jauh ke bibir dermaga. Ia melihatku nyaris jatuh, berusaha menggapai keseimbangan.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" ia memanggilku ketakutan.

Kemudian layar televisi berubah jadi biru. Perlahan-lahan aku berbalik. Junsu berdiri mematung di ambang pintu belakang, begitu kaku hingga awalnya aku tak mengenalinya. Ia memegang remote control. Lama kami bertatapan, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, lumayan dekat, lalu melewatiku untuk meletakkan remote di sebelah VCR. Aku hati-hati berbalik, memerhatikannya.

"Maafkan hal tadi, Baekhyun, tapi tidakkah lebih baik kalau ibumu tak perlu terlibat urusan kita?" Suaranya sopan, ramah.

Dan tiba -tiba aku tersadar. Ibuku aman. Ia masih di Florida. Ia tak pernah menerima pesanku. Ia tak pernah dibuat ketakutan oleh mata merah gelap milik wajah amat pucat di depanku ini. Ibuku aman.

"Ya," aku menjawab, suaraku lega.

"Kau tak terdengar marah meskipun aku telah mengelabuimu."

"Memang tidak." Suaraku yang tiba-tiba meninggi memicu keberanianku.

Apa artinya sekarang? Sebentar lagi segalanya bakal berakhir. Yunho dan Jaejong takkan pernah terluka, tak perlu merasa takut. Aku nyaris pusing. Bagian analitis dalam benakku mengingatkan bahwa aku nyaris meledak akibat tekanan yang kurasakan.

"Betapa aneh. Kau benar-benar tulus dengan perkataanmu" Matanya yang gelap menilaiku dengan sangat tertarik. Iris nyaris hitam, hanya ada sedikit nuansa kemerahan di sekelilingnya. Haus. "Kalian manusia bisa lumayan menarik. Kurasa aku bisa membayangkan gambaranmu. Mengagumkan - sebagian kalian sepertinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan kepentingan sendiri."

Ia berdiri beberapa meter dariku, tangan dilipat, menatapku dengan sorot penasaran. Tak ada kebengisan pada wajah atau sikap tubuhnya. Tampangnya sangat biasa, sama sekali tak ada yang istimewa pada wajah maupun tubuhnya. Hanya kulitnya yang putih dan mata berkantong yang sudah biasa bagiku. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang biru pucat dan jins belel.

"Kurasa kau akan memberitahuku bahwa kekasihmu akan membalaskan dendam untukmu?" ia bertanya, dan bagiku ia seperti berharap-harap.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Setidaknya, aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Apa katanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rasanya aneh sekali bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemburu yang sopan ini "Aku meninggalkan surat untuknya."

"Betapa romantis, surat terakhir. Dan menurutmu dia akan menghargainya?" Suaranya hanya sedikit tegang sekarang nada sinis mewarnai nada bicaranya yang sopan.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Hmmm. Kalau begiru harapan kita berbeda. Kau tahu, semua ini sedikit terlalu mudah, kelewat cepat. Sejujurnya, aku kecewa. Aku mengharapkan tantangan yang lebih besar. Lagi pula, aku hanya memerlukan sedikit keberuntungan."

Aku menunggu dalam diam.

"Ketika Krystal tak dapat menyentuh ayahmu, aku menyuruhnya mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Tak ada gunanya berlari mengejarmu ke seluruh dunia padahal aku bisa menunggu nyaman di tempat yang kutentukan. Jadi, setelah berbicara dengan Krystal, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Phoenix mengunjungi ibumu. Kudengar kau ingin pulang. Awalnya, aku tak pernah mengira kau bersungguh-sungguh. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya. Manusia bisa sangat mudah ditebak; mereka suka berada di tempat familier, tempat aman. Dan bukankah ini rencana yang sempurna, pergi ke tempat terakhir yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyianmu-tempat yang katamu akan kau datangi."

Jungsu mengitari tubuhku "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak yakin, itu hanya dugaan. Aku biasanya punya insting mengenai mangsa yang kuburu, kau boleh menyebutnya indra keenam. Aku mendengarkan pesanmu setibanya di rumah ibumu, tapi tentu saja aku tak yakin dari mana kau menelepon. Memiliki nomormu tentu sangat berguna, tapi kau bisa saja berada di Antartika, dan permainan ini takkan berjalan kecuali kau di dekat-dekat sini." Ia masih mengitariku

"Kemudian kekasihmu naik pesawat ke Phoenix. Krystal mengawasi mereka untukku, tentu saja. Dalam sebuah permainan dengan banyak pemain, aku tak bisa bekerja sendirian, Jadi mereka memberitahu apa yang kuharapkan, bahwa kau ada di sini. Aku sudah siap; aku telah menyaksikan semua video rekamanmu yang menarik. Kemudian tinggal sedikit gertakan saja. Sangat mudah, kau tahu, tidak terlalu memenuhi standarku. Jadi. Begini, kuharap kau salah mengena, kekasihmu. Chanyeol, Bukan?"

Aku tak menyahut. Nyaliku benar-benar ciut. Aku punya firasat sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Dan kemenangannya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tak ada kepuasan dalam mengalahkan diriku, manusia lemah ini.

"Apakah kau sangat keberatan kalau aku meninggalkan pesan untuk Chanyeol-mu?"

Ia mundur selangkah dan menyentuh video kamera digital seukuran telapak tangan, dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di atas stereo. Nyala lampu merah kecil menandakan alat itu sudah mulai merekam. Ia mengaturnya beberapa kali, melebarkan lensanya. Aku menatapnya ngeri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya berpikir dia takkan mampu menahan diri untuk tidak memburuku setelah menyaksikan ini. Dan aku tak ingin dia melewatkan apa pun. Tentu saja, ini semua untuknya. Kau hanya manusia, yang sayang sekali berada di tempat yang salah, pada waktu yang salah, dan tak diragukan lagi, boleh kutambahkan, berada bersama kelompok yang salah."

Ia menghampiriku, tersenyum. "Sebelum kita mulai..." Perutku mual ketika ia berbicara. Sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan.

"Aku senang memanas-manasi sedikit. Sebenarnya jawabannya sudah ada di sana selama ini, dan aku begitu takut Chanyeol akan mengetahuinya dan merusak kesenanganku. Hal seperti itu pernah terjadi, oh, sudah lama sekali. Satu-satunya mangsaku yang berhasil kabur dariku. Kau tahu, vampir yang begitu tololnya untuk jatuh cinta pada korban kecilnya ini mengambil keputusan yang tak sanggup diambil oleh Chanyeol-mu yang lemah itu. Ketika vampir tua itu tahu aku mengincar teman kecilnya, dia menculik gadis itu dari rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja-aku takkan pernah mengerti obsesi yang dimiliki beberapa vampir terhadap kalian manusia-dan begitu vampir tua itu membebaskannya, dia membuat gadis itu aman. Gadis itu sepertinya bahkan tidak merasakan sakitnya, makhluk kecil malang. Dia telah terperangkap di lubang hitam itu terlalu lama. Ratusan tahun sebelumnya dia bisa saja dibakar karena penglihatannya. Pada tahun 1920- an, hukumannya adalah rumah sakit jiwa dan terapi syok. Ketika gadis itu membuka mata, kemudaannya yang baru membuatnya kuat, seolah-olah dia belum pernah melihat matahari. Si vampir tua menjadikannya vampir baru yang kuat, dan tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menyentuhnya." Ia mendesah. "Sebagai balas dendam, aku menghancurkan si vampir tua."

"Luhan," desahku, terkejut.

"Ya, teman kecilmu. Aku terkejut melihatnya di lapangan itu. Jadi kurasa pengalaman ini tidak buruk-buruk amat bagi kelompoknya. Aku mendapatkanmu, tapi mereka mendapatkannya. Satu-satunya korban yang berhasil kabur dariku. Suatu kehormatan, sebenarnya. Dan aromanya memang sangat lezat, aku masih menyesal tak sempat mencicipinya... Aromanya bahkan lebih lezat daripada kau. Maaf - aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aroma tubuhmu sangat menyenangkan. Bunga-bungaan, bagaimanapun..."

Ia maju selangkah lagi, sampai jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti. Ia mengangkat beberapa helai rambutku dan mengendusnya dengan lembut. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengembalikannya lagi di tempat semula, dan aku merasakan ujung jarinya yang dingin di leherku. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipiku sekilas dengan ibu jarinya, wajahnya penasaran Aku ingin sekali menjauhkan diri darinya, tapi tubuhku membeku Aku bahkan tak bisa beringsut.

"Tidak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya, "aku tak mengerti." Ia mendesah. " _Well_ , kurasa kita selesaikan saja sekarang. Kemudian aku bisa menelepon teman-temanmu dan memberitahu mereka di mana bisa menemukanmu, dan pesan kecilku."

Aku benar-benar mual sekarang. Ada rasa sakit yang mendekat, dan aku bisa melihat di matanya. Ia tidak akan puas hanya dengan menang memangsaku, lalu pergi. Takkan berakhir cepat seperti yang kuharapkan. Lututku gemetaran, dan aku khawatir akan jatuh.

Ia melangkah mundur dan mulai mengelilingiku, dengan wajar, seakan-akan mencari sudut pandang yang lebih baik dari patung di museum. Wajahnya masih ramah dan terbuka saat memutuskan dari mana harus memulai. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh, dan senyumnya yang menawan perlahan melebar, semakin lebar, hingga tidak menyerupai senyuman sama sekali melainkan deretan gigi, terpapar jelas dan berkilauan.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri-aku mencoba lari. Sama sia-sianya seperti yang kuperkirakan, selemah lututku saat itu. Kepanikan menguasaiku dan aku melesat ke pintu darurat.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah di depanku. Aku tidak melihat apakah ia menggunakan tangan atau kakinya, terlalu cepat. Entakan keras menghantam dadaku-tubuhku melayang ke belakang dan aku mendengar suara pecahan saat kepalaku menghantam cermin. Kacanya hancur berantakan, serpihan-serpihannya berserakan dan bertebaran di lantai di sampingku.

Aku kelewat terkejut untuk bisa merasakan sakit. Aku tak bisa bernapas, perlahan-lahan ia menghampiriku.

"Itu efek yang sangat menyenangkan," katanya, mengamati kaca -kaca yang berserakan, suaranya kembali ramah. "Kupikir ruangan ini cukup dramatis untuk film sederhanaku. Itu sebabnya aku memilih tempat ini untuk berjumpa denganmu. Sempurna, ya kan?"

Aku mengabaikannya, dengan tangan dan lutut aku merangkak ke pintu lain.

Ia langsung menghadangku, kakinya menginjak kakiku. Aku mendengar suara keretak itu sebelum merasakannya. Tapi kemudian aku merasakannya, dan aku tak dapat menahan jerit kesakitanku. Aku berbalik untuk meraih kakiku, dan ia berdiri menjulang di atasku, tersenyum.

"Apakah kau mau memikirkan kembali permintaan terakhirmu?" tanyanya ramah. Ibu jari kakinya menekan kakiku yang patah dan aku mendengar lengkingan kesakitan. Aku terkejut menyadari akulah yang menjerit itu. "Tidakkah kau lebih ingin Chanyeol berusaha mencariku?" ujarnya.

"Tidak!" seruku parau. "Tidak, jangan Chanyeol -" Lalu sesuatu menghantam wajahku, melemparkanku kembali ke cermin yang sudah pecah.

Selain sakit di kakiku, aku merasakan robekan tajam di kulit kepalaku, di tempat pecahan kaca itu menusukku. Cairan hangat mengalir deras di antara helai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakannya membasahi bagian bahu kausku, mendengarnya menetes-netes di lantai kayu di bawahku. Aromanya membuatku mual.

Dalam keadaan pusing dan mual aku melihat sesuatu yang tiba -tiba memberiku secercah harapan terakhir.

Matanya, yang sebelumnya penuh tekad, kini membara dengan hasrat tak terkendali. Darah yang mengalir - meninggalkan noda kemerahan di kaus putihku, dengan cepat menggenang di lantai - membuatnya sinting karena dahaga. Terlepas dari tujuan awalnya, ia tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama.

Biarlah segera berlalu sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kuharapkan saat aliran darah dari kepalaku mulai membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Mataku memejam. Aku mendengar, seolah dari kedalaman air, raungan terakhir si pemburu. Aku bisa melihat, lewat lorong panjang yang terbentuk di mataku, sosok gelapnya menghampiriku. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, tanganku terangkat menutup wajah. Mataku terpejam dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	24. Chapter 23 THE ANGEL

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Saat tak sadarkan diri, aku bermimpi.

Aku melayang-layang di bawah permukaan air yang gelap, dan mendengar suara paling menyenangkan yang bisa ditangkap pikiranku—suara yang indah, membahagiakan, sekaligus mengerikan.

Suara geraman lain; lebih dalam, lebih ganas, dan sarat amarah.

Aku diseret naik, nyaris mencapai permukaan, oleh rasa sakit tajam yang menusuk-nusuk tanganku yang terulur, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuka mata.

Kemudian aku tahu aku sudah mati.

Karena, dari kedalaman air, aku mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namaku, memanggilku ke satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan.

"Oh, tidak, Baekhyun, tidak!" malaikat itu berseru putus asa.

Di belakang ratapan itu ada suara lain, keributan mengerikan yang berusaha kuhindarkan. Raungan penuh ancaman, gelegar amarah yang mengerikan, dan lengkingan kesakitan.

Namun aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada suara si malaikat.

"Baekhyun, kumohon! Baekhyun, kau mendengarku Baekhyun? Kumohon, kumohon, Baekhyun, kumohon!" ia memohon.

Aku ingin mengatakan 'Ya' atau apa saja. Tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Junmyeon!" si malaikat berseru, kesedihan mendalam memenuhi suaranya yang sempurna. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun, tidak, oh kumohon, tidak, tidak!" Dan si malaikat pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Malaikat tak seharusnya menangis, itu tidak benar. Aku mencoba menemukannya, memberitahunya semua baik-baik saja, tapi airnya sangat dalam hingga menekanku, dan aku tak bisa bernapas.

Kepalaku seperti ditekan. Rasanya sakit. Kemudian, saat rasa nyeri itu menembus kegelapan dan menggapaiku, aku merasakan sakit yang lain, lebih kuat. Aku menjerit, tersengal-sengal keluar dari kolam yang gelap.

"Baekhyun!" si malaikat berseru.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam," suara tenang itu memberitahuku. "Hati-hati kakinya patah."

Geram kemarahan nyata di bibir si malaikat.

Aku merasakan tusukan tajam di dadaku. Ini tidak mungkin surga, ya kan?

Terlalu banyak rasa sakit.

"Kurasa beberapa rusuknya juga patah," pemilik suara merdu itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tapi rasa sakit yang tajam itu telah lenyap. Ada rasa sakit baru, rasa terbakar di tanganku yang mengalahkan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Seseorang membakarku.

"Chanyeol." Aku mencoba memberitahunya, tapi suaraku sangat pelan dan berat. Aku tak bisa memahami diriku sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mendengarku, Baekhyun? Aku mencintaimu."

"Chanyeol," aku mencoba lagi. Suaraku sedikit lebih jelas.

"Ya Baekhyun, aku di sini."

"Sakit," rengekku.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun, aku tahu"—kemudian, menjauh dariku, terdengar amat sangat ketakutan

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu Junmyeon?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol! Tolong ambilkan tasku Luhan," Junmyeon berseru.

"Luhan?" erangku.

"Dia di sini, dia tahu di mana menemukanmu."

"Tanganku sakit," aku mencoba memberitahunya.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Junmyeon akan memberimu sesuatu, rasa sakitnya akan berhenti."

"Tanganku terbakar!" aku berteriak, akhirnya terbebas dari kegelapan, mataku perlahan-lahan membuka.

Aku tak dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol, sesuatu yang gelap dan hangat membayangi mataku. Kenapa mereka tak bisa melihat apinya dan memadamkannya? Suaranya terdengar ngeri.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apinya! Tolong matikan apinya!" aku menjerit saat rasa panas itu membakarku.

"Junmyeon! Tangannya!"

"Dia menggigitnya." Suara Junmyeon tak lagi tenang melainkan terkejut.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol menghela napas ngeri.

"Chanyeol, kau harus melakukannya." Itu suara Luhan, di dekat kepalaku, jari-jari dingin mengusap kelembaban di kedua mataku.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Luhan," aku mengerang.

"Mungkin ada kesempatan," kata Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memohon.

"Coba lihat apakah kau bisa mengisap racunnya keluar. Lukanya cukup bersih." Saat Junmyeon bicara, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku semakin tertekan, ada yang berdenyut-denyut di kulit kepalaku.

Rasa sakitnya kalah oleh rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan api itu.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya Luhan tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Junmyeon. "Tapi kita harus bergegas."

"Junmyeon, aku..." Chanyeol tampak ragu. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya." Ada kepedihan dalam suara indahnya lagi.

"Itu keputusanmu, Chanyeol, apa pun itu. Aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku harus menghentikan perdarahannya, kalau kau akan mengisap darah dari tangannya."

Aku menggeliat dalam cengkeraman rasa sakit yang kuat, membuat rasa sakit di kakiku muncul kembali.

"Chanyeol!" jeritku. Aku tahu mataku kembali terpejam.

Aku membukanya, begitu putus asa ingin menemukan wajahnya. Dan aku melihatnya. Akhirnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang sempurna memandangku, pergulatan antara kebimbangan dan kepedihan tampak nyata di sana.

"Luhan, cari sesuatu untuk menahan kakinya!" Junmyeon membungkuk di depanku, membereskan luka di kepalaku. "Chanyeol, kau harus melakukannya sekarang atau akan terlambat. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, pikirkan tentang Baekhyun untuk berhenti ketika kau menghisap darah racun ditangannya."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak lelah. Aku memperhatikan matanya saat kebimbangan itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi tekad yang membara. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku merasakan jemarinya yang kuat dan sejuk di tanganku yang terbakar, menahannya. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk ke atasnya, bibirnya yang dingin menekan kulitku.

Awalnya rasa sakit itu semakin parah. Aku menjerit dan meronta dari cengkeraman sejuk yang menahanku. Aku mendengar suara Luhan, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sesuatu yang berat menekan kakiku di lantai, dan Junmyeon menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya yang keras bagai batu.

Kemudian, perlahan, saat tanganku mati rasa, aku pun tenang. Sengatan terbakar di tanganku mulai berkurang hingga tak lagi terasa. Aku mulai sadarkan diri saat rasa sakit itu lenyap. Aku takut jatuh lagi ke dalam air yang gelap, takut akan kehilangan dirinya di kegelapan.

"Chanyeol," aku mencoba bicara, tapi tak dapat mendengar suaraku. Namun mereka bisa.

"Aku di sini, Baekhyun."

"Tinggallah, Chanyeol, tinggallah bersamaku..."

"Ya, aku akan bersamamu Baekhyun." Suaranya tegang tapi terselip nada kemenangan di sana.

Aku mendesah bahagia. Api itu lenyap, rasa sakit yang lain memudar berganti rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti diriku.

"Sudah keluar semua?" Junmyeon bertanya dari jauh.

"Darahnya sudah bersih," kata Chanyeol pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan obat penghilang sakitnya."

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon mencoba memanggilku. Aku berusaha menjawabnya.

"Mmmm?"

"Apakah apinya sudah hilang?"

"Ya." Desahku. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintaimu," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu," aku menghela napas, rasanya sangat lelah. Aku mendengar suara favoritku di dunia ini: tawa pelan Chanyeol. Letih karena perasaan lega.

"Baekhyun?"Junmyeon bertanya lagi.

Dahiku berkerut; aku ingin tidur. "Apa?"

"Di mana ibumu?"

"Di Florida," aku mendesah. "Dia mengelabuiku, Chanyeol. Dia menonton video rekaman kami." Kemarahan dalam suaraku terdengar lemah. Tapi itu membuatku teringat.

"Luhan." Aku mencoba membuka mata. "Luhan, videonya—dia tahu tentang kau, Luhan, dia tahu dari mana asalmu." Aku bermaksud mengatakannya saat ini juga, tapi suaraku lemah. "Aku mencium bau bensin," aku menambahkan, tersadar dari kabut yang menggelayuti pikiranku.

"Sudah saatnya memindahkannya," kata Junmyeon.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur," aku menolak.

"Kau bisa tidur, Sayang, aku akan menggendongmu," Chanyeol menenangkanku.

Dan aku pun berada dalam pelukannya, meringkuk di dadanya yang bidang, tempat favoriteku dan kini aku merasa perlahan semua sakitnya hilang.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Baekhyun," adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Chanyeol sebelum aku jatuh terelelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **2 Chapter lagi Ending hehehe..**

 **Tapi nanti dilanjut sampai Breaking Dawn 2...**


	25. Chapter 24 AN IMPASSE

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 ** _BGM - Today_**

Ketika terbangun aku melihat cahaya putih terang. Aku berada di ruang yang asing ruang putih. Dinding di sebelahku tertutup tirai yang memanjang dari atas hingga bawah; di atas kepalaku, cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangan. Aku dibaringkan di tempat tidur keras—dengan besi pengaman. Bantal-bantalnya kempis dan kasar. Ada bunyi bip yang mengganggu tak jauh dariku. Aku berharap itu artinya aku masih hidup. Kematian tak seharusnya tidak senyaman ini.

Tangan-tanganku dipenuhi selang infus, dan ada sesuatu direkatkan di wajahku, di bawah hidung. Kuangkat tanganku untuk melepaskannya.

"Jangan Baekhyun, tidak boleh." Jari-jari dingin menangkap tanganku.

"Chanyeol?," Aku menoleh sedikit, dan wajahnya yang indah hanya beberapa senti dariku, ia meletakkan dagunya di ujung bantal. Sekali lagi aku menyadari diriku masih hidup, kali ini dengan perasaan bersyukur dan bahagia. "Oh, Chanyeol, aku benar-benar menyesal!"

"Ssssttt." Ia menyuruhku diam. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku tak bisa mengingat jelas, dan pikiranku memberontak saat mencoba mengingatnya.

"Aku nyaris terlambat. Aku bisa saja terlambat," Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Aku bodoh sekali Chanyeol. Kupikir dia menyandera ibuku."

"Dia mengelabui kita semua."

"Aku harus menelepon Yunho dan ibuku," samar-samar aku ingat untuk melakukannya.

"Luhan sudah menelepon mereka. Jaejoong ada di sini— _well_ , di sini, di rumah sakit ini. Dia sedang mencarimakan."

"Dia di sini?," Aku mencoba duduk, tapi kepalaku berputar makin menjadi, dan tangannya dengan lembut menahanku di bantal.

"Sebentar lagi dia kembali," Chanyeol berjanji. "Dan kau belum boleh bergerak."

"Tapi apa yang kau katakan padanya?," tanyaku panik. Aku sama sekali tak ingin ditenangkan. Ibuku ada di sini dan aku sedang dalam pemulihan setelah serangan vampir. "Kenapa kau memberitahunya aku ada di sini?"

"Kau jatuh dari dua deret tangga lalu dari jendela," Ia berhenti. "Harus kau akui, ini mungkin saja terjadi." Aku mendesah dan rasanya nyeri sekali. Aku memandangi tubuhku di balik selimut, kakiku bengkak.

"Seberapa buruk keadaanku?," aku bertanya.

"Kakimu patah, begitu juga empat rusukmu, beberapa bagian tengkorakmu retak, memar hampir di sekujur tubuh, dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Mereka memberimu transfusi. Aku tidak menyukainya – sesaat aromamu jadi berbeda."

"Itu pasti perubahan yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak, aku menyukai aromamu yang asli Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?," tanyaku pelan. Chanyeol langsung tahu maksudku.

"Aku tak yakin." Ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya, mengangkat tanganku yang dibalut perban dan menggenggamnya lembut dalam tangannya, berhati -hati agar tidak mengenai kabel yang terhubung dengan salah satu monitor.

Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Chanyeol mendesah tanpa membalas tatapanku. "

Rasanya mustahil... untuk berhenti," ia berbisik. "Mustahil. Tapi aku melakukannya." Akhirnya ia memandangku, setengah tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Tidakkah rasaku seenak aromaku?," Aku balas tersenyum. Dan itu membuat wajahku terasa sakit.

"Lebih baik, bahkan—lebih baik daripada yang ku bayangkan."

"Maafkan aku," ujarku menyesal.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit. "Dari semua yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Apa lagi yang harus kumintai maaf?"

"Karena nyaris mengenyahkan dirimu selamanya dariku, Baekhyun."

"Maafkan aku," aku meminta maaf lagi.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukannya." Suaranya menenangkan. "Tentu saja itu masih tidak masuk akal. Kau seharusnya menungguku, seharusnya memberitahuku."

"Kau takkan membiarkanku pergi Chanyeol."

"Memang tidak." Ia menimpali dengan geram. "Takkan kubiarkan."

Beberapa ingatan yang sangat tak menyenangkan mulai menghantuiku. Aku merinding, kemudian meringis. Chanyeol langsung waswas.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Junsu?"

"Setelah aku menjauhkannya darimu, Jongin dan Sehun membereskannya." Kata-katanya sarat dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Ini membingungkanku.

"Aku tidak melihat Jongin dan Sehun di sana."

"Mereka harus meninggalkan ruangan... darahmu berceceran di mana-mana."

"Tapi kau tetap tinggal."

"Ya, aku tetap tinggal."

"Luhan dan Junmyeon...?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka juga menyayangimu, kau tahu."

Kelebatan ingatan menyakitkan dari saat terakhir aku melihat Luhan, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Apakah Luhan melihat rekamannya?" tanyaku waswas.

"Ya." Suaranya berubah kelam, samar-samar menguarkan kebencian.

"Luhan tak pernah mengerti, itu sebabnya dia tidak ingat."

"Aku tahu. Dia memahaminya sekarang." Suara Chanyeol tenang tapi wajahnya kelam oleh amarah.

Aku mencoba meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku yang lain, tapi sesuatu menghentikanku. Aku memandang ke bawah, melihat kantong transfusi menahan tanganku.

"Auw." Aku meringis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya waswas—perhatiannya teralihkan, tapi hanya sedikit. Kesedihan tak sepenuhnya memudar dari matanya.

"Jarum," aku menjelaskan, memalingkan pandang. Aku berkonsentrasi menatap langit-langit dan berusaha menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam dan mengabaikan nyeri di sekitar rusukku.

"Takut jarum," ia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menggeleng. "Oh, ada vampir sadis yang berniat menyiksanya sampai mati sama sekelai tidak masalah, dia langsung lari menemuinya. Tapi jarum infus..." sindir Chanyeol padaku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku senang mengetahui setidaknya reaksi seperti ini tidak menyakitkan. Kuputuskan untuk mengubah topik.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku bertanya.

Chanyeol menatapku, pertama bingung, kemudian kepedihan terpancar di matanya. Alisnya bertaut saat wajahnya menekuk.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" protesku, ngeri membayangkannya. "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa ibuku pikir kau ada di sini? Aku harus tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan saat dia kembali."

"Oh," kata Chanyeol, dahinya kembali mulus bak pualam.

"Aku datang ke Phoenix untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Untuk meyakinkanmu agar kembali ke Forks." Matanya yang lebar tampak jujur dan tulus, hingga aku sendiri nyaris memercayainya. "Kau setuju menemuiku, dan kau mengemudi ke hotel tempatku menginap bersama Junmyeon dan Luhan— tentu saja aku ke sini dengan ditemani orangtua," ia menambahkannya lugu, "Tapi kau terpeleset ketika sedang naik tangga menuju kamarku dan... , kau tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi kau tak perlu mengingat detailnya; kau punya alasan bagus untuk tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat.

"Ada beberapa kekurangan dalam cerita itu. Tak ada jendela yang pecah, misalnya."

"Tidak juga," katanya. "Luhan terlalu banyak bersenang-senang ketika menciptakan barang bukti. Semua telah diatasi, kami membuatnya sangat meyakinkan—mungkin kau bisa menuntut hotelnya kalau mau. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun." Ia berjanji, mengusap pipiku dengan sentuhan paling ringan. "Sekarang tugasmu hanya sembuh."

Aku tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa sakit atau pengaruh obat hingga tak bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya. Suara bip di monitor langsung bergerak tak terkendali— sekarang bukan ia satu-satunya yang bisa mendengar irama jantungku yang mendadak liar.

"Ini sungguh memalukan," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan tatapannya mengira-ngira.

"Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran..."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh perlahan; suara bip semakin cepat bahkan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tapi ketika akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, meskipun teramat lembut, bunyi bip itu mendadak berhenti.

Chanyeol langsung tersentak, ekspresi hawatirnya berubah lega saat monitor menunjukkan jantungku berdetak lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi denganmu, Baekhyun." Dahinya berkerut.

"Aku belum selesai menciummu Chanyeol," aku mengeluh. "Jangan buat aku pergi menghampirimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan membungkuk untuk mencium lembut bibirku, melumatnya pelan. Monitor langsung bergerak kacau lagi. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menegang. Ia menarik diri.

"Kurasa aku mendengar ibumu," katanya, tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," aku berseru, rasa panik yang tak masuk akal merasukiku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi—ia mungkin akan menghilang dariku lagi.

Sekejap ia melihat ketakutan di mataku. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Baekhyun," ia berjanji, sungguh-sungguh, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur siang."

Chanyeol pindah dari kursi plastik keras di sampingku ke sofa recliner dari kulit sintetis warna turquoise di ujung tempat tidur, lalu berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Posisinya diam tak bergerak.

"Jangan lupa bernapas Chanyeol," bisikku sinis. Ia menarik napas panjang, matanya masih terpejam.

Aku bisa mendengar ibuku sekarang. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin perawat, dan ia terdengar lelah dan sedih. Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari padanya, untuk menenangkannya, meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi keadaanku tak memungkinkan aku melompat, jadi aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit, dan ia mengintip dari sana.

"Mom!" aku berbisik, suaraku penuh sayang dan lega. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa recliner dan berjingkat menghampiriku.

"Dia tak pernah pergi, ya kan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Mom, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Ia membungkuk dan memelukku lembut, dan aku merasakan air mata hangat menetes di pipiku. "Baekhyun, aku sedih sekali!"

"Maafkan aku, Mom. Tapi sekarang semua baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa," aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau tersadar." Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Aku tiba-tiba menyadari aku tak tahu ini hari apa.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Sekarang hari Jumat. Sayang, kau tak sadar cukup lama."

"Jumat?" Aku terkejut. Aku mencoba mengingat hari ketika... tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Mereka harus terus memberimu obat penenang untuk sementara waktu, Sayang—luka-lukamu parah sekali."

"Aku tahu." Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kau beruntung ada di sana. Dia baik, meskipun masih sangat muda. Dan dia lebih-mirip model daripada dokter..."

"Kau bertemu Junmyeon?"

"Dan adik Chanyeol, Luhan. Dia gadis menyenangkan."

"Memang," aku menimpali sepenuh hati.

Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, yang berbaring di kursi dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tidak bilang punya teman-teman yang baik di Forks."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengerang.

"Apa yang sakit?" Mom bertanya waswas, kembali menghadapku. Mata Chanyeol berkilat menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan mereka. "Aku hanya perlu mengingat untuk tidak bergerak." Chanyeol kembali pura-pura tidur.

Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Di mana Leeteuk?" tanyaku cepat.

"Di Florida—oh, Baekhyun! Kau takkan menyangka! Tepat sebelum berangkat, kami mendapat berita terbaik!"

"Leeteuk mendapatkan kontrak?" aku menebaknya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu? The Suns, kau percaya?"

"Itu hebat, Mom," kataku, berusaha terdengar bersemangat, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Dan kau akan sangat menyukai Jacksonville," Mom sibuk meracau sementara aku hanya terpaku menatapnya. "Aku sedikit khawatir saat Leeteuk mulai membicarakan Akron, salju dan semuanya, karena kau tahu betapa aku sangat membenci dingin, tapi sekarang Jacksonville! Matahari selalu bersinar, dan kelembabannya tak seburuk itu. Kami menemukan rumah yang paling menggemaskan, warna kuning dengan bingkai putih, dan teras persis seperti di film-film tua, dan pohon ek raksasa, dan jaraknya hanya beberapa menit dari laut, dan kau akan memiliki kamar mandimu sendiri—"

"Mom, tunggu sebentar!" selaku. Mata Chanyeol masih terpejam, tapi ia kelihatan terlalu tegang untuk bisa dibilang tidur. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku takkan pergi ke Florida. Aku tinggal di Forks."

"Tapi kau tak perlu lagi, dasar bodoh," ia tertawa. "Leeteuk bisa tinggal bersama kita lebih sering lagi sekarang... kami sudah sering membicarakannya, dan kalau dia harus melakukan perjalanan jauh, aku akan tinggal separuh waktu denganmu dan separuh lagi dengannya."

"Mom." Aku meragu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bersikap diplomatis tentang hal ini. "Aku ingin tinggal di Forks. Aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di sekolah, dan aku punya beberapa teman wanita"—ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol lagi saat aku mengingatkannya aku punya teman, jadi aku mencoba alasan lain—"dan Yunho membutuhkanku. Dia sebatang kara di sana, dan dia sama sekali tak bisa memasak."

"Kau mau tinggal di Forks?" tanyanya, heran. Ide ini tak terbayangkan olehnya. Lalu matanya kembali melirik Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang–sekolah, Yunho–aduh!" Aku mengangkat bahu. Bukan ide bagus. Tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan bagian rubuhku yang bisa ditepuk-tepuk. Ia menaruh tangannya di dahiku, karena bagian itu tidak diperban.

"Baekhyun, Sayang, kau tidak menyukai Forks," ia mengingatkanku.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Mom."

Ia merengut, lalu memandangku dan Chanyeol bergantian, kali ini benar-benar disengaja.

"Apakah karena anak laki-laki ini?" bisiknya.

Aku hendak berbohong tapi mata Mom mengamati wajahku, dan aku tahu ia bisa melihat jawabannya di sana.

"Dia salah satu alasannya," aku mengakui. Tak perlu kuakui, dialah alasan terbesarku. "Apakah mom sempat berbicara dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku.

"Ya." Ia bimbang memandangi Chanyeol yang diam tak bergerak. "Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang hal ini." O-ow.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa anak laki-laki itu jatuh cinta padamu," tuduhnya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap pelan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ujarku.

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran dalam suaranya.

Aku mendesah, memalingkan wajah. Meskipun aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

"Aku cukup tergila-gila padanya." Nah—itu kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang mungkin dikatakan seorang gadis remaja tentang pacar pertamanya.

"Ya, dia kelihatan sangat baik, dan, ya Tuhanku, dia luar biasa tampan, tapi kau masih sangat muda. Baekhyun..." Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu; sejauh yang bisa kuingat, inilah pertama kalinya sejak aku berusia delapan tahun ia nyaris menunjukkan otoritasnya sebagai orangtua. Aku mengenali nada masuk-akal-namun-tegas dari percakapan yang pernah kualami dengannya ketika membahas cowok.

"Aku tahu itu, Mom. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menyukainya," aku menenangkannya.

"Benar," ia menimpali, langsung senang.

Kemudian ia mendesah, dan dengan perasaan bersalah melirik jam bundar besar di dinding. "Mom harus pergi?"

Ia menggigit bibir.

"Leeteuk seharusnya menelepon sebentar lagi... Aku tak tahu kau akan segera sadar..."

"Tidak apa- apa, Mom." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa legaku supaya perasaannya tidak terluka. "Aku tidak akan sendirian."

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidur di sini, kau tahu," ujarnya, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Mom, kau tak perlu melakukannya! Kau bisa tidur di rumah—aku takkan menyadarinya." Pengaruh obat penghilang sakit di otakku membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi sekarang, meski nyatanya aku telah tidur berhari-hari.

"Aku terlalu tegang," ia mengakui malu-malu. "Telah terjadi tindak kejahatan di kompleks kita, dan aku tidak suka berada di sana sendirian."

"Kejahatan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Seseorang menerobos ke studio tari di pojokan dekat rumah dan membakarnya hingga rata dengan tanah—sama sekali tak bersisa! Dan mereka meninggalkan mobil curian tepat di halaman depan. Kau ingat dulu kau menari di sana, Sayang?"

"Aku ingat." Aku bergidik dan meringis ngeri.

"Aku bisa tinggal. Sayang kalau kau membutuhkanku."

"Tidak, Mom. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol akan menemaniku."

Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya itulah alasannya ingin tinggal.

"Aku akan kembali malam ini." Kedengarannya itu seperti peringatan sekaligus janji, dan ia kembali menatap Chanyeolmsaat mengucapkannya.

"Aku sayang kau, Mom."

"Aku juga sayang kau. Baekhyun. Cobalah untuk lebih berhati-hati ketika berjalan. Sayang, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Mata Chanyeol tetap terpejam, tapi senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

Perawat masuk untuk memeriksa semua infusku dan kabel-kabel yang menempel di rubuhku. Mom mengecup dahiku, menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang diperban, kemudian pergi.

Perawat memeriksa catatan di monitor jantungku. "Kau tegang Sayang? Irama jantungmu sedikit lebih tinggi di bagian ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya.

"Akan kuberitahu dokter bahwa kau sudah sadar. Dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi."

Begitu perawat menutup pintu, Chanyeol langsung berada di sisiku.

"Kau mencuri mobil?" Alisku terangkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sama sekali tak menyesal. "Mobil bagus, lajunya sangat cepat."

"Bagaimana tidur siangmu?" tanyaku.

"Menarik." Matanya menyipit.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menunduk ketika menjawab, "Aku terkejut. Kupikir Florida... dan ibumu..., kupikir itulah yang kauinginkan."

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Tapi kau harus berada di dalam ruangan seharian bila berada di Florida. Kau hanya bisa keluar pada malam hari, seperti vampir sejati." Ia nyaris tersenyum, tapi tidak juga. Lalu wajahnya serius. "Aku akan tinggal di Forks, Baekhyun. Atau di mana pun yang keadaannya seperti di sana," ia menjelaskan. "Di tempat aku tak bisa melukaimu lagi."

Awalnya aku tak langsung memahaminya. Aku terus menatapnya hampa saat kata-katanya satu per satu tersusun dalam benakku bagai kepingan puzzle mengerikan. Aku nyaris tak menyadari detak jantungku yang semakin memburu, meskipun, saat napasku semakin liar, aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa; ia memerhatikan wajahku dengan saksama ketika rasa sakit yang tak ada hubungannya dengan tulang-tulang yang patah, rasa sakit yang jauh lebih parah, mengancam menghancurkanku. Kemudian perawat lain melangkah pasti memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol duduk tak bergerak saat perawat mengamati ekspresiku dengan pandangan terlatih, sebelum beralih ke monitor.

"Waktunya untuk obat penghilang sakit?" tanyanya perawat ramah, sambil menepuk-nepuk kantong infus.

"Tidak, tidak," gumamku, berusaha menghilangkan kepedihan dari suaraku. "Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa." Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata sekarang.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura beran. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu tegang; kau perlu beristirahat." Si perawat menunggu, tapi aku hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah. "Tekan saja tombol bantuan kalau kau sudah siap."

Ia memandang Chanyeol serius, dan sekali lagi melirik, waswas mesin-mesin itu, lalu pergi.

"Sssstt, Baekhyun, tenanglah." Chanyeol memulai berbicara lagi

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol." Aku memohon, suaraku parau

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu," ia berjanji. "Sekarang tenanglah sebelum aku memanggil perawat untuk memberimu obat penenang." Tapi jantungku tak mau tenang.

"Baekhyun." Ia membelai wajahku hati-hati. "Aku takkan ke mana-mana. Aku akan ada di sini selama kau membutuhkanku."

"Kau bersumpah takkan meninggalkanku?" bisikku. Setidaknya aku mencoba mengendalikan napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Rusukku nyeri.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Matanya lebar dan serius. "Aku bersumpah."

Aroma napasnya menenangkan. Sepertinya meringankan rasa nyeri yang muncul ketika aku bernapas. Ia terus menatapku sementara tubuhku pelan-pelan rileks dan suara bip mesin kembali normal. Matanya berwarna gelap, lebih mendekati hitam daripada keemasan.

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku hati-hati.

Ia menggeleng dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti.

"Kurasa aku memilih kata overreaction – bereaksi berlebihan."

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" aku berbisik, menjaga suaraku agar tidak gemetaran. "Apakah kau lelah menyelamatkanku setiap saat? Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin tanpa dirimu. Baekhyun, tentu saja tidak. Yang benar saja. Dan aku juga senang-senang saja menyelamatkanmu—jika saja bukan karena fakta bahwa akulah yang justru menempatkanmu dalam bahaya... bahwa akulah alasan kau berada di sini."

"Ya, kaulah penyebabnya." Aku merengut. "Alasan aku berada di sini—hidup-hidup."

"Nyaris," ia berbisik. "Dibalut perban dan plester dan nyaris tak bisa bergerak."

"Maksudku bukan pengalaman nyaris mati yang baru saja kualami," kataku, mulai jengkel. "Aku sedang memikirkan yang lain—kau boleh pilih. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku sudah membusuk di pemakaman Forks."

Ia meringis mendengar kata-kataku, tapi raut khawatir tak enyah juga dari wajahnya.

"Meski begitu, itu bukan yang terburuk," ia melanjutkan berbisik, seolah -olah aku tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. "Yang terburuk bukanlah saat melihatmu di sana, terbaring di lantai... meringkuk dan terluka." Suaranya tercekat. "Yang terburuk bukanlah berpikir bahwa aku terlambat. Bahkan bukan mendengarmu menjerit kesakitan—semua ingatan mengerikan itu akan kubawa bersamaku sepanjang masa. Bukan, yang paling parah adalah merasa...mengetahui bahwa aku tak bisa berhenti. Percaya aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhku Chanyeol."

"Aku bisa saja. Semudah itu Baekhyun."

Aku tahu aku harus tetap tenang... tapi ia mencoba membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkanku, dan rasa panik mencekat paru-paruku, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Aku berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku." Aku mulai marah sekarang. Ia benar-benar bersikeras untuk terus berpikir negatif. Ia mendengar perubahan pada nada suaraku.

Tatapannya tajam. "Sepertinya aku tak cukup kuat untuk berada jauh darimu, Jadi kurasa kau akan menemukan caranya... entah itu akan membunuhmu atau tidak." Ia menambahkan dengan kasar.

"Bagus." Meski begitu ia tidak berjanji—fakta itu tak terlewatkan olehku. Kepanikanku nyaris tak terbendung; tak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam diriku untuk mengendalikan amarahku. "Kau memberitahuku bagaimana kau berhenti... sekarang aku mau tahu kenapa," desakku.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya. Kenapa kau tak membiarkan racunnya menyebar? Saat ini aku akan sama seperti dirimu."

Mata Chanyeol sepertinya berubah hitam, dingin, dan aku ingat, ia tak ingin aku mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Luhan pasti terlalu disibukkan oleh hal-hal tentang dirinya yang baru diketahuinya... atau ia sangat berhati-hati dengan pikirannya ketika berada di sekitar Chanyeol—jelas Chanyeol tidak tahu Luhan telah memberitahuku tentang penciptaan vampir. Ia terkejut, marah. Lubang hidungnya kembangkempis, mulutnya seolah dipahat. Ia tidak akan menjawab, itu sangat jelas.

"Aku akan menjadi yang pertama mengakui bahwa aku tak berpengalaman menjalin hubungan," kataku. "Tapi kelihatannya masuk akal... seorang laki-laki dan perempuan seharusnya sederajat... salah satu dari mereka tak bisa selalu menghambur dan menyelamatkan yang lain. Mereka harus saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain."

Ia melipat tangan dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidurku, lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana. Raut wajahnya lembut, kemarahannya mereda. Sepertinya ia telah memutuskan ia tidak marah padaku. Kuharap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengingatkan Luhan sebelum Chanyeil menemuinya.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku," katanya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu menjadi Lois Lane," aku berkeras.

"Aku juga ingin jadi Superman."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau minta." Suaranya lembut; ia menatap lekat-lekat ujung sarung bantal.

"Kurasa aku tahu."

"Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu. Aku telah melewati hampir sembilan puluh tahun memikirkan hal ini, dan aku masih tidak yakin."

"Apa kau berharap Junmyeon tidak menyelamatkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berharap begitu." Ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak menyerahkan apa pun."

"Kaulah hidupku. Hanya kehilangan dirimu yang bisa menyakitiku." Aku semakin baik dalam hal ini. Mudah rasanya mengakui betapa aku membutuhkannya. Meski begitu ia sangat tenang. Yakin.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun. Aku takkan melakukannya padamu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tenggorokanku tercekat dan suaraku rak selantang yang kuinginkan "Jangan bilang padaku itu terlalu sulit untukmu! Setelah hari ini, atau kurasa beberapa hari yang lalu... setelah itu. Seharusnya bukan apa-apa."

Ia menatap geram padaku.

"Dan rasa sakitnya?" tanyanya.

Wajahku memucat. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Tapi aku berusaha menjaga ekspresiku hingga tidak kelihatan betapa jelas aku mengingat rasanya... api dalam nadiku.

"Itu masalahku." KaTaku. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Sangat mungkin untuk bersikap berani hingga pada titik keberanian itu berubah jadi kegilaan."

"Bukan masalah. Tiga hari. Sama sekali, bukan masalah."

Chanyaeol meringis lagi saat kata-kataku mengingatkannya bahwa aku tahu lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin diharapkannya. Aku melihatnya berusaha menekan amarah, memerhatikan saat matanya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Yunho?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Jaejoong?"

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan saat aku berusaha menjawab. Aku membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku menutupnya lagi. Ia menunggu, kemudian ekspresinya berganti jadi kemenangan karena tahu aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Begini saja, itu juga bukan masalah," gumamku akhirnya; suaraku terdengar sama tidak meyakinkannya seperti setiap kali aku berbohong. "Jaejoong selalu membuat keputusan yang menurut dia benar—dia ingin aku melakukan yang sama. Dan Yunho lebih fleksibel, dia terbiasa hidup sendirian. Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka selamanya. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kujalani."

"Tepat sekali," tukasnya. "Dan aku tak ingin mengakhirinya."

"Kalau kau menungguku hingga sekarat, ada kabar baik untukmu! Aku baru saja mengalaminya!"

"Kau akan sembuh," ia mengingatkanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, mengabaikan nyeri yang muncul karenanya. Aku menatapnya, dan ia balas menatap. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kompromi.

"Tidak," kataku pelan. "Aku takkan sembuh." Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Tentu saja kau akan sembuh. Paling-paling akan meninggalkan satu atau dua bekas luka..."

"Kau keliru," aku berkeras. "Aku akan mati."

"Sungguh, Baekhyun." Sekarang ia cemas. "Kau akan keluar dari sini beberapa hari lagi. Paling lama dua minggu." Aku menatapnya geram.

"Aku mungkin takkan mati sekarang— tapi suatu saat. Setiap menit dalam hidupku aku semakin dekat ke kematian. Dan aku akan menjadi tua." Wajahnya merengut saat ia memahami arti ucapanku. Ia menempelkan jemarinya yang panjang ke dahinya, matanya terpejam.

"Itulah yang mestinya terjadi. Yang akan terjadi seandainya aku tidak ada—dan aku seharusnya tidak ada."

Aku mendengus. Ia membuka mata, terkejut. "Itu bodoh. Itu seperti mendatangi orang yang baru menang lotere, mengambil uangnya, dan berkata, 'Begini, kita kembali saja ke bagaimana segalanya seharusnya terjadi. Lebih baik begitu.' Dan aku tidak memercayainya."

"Aku bukan hadiah lotere," geramnya.

"Benar. Kau jauh lebih baik."

Ia memutar bola matanya dan merapatkan bibirnya. "Baekhyun, kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Aku menolak mengutukmu mengalami malam tak berujung, dan inilah keputusanku."

"Kalau kaupikir ini akhirnya, berarti kau tidak mengenalku," aku mengingatkannya. "Kau bukan satu-satunya vampir yang kukenal."

Matanya kembali kelam.

"Luhan takkan berani."

Dan untuk beberapa saat ia tampak sangat mengerikan hingga aku tak dapat mencegah untuk memercayainya— aku tak dapat membayangkan ada orang yang cukup berani untuk membuatnya marah.

"Luhan sudah melihatnya kan?" Aku mencoba menebak. "Itu sebabnya hal-hal yang dikatakannya membuatmu marah. Dia tahu aku akan jadi seperti dirimu... suatu hari nanti."

"Dia keliru. Dia juga melihatmu baik-baik saja. Tapi itu juga tidak terjadi."

Lama sekali kami bertatapan. Suasana hening kecuali bunyi deru mesin bunyi bip, tetesan. Dan detak jam besar di dinding. Akhirnya ekspresinya melembut.

"Jadi bagaimana kesimpulannya?" aku bertanya- tanya. Ia tertawa dingin.

"Aku yakin itu namanya jalan buntu." Aku mendesah.

"Auw," gumamku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, sambil melirik tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya," katanya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau tidur lagi."

"Kau harus beristirahat Semua perdebatan ini tidak baik untukmu."

"Jadi menyerahlah" aku menyarankan.

"Usaha bagus." Ia menggapai tombol.

"Jangan!" Ia mengabaikanku

"Ya?" terdengar suara dan speaker di dinding.

"Kurasa Baekhyun sudah siap untuk obat penghilang sakitnya," katanya tenang tak memedulikan kekesalan yang terpancar di wajahku.

"Aku akan menyuruh perawat ke sana" Suara itu terdengar bosan.

"Aku takkan meminumnya," aku berjanji.

Chanyeol memandang kantong cairan di samping tempat tidurku.

"Kurasa mereka takkan menyuruhmu meminum apa-apa." Detak jantungku mulai memburu. Ia melihat ketakutan di mataku, dan mendesah putus asa.

"Baekhyun, kau sakit. Kau perlu tenang supaya bisa sembuh. Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Saat ini mereka tidak akan memasang jarum lagi di tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak takut jarum," gumamku. "Aku takut memejamkan mata."

Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul, dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana. Jangan khawatir. Selama kau senang karenanya, aku akan di sini."

Aku balas tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipiku.

"Itu berarti selamanya, tahu."

"Oh, kau akan melupakannya—kau cuma tertarik padaku."

Aku menggeleng tak percaya—itu membuatku pusing. "Aku terkejut waktu Jaejoong memercayai ucapanku itu. Aku tahu kau tahu lebih baik darinya."

"Itulah hal terindah menjadi manusia." Ia memberitahuku. "Segala sesuatu berubah."

Mataku menyipit. "Jangan kelewat berharap."

Chanyeol tertawa ketika perawat masuk sambil mengacungkan suntikan.

"Permisi." Katanya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol bangkit dan pergi ke ujung ruangan, bersandar di dinding. Ia bersedekap dan menunggu. Aku terus menatapnya, masih hawatir. Ia menatapku tenang.

"Nah, ini obatnya, Sayang." Perawat tersenyum saat menyuntikkan obat ke tabung infusku. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Terima kasih," gumamku datar. Hanya sebentar. Aku langsung merasakan kantuk menetes-netes dalam aliran darahku.

"Kurasa sudah bereaksi," gumamnya, saat kelopak mataku mulai memejam.

Perawat pasti telah meninggalkan ruangan, karena sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh wajahku.

"Tinggallah." Kata itu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku akan ada di sini," ia berjanji. Suaranya indah, bagai lagu pengantar tidur. "Seperti kataku, selama ini membuatmu bahagia... selama ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu Baekhyun." Aku mencoba menggerak -gerakkan kepala, tapi terlalu berat.

"Itu tidak sama," gumamku.

Ia tertawa. "Sudah, jangan khawatirkan itu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa berdebat denganku saat kau bangun nanti." Kurasa aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Aku menoleh sedikit... mencari. Chanyeol tahu apa yang kucari. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku.

"Terima kasih," desahku.

"Sama-sama."

Aku sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku melawannya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Tinggal satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Chanyeol?" aku berusaha mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas.

"Ya?"

"Aku bertaruh memegang Luhan," gumamku. Kemudian aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **1 chapter lagi end, dan diupdate nanti ya..**


	26. Chapter 25 AN OCCASION

**~ Twilight [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

 **REMAKE NOVEL KARYA Stephenie Meyer**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Chanyeol membantuku naik ke mobilnya, sangat berhati-hati dengan sutra dan shiffon-nya, bunga-bunga yang baru saja disematkannya di rambutku yang ditata ikal penuh gaya, serta tongkat berjalanku. Ia mengabaikan bibirku yang cemberut sangat marah.

Setelah aku duduk nyaman, ia menyelinap ke jok pengemudi, dan melaju mundur dari jalanan sempit dan panjang itu.

"Kapan tepatnya kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" gerutuku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kejutan. Dan ia tahu itu.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut kau belum mengetahuinya juga." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, dan aku tercekat. Apakah aku bakal terbiasa dengan kesempurnaannya?

"Aku sudah bilang kau terlihat sangat tampan, bukan?" ujarku.

"Sudah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, membuat ketampanannya benar-benar bagaikan mimpi. Itu tak dapat kusangkal, bahkan kenyataan dirinya mengenakan tuksedo membuatku sangat gugup.

Tidak segugup yang ditimbulkan gaunku. Atau sepatu yang kukenakan. Sepatuku hanya satu, berhubung kakiku yang lain masih rapat terbalut gips. Tapi hak stiletto yang kukenakan hanya dipegangi tali sutra, dan itu jelas takkan membantuku saat berjalan terpincang-pincang begini.

"Aku takkan bertamu lagi kalau Luhan akan memperlakukanku seperti Barbie Percobaan," sahutku seraya mencengkeram jok kursi. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hariku di kamar Luhan yang sangat luas, menjadi korban tak berdaya saat ia berperan jadi penata rambut dan penata rias.

Setiap kali aku merasa tak nyaman atau mengeluh, ia mengingatkanku bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia, dan memintaku tidak menghancurkan kesenangannya. Kemudian ia memakaikan gaun paling konyol- warna biru gelap, berimpel, dan tanpa lengan, dengan label berbahasa Prancis yang tak kumengerti-gaun yang lebih cocok dikenakan dalam peragaan busana daripada di Forks.

Tak ada yang bagus dari pakaian formal kami, aku yakin itu. Kecuali... tapi aku takut menguraikan kecurigaanku, bahkan dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Perhatianku teralih dering telepon. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dalam jasnya, melihat sebentar ke layar sebelum menjawab.

"Halo, Yunho," sahutnya hati-hati.

"Yunho?" Dahiku berkerut.

Yunho.. agak sedikit kurang bersahabat sejak kepulangan-ku ke Forks. Ia menyikapi pengalaman burukku dalam dua sikap. Terhadap Junmyeon, ia teramat sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih.

Di sisi lain ia sangat yakin semua ini salah Chanyeol-sebab kalau bukan karena Chanyeol, aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menentangnya. Belakangan ini Yunho memberlakukan beberapa peraturan yang tak pernah diterapkannya padaku sebelumnya: jam malam... jam berkunjung.

Sesuatu yang dikatakan Yunho membuat mata Chanyeol membelalak rak percaya, kemudian senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda!" Ia tertawa.

"Ada apa?" desakku.

Chanyeol mengabaikanku. "Biarkan aku bicara padanya," saran Chanyeol , kegembiraannya tampak nyata. Ia menunggu sebentar.

"Halo, Yongguk. Ini Chanyeol Park." Suaranya sangat ramah, tapi hanya di permukaan. Aku mengenalnya cukup baik untuk menangkap kejailan di baliknya.

Apa yang dilakukan Yongguk di rumahku? Kebenaran mengerikan mulai terbentuk di benakku. Sekali lagi aku memandang gaun yang kukenakan atas paksaan Luhan itu.

"Aku menyesal kalau ada semacam kesalahpahaman, tapi Baekhyun sudah punya teman kencan malam ini." Nada suara Chanyeol berubah, dan ancaman dalam suaranya tibatiba jauh lebih nyata saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan sejujurnya dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk siapa pun kecuali aku, setiap malam. Jangan tersinggung. Aku menyesal malammu tidak menyenangkan." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. Kemudian ia menutup telepon, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah dan leherku merah padam karena marah. Aku bisa merasakan air mata kemarahan menggenangi mataku. Ia terkejut melihatku.

"Apakah bagian terakhir tadi kelewatan? Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau mengajakku ke prom!" teriakku.

Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Kalau saja aku memerhatikan sejak awal, aku yakin pasti bisa melihat tanggal di poster-posrer di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka ia bakal mengajakku. Tidakkah Chanyeol mengenalku sama sekali?

Ia tidak mengira reaksiku bakal begitu, itu sudah jelas. Ia mengatupkan bibir dan matanya menyipit.

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Baekhyun,"

Aku menoleh ke luar jendela; kami sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku cemas. Ia menunjuk tukedonya.

"Sungguh, Beaekhyun, menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan?"

Aku merasa dipermalukan. Pertama, karena aku tidak melihat apa yang tampak jelas di depan mata. Juga karena kecurigaan samar-sebenarnya harapan-yang berkembang di hatiku seharian ini, mengingat Luhan mencoba mengubahku jadi ratu kecantikan, benar-benar jauh melenceng. Harapanku yang setengah mengerikan kelihatannya sangat konyol sekarang.

Aku sudah menduga sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tapi prom, yang benar saja! Itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku. Air mata kemarahan menetes di pipiku. Aku cemas mengingat aku tak terbiasa mengenakan maskara. Bergegas kuusap bagian bawah mataku agar maskaranya tidak belepotan. Tanganku tidak hitam ketika kutarik; mungkin Luhan tahu aku membutuhkan makeup antiair.

"Ini benar-benar konyol. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Karena aku marah!"

"Baekhyun." Mata keemasannya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" gumamku, bingung.

"Ayolah," desaknya.

Tatapannya mencairkan segenap amarahku. Mustahil bertengkar dengannya kalau ia bersikap curang seperti itu. Aku menyerah.

"Baiklah." Bibirku mencebik, aku tak mampu memelototinya segalak yang kuinginkan. "Aku akan ikuti maumu. Tapi nanti akan kau lihat. Nasib burukku belum berakhir. Mungkin aku akan mematahkan kakiku yang lain. Lihat sepatu ini! Ini jerat kematian!" Aku menjulurkan kakiku yang sehat sebagai buktinya.

"Hmmm." Ia memandangi kakiku lebih lama dari seharusnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Luhan untuk hal itu nanti malam."

"Luhan akan datang?" Ini sedikit menenangkan.

"Bersama Sehun, dan Jongin... dan Kyungsoo," ia mengakui.

Perasaan tenang itu langsung lenyap. Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo tidak mengalami kemajuan, meskipun hubunganku dengan Jongin sesekali bisa dibilang baik. Jongin senang berada di dekatku-menurut dia, reaksi manusiaku sangat menghiburnya... atau mungkin kenyataan aku sering kali terjatuh itu yang membuatnya menganggapku sangat lucu. Kyungsoo bersikap seakan-akan aku tidak ada.

Setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, terpikir olehku hal lain.

"Apakah Yunho terlibat?" aku bertanya, tiba-tiba curiga.

"Tentu saja." Ia nyengir, lalu tergelak. "Meski begitu, kelihatannya Yongguk tidak."

Kugertakkan gigiku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Yongguk bisa punya pikiran konyol seperti itu. Di sekolah, tempat Yunho tak bisa ikut campur, Chanyeol dan aku tak terpisahkan-kecuali pada hari-hari cerah yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Kami sudah di sekolah sekarang; mobil Kyungsoo tampak mencolok di lapangan parkir. Hari ini langit berawan tipis, secercah sinar matahari tampak jauh di sebelah barat. Chanyeol keluar dan mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintuku. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Aku tak bergerak dari tempat duduk, tangan terlipat, diam-diam berpuas diri. Lapangan parkir dipenuhi orang berpakaian formal. Ia tak dapat memindahkanku secara paksa dari mobil seperti yang mungkin dilakukannya seandainya kami hanya berdua.

Ia mendesah. "Waktu seseorang hendak membunuhmu, kau seberani singa-kemudian saat seseorang menyebut-nyebut soal dansa... " Ia menggeleng.

Aku menelan liurku. Berdansa.

"Baekhyun, aku takkan membiarkan apa pun melukaimu- bahkan tidak dirimu sendiri. Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu, aku janji."

Aku mempertimbangkannya dan tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia bisa melihatnya di wajahku.

"Sudah, sudah," katanya lembut, "takkan seburuk itu." Chanyeol membungkuk dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang lain dan membiarkannya mengangkatku dari mobil.

Ia tetap memelukku erat-erat, menyokongku saat aku terpincang-pincang menuju sekolah.

Di Phoenix, prom diadakan di ballroom hotel. Di sini, pestanya berlangsung di ruang gym. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya ruangan di kota ini yang cukup luas untuk pesta dansa. Ketika kami sampai di dalam, aku tertawa geli melihat balon-balon dan pita-pita krep pastel yang menghiasi dinding.

"Ini seperti film horor yang menunggu saatnya dimulai," olokku.

" _Well_ " gumamnya saat kami pelan- pelan mendekati meja tempat penjualan karcis-meskipun ia praktis menggendongku, tapi aku masih harus melangkah tertatih-tatih-"ada lebih dari cukup vampir hadir di sini."

Aku melihat ke arah lantai dansa; bagian tengah lantai tampak lengang hanya ada dua pasangan berputar-putar anggun. Pasangan-pasangan lain merapat di pinggir lantai untuk memberi mereka ruang-tak ada yang ingin tampak kontras di dekat kedua pasangan yang memukau itu.

Jongin dan Sehun tampak mengintimidasi dan tanpa cela dalam balutan tuksedo klasik. Luhan tampak memukau dalam gaun satin hitam berpotongan leher V yang memamerkan kulitnya yang putih bagai salju. Dan Kyungsoo..., ya Kyungsoo.

Penampilannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Gaun merah menyalanya berpunggung terbuka, melekat ketat sampai ke betis yang kemudian melebar jadi tumpukan rimpel yang memanjang di belakangnya. Garis leher gaunnya jatuh hingga ke pinggang. Aku mengasihani semua gadis di ruangan itu, termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Kau mau aku mengunci pintu-pintu supaya kau bisa membantai orang-orang kota tak berdosa ini?" bisikku pada Chanyeol penuh konspirasi.

"Dan apa peranmu dalam adegan itu?" Ia menatapku geram.

"Oh, tentu saja aku bersama kelompok vampir."

Ia tersenyum enggan. Kemudian membimbingku ke lantai dansa. Kupeluk lengannya, dan menyeret kakiku.

"Aku punya waktu semalaman," ia mengingatkan. Akhirnya ia menarikku ke tempat keluarganya sedang berdansa elegan-boleh dibilang dengan gaya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan musik masa kini. Aku memerhatikan mereka dengan ngeri.

"Chanyeol." Tenggorokanku sangat kering hingga aku hanya bisa berbisik. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa!" Bisa kurasakan rasa panik bergejolak dalam dadaku.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang," ia balas berbisik. "Aku bisa." Ia melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, mengangkatku, lalu meletakkan kakinya di bawah kakiku. Kemudian kami pun berdansa.

"Aku merasa seperti berumur lima tahun," aku tertawa setelah beberapa menit berdansa tanpa perlu bersusah-payah.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur lima tahun," gumamnya, sesaat menarikku lebih rapat, sehingga kakiku sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Luhan dan aku bertemu pandang saat kami berputar dan tersenyum menyemangati-aku balas tersenyum padanya. Aku terkejut menyadari aku menikmatinya... sedikit.

"Oke, ini tidak terlalu buruk," aku mengakui.

Tapi tatapan Chanyeol kini terarah ke pintu, wajahnya tampak marah.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya keras-keras. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, tidak fokus akibat berputar-putar, namun akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa yang mengganggunya.

Changmin Lee, tidak mengenakan tuksedo melainkan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan dasi, rambutnya ditarik licin dalam kucir kuda. Ia berjalan menghampiri kami.

Setelah kaget waktu mengenalinya tadi, kini aku merasa kasihan pada Changmin. Ia jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman- teramat sangat tidak nyaman. Penyesalan terpancar di matanya saat kami beradu pandang. Chanyeol menggeram sangat pelan.

"Jaga sikapmu!" desisku.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar sinis. "Dia ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Changmin sampai di tempat kami, perasaan malu dan menyesal makin jelas di wajahnya.

"Hei, Baekhyun, aku memang berharap kau ada di sini." Changmin terdengar seperti mengharapkan sebaliknya. Tapi senyumnya tetap hangat.

"Hai, Changmin." Aku balas tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, memandang Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

Aku terkejut melihat Jacob tak perlu mendongakkan kepala. Ia pasti telah bertambah tinggi beberapa senti sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Wajah Chanyeol tenang, ekspresinya hampa. Satu-satunya jawabannya adalah dengan hati-hati membiarkanku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, lalu mundur selangkah.

"Terima kasih," kata Changmin ramah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum berbalik menjauh.

Changmin menaruh tangannya di pinggangku, dan aku mengulurkan tangan ke bahunya.

"Wow, Changmin, berapa tinggimu sekarang?"

Ia tampak bangga.

"Seratus delapan puluh lima senti." Kami tidak benar-benar berdansa-mustahil dengan kondisi kakiku saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, dengan canggung kami bergoyang dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tanpa menggerakkan kaki. Itu bagus juga, dengan tingginya sekarang ia jadi tampak kurus, jangkung dan tak seimbang, hingga mungkin ia bukan pedansa yang lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa di sini?" aku bertanya tanpa benar-benar ingin tahu. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol tadi, aku bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Kau percaya, ayahku memberiku dua puluh dolar supaya aku datang ke prom kalian?" ia mengakui, sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, aku percaya," gumamku. "Kuharap setidaknya kau menikmatinya. Ada yang kau suka?" aku menggodanya, memberi isyarat dengan kepala ke sekelompok cewek yang berbaris di dekat dinding bagai sekumpulan gaun warna pastel.

"Yeah," ia mendesah. "Tapi dia sudah bersama seseorang."

Ia menunduk untuk sesaat melihat tatapan penasaranku- kemudian kami sama-sama berpaling, merasa jengah.

"Omong-omong kau cantik sekali," ia menambahkan malu-malu.

"Mm, terimakasih. Jadi kenapa Donghae membayarmu supaya datang ke sini?" aku buru-buru bertanya, meskipun aku tahu jawabannya.

Changmin tidak kelihatan senang karena topik percakapan kami berubah. Ia memalingkan wajah, sekali lagi merasa jengah.

"Katanya, di sini tempat yang 'aman' untuk berbicara denganmu. Aku bersumpah orang tua itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya."

Aku ikut tertawa, namun lemah.

"Lagi pula, katanya, kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu dia akan membelikan master cylinder yang kubutuhkan," ia mengaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja padaku. Aku ingin kau bisa menyelesaikan mobilmu." Aku balas tersenyum.

Setidaknya Changmin tidak memercayai satu pun kegilaan ini. Itu membuat keadaan sedikit lebih mudah. Sambil bersandar di dinding Changyeol memandang wajahku, sementara wajahnya sendiri datar. Aku melihat wanita kelas sophomore bergaun pink mengawasinya malu-malu, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan wanita itu.

Changmin berpaling lagi, merasa malu. "Jangan marah, oke?"

"Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu, Changmin," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku bahkan tidak akan marah pada Donghae. Katakan saja apa yang harus kau katakan."

"Ini terdengar bodoh sekali, maafkan aku. Baekhyun-dia ingin kau putus dengan pacarmu. Dia memintaku untuk memohon padamu." Ia menggeleng jijik.

"Dia masih percaya takhayul, eh?"

"Yeah. Dia... seperti kebakaran jenggot waktu kau mengalami kecelakaan di Phoenix. Dia tidak percaya..." Dengan sadar Changmin tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Mataku menyipit. "Aku terjatuh."

"Aku tahu itu," Changmin langsung menyahut.

"Pikirnya, Chanyeol ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, dan terlepas dari janjiku, aku merasa marah.

Changmin tak berani menatapku. Kami bahkan tak lagi repot-repot bergoyang mengikuti musik, meskipun tangannya masih di pinggangku, dan tanganku melingkar di lehernya.

"Begini, Changmin, aku tahu Donghae tidak akan percaya tapi hanya supaya kau tahu"-ia memandangku sekarang, bereaksi terhadap ketulusan dalam suaraku- "Chanyeol benar-benar telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Seandainya bukan karena Chanyeol dan ayahnya, aku pasti sudah mati."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya. Sepertinya ucapan tulusku telah sedikit memengaruhinya. Paling tidak mungkin nantinya ia bisa meyakinkan Donghae.

"Hei, aku menyesal kau harus datang dan melakukan ini, Changmin," aku meminta maaf. "Setidaknya, yang penting kau mendapatkan onderdilmu, ya kan?"

"Yeah," gumamnya. Ia masih tampak canggung... kecewa.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Lupakan saja," gumamnya, "aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menabung sendiri."

Aku memelototinya sampai kami bertemu pandang.

"Katakan saja, Changmin."

"Ini buruk sekali."

"Aku tak peduli. Beritahu aku," desakku.

"Oke... tapi, hhh, ini kedengarannya buruk sekali." Ia menggeleng "Dia menyuruhku memberitahumu, bukan, memperingatkanmu, bahwa - dan ini kata-katanya, bukan aku" - ia mengangkat satu tangannya dari pinggangku dan membuat tanda kutip - "Kami akan mengawasimu dan Chanyeol." Dengan hati-hati ia menunggu reaksiku. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti di film-film mafia.

Aku tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku menyesal kau harus melakukan ini. Changmin," olokku. "Aku tidak terlalu keberatan." Ia tertawa lega. Pandangannya tampak memuji saat sekilas menelusuri gaunku.

"Jadi, haruskah aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan ikut campur?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak," desahku. "Bilang padanya aku berterima kasih. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik."

Musiknya berhenti, dan kulepaskan lenganku dari lehernya.

Tangannya masih di pinggangku, dan ia memandang kakiku yang digips.

"Kau mau berdansa lagi? Atau bisakah aku membantumu bergerak ke suatu tempat?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya untukku. "Tidak apa-apa, Changmin. Aku yang mengambil alih."

Changmin berjengit dan dengan mata terbelalak menatap Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah kami.

"Hei, aku tidak melihatmu di situ," gumam Changmin. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu, Baekhyun." Ia melangkah mundur, melambai dengan setengah hati.

Aku tersenyum. "Yeah, sampai ketemu."

"Maaf," katanya lagi sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Lengan Chanyeol telah memelukku saat lagu berikut mulai dimainkan. Iramanya sedikit cepat untuk berdansa lambat, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengganggunya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, merasa senang.

"Merasa lebih baik?" godaku.

"Tidak juga," katanya singkat.

"Jangan marah pada Donghae," desahku. "Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan diriku demi kebaikan Yunho. Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak marah pada Donghae," ia meralat tajam. "Tapi anak laki-lakinya membuatku jengkel."

Aku menarik tubuhku agar bisa memandangnya. Wajahnya sangat serius. "Kenapa?"

"Pertama-tama dia membuatku mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Ia setengah tersenyum. "Aku sudah berjanji takkan melepaskanmu malam ini," ia menjelaskan.

"Oh. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi ada hal lain." Wajah Chanyeol cemberut.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

"Dia menyebutmu cantik," akhirnya ia meneruskan kata-katanya, kerutan di wajahnya semakin nyata. "Mengingat penampilanmu saat ini, itu bisa dibilang menghina. Kau lebih dari sekadar cantik."

Aku tertawa. "Kau mungkin sedikit berlebihan."

"Kurasa tidak. Lagi pula, aku punya daya lihat yang sempurna."

Kami kembali berdansa, kakiku di atas kakinya saat ia menarikku lebih dekat.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menjelaskan alasan untuk semua ini?" aku bertanya-tanya.

Ia menunduk menatapku, bingung, dan aku memandang pita kertas krep dengan penuh arti. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian mengubah arah, memutar-mutar tubuhku melewati keramaian menuju pintu belakang gym.

Sekilas aku sempat melihat Jessica dan Kris yang sedang berdansa sambil memandangiku penasaran. Jessica melambai, dan aku balas tersenyum padanya. Xiumin juga ada di sana, tampak luar biasa bahagia dalam pelukan Chen.

Hampir semua orang menatap kami geram; aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semua orang yang menari melewatiku. Kemudian kami sampai di luar, di bawah cahaya temaram matahari terbenam serta udara sejuk.

Begitu kami sendirian, ia menggendong dan membawaku melintasi halaman yang gelap ke bangku di bawah bayangan pepohonan madrone. Ia duduk di sana, sambil terus memelukku erat di dadanya. Bulan telah muncul di langit, tampak jelas di antara awan -awan tipis, dan wajahnya bertambah pucat dalam cahaya putih. Mulutnya tegang, matanya resah.

"Intinya?" aku memulai dengan lembut. Ia mengabaikanku, menatap bulan.

"Twilight, lagi," gumamnya. "Akhir yang lain. Tak peduli berapa sempurna sebuah hari, toh harus berakhir juga."

"Beberapa hal tak perlu berakhir," gumamku setengah mendesis, langsung tegang. Ia mendesah.

"Aku membawamu ke prom," katanya pelan, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku, "karena aku tak ingin kau kehilangan momen apa pun. Aku tak ingin kehadiranku menjauhkanmu dan segala peluang kalau aku bisa membuatnya terjadi. Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia. Aku ingin hidupmu berjalan seperti seharusnya seandainya aku mati pada tahun 1918."

Aku bergidik mendengar kata-katanya, lalu menggeleng marah. "Dalam dimensi paralel aneh manakah aku akan pernah mau pergi ke prom atas keinginanku sendiri? Seandainya kau tidak seribu kali lebih kuat dariku, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu membawaku kemari." Ia tersenyum sekilas, tapi senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Itu karena aku bersamamu."

Beberapa saat kami terdiam. Ia menatap bulan dan aku menatapnya. Kuharap ada cara untuk menjelaskan betapa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kehidupan manusia yang normal.

"Maukah kau memberirahuku sesuatu?" tanyanya, menunduk, menatapku seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan memberitahuku," desaknya, tersenyum.

Aku tahu aku akan langsung menyesalinya. "Baiklah."

"Kau sepertinya benar- benar terkejut saat mengetahui aku akan membawamu ke sini," ia memulai.

"Memang" selaku.

"Tepat," ia menyetujui. "Tapi kau pasti sudah punya teori lain... aku penasaran-kau pikir kenapa aku mendandanimu seperti ini?"

Benar, aku langsung menyesal. Kucibirkan bibirku, raguragu. "Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu."

"Kau sudah berjanji," tukasnya keberatan.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa masalahnya?"

Aku tahu ia mengira perasaan malulah yang menahanku. "Kurasa itu akan membuatmu marah-atau sedih." Alisnya bertaut di atas matanya saat ia memikirkannya.

"Aku masih ingin tahu. Kumohon." Aku mendesah. Ia menunggu.

"Aku menduga itu semacam... acara istimewa. Tapi aku tidak berpikir ini kegiatan manusia biasa... prom!" ejekku.

"Manusia?" tanyanya datar. Ia memilih kata kuncinya. Aku memandangi gaunku, memainkan chiffon-nya. Ia menunggu dalam diam.

"Oke," aku buru-buru mengaku. "Aku berharap kau mungkin berubah pikiran... bahwa kau akan mengubahku, akhirnya."

Berbagai emosi muncul bergantian di wajahnya. Aku mengenali beberapa di antaranya: amarah... sedih... kemudian ia tampak senang.

"Kau pikir itu sejenis acara resmi, ya?" godanya sambil menyentuh kerah tukedonya.

Aku cemberut untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Setidaknya bagiku ini lebih masuk akal daripada prom."

Ia masih nyengir.

"Tidak lucu, tahu," kataku.

"Tidak, kau benar, ini tidak lucu," ia menimpali, senyumnya memudar. "Meskipun begitu aku lebih suka menganggapnya lelucon, daripada percaya bahwa kau serius."

"Tapi aku memang serius."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. "Aku tahu. Dan kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Kepedihan itu kembali tampak di matanya. Kugigit bibirku dan mengangguk

"Kau siap mengakhiri semua ini," gumamnya, nyaris kepada dirinya sendiri, "siap menjadikan ini akhir hidupmu, meskipun hidupmu bahkan belum dimulai. Kau siap merelakan semuanya."

"Ini bukan akhir, ini baru permulaan," sergahku, suaraku berbisik.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya," katanya sedih.

"Kau ingat waktu kau bilang aku tidak melihat diriku sendiri dengan sangat jelas?" tanyaku, satu alisku terangkat.

"Kau sama butanya denganku."

"Aku tahu siapa diriku." Aku mendesah.

Tapi suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah memengaruhiku. Ia mengerutkan bibir dan matanya mencari-cari. Ia mengamati wajahku lama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Mmm." Kutelan liurku. "Ya?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan menunduk hingga bibirnya yang dingin menyapu kulitku tepat di sudut rahang.

"Sekarang juga?" ia berbisik, napasnya terasa sejuk di kulitku. Tanpa sadar aku gemetar.

"Ya," bisikku, jadi suaraku tidak terdengar parau. Kalau dipikirnya aku hanya menggertak, ia akan kecewa. Aku sudah membuat keputusan ini, dan aku yakin. Tak peduli tubuhku kaku seperti papan, kedua tanganku mengepal, napasku tak beraturan...

Ia tergelak misterius, lalu menjauh. Wajahnya memang kelihatan kecewa.

"Kau tak mungkin benar- benar percaya aku akan menyerah semudah itu," ejeknya.

"Seorang gadis boleh bermimpi."

Alisnya terangkat. "Itukah yang kau impikan? Menjadi monster?"

"Tidak juga," kataku, cemberut mendengar pilihan katanya. Monster. "Aku lebih sering memimpikan bersamamu selamanya."

Ekspresinya berubah, melembut, sedih mendengar kepedihan dalam suaraku.

"Baekhyun." Jari -jarinya menyusuri bentuk bibirku. "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu-tidakkah itu cukup?"

Aku tersenyum di bawah jemarinya. "Untuk sekarang, ya."

Wajahnya cemberut melihat tekadku. Tak seorang pun akan mengalah malam ini. Ia menghela napas, dan suara yang dikeluarkannya jelas geraman.

Kusentuh wajahnya. "Dengar," kataku. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari semua yang ada di dunia ini bila digabungkan. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Ya, itu cukup," jawabnya, tersenyum. "Cukup untuk selamanya Baekhyun."

Dan Chanyeol pun membungkuk lagi, menekankan bibir dinginnya sekali lagi ke leherku.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun,"

' _Aku bahkan lebih mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan cintaku padanya teramat dalam dan tanpa syarat.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **24 Agustus 2018 - 18 November 2018**

 **Sampai jumpa di The Twilight Saga New Moon...**


End file.
